


AS ALWAYS

by Perseefonh



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, thiam - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gay, I’m going for some bg malira but can’t promise, Liam Dunbar is dumb, M/M, Multi, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, a lot of characters returning, also im giving these bitches trauma for a little spice, also liams mom is not named jenna cause i said so, derek is a sour wolf, morey, theo is a little emotional shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 102,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseefonh/pseuds/Perseefonh
Summary: After Theo’s abrupt abduction by none other than Monroe, Kira comes back with unfortunate news, the skin walkers are back and will not leave until theo raeken returns to where he belongs- Liam and the pack are not willing to let them take him.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Mason Hewitt/ Liam Dunbar friendship, Theo x Liam - Relationship, background Stiles/ Lydia, malira - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. ‘Quiet before the storm’

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM this is my first fic like ever, so it’ll probably be mediocre but I worked really hard on it so yeahhh I hope you guys appreciate it <3  
> Also I’m European so if I have made any mistakes please do correct me! I’m definitely open suggestions and stuff! Xx

It had been almost a month ever since the war between all supernatural and Monroe ended (or at least stopped until Monroe found herself a new army). Everyone was starting to settle down, since Beacon Hills had never been more quiet. Scott and stiles were continuing their search for an apartment, Malia was finally going to her dream destination and Lydia was also looking for a place close to stiles and Scott’s. No one had really heard from Kira except from that one time when her mother came looking for her sword only to find out Liam had broken it in order for Theo to help them, which left her quite disappointed but not surprised knowing that Liam was a lot like Scott, which meant forgiving and easy to trust even the worst people, such as Theo raeken. Derek had officially moved back to Beacon Hills, this time for good. he was helping train Liam’s pack and also searching for Monroe who ever since that night at the school had never been seen or heard before. People assumed that she probably fled to another town but _Derek knew_ that there was something coming, something big that he just couldn’t put his finger on, he was certain that she would never leave beacon hills until she had finished her mission, to kill all supernatural creatures. And what kept him up some nights was the fact that she and her army could appear any moment and ruin their lives, this peace and quiet that they had gotten used to wasn’t gonna last much longer. For Liam this summer break was probably the hardest for not only the fact that the responsibility of protecting Beacon Hills was weighing on his shoulders but also because he wasn’t even an alpha yet and he didn’t even know if he could ever be one, without having to kill anyone. And that’s what worried him the most, he didn’t want to disappoint Scott so he worked hard, harder than he had ever worked to become the great pack leader that Scott was. He would go almost everyday at Dereks house to train, and the wise werewolf would teach him not only how to fight better but also how to remain calm in tough situations, which was the hardest part for Liam considering the fact that once he got mad there was no one who could stop him from wreaking havoc. _Except_ for this one particular chimera that unfortunately would, quite frequently, visit him in the place where he was training to either give him a witty sarcastic comment such as “ _my grandma is dead and she still runs faster than you Dunbar_ ” or just a smirk whenever the beta would do something actually impressive.  
Although Liam would never admit it, he and theo had actually grown close, not much but just enough for Liam to genuinely enjoy his company, not that the younger boy would ever acknowledge that either but... everything had changed ever since that eventful night at the hospital, his perception of the chimera was totally different, now he knew that Theo, _Theo-cold hearted psychopath_ -who would kill anyone to achieve his goal-raeken actually cared about someone other than himself. When Liam saw the older boy carefully kneel on the floor to slowly grab Gabes hand and take his pain away, he was more than shocked, he knew that Theo wasn’t the monster who killed his alpha anymore but this action of his changed everything. It made Liam understand that Theo was finally good, _at least as good as a broken guy like him could be._ That’s why the younger boy after that, would (sometimes) invite the chimera over to play video games or just sit in silence whilst reading “stupid nerd books” as theo would call them , but in reality he couldn’t take his eyes off of them.  
  
Mason would often tell him that befriending Theo was probably a super bad idea since that was what Scott did and almost ended up dead. However Liam wouldn’t listen to him and would say things like “ _he is my responsibility and if he does something bad I would never forgive myself for it”_ or “ _I’m keeping him close so that if anything happens I can prevent it, I swear if he does anything remotely evil I’m sending the asshole back where he belongs!”_ in which mason would reply by giving him a simple nod. There was a peculiar serenity that reminded Derek that this was just the calm before the eventual storm. _A storm of rage and silver bullets that would destroy everything_ _._


	2. Not the kids we used to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first ones are kinda small I know but trust me they get better by the next chapters

With no sign of Monroe Liam and his pack focused on school and passing their class. And since theo was busy plotting how to kill Scott and all that he didn’t finish his senior year & started over emphasizing on his studies.

Scott, stiles and Lydia would come visit on the weekends to check up on them and have their weekly pack meetings, to which after a long time and a lot of conviction from liam, Theo was finally welcomed in, something that made him genuinely happy when the beta told him.  
  
“Wait are you serious _??”_ Theo asked  
 _  
“_ Swear to god theo if u fuck this up-“ liams words trailed off, the chimera was looking at him.  
  
“fuck up?” Theo chuckled “Come on Liam we both know that’s not gonna happen, sure maybe stiles tries to hit me with that stupid bat of his but I’m gonna remain a gentleman, like always” theo hummed as he winked at him, a small grin curling on his lips. 

“It took a lot of convincing okay? I promised you would be good, just be yourself okay?” Liam nervously pursed his lips, he stopped to think for a second   
“actually scratch that, dont be yourself that’s the last thing we want, just don’t do anything dumb”   
  
Theo looked scoffed and gaped his mouth, his hand covering his mouth over dramatically. But truth be told he didn’t really care he was just happy the pack had finally accepted him. He was willing to do anything to show them that they can trust him.   
  
*  
The meeting took place at Scott’s house, everyone other than malia, who was still in Paris, was there including derek. There wasn’t really anything to talk about, nothing had happened except for some bodies that had been found a couple days ago that were ‘totally non supernatural related’ as Scott assured Liam. They just sort of sat there catching up with each other.

“So hows college?” the beta asked, breaking the silence   
  
“Well not as interesting as chasing down nogitsunes and fighting kanimas“   
the alpha said with a wide smile  
"but good, it’s quiet, little bit harder than what I thought but yeah-”   
stiles interrupted him with a smirk on his face  
  
“I’m doing great too for your interest Liam, im working at the fbi, got the girl of my dreams what else could a guy want huh?” Stiles threw his hands in the air. “And there’s a new Star Wars film coming out sooo yeah man, life’s complete” stiles said while putting his legs on the coffee table across him as Lydia fondly rolled her eyes. Liam was more than glad to see his friends happy.   
  
They didn’t really talk much after that, Derek left saying he had somewhere to be, mason and Corey were just sitting there whispering to each other and Lydia was talking on the phone with her mother, nothing of importance, her dog was sick and so Lydia went to visit her. 

Theo didn’t really talk. Liam wouldn’t take his eyes off the chimera, he could feel his heartbeat rise and fall every time someone talked, he smelled fear from him, something rather unusual.   
There he was in the back sitting on a chair, arms crossed and eyes on Scott, always, _or that was what the beta thought_. 

*  
After the meeting came to an end Scott asked theo to follow him in the kitchen, Liam tried not to eavesdrop but he needed to know what his alpha had to say. 

“Theo?” scott said and the chimeras gaze averted from the floor to Scott.

“Yes?” theo spoke for probably the second time this whole evening. the first one was when Liam asked if he was okay to which the chimera answered with a simple monotone ‘yes’ something that made Liam feel even worse about the silent treatment the other pack members were giving him, _especially stiles_.

“Would you mind following me?” Scott said pointing at the kitchen.   
Theo didn’t say anything other than let out a heavy sigh and followed him, everyone had left except Liam and stiles who wouldn’t stop rambling about that new Star Wars film that he was so desperately trying to convince all of them to come watch with him, Liam really couldn’t care any less.  
  
“Everything alright?” scott asked with genuine concern in his voice   
Theo wouldn’t really look at him, he was still ashamed of everything he had done, yes he had changed but he didn’t know if anyone, especially scott, had forgiven him.  
  
“I’m fine scott” the chimera mumbled.  
“You didn’t say anything this whole time, You shouldn’t feel excluded Theo. You are part of our pack, you earned your place here-” scott tried to continue but theos voice cut him off

“I don’t deserve to be here scott, you of all people know that best...” Theo huffed, his eyes lingering over a coffee cup over the counter, truly unable to meet the alphas eyes. Scott looked at theo with a smile and placed his left hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, he could feel that he was melancholic but the alpha couldn’t understand why. 

“Look theo, everything you did back then it’s not gonna change” Scotts voice was warm and calm, easy to focus on. “You have no control over the past so there’s no reason to dwell on it” the alpha took a deep breath and rubbed Theo’s shoulder “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you and I- i-don’t know if anyone can really forgive you... to be honest. But I’m willing to move past it maybe forget it, at least try to, I know you have changed, I can see it, _Liam can see it_...he is the one that convinced me to you let in our pack. Liam said he trusts you“ at that moment everything went silent for Theo he couldn’t really hear what Scott was saying the only thing in his mind was that _Liam trusted him_ , his smile was so obvious that even Scott noticed and stopped talking.

“I think that’s the first time today I have seen you smile, or actually that’s the first time I have ever seen you smiling” Scott chuckled, he continued “Its true you know, Liam does trust you, even if he never says it, he does. he trusts you a lot more that you would expect...“ 

Theo got up from the chair he was sitting. “thanks for this” Theo muttered “I will try not to fuck it up... like everything else in my life” Theo said that last part mostly to himself as he gave scott a little hopeful smile and returned to the living room where Liam was waiting for him, but before that he turned around again, his eyes finally finding Scott’s “Hey scott, thanks” the chimera exclaimed, he continued to the living room where he found Liam who had quite clearly heard everything, sitting next to stiles, his chin resting on his palm as stiles threw his hand around while rambling about Star Wars. 

“Your parents didn’t teach you not to eavesdrop Liam?” the chimera teased with a smirk on his face. 

“Can you give me a ride home? I’m meeting mason and Corey in half an hour and I don’t want to be late “ Liam said softly, totally disregarding everything the chimera had just said. 

“You really need to stop attacking your driver instructors liam, next time i may not be here to play your personal chauffeur” theo hummed in an playful but also annoyed voice and rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t attack them okay?? i- i- just - they are not really nice to me o- okay?? “ the beta blurted clearly embarrassed.  
  
“They are not rude liam you are just shit at driving” theo said, his face filled with pleasure after seeing Liam get more irritated by the second.  
  
“Shut up asshole it’s not like you’re better” the agitated beta muttered and followed the older boy outside where the car was parked.


	3. Liams own personal nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is where it starts getting a little bit interesting<333 I’m aware these chapters aren’t the best but it gets better x

  
  
Liam always knew that his "relationship" with Theo was pretty complicated. Although they weren’t enemies anymore they weren’t exactly what you would call friends, the only thing liam knew was that he had fun with Theo and enjoyed being with him, yes maybe most of the times he wanted to punch him in his teeth but for them that was the only language they understood, violence was the only thing both of them were familiar with, it was kinda their way of communicating. Kinda. Liam loves punching theo in the face in general, there was something about that perfect jawline that made theo the ideal punching bag.

*  
It was Monday morning, the chimera was peacefully sleeping in his truck when the sound of his phone ringing abruptly woke him up. His voice was raspy, his hair messy and all over his face, he revealed himself from the warm blanket around him and grasped his phone.  
The chimera looked at the number, his eyes squinting from the brightness, he recognized that it was mason. “HUMAN” was how he was saved in his contacts, malia was “GIRL WITH ANGER ISSUES”, stiles was “ANNOYING HUMAN”, Lydia was “SCREAMING GIRL” And Liam, well Liam was pretty much the only one (plus Scott) with a normal name that read as “LIAM !” of course with an exclamation point, because every time the beta called him he knew he probably was in trouble and needed him. 

“Mason what the hell? it’s 7 in the morning, some people are sleeping!” the chimera grumbled.

“Theo where the hell are you ??” The boy asked and theo couldn’t understand why he was so worried.  
  
“I don’t have first period today” he explained, “what’s wrong? Didn’t know you cared a about me that much” theo said with a tone of sarcasm.   
  
“Oh trust me theo, I really don’t” the human exclaimed something that made theo flinch a little, he knew liams best friend didn’t like him all that much but hearing him confirm it again and again kinda hurt him, but he didn’t say anything it’s not like mason was wrong for disliking him.  
  
“Liams not at school and he isn’t picking up his phone, I have been calling him all morning and I’m worried about him . I left him alone last night and I don’t know what happened, Cor- Corey was a mess and I-I- ehm- didn’t know what to do so we left, i am-“ mason was babbling.   
Theo cut him off

“Right... calm down ok? I will go by his house, he’s probably snoring like a pig in his house “ Theo hummed. He heard mason let out a sigh of relief ‘Theo is right, for probably the first time in his life’ mason thought. Liam is sleeping and he is fine. No need to worry.  
“Thanks, just tell him to call me” mason said dubiously, he was ready to get back to his class.  
  
“Fine but you owe me one” the chimera said and hang up. He wasn’t worried. He didn’t need to worry. If something bad had happened the imbecile would have called him, like he always does and theo would have been there. Like he always _is._  
“ _Shit_ ” he thought to himself. when did he get so attached to such an idiot, why does he care so much? actually why does he even care at all about Liam? He was just a beta with serious anger issues, nothing special about him.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he finally reached Liam’s house, or more specifically his window. The younger boy would often leave his window open so theo could come in and avoid awkward chatter with mrs. Dunbar.   
Theo climbed up and carefully got inside. After he made it in he saw Liam exactly the way he expected him to be, _unfortunately alive and asleep_. The asshole had just overslept. Why did he even bother to come check up on him _._ The chimera stepped closer and this time saw something he really didn’t expect. It looked disgusting and smelled even worse, Theo really tried not to throw up himself. ‘Why was there vomit all over the carpet? Werewolves don’t get sick’ Theo thought to himself and tried to wake up liam who was covered head-to-toe with a really heavy looking blanket.   
  
“Liam” Theo said with some softness to his voice but the young boy didn’t react.  
“Liam” he said a little bit louder this time so that the boy could hear him. Nothing again. “Liam you asshole” Theo raised his tone and started smacking liams shoulder. The beta finally opened his eyes and looked at the worried chimera who was standing over his head.  
  
“What” Liam croaked as he exposed himself from the covers. his voice sounded tired and he looked pale with huge dark circles under his blues eyes.   
  
“Liam what the hell?” Theo asked and his head was shaking in confusion. “What happened yesterday?” He looked worried, he couldn’t fathom what the hell was wrong with Liam but he knew that he was ill. Even though that was quite impossible since he was a werewolf.

“i don’t feel so good dude” Liam said, turning to face Theo. “I went out with corey and mase and umm- i- uh- sorta drank something.” Liam said and Theo’s eyes widened, he immediately asked him where he was to which the boy answered ‘sinema’, yep that sinema. The worst place for a werewolf like Liam to be.  
  
“Are you an idiot or are you an idiot?” Theo scoffed, clearly mad at liam but he didn’t want to make him feel even worse, he saw Liams visible scowl and softened his tone. “You shouldn’t have gone there liam. The alcohol they serve for the supernatural consists of raw wolfsbane, it may not affect all werewolves but, oh well- you’re Liam and you have never been drunk before so it hit you hard. great job dumbasses.” Theo sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead in frustration. Liam suddenly jerked up from the bed. Now he was really concerned. 

“What does that mean??” Liam asked.

Theo answered instantly with wit and a smirk on his face “It means, congratulations dumbo, you are officially sick!”

“Wait what??” liam couldn’t believe this. How the hell was he sick? he is a werewolf for gods sake. He was going to say something about how theo was probably fucking with him by exaggerating but then he felt a sudden pain in his stomach which resulted in liam throwing up on a bowl that - _thank god for theos great reflexes-_ was there. The chimera let out a noise of disgust. He really was sick huh?   
  
After vomiting Liam wiped his mouth and asked the chimera if there was anything they could do. Theo like the ‘ _know all’_ he is already had an answer.  
  
“Well there is something that can help you heal quicker but only Deaton will know for sure” Liam blinked and looked at theo who continued, his eyes wide open. “I’d better go there before u throw up all over the house, not that I really care but- don’t think your poor mom would like that” the older boy hummed and took off.

Liam was left looking at the window thinking about the enigma theo raeken was to him. How could he sit there and lie to him huh? Liam knew the older boy cared about him in his own weird, perhaps twisted way _._  
  
Less than five minutes later he flopped on the bed, his head resting on the soft pillow and his hands around his chest . He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep He needed to rest.  



	4. The switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the plot actually starts. I’m low key proud of it.

Theo rushed to his car and immediately drove to Deaton’s after assuring mason that his friend was (or at least was going to be) fine. Mason didn’t really believe him but theo didn’t care, the only thing in his mind was liam. 

When the chimera made it to the veterinary there was a sign at the door “CLOSED” it said but that never really stopped theo. So he did what every rational person would do ( _obviously_ ), he broke into the veterinary to only find deaton sitting in his office, legs crossed and a cup of black tea in his hand. 

The chimera quickly explained to him that Liam had probably wolfsbane poisoning and the vet indicated to him a small vial with a green liquid inside. It looked revolting but the boy knew it was good for liams health so he thanked the vet and left forthwith.

*

Liam still wasn’t feeling all that well but he was hoping that whatever theo would bring him would make him feel better or just take his pain away, he needed to get up and go to school because today in 2 hours liam has to play the most important lacrosse game for this year. Coach depends on him. They have spent hours practicing, Liam would stay after school and exercise coaches new strategy. Coach had given him a very clear threat. If the beta didn’t show up at the game AGAIN he will take him out of the team. Lacrosse will be over for him. He knew coach wasn’t bluffing, he took such things very seriously. Whatever happened liam had to get his ass to the field and give his everything to satisfy the coach and keep his place as co leader of the team. He has to be there.   
  
*  
When theo came back from deatons he found Liam hugging the toilet seat whilst profusely throwing up. the older boy was repulsed at the view but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling sorry for the poor kid. The chimera understood that liam was in pain and hoped that the vets medicine would make him feel better.   
  
“Hey” Liam muttered with a little bit of puke on his chin that he immediately cleaned with some toilet paper. he looked even worse than before.  
  
“Deaton said this will make you feel better” theo said and turned to meet the betas gaze. Liam jerked up immediately to take the weird looking vial from the chimeras hand, Theo stopped him “however” Theo said, the same way his step dad says it when Liam has done something wrong. “It will take time liam, you have to rest and just take it easy because wolfsbane poisoning is the worst, trust me” Theo said, not letting go of the vial.  
  
“Yeah sure got it, need time to rest and blah blah blah ok mom, just give it to me maybe?” Liam blurted in a hurry to drink the liquid, totally ignoring what theo had just told him. 

“Fine“ theo grunted visibly annoyed at Liams recklessness. Liam drank it all up like it was just another shot, he didn’t care about the aftertaste he just wanted the pain and the throwing up to be over. Theo got Liam another blanket and sat on the chair across his bed.

It didn’t take long before his phone started ringing. It was mason _again_... the chimera picked up the phone and heard masons voice shouting at him. 

“Where the hell is he?? He should be here! We have the lacrosse game and if he doesn’t show up it’s over for him -“   
Theo cut off mason who was mostly screaming at that point.

“Can you slow down?I don’t understand what the hell you are talking about and I don’t really appreciate being yelled at _”_ theo grumbled. 

“I said that Liam needs to hurry the fuck up or else the coach is taking him off the team, I have already covered for him too many times and coach is more than just mad , I- liam needs to be here. This is important to him okay? Please tell him that coach is ready to commit murder. Thanks” Masons babbling came to an end. Theo didn’t say anything, he really couldn’t form a sentence after masons incoherent monologue.

“Liam has a game tonight?”   
  
“Yes theo, yes please just tell him what - you know something just- just get him here”  
The human hang up and theos eyes turned to look at liam who had heard everything and was looking at him like a child who had just gotten grounded.   
  
“Why the hell would you get drunk the day before your big boy game Liam? How much of an imbecile do you have to be to do something so stupid?” Theo shouted, visibly mad. Liam was looking at him with his eyebrows scrunched and his lips curled into a twisted smile.   
  
“I just needed to get my mind off of things okay?“ Liams voice was wavering. “I just wanted to feel numb and forget everything that has happened happy now?” Liam socffed and pushed himself under the covers again. Theo boy didn’t know what to say, for the first time in theo raekens life he was actually speechless _._

“I get it okay? I feel the same way too, more often than I would like to admit” theo muttered and there was a change in his tone, he was worried about what the beta had just said but didn’t want to linger over that. “But there is still no way in hell you are getting out of this bed on my watch Scott would actually kill me if anything happened to his favorite little beta, got it?, so stop worrying about some stupid lacrosse game and focus on getting well because I’m not gonna be your nurse for much longer, I have things to do and obsessing over lacrosse is not one of them so shut up and-“ The beta swiftly cut him off.  
  
“It- It isn’t just some silly game asshole! This is actually important to me and I didn’t even ask you to be here okay ??, I really don’t need _you_ or any of this ” His words were muffled from from the covers. “i- i-have to be there. Lacrosse is pretty much the only thing that makes me feel ...” Liam stopped to think for a second, his head now finally showing, after being uncovered by the many blankets theo had brought him. “...complete, lacrosse makes me calm and actually happy and I can’t lose it alright ? I know coach will keep his word and take me out of the team and I- i- j- just can’t lose that feeling” Liam said hotly while looking at theo with glistering eyes. He seemed very passionate about it something that moved the chimera.   
  
“Liam, I’m sorry okay? I just- it’s- it’s really not a good idea, actually it’s a horrible idea you will make a fool of yourself on that field, I mean look at you! you can’t even go to the bathroom without stumbling for fucks sake” Theo chuckled bitterly, he was getting serious, he most definitely wasn’t gonna let liam leave that bed. “How do you expect to not only play but also apparently win???” Theo scoffed “you are actually crazy”.   
  
“What do you propose doing mister- I know-everything? I can’t just sit here”   
Theos eyes at that moment flashed it was as if he had come up with a prophecy or something like that. He quickly got up from the chair he was sitting and rushed to liams wardrobe, Liam looked as always extremely confused.

“Where is your jersey Liam?” The chimera asked with a big smirk on his face. 

“In the bathroom I think, why? Are you letting me go?” Liam asked and tried to get up but failed. 

“nope” the chimera plainly answered. He walked over Liams closet and started looking through it.

“Then why do you want my jersey? Are you gonna wash it and put on my casket after coach murders me?” Liam mused, making theo genuinely laugh for probably the first time in a long time which made him feel a bit better.

“Well if my plan doesn’t work yours good too liam!”   
  
“Oh god you have a plan, _don’t know if_ I should be glad or alarming the police” 

“Well let’s hope the second one!” theo hummed, he was back to his usual mischievous grin. Something was up and Liam was totally clueless.  
  
“Can’t you just tell me please? I already have a horrible headache” the beta whined and stroked his temples.

“Well, put two and two together idiot” the chimera said while taking of his shirt to put on liams. Theo was well build and his muscles were very defining something that made the beta blush a little bit but quickly turned to face the other way. Theo obviously noticed that and as the self absorbed asshole he is, had to make a sarcastic comment. “Oh come on liam you are a lacrosse player I’m sure everyone in the locker rooms walks topless if not completely naked, no need to turn around now” he teased. Liams mouth had gone dry, his heart hammering inside his chest as he Theo shot him a look.   
  
The older boy finished putting on the jersey and turned to at liam who was still frowning. “Don’t you think coach is smart enough to understand that you are not me?” Liam said after getting up to blow his nose. 

“No” the chimeras said blatantly.

“what do you mean no?“ 

“I mean no Liam, do you want me to say it in Spanish? _”_ the chimera said and quickly turned to look at the sick boy’s irritated face. 

“He is not stupid dickhead“ liam scoffed and saw theo raising his eyebrows at him. “Okay, maybe NOT that stupid ?” He corrected. 

“It’s gonna be fine alright? He is gonna be too busy planning to kill you for being late to notice a difference” theo mused.

“But what about-“ Liam tried.

“I’m gonna ask mason to tell coach that you are on vocal rest, problem solved! again ! by me” theo boasted loudly. He saw Liams confused face and actually found it kinda adorable, yeah he was a stupid idiot but he was a mildly cute one. 

“So you do have an answer for everything huh?” Liam grinned starring at the older boy who was putting on his socks ready to leave. Before theo left he turned around to face the younger boy who laying horizontally on his twin sized bed that was full of snotty tissues and simply said “yes liam” the beta tried to seem annoyed and hide the big smile that was forming on his lips but failed quite horribly. 

after Theo exited the room the beta immediately shouted “thank youuu” knowing the chimera could hear him even from downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a surprise tool that will be used for later kids;) this chapter is where is at ya know.


	5. Derek knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the tittle is inspired by tangled lol<33  
> I know it took me five chapters to get the actual plot started BUTTTT I’ll be better next time lol.

Scott, stiles and Lydia were leaving today since there was nothing important for them to investigate and they all had to study for their exams. They were really anxious and no one could blame them, They were finally adults, like actual adults who had to get jobs and sort out their lives, _they weren’t anymore the kids they used to._ The three friends had gone through everything together. They were together when they lost Allison, when they lost erica, boyd and Aidan. They were side by side when they fought Peter, Jackson with Matt , the nogitsune , the oni and everyone that came after. These three had faced everything together and now they just needed to relax and put themselves first for a while. They deserved it. 

Derek on the other side kept looking for Monroe even after Scott left although he wouldn’t say anything if he found her, he didn’t want to worry his friends. He could take care of it. The only problem was the fact that she was nowhere to be seen. Derek had sources all over beacon hills, _or as known as the towns homeless_. Sure not the best he could do but they were pretty efficient if they actually tried. 

Nothing had come up for a whole month, no one had heard from her and everyone sort of forgot her but Derek had a bad feeling, call it the sixth sense, he knew Monroe wasn’t going down without a fight and _he was ready to give her one_.Then out of nowhere, Monday morning the sour wolf received a phone call. It was Leroy, a homeless guy close to the towns sewers. “Did you find anything?” The wolf answered the phone and swiftly jumped to the point.  
  
“Yes, you need to come quick” the homeless guy said and Derek didn’t need to hear anything else, he immediately sprinted to his motorcycle.

*

Derek arrived at his destination and saw Leroy standing there. “Hope you got something good” Derek eyed the man revealing his crystal blue eyes.  
  
“A woman like the description you gave me was talking to a kid, it think it was twenty five minutes ago” the man said clearly afraid of the werewolf. 

“What did she look like?” Derek asked and wandered around the place looking for anything remotely suspicious.  
  
“Tall, dark skin, short black hair , she was wearing a leather jacket, brown if I remember correctly” he said adjusting his glasses. 

“That could be anyone, not much of a clue buddy” Derek hummed and turned to his motorcycle before Leroy stopped him.  
  
“She had some weird scratches on her neck, just like you said “ the homeless man spoke out with desperation in his eyes.

“Interesting” the sour wolf mused, he raised his eyebrow, handed Leroy 50 dollars and assured him that he did a good job. However before he let go of the mans arm he had a couple more questions.

“You said she was talking to a kid ?” Leroy nodded his head.

“Did you perhaps hear what they were talking about?” derek pulled the guy closer so the people around wouldn’t hear anything.

“Not much- just some number. _nine_ “

“Nine what ? Pm? Am?” Derek quickly asked, his head shaking around in confusion. 

“No no, it wasn’t - I don’t think he meant that” Leroy said begrudgingly, he looked bewildered and so did Derek.

“the kid ehm- I think he said. ‘ _the number is nine’_ ” the homeless man explained further and Derek was left with more question than before. 

“ _What does that mean?”_  
 _“What the hell is she planning”_ Derek muttered to himself and returned to his motorcycle. He was quickly gone, still thinking of what his source had to told him.

*

Now at school, chaos was prevailing. Coach had actually lost it, he wasn’t even mad at Greenberg anymore he was just shouting at mason and his boyfriend Corey who were trying to cover for Liam. Theo had called the betas best friends to inform them about the plan, which mason found preposterous, 

“How dumb do you think flintstock is theo?” Mason was again out of control and full of anger towards the chimera. “Even if you don’t speak he is gonna notice, I mean - the only thing you guys have in common is your heig-“ 

  
“our what, mason?” theo immediately cut him off and he sounded angry.   
  
_“I_ mean- you are both 5’8 right?” ouch. That must have hurt. Actually it did. Theo was more aggravated than ever. That was the final straw. “Why did you say? _”_ “ _I AM OBVIOUSLY TALLER THAN HIM , I MEAN- THATS NOT TRUE MASON, HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW_ ” Theo was rambling and shouting, mason tried to apologize but the chimera wouldn’t shut up so he just told him “ _to get his ass there as fast as he can or else the coach is gonna have two bodies to burry”._  
Theo was extremely offended by the insinuation that Liam was as tall as him but he tried to focus on the plan. It was simple. The chimera would get there, listen to coach yell at him for about 5 minutes, get on that field and do what he does best, _show off_. Apparently he had gotten pretty good. Theo had tried to get in the lacrosse team, almost a year ago, to keep an eye out on stiles and scott. coach had said that he was a natural talent but the chimera didn’t really care. by the time finstock accepted him in the team the pack had already figured out what he was planning and so, his cover was blown. Not to mention that lacrosse was totally irrelevant to him. 

Theo got there 10 minutes before the game started. He wasn’t anxious or anything , he had everything under control. _He was certain the plan was going to work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furthermore guys I would like to apologize cause this one is kinda small but efficient, just like Liam I guess.


	6. Dunbar big boy lacrosse game

Theo was waiting outside the locker rooms door for masons cue. He got there 10 minutes before the game but he couldn’t get in without liams helmet or else people would recognize him so mason told him that he would get coach in his office to give him time to find the betas lacrosse equipment. 

“Coach, Liam just called” mason shouted so coach would hear him.  
  
“Great tell him I’m gonna kill him if he doesn’t show up the next minute, or even worse” his eyes sharpened .“tell him I’m taking him off the team” 

“No coach he will come , trust me I just-“ the room was too loud so the coach blew his whistle to hear what the boy had to say. “I just have to tell you something, about Liam. It’s really personal ...” mason looked at him in the eyes and lead him to the office. 

“God fine hewitt! Now tell me did dumbar get some girl pregnant or something? That’s why he’s not here huh?? and I told him be caref-“

Mason didn’t even let flinstock finish that extremely absurd sentence of his. “COACH, NO, liam doesn’t even have a girl-what the h- j-just let me explain?” coach was furious but walked into the office with the two boys. All of the lacrosse players leaned on the door to listen.

“ _Nosy bastards_ ” theo mumbled and let out a silent laugh. The moment when everyone turned around the chimera got in, he swiftly got to Liams locker and grabbed his gear. _It smelled like him. It was a pleasant scent, it made him feel calm_. After he put on the equipment, he went towards coach’s office, pushed everyone aside and opened the door.

“ ~~Th~~ \- Liam!” mason and Corey said relieved.

“YOU ARE DEAD DUMBAR” coach shouted from across the room. He was ruining towards him. Theo knew what was coming, coach immediately tried to take off the chimeras helmet. “What the hell are you doing kid?, No actually where the heck have you been!? I thought we had a deal dumbar” coach was fuming and looked rather bewildered.

“Coach” Corey said hesitantly. “He - he is on vocal rest”

“What?” coach made a few noise that strongly resembled a turkey. There was a frown painted all over his face.

“Dumbar you are a lacrosse player not a soprano for gods sake why is he in vocal rest ??”

“Well...” no one knew what to say then Nolan who had been sitting in the corner observing everything stood in front of the angry man and broke the silence. “He lost his voice, he has had a sore throat for the past couple days but didn’t want to worry anyone, especially you coach” Nolan looked at theo and winked at him. He had heard about the plan and wanted to help.   
  
“Hmm okay fine, don’t really care. Just please tell me he can play?” Coach who was extremely worried asked mason.

“of course, I mean _he’s Liam_ , if anyone can win this game it’s him” the betas friend answered and coach felt immediate relieved. Theo wasn’t doing or saying anything, he was just sitting there contemplating what to do after he got on the field. He didn’t know anything about the strategy Liam and coach had come up. He was now a tiny bit worried. Alright maybe more than just that.   
His worried thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a young boy squeezing him really tight. ‘what the hell?’ theo thought.

“Good luck dude! Now that you’re here we have a chance of winning!” The boy seemed enthusiastic. Theo didn’t say anything and finally the dark-haired player let go of his grip. “ _finally_ ” Theo said under his breath after he left. When he turned around he sort off recognized the kid. He had seen him before in the hallways at school, he reminded him of someone but couldn’t remember who exactly. It was the same guy that was in his AP bio class. The chimera didn’t really know his name. It was something like jay or Jason perhaps? _Who cares._ Definitely not theo, because he left without giving a second thought.

The plan was working. No one could see who really was under that jersey but everyone consciously knew it was liam. His jersey had a number written on it, like everyone else’s. For Liam it was his lucky number, nine. All of the lacrosse team knew liam was nine, it was his number so why would anyone suspect anything? _“_ Everything’s going great” Corey said while showing Theo the way to the field. “You nervous?” The boy asked.

“No” Theo gave him a blunt answer and moved forward. Mason didn’t really pay attention to theo. He was encouraging Corey who was nervous because this was his second game and the boy wanted to make his team proud. 

”You are gonna be just fine okay? You got this“ mason planted a small kiss on his cheek and went to the bleachers.   
After that they got to the center of the field, Theo and the rest of the team stood around coach creating a circle who was telling them what to do and how to do it.

“Mckein! Cooper! Dunbar! DEFENSE, you three there! Lorenz, Holloway and Porter! attackers got it? COME ON CHOP CHOP GUYS, Bryant!” Corey froze when he heard his name and turned to look for mason in the crowd. “Goalkeeper okay? Don’t make me regret it“ coach hummed. The younger chimeras smile was so radiant that could be seen from his helmet. Theo turned and gave him a proud pat on the back. coach was still yelling names. “and Greenberg...” he said as a smirk curled on his lips an all eyes were on him they knew what was coming and couldn’t hold their laughter. “... have fun at the bench!” Coach yelled enthusiastically “LETS GO KICK SOME ASS AND MAKE DADDY PROU- Um- excuse me i -i -meant - Ehm- just go out there and win okay kids?” Coach awkwardly amended. The the team said their mantra to cheer them up.   
  
*  
As co captain of the team Theo had to go face to face with the kid from the other team.” _alligators_? _What kind of school names their team that?_ ” the chimera could only thing about how stupid that name was but he knew he had to concentrate on the game. So he brought his nose close to the jersey and sniffed it, _liams scent calmed him down, he_ thought of him and how proud he would be. Suddenly coaches whistle woke him up and the chimera was ready to give his everything to win. 

One hour on the clock. The game started and Theo quickly got the ball from the ground and started running towards the other team’s net. He could hear coach telling him to pass the ball to lorenz but Theo was certain he could make it and he did, the chimera propelled the ball from his lacrosse stick straight into the goal! Perhaps on his way there he might have crushed two kids from the other team but it was nothing serious though, such actions were considered fair game.  
The referee blows his whistle it was a goal. Fair and square. Theo was glad to see all of his teammates congratulating him.   
  
“YES DUNBAR YES” coach yelled but the chimera focused his gaze on mason who was proudly clapping.   
Theo should feel ecstatic but he felt weird, he felt light-headed but _it probably was all that adrenaline running through his veins._ He didn’t think about it too long and took his place again in front of the ball.  
  
The whistle was heard again and again and again the games went on quickly.   
It was the last six minutes and the older boy was getting dizzy, he had already tripped too many times to count but he held his balance. It was the last game and he sure as hell was gonna win. _For Liam._

Before Continuing coach asked for a time out. He definitely could see that ‘ _Liam’_ was struggling so he pulled him to the bench and gave him water “What the hell is wrong with you kid?, you were doing just fine 20 minutes ago” coach asked and looked genuinely concerned. “Ah yes I forgot you’re playing charades today” coach scoffed “Look Dunbar whatever is going on you need to sort it out and get your head _straight_! this is the last game and it’s a tie we need to get that trophy alright kid?” Theo shook his head and got up, he is gonna win. _It’s what he does._  
  
The chimera took his place and was already growling, quietly of course so people wouldn’t notice. The referee blew the whistle and Theo grasped the ball in his crosse as fast as he could. He started running again, faster than he had ever run. He passed the ball to Nolan, the freckled blond boy caught the ball perfectly and went towards the opponent’s net. Theo, Lorenz and Cooper were protecting the boy by thwarting the other team from attacking and stealing the ball. Nolan was really close, Theo could almost taste the victory. _But. Of course “but_ ” Nolan stumbled and fell down. He wasn’t hurt or anything but the older boy really didn’t care either way, he rushed to where nolan was and quickly grasped the ball from him. _10 seconds_ on the clock and the chimera had the ball. _9 seconds_ and he was a little bit closer. _8 seconds,_ someone tried to attack him, thankfully for Theo his reflexes are incredible and with a cool jump in the air he made it closer to the opponent’s net without a scratch. _5 seconds_ later he was almost there, he could hear mason screaming his lungs out while talking to liam on the phone, _he knew it was liam._ He would recognize that high pitched voice of his anywhere _._ He smiled a little bit. _4 seconds_ , coach was _almost_ crying, “ _Pathetic_ ” Theo mumbled and before finishing his thoughts, he felt even worse it was as if the earth was collapsing on him. But he didn’t do anything, _3 seconds_ and he just shot the ball in the net with all the power he had left. _2 seconds_ , he fell down on his knees and closed his eyes, he was exhausted. it was a goal. “Game Over” Everyone was screaming and shouting. Theo could smell tears of joy and happiness from all over the place but he just stood there, curled on himself.   
The moment the match ended Mason fell into coreys arms, he had done a great job that night, he didn’t miss many shots and the those he did miss didn’t matter. _They won._   
After hugging for approximately an eternity mason turned to look for the chimera to congratulate him. “Where’s theo” he said with a drained voice after all that screaming. 

“I swear he was right there a minute ago” Corey mused pointing across the field where the other teams net was. They both quickly turned to look for the chimera. _Where the hell did he go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMM CHILE guys I actually had to look up what lacrosse was to write this one sooo I’m yeah, let’s just say not doing that ever again!  
> hope you’re having a great day <3


	7. “Never thought I’d ever say this”

  
The clock said 9 pm, It’s been almost an hour and theo is still nowhere to be seen. The couple searched the whole place not just once but twice. They couldn’t find anything. They were actually starting worry. Where could the chimera have gone? Their search stopped when masons phone started ringing “please be theo” mason said and Corey gave him a smirk “never thought I would ever say that“ he picked up the phone and realized that _unfortunately_ it was liam. His best friend had been calling him non stop for the past 10 minutes. 

Mason answered his phone call this time but spoke reluctantly.

“Mase? where the hell are you? I called you like ten times dude! Everything’s fine? Did theo win? Mase you there can you h-“ mason didn’t say anything, Liam didn’t really give him any space to answer any of his many question. He interrupted him before finishing his sentence.

“Liam, so-something’s wrong dude” Liam was taken back from his best friends words.

“Oh god are guys alright? Is Corey hurt? Mase I’m sorry what’s-“ Liam was cut off again.

“No no we are- um- Corey is fine. More than fine actually, we are both well” masons answer startled the ill sounding boy.

“ _Wheres Theo_?” Liams voice broke and he started coughing. Mason could tell he was still sick. He didn’t want to worry him. “Mason?” the beta asked again.

“We don’t know liam, we have looked everywhere!” Mason said and Corey shouted “literally, he’s nowhere” Mason decided to put Liam on speaker.

“What do you mean- guys it- _it’s Theo_ ” he said the chimeras name with a softness in his voice. “Where could he possibly have gone” liam scoffed.   
  
“No one’s seen him dude” masons answer was definitely not satisfactory.

“Just come over okay? We will figure this out” liams voice was serene and calmed the pair down.

“Okay, yeah yeah see you“ mason hang up on his best friend and rushed to his car. 

Liam was sitting on his bed, he was wearing some stupid _linen_ hello kitty pajamas that his grandma had gotten him two years ago for his birthday, _no need to say they were atrocious_ but thank god they were warm and fuzzy something that made Liam feel better. He was constantly looking at his phone hoping that theo or mason or anyone really, would call him. Sadly the phone never rang, except from that one time a lady called and asked if he needed any new pans. He almost said yes thinking that he could beat up the chimera with those for fucking with him, Liam swore that if Theo was alive and well and just playing games with him he would kill him himself. He really hoped the freaking dickhead was fine. If something had happened to him it would be Liams fault. It was him who send him out there, who put him on the spotlight _._ The betas thoughts made him even more distressed.   
The bell rang and stopped him before thinking all of the horrible ways that could result in theo buried in a ditch somewhere.  
Liam got up slowly and tried not to trip anywhere, he was still pretty sick but he didn’t really care.   
  
“Liam” mason exclaimed and pulled his friend into a really tight hug to which Corey joined. 

“I missed you guys” Liam sighed relieved after breaking up the hug. The three of them just stood there looking at each other.

“Jesus Liam you look bad- like really bad” his best friend said.

“Yeah I know” Liam answered and immediately shifted his eyes to look at his phone ringing. It was just his mom. He didn’t answer it, he just sent her a quick message that he was fine. “We should go by his house” Liam looked up to them and exclaimed, the two boys froze.

“Don’t you know _?_ ” Corey said looking at liam with a frown on his eyebrows.

“ _Know what_?” the boy asked more demanding this time.   
  
“Liam....” mason paused and let out a sigh.

“Theo lives in his car, the dude is like homeless” liam looked confused he really couldn’t comprehend what his best friend had just revealed to him. 

“What? How do you know? And w- why did-didn’t he say a-anything?” Liam was stuttering unable to look anyone in the eyes.   
  
“He parked outside the convenient store across my house one night and when I took out the trash I saw a cop kicking him out of the parking lot” liam was looking at mason with his mouth hanging and his eyes wide open.

“no way ” Liam murmured, his eyes wide open in confusion.

“Yeah... and you know that didn’t happen only once. I saw him again and again and like... again, until he probably got tired of dealing with the pigs”   
Liam was shocked, he knew they weren’t that close as friends but Jesus! Couldn’t he have said anything?? Liam could have spared him the guest room or something. The beta was really angry not only at the chimera but at his best friend as well.   
  
“You have known all this time and you didn’t say anything? What the hell mase?” Mason looked startled at Liams question. 

“Well he caught me one day looking at him and made me swear that I wasn’t gonna say anything to anyone, _especially you._ He said he didn’t want people pitying him and that he would break me in half, dude _you don’t say no to theo raeken_ ” mason said looking directly at liam who seemed angry.

“So you told Corey and not me? Douchebag!” the blonde boy yelled.

“Boyfriends don’t count” Corey said and gave him a cocky smile. 

“Fine. I will deal with you two asses later. We need to find him. Like right now, you have to tell me if anything suspicious happened. Okay?”  
The couple nodded and started telling liam what had happened at the game, _exactly how it happened_. “Wait coach thinks I’m pregnant?” Liam exclaimed on his way to grab a glass of water. “No-no Liam, I said he thought that you - shit you know something it doesn’t matter” Corey continued.   
  
“... and then he was kinda annoyed that he smelled weird like what even-“ 

“What did he smell like ?” Liam intervened, that had grabbed his attention.   
  
“Well you didn’t let me finish. This guy came and just randomly hugged theo, he thought it was you so-“ Corey stopped

“Why is he looking at me like that?” Corey asked his boyfriend, starring at Liam with a peculiar look. 

“Theo hates being touched” Liam mused, he scowling.

“Yeas I noticed, he didn’t shut up about it” corey said. The beta was now more interested than ever.  
  
“Did you see who it was?” 

“No, but Theo was trying to remember his name, I think it was a guy from AP bio class, the one you don’t like? jay or something, at least that’s what-“  
  
“Jordan” liam exclaimed and raised his eyebrows. “That asshole? There’s no way he willingly tried to hug me, the dude actually hates me...he only talks to me when he wants to make fun of me” Liam muttered and quickly got up from the chair he was sitting and went towards the door.

“Where are you going? We know nothing for sure yet” mason said grabbing his arm.

“Let me go” the beta growled but it was really weak mostly because he was still ill.   
  
“We don’t even know if that guy has anything to do with it Liam, it could be a coincidence” mason said and let go of liams arm.

“It could be, that’s why we need help” liam said and started hovering over his phone contacts.

“Do you know many people that would risk their lives for an asshole such as Theo raeken?” Mason exclaimed with a grin. 

“Except from us three idiots” Corey added.   
  
Liam was still looking at his phone when a familiar number was calling him. He answered as fast as he could. “ _Derek_?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very small I know but more chapters coming!


	8. The good, the bad, the dumb  and and the even dumber

Derek had been Thinking about what the homeless man had told him all day. It was now 6pm and he still hadn’t fathomed what the hell did “ _the number is nine”_ meant.   
  
He started looking in his phone what the mysterious number meant. Nothing of importance came up. It wasn’t a code or anything it was just a stupid number that probably would lead him to a dead end.   
After some research Derek decided to check his messages, he hadn’t in a long time so now was the perfect time. There was one sent by Liam two days ago.

“ _Hey dude, it’s my first official big boy game this Monday at 8pm soooo, idk just kinda hoped you came. Totally cool if you don’t tho just so you know!! - See ya”_   
“ _shit_ ” Derek said “ _it’s tonight? Couldn’t have chosen a worst day kid_ ” the wolf thought to himself and quickly returned to his research ” _What did Monroe want with that kid? What is she planning?_ ” Derek couldn’t stop his pondering and went to take a quick shower to relax. It was now, 9.05 Derek had totally forgotten about Liams game. He was disappointed in himself, the sour wolf really wanted to be there and support the little beta.  
Ever since Scott left and Derek started training the beta, him and the kid had grown quite close. Derek was like a father figure to him and the boy respected him a lot. When Liam would come to train there was most of the times theo with him. The older wolf couldn’t really understand why the kid kept him around but he had realized that every time he was there Liams performance was amazing, it was almost like he was trying to impress the chimera who, would from time to time congratulate the younger wolf on his skills.   
The sour wolf had grown used to theo and Liams bickering, he knew that was kind of _their... thing_? Derek was extremely confused by them. He couldn’t really understand teenagers and he didn’t care enough to learn about them now. 

The older wolf got out of the shower and got dressed up.   
Out of the blue Derek heard his phone ringing, he quickly answered.   
  
“Yes?” he said “you have anything new?” the wolf was very curious as to why the man had called him so abruptly.

“The kid- the kid is back ... with- um another one” the guy sounded as if he was running. “You okay? You sound weary” 

“He saw me a- and he was carrying another one” the man said, clearly exhausted from all the running.  
  
“What did the one he was carrying look like?” Derek asked. 

“I couldn’t see clearly, it- it was um really dark, I- i- think he was wearing a jersey?” Leroy said dubiously. 

“A jersey? He was an athlete?” Derek was really interested in what his source was saying as he was rushing to his motorcycle. “I’m coming. Are they down the sewers?”  
  
“I think so, I left immediately” His voice was faint.“Before you go, the kid - the kids jersey i think...it- _It had the number nine printed on it“_

“Be careful” Derek quickly hang up and started his motorcycle. Simultaneously he was looking for Liams number. He was worried about him and even if he was alright he must know who the poor kid Monroe has taken is, he was the teams captain, he had to know such things.

*

Back at the Dunbar household the three friends were ready to leave when Liams phone went off. “ _Derek_?” Liam exclaimed. He was so glad it was him, someone who could actually help them.   
  
“Oh kid, you are alright?” Derek sounded thankful that Liam was fine and went immediately to the point.“Liam I need you to help me with something, in your lacrosse team, do you have anyone with the number nine?” Liam was shocked. But Derek didn’t leave him time to think. “Liam this is really important so if you can just tell me” the sour wolf was in a hurry. Liam rested his hand on his forehead, he looked confused. Corey and mason were looking at him clueless.

“It’s ehm- it’s mine Derek, _that’s my number_ ” the beta muttered hesitantly while looking at his best friends.  
  
“Liam that’s not possible, please think a kids life is at stake” the older wolf sounded irked. 

“No dude I’m being dead serious, listen to me okay? I was sick and long story short theo took my place at the lacrosse game tonight. I gave him my jersey so that he would pass as me- _wait you said his life is at stake?_ ” Liam blurted with sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“What? Liam why would you do that?” Derek was bewildered.

“Coach would take me off the team and- it- it doesn’t matter derek! Do you know where he is? Is he alright? Derek-“ Liam was motioning at his friend to go start the car. 

“I don’t know. I hope so. You have to come to the sewers-“ Liam cut him off

“The sewers guys” Liam shouted so mason would hear him and start the car.

“That’s where Monroe is, be careful” Derek continued. Before Liam could say anything he had hang up.   
  
_Monroe_. As Liam was running towards the car he felt a sudden pain in his chest. _She was back_. They barely made it alive last time and after that everything had changed. “ _I am not dying for you_ ” was what theo had told him. He knew then and he knows now that was a lie. The chimera saved his life so many times. Both of them eventually came back for each other, they knew they wouldn’t let anything happen to one another. It _was a lie for both of them._

“LIAM GET IN” mason yelled and woke liam up who was drowning in his thoughts. The beta quickly ran and sat in the back seat of masons car.   
  
Derek had hang up and Liam hadn’t even noticed he was too busy thinking about _that bitch. Monroe. How is she back_? Liam couldn’t believe it. Now he was even more worried about the chimera.

“What did he say?” Corey carefully asked, he didn’t want to upset his friend any more.  
“Monroe has Theo” Liam said plainly looking out of the window and mason quickly turned to look at him causing them to almost crush into a tree. “Eyes on the street mase!” Corey shouted while grabbing the wheel. Mason was startled and still looking at his best friend through the cars mirror.   
  
“How does he know for sure?” Corey spoke again. 

“He just does, it’s too much to explain and too little time” Liam scoffed while blowing his nose, the beta was still sick and wasn’t really getting any better.

The whole drive to the sewers was uncharacteristically quiet. Liam only spoke once again “Mason, can’t you go any faster ? I feel like we are not even moving at this point” the blonde boy said with an annoying tone.

“ _Shut up”_ mason grumbled without even bothering to look at him. Corey let out a small laugh and then the car was back to the overwhelming silence. The beta was brooding and Corey was holding his boyfriends hand. They were all too tired to say anything more. 

When the three teenagers made it to the sewers they saw Derek waiting for them. Liam got out of the car before mason had even managed to park and made his way towards the older wolf.   
  
“Derek?” Liam exclaimed and hugged him.

“Glad to see you too liam, no time for this though” Derek said with a small grin on his lips. “Hey guys” He saluted mason with Corey and pulled them all close. 

  
“You guys have a plan?” Derek eyed them up and saw the three boys looking at him like lost puppies. “Of course you don’t” the sour wolf felt like a fool for even considering the fact that Liam Dunbar, _Liam-reckless-Dunbar_ had something planned. 

“We just sort of thought you did” Corey whispered. 

“Well we are here now and your friend is in there so-“   
Mason interrupted the older wolf something he should know better not to do.

“He is not exactly our friend” mason hummed while squirting his eyes.  
  
“MASON!” The beta jabbed him with his elbow, something that made his friend shout “OWW LIAM”

“Shut it” Derek quickly put his hand over the boys mouth and looked around. It seemed like he had heard something.  
“We need to get down there, I heard something and I can smell...”

Liam continued his sentence “blood”. It was theo. In another situation it would be more plausible that his kidnappers would end up tied up in a chair horrified of what the chimera would do to them. He could talk his way out of any situation. _It was sort of his talent._ A very irritating talent since he wouldn’t shut up, but nevertheless a talent.

“Alright, just so you know stiles is always the plan maker so don’t expect too much” Derek looked around desperate.

“I wish scott and the pack were here” all three exclaimed. 

  
“Yeah well you are stuck with me now” the boys nodded and saw the older wolf point at masons boyfriend. “Corey is going first” 

  
“What?! Why? I object!” Mason held Corey closer.

“The kid is invisible for gods sake! He is going to be just fine, he’s gonna tell us if we’re clear and then I’m going next.” Derek sighed, his eyes rolling in frustration. The older wolf turned to look at the young beta “Liam you stay with mason. Don’t let go of him. You look bad and there is no way you’re making it down there alone” Derek wasn’t as bad of a plan maker as they thought. “Heard the plan loud and clear ?”   
  
“Yes” all three of them said.   
  


_to be continued obvi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i hope y’all genuinely enjoy it.  
> stream “walls” by louis tomlinson✨


	9. Damsel in Distress

When Theo finally scored the last point he felt a huge weight leave his shoulders. He had fallen in his knees and was feeling worst than ever. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ He wondered. How could he feel so weak after such an epic win. That was not the theo everyone loved to hate. he stood there for a few minutes he swore he could smell wolfsbane but he didn’t know whether it was coming from him or not. Before thinking about it too much Theo felt a hand on his shoulder, it was that one weird guy from before. ‘Damn’ he thought he still couldn’t remember his name.

“Let’s get going Dunbar” jordan said and picked him up, helping him get on his feet. Theo asked him where they were going but he didn’t get an answer. He was feeling woozy and really nauseous. It took him a few moments but he slowly realised that he was being poisoned. The chimera couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and ultimately collapsed to the ground. The other boy looked frustrated, he had taken his helmet off but obviously it was really dark and couldn’t really make out his features... but at the end of the day why would he care. There was no reason for the guy he was carrying to not be liam.  
Theo would open his eyes from time to time but didn’t really have the strength to do or say anything, the wolfsbane had already paralysed him. 

*

  
The chimera woke up to the sound of electricity crackling and the feeling of a bucket full of cold water meeting his face. “What the-“ the boy exclaimed but before even finishing his sentence the guy had already turned the volume of the power to 100. Pretty deadly for a hurt werewolf/werecoyate such as theo. He could feel the electricity going through him but didn’t really react. The chimera couldn’t even scream. He was just tied up there panting. He heard Monroe entering the room and opened his eyes. The moment the woman saw him she started shouting.

“What is he doing here?” Monroe yelped looking down at the chimera. 

“I made a mistake okay? I just-“ Jordan tried. Monroe slapped the scared boy before the kid got to explain what had happened.

“This isn’t Dunbar YOU IDIOT” her voice was sharp like glass and heavy. She raised her hand again to attack but the kid shielded himself.

“I didn’t know please don’t- he- he was wearing his jersey and I couldn’t really see his face, I assumed it was him” Jordan whined, his eyes filled with fear. Theo couldn’t feel pity for him. He should kill him and her for wanting to hurt liam. _His only friend_. 

“Assumed??? How could this HAPPEN?” She was raging and the answers she was getting weren’t adequate. Her plan was ruined. 

“I told you he must have known of our plan, it’s the only logical explanation why else would he take his place?” Jordan had calmed down, he was looking at theo who had finally come to his senses, that electroshock must have triggered his powers. The chimera started laughing, that laughter that Liam has missed so much. The one full of irony and sarcasm.   
  
“Great job dumbo you got the most irrelevant person you could get ha” theo struggled to chuckle and focus his eyes on Jordan.   
  
“Shut up or I’ll cut your throat asshole” Jordan yelled but Theo didn’t feel threatened, he could see it in his eyes that whatever his stupid morals were, he had never taken a life before which gave the older boy the advantage.

“Lemme see you try” Theo teased with that usual smirk of his.   
  
“Leave us” Monroe ordered. She sat on the the chair across the chimera, close to the power controller.   
Theo didn’t feel intimated by her. Sure she could kill him but where was the fun In that? she needed him for whatever fiendish plan she had. “Glad to see you again Theo, especially tied up” she laughed but Theo knew it wasn’t genuine.

“You got the wrong guy Monroe. Out of all the supernatural beings you could get your hands on, you got me. The one the pack hates the most” Theo scoffed, his eyes glistering and his lips shaking from the shock. “If you think for a second that Scott or anyone will come and save me your gravely mistaken. They-“ theo didn’t even get to finish his sentence and the woman shocked him again which made him scream a little but not too much, he didn’t wanna give her the satisfaction of knowing she managed to hurt him. The volume was even higher. “Rude” Theo mumbled and closed his eyes to rest for a second. The chimera heard something but he didn’t really thought about it. It was probably one of Monroe’s hunters. There is no way liam or anyone was coming to save him. He could make it out of there alive without playing the whole ‘damsel in distress’ thing. He just needed to rest and focus on healing. 

*

Corey was the first one to get down, given his power he had a bigger probability of making down there without being shot. When Corey assured Derek that everything was clear, he followed and then mason with Liam who unfortunately couldn’t stop sneezing. 

“Liam i swear if you don’t shut up” Derek was fed up, he wouldn’t put a kids life in danger just because liam couldn’t stay in the freaking car.

“I can’t control it okay?” Liam was whining something that irritated the older wolf even more. 

“Follow me” Corey said and went through a dark tunnel.

“I hate this, it looks shady” Liam grumbled. 

“Just go” mason was holding him tight not only so that his friend wouldn’t lose his balance but also because in reality he was petrified, mason was really afraid of the dark in general and a spooky tunnel wasn’t really helping.  
Close to the end of the tunnel there were some lights and Derek could hear heartbeats. 

“How many?” Liam asked.

“half a dozen i think”

“We can take them” the beta said confidently.

“They all have guns” Derek said bluntly looking at liam with a peculiar look.

“We can take them” the young boy said again with a little less confidence but still, he was hopeful.

“Many. Guns.” 

“Okay. Got it “ Liam gulped, he licked his lips and let out a deep breath. He looked less hopeful by the second.

“Here’s the plan. Since doofus one and doofus two here can’t really do anything-“  
  
“Hey!” Mason and Liam both whined.

“Let me and and Corey handle this” Derek looked at the brown haired boy and gave him a look of reassurance.

“He’s right, don’t want you two getting hurt” Corey mumbled, his eyes locked with masons.

“Be careful” his boyfriend said and stepped away carefully holding Liams arm.   
Derek grabbed Coreys hand and they disappeared. For a moment there was complete silence and then...Guns, Bullets hitting the hard ground and screaming. Liam could smell blood but couldn’t fathom whose. The two best friends couldn’t do anything other than just wait there until their friends took care of Monroe’s hunters.   
  
At some point liam heard something. It wasn’t coming from his friends, it was a familiar laugh. He immediately knew who it was.   
Not even a second later and the blond boy let go of his best friends arm and rushed toward the tunnel where Corey with Derek ~~_and Theo_~~ were.

“Are you crazy?” Mason quickly grasped his hand before he did something stupid.

“He is somewhere in there, I can hear him, he’s alive” Liam said with a faint smile on his face. 

“Good for him. That doesn’t mean you should kill your self, you can’t even breath correctly Liam how do you expect to get to theo alone?” Mason was still holding him firmly, his hands around his shoulders.

“I’m fine dude” Liam removed himself from masons grip and went towards the light. Suddenly someone jumped on him. The kid closed his eyes and officially accepted his eminent domain. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Derek said with a little bit- _well actually a lot_ \- of blood all over his face and clothes. 

“Oh god, you guys fine?” Liam asked, his voice wavering, breathless from fear. Derek and Corey nodded. “I heard him. He’s down there” Liam continued, he pointed at a door a few feet away from them. It looked really hard to break but it didn’t matter theo was in there probably being tortured _or even worse._

_*_

Theo heard something again, it was the sound of bullets slamming into the floor, of course Monroe couldn’t hear them, the place was soundproof and humans _sadly_ weren’t blessed with the gift of super natural hearing.   
“Still thinking that Scott and stiles are gonna magically appear and save me? You are more pathetic than i thought” theo mused, teeth grinding and mouth twitching.  
  
“Shut your mouth _you monster_!” Monroe bellowed. She couldn’t take his rambling anymore.   
  
“Oh- oh I am the monster, because last time I checked I wasn’t the one killing innocent teenagers just for being a little different” Theo scoffed, his eyes following Monroe’s figure around. Theo was trembling he was starting to get cold, it was autumn after all and the chimera was drenched with cold water.  
Monroe got up from her chair and went close to her victim.

“You see this?” She revealed the big scar on her neck. “Your _kind_ did this” she put an emphasis on the word “kind”. 

“Don’t play victim now. It doesn’t suit you” theo was smirking and looking at her intensely. “I know how you got that one” 

“Your friend Brett” she answered bluntly, her face twisting in disgust.  
  
“First of all, he wasn’t my friend, I didn’t even know the guy all that much. But Come on now! what did you think was gonna happen when you stabbed him huh? You were looking for trouble lady” his words at the end sounded faint. He was getting tired. 

“Things like you... you ruined my life” the chimera could feel the anger boiling inside of her. 

“You did that on your own when you trusted ger-“ theo was shocked again the volume almost at maximum. He started screaming in pain and crying out for help. He hadn’t felt that helpless ever since hell, where his sister was tormenting him every single day.  
Monroe saw him wailing in pain, struggling to catch his breath and gave him a big satisfied grin.

“If your friends or your whatever don’t show up in one hour you’re dead” Monroe looked him straight in the eyes . She raised her clenched fists and punched him in his stomach before going back to her chair.

“The- they ... will ... not ... come...” the boys words trailed off and were almost incoherent. Monroe didn’t care about what ‘ _that thing’_ had to say either way. She was certain someone would come for him. If not scott himself then maybe his little beta. The thought of delivering Liams head to Scott’s door gave her a huge smile that Theo couldn’t help but notice. ‘What is she thinking about?’ he wondered, he finally grasped his breath and and closed his eyes, he couldn’t keep us eyelids open anymore.

*

The guys were still trying to figure out a way to open the big metallic door. After a lot of tries Derek finally did it however it really wasn’t what what they expected. 

“Wait no, this is not- where is theo?” liam was confused, his head rotating left and right and his eyes wandering around as he tried to find even a glimpse of the chimeras.

“Liam I think we have bigger problems now” Derek grabbed the betas hand and pushed him away. There were four hunters in front of them and they were holding guns. Big guns. Machine guns. If they didn’t die this time nothing would ever kill them. 

  
“Behind me” Derek yelled and got ready to fight. But suddenly he heard a big roar. _It was Liam_? He really couldn’t believe it! Liam jumped in front of them and went straight for the hunters. His attack was quick and efficient, his claws digging inside the hunter’s shoulders and their gun being thrown in the floor. Derek immediately joined him and with the help of mason and Corey they all made it out alive with barely a few scratches that would heal rapidly. 

“Didn’t know you had that in you Liam”  
Derek panthed with a surprised face, his hands resting on his hip.

“I... mean... that’s what we practiced a few days ago... remember? “ the boy was breathes, small coughs exiting his mouth.   
  
“Hmm” the wolf looked proud that his alpha in training was catching up.  
  
All of them looked around for moment. It was probably used as an armory because there were guns all over the place. 

Liam sighed “where is he? We are running out of time”. He had tumbled on the floor earlier, exhausted from the fight. 

“Guys there’s something you need to see” Corey exclaimed and everyone jerked their heads to his direction. He pointed at a rusty big vent on the wall across them. “What if this leads somewhere?” Corey asked. Derek tried to get close to the vent but failed, it was as if an invisible force was stopping him. He understood immediately what it was.

“Shit” Derek huffed, his lips pursed together and and his head shaking in denial. 

“mountain ash?” 

“yep”

“Of course, how could a mission go through without some mountain ash. She’s getting predictable” Liam complained, he was still resting on floor.

“Mason?” Derek averted his gaze to look at the human.“You are the only one that can get through for sure” 

“No way, I’m not going to face Monroe and whatever psychos she has in there for Theo of all people-“ mason scoffed and quickly stepped away from the vent. the beta looked offended.

“Mase stop being a coward. He would have done the same for us” Liam slowly got up and walked towards mason. 

“For you maybe Liam!” Mason mocked. “Come on we all know he has a soft spot for you” Mason and and his best friend started bickering while Derek and Corey were trying to figure out a way to make it past the mountain ash something that annoyed the sour wolf. 

“NO HE DOESNT!” Liam was practically yelling, his eyebrows overly scrunched and his eyes squinting. 

“QUIET” Derek growled at them. 

“No he doesn’t” Liam said again this time whispering.

“Liam you are really stupid alright? Can we agree on that? Theo literally appears every time you happen to be in trouble and somehow saves your ass by sacrificing himself. I don’t think theo raeken would to that for anyone else”

“It’s... it’s because I brought him back from hell, he feels gratitude okay? That’s all now shut up” Liam said the last part and his eyes turned yellow. Mason knew that was his cue to shut up.

“Finally” Derek grunted whilst looking at the air vent over their heads.   
  
“You think the air vents up there are laced with mountain ash?” Derek was still looking at the vents over the ceiling.

“No way” liam eyes turned to the stare at the ceiling. 

“She’s not that smart” mason added.

“Let’s hope so” Corey said dubiously with his eyebrows raised 

“Okay guys new plan” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i like this chapter a lot, hope you guys do too<33


	10. “The Final Stab”

Twenty minutes had gone by and no one seemed to come for Theo. Monroe was just sitting there reading her book and occasionally shocking the chimera. When she would feel like it she would take the tape off his mouth and talk to him. She wanted him to know how much she despised his kind but he couldn’t really care less. Her words didn’t hurt. He had been hearing the word ‘monster’ being directed at him ever since he was a kid. He didn’t even hate the word all that much. _He had grown used to it_ and hearing Monroe repeat it over and over again just felt extremely redundant.

“Told you” the chimera spoke up although he was weak and his was voice raspy.  
  
“They will come. At least one of them will... and then I’m gonna make you watch him die” Monroe said and turned away from her book to look at him.“There is no way your adorable little boyfriend isn’t making an appearance tonight” she continued with a smirk on her lips.

“Leave him out of this” The chimera grunted. He tried not to show any emotion but failed, his voice broke, his pupils were dilated and his heart was racing it took no expert for the woman to understand that the beta was the chimeras sensitive spot. 

“You are funny you know, I will give you that” she chuckled, a twisted and sharp laugh. She yanked her pocket knife out of her jacket. “When I rip his head off and sent it as souvenir to Scott McCall you will be long gone...Actually if you are nice maybe I will kill you first “ she said and narrowed her eyes while tracing theos chest with her knife. The chimera wasn’t really afraid of dying, obviously he didn’t crave it either but if that time came he was more than alright with it.

“Thanks I’ll pass” theo spat at her and his fangs were now fully showing.

“Huh wanna play that way?, lemme give you a little help” the woman sang, her lips twitching from anger as she gave him a death glare. She swiftly wiped the saliva from her forehead and walked towards the power controllers to shock him ... _again_. The chimera couldn’t take it anymore his body was giving up on him and he couldn’t even breath without feeling pain. He hoped for a miracle.

*

“Wait soooo you want me to climb up there?” Liam asked for probably the millionth time, his voice uncharacteristically high pitched.  
  
“Exactly Liam” Derek looked exhausted and tried his best not to attack the beta.

“Okay. Got it” the older wolfs eyes shimmered “finally kid”  
  
“So let me get this straig-“   
  
“You want to save your friend or not?”  
  
“Yes! Fine I’ll shut up” Liam looked away and started wondering how the hell he was gonna get up the air vents. 

“What about me?” Corey asked, his eyes turning to meet Derek.  
  
“Well you are a chimera aren’t you?”  
“Yes?”

  
“I’m sure you can easily get through, no need to worry”

Mason and his boyfriend let out a sigh of relief “thank god”. 

Liam was still trying to get on the surface that the guns were placed.  
Derek told the pair to take care and saw them get past the rusty vent. 

“You got this Liam?” the sour wolf said while climbing on the pipes that were connected to the air vents and reached them almost immediately. Liam was still struggling but he was getting there.

“I’m gonna throw up” Liam grumbled, a few noises of disgust leaving his lips after he made the mistake of looking down.  
  
“Do not” Derek said bluntly “We are not even that high up Liam”  
  
“I’m afraid of heights okay? its really hard” Liam whined.

“A werewolf who’s afraid of heights, wonderful” Dereks mocked, his tone was sarcastic as most of the times when Liam would speak.  
The older wolf swiftly kicked the little door of the air vents and waited for Liam to get there. It took him a while but he did it. They managed to get inside and everything that would come after all that seemed like a piece of cake to liam. 

“Never doing that again” Liam mumbled.  
Derek could hear Corey calling for them. 

“Are you in?”   
  
“Yes, you alright?” Derek quickly checked up on them.

“Nothing so far but i can sense something” Corey started looking around in the darkness.  
  
“Just be careful” the older wolf didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Scott had learned everything from him. “Always sacrifice yourself” probably Scotts and Dereks policy. Liam found it absurd but he couldn’t really blame them, he would die for his pack too, _maybe ... not just right now._

_*_

10 minutes left. Monroe was sweating and kept on checking on the guards at the door. It’s not possible. Fair and just liam wouldn’t let even his worst enemy suffer at her hands how could he leave his friend ~~or whatever they were~~ with her.   
The chimeras heartbeat was slow and faint he knew he wouldn’t make it out of there alive, he had accepted his fate and was ready to pay for everything he had ever done.   
‘He deserved it _”’_ that’s what he told himself.

*

While Mason and Corey were walking through the vent they saw 2 muscular guys standing in front of another door in the end of it. “how many doors does this god forsaken place have like-“ Corey quickly shushed his boyfriend and pulled him to the corner.   
  
“We need to get inside”

“Are you nuts?? These dudes eat guys like us for breakfast! We have zero chances of makin-“ before mason could continue, his boyfriend grabbed his waist and planted a kiss on his lips. It was all he needed to snap out of it and focus.

*  
Liam and Derek on the other side had better luck.  
The vents were small, thankfully not too small but just enough for Liam and Derek to get in with ease. They had transitioned to their wolf forms so they would walk with dexterity. Derek and Theo, who were the only ones who knew how do it, taught Liam the way. It was hard and painful at first but Liam enjoyed it and loved that feeling of freedom. For the first couple days theo would transition with him and run around the forest, helping him get used to it. They did spent all of time together but Liam didn’t find it weird. They were just a couple of dudes being friends. Again. Nothing wrong.

Liam growled at Derek and he immediately understood that they were close to finding Theo. The space was now much bigger and both of them shifted back. The beta put on his clothes and so did the older wolf. Liam could smell the older boy. He had a very distinct smell. The beta knew they were close he just hoped they weren’t late.

*  
Five minutes. Nothing was going to save Theo and he knew that. He was fine with it.   
Monroe got close to him, she brought the knife that was laced with wolfsbane with her.   
  
“I guess you were right” she said and threw her hands in the air in desperation.

“Told you, they hate me “ the boy sighed, he couldn’t even look at her.

Liam could hear him, they were exactly above Monroe’s head. He wanted to scream at theo but knew that was most definitely a horrible idea. Derek was trying to quietly unscrew the little door of the air vent so that they could get out. It was harder this time. 

“Even Liam?” She said and raised her eyebrow.  
“Especially Liam” theos voice was shaking, he started coughing, small drops of blood landing on the floor.

“What hell did she do to him” Liam was worried. Derek had to work faster.

  
“I- I just wish I-I could be there to... see Scott r-rip your throat...out. Shame for me to miss such event” The chimera was trembling and his voice sounded weary. He tried to give her a smirk but his mouth twisted in an ungraceful way and he ended up coughing blood, again.  
  
“Half dead and still won’t shut up huh? Dedicated to your art” Monroe scoffed with a grin and took a step closer. And another and another until she was standing right in front him. Until she raised her knife and jabbed it into his stomach. Liam could feel theos pain and hear his screams.   
Finally, the little door of the air vent was open. 

“This was just the start, just wait until I get my hands on everything else I have planned for you“ she had grasped his hair and pulling it. Theo wasn’t reacting he knew it was coming, _the final stab_. He closed his eyes and took a deep breaths. It was the end.   
Or at least that was what he thought because when he opened his eyes he saw a very familiar face. The only familiar face for him. Monroe was laying on the floor a little further back, she seemed unconscious, the knife still in her lip hand.

  
“Liam?” Theo looked up and saw the beta smiling at him like a freaking idiot.

“Hey! You okay?” Liam blurted awkwardly while looking in the chimeras glistering eyes.

“You look like shit” Theo hummed, he tried to smile but that hurt too much so he settled with a weird grimace.

“I could say the same for you” Liam purred with a dumbfounded grin as he quickly untied him and helped him to his feet. He was badly wounded and couldn’t really walk. Derek was dealing with the few guards Monroe had and at the same moment mason and Corey bursted through the door and helped Liam with the chimera.  
  
The beta had knocked the woman out but before turning around she was already up and running. Liam didn’t care about her. He was just glad the chimera was fine or at least was going to get fine after a stop at deatons. They all quickly run out and got Theo safely to the car where his lolling head was rested on liams lap. Mason started driving and Liam already felt relieved. Everyone was okay. _Theo was okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes the vents r different, the ones liam and Derek go through are those in the ceiling (you know what I’m talking abt right??) and the one mase and corey go through is on the wall and really big, it’s kinda like a tunnel lmao but not exactly. Don’t know if that makes sense. 
> 
> UMMM the part about them transforming into werewolves is a little messy but bare with me please BECAUSE if teen wolf can have so many plot holes so can my simple fic lol<3
> 
> did I remind you to stream “walls” by Louis Tomlinson?


	11. Deaton to the rescue

Mason was driving fast, they had to make it to deatons before the chimeras wounds got any worse. Liam was worried, why wasn’t theo healing? He knew that for chimeras it took a little more time but it had been ten minutes and not even the small scratches on his forehead were healing.

“Why aren’t you healing?” The beta whispered, just loud enough for the wounded boy to hear him. 

“How are _you_ feeling?” the chimera contradicted his question. Their eyes finally met.   
  
“I’m fine dude, I mean- I haven’t thrown up in a-in like a long time so-, I still feel dizzy but I’m better...” Liam paused and turned his gaze to the window staring at trees passing them “...thanks to you” he muttered, his fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt nervously.  
“  
I didn’t do anything” Theo said slowly, he left a grunt of pain.

“You got me the medicine” Liam exclaimed, still looking out the window.

“Deaton helped you not me”  
  
“Thats not entirely true, you know it isn’t” Liam was now looking at the chimera who was shaking profusely. “You got it for me, you helped me a lot today and I got you kidnapped-“ 

“It wasn’t your fault” mason said having heard their conversation.

“He’s right” Theo spoke out, his voice breaking.

“No no. It is! They were looking for me! It should have been me” Liam sighed. Theo would never have it that way, if anyone deserved to live and lead a normal life, it was liam.

“You wouldn’t last a second in there Dunbar” theos eyes had fallen shut, his hands resting on his relaxed chest “I’m glad it was me”.

The beta didn’t know what to say. He wanted to apologize to the chimera and show him his gratitude but that wasn’t the right time.   
  
*  
They finally arrived at the veterinary.  
Derek was behind them and after mason parked, liam carried the injured chimera and rushed to the place.

“Deaton” they were yelling all yelling.

“Deaton!!! Open the DOOR” The older wolf demanded and started knocking on the door loudly. The rest of them continued yelling. Eventually deaton came and opened the door. His eyes were wide open and he looked surprised to see them.   
  
“What’s wrong with him?” the vet asked and directed Liam to get him on the medical bed.

“We hoped you’d know” mason said and quickly run next to theos bed where Liam was holding his forearm trying to take his pain. Theos eyes were still wide shut and his breath faint. 

“It doesn’t work if he doesn’t feel pain liam” the vet said as he was putting on his gloves to examine the hurt boy.

“But ... he has to. I mean there’s no way it doesn’t hu-“ his wired trailed off,Liam thought about it for a second. “Oh” he exclaimed.   
  
“What does that mean?” His best friend asked confused.   
Deaton was still checking theos body for injuries. 

“It means he has given up” deaton said bluntly without even turning to look at the worried teenagers.   
  
“No. No no way, h-he can’t” Liam said, he was brooding and his head was healing in denial as his eyes lingered over the chimera. He turned to masons embrace. There was no way Theo was dying.

“He has a few stab wounds. Not as lethal as the one in his stomach but still pretty bad. I assume whoever did this poisoned him with wolfsbane. There are traces of it on his injuries and...” the vet continued looking at the chimeras naked torso that was now showing since liam had to rip his shirt off. “... second degree burns on his chest.... and his hands.” Deaton was holding and analyzing the injured boys hands that were a color of deep red with many blisters, his chest had a burn with an irregular pattern, something that seemed to worry the vet who was now looking in his drawers for anything that could help the boy heal. 

Liam got close to him. He was standing over his head and looking at him. Theo was unconscious but still alive, he rested his palm on the older boys forehead.  
“I think he has fever” Liam said, his eyes finding deatons.

“That’s not good” deaton muttered and returned to his search for a medicine.  
“Fill the tub with cold water now” the vet yelled and went over to theo to treat his more superficial wounds.   
  
“What is going on?” Mason quickly asked upon seeing his best friends go outside to fill the buckets with water from the hose. 

“He has an infection and his body isn’t healing. He is a mere human now. He could easily die” deaton turned to look at mason who seemed terrified.“Whatever wolfsbane they gave him, it has affected his healing process. Get me some bandages” deaton was trying to carefully close the chimeras open wounds.

Mason simply nodded and rushed to get the doctor what he needed. 

After giving the vet what he had asked for he stood behind him watching as Derek was mixing some herbs far in the back.   
  
Five minutes later, Liam and Corey came back with buckets full of cool water and poured them into the tub that Derek had brought from the basement earlier.

“Please tell me some good news” the beta exclaimed and stood by the injured boy’s side.

“I managed to burn the wolfsbane and close some of his more superficial wounds but his fever is getting worst” Deaton and Derek were ready to move the boy’s body into the tub when suddenly he started quivering. The chimera was having a seizure. The men grabbed him by his arms and tried to hold him down. It was horrible to watch for all of them. Finally the seizure and the intense grunting stopped. The two teenagers were standing behind the beta who didn’t take his eye off theo, not even for a second. 

“Quick” deaton with the help of the sour wolf moved the older boy and placed him inside the tub. 

His eyes flashed open for a split second and he started panting. Liams rushed close to him. “Theo? You okay ?” Liam instantly asked the boy but didn’t really expect an answer.

“He needs to stay here for ten minutes” the vet declared and ordered Derek to come with him. The older wolf followed and the two men started whispering and pointing at various vials.

“He’s gonna be fine” mason assured liam who was still starring at the chimera with a frown on his face.

  
“It’s my fault” Liam sighed. Mason placed his hand on the blond boys shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’s not” mason softly said “you didn’t know and it wasn’t even your plan Liam” 

“I should have been there quicker. I should have taken this more seriously” the beta muttered and pursed his lips together.

  
“Blaming your self isn’t gonna save him you know” Corey, who was standing next to them, exclaimed.

Liam didn’t say anything he just turned to gaze at the wounded boy. He looked peaceful. His skin was as pale as a ghost except for the parts that had been burned, those were red and bruised, his hair were falling on his eyes and his breathing was feeble. The chimera was shaking and his teeth were grinding from the cold. “You better wake up asshole _”_ the boy whispered as he leaned down to move the hair strands blocking theos eyes, his fingers gently stroking his damp forehead.  
  
*  
Ten minutes go by and the two men come bearing a bowl with a thick paste in it.

“The seven herbs right?” Mason had a face of realization.

“How did you know?” The vet asked as he placed the bowl on the table next to the medical bed.

“Argent” mason simply said and looked at his boyfriend.

“Wait I’m lost. Is this good for him? Is this gonna help him heal or something? I don’t-“ Liam babbled, he was clutching his fist desperately waiting for some good news.

“Yes” Derek said bluntly “Now get him out of the tub, carefully”  
Liam pulled the weak chimera out of the tub very attentive. He was carrying the boy in two his arms, his head lol long on the betas chest.

“We need to break the blisters” Corey said. “That’s what I did when...“ the brown haired boy paused, that brought back bad memories.

“Not a good idea. We need to keep him hydrated and let the blisters heal. Liam find me some gauze, we need something loose so we don’t cut his circulation” the vet directed the young boy and checked theos forehead again.  
The beta with no hesitation ripped a few pieces from his linen shirt and quickly gave it to the vet. “This will do liam, thank you” deaton started wrapping it around the chimeras burned hands. Derek was applying the paste of the seven herbs to theos other wounds.  
  
A few moments go by and fear on finally has some hopeful information. “Good news. Fever is going down and the scratches on his face have healed. I think the seven herbs are working” deaton said and gave Derek a look of reassurance.  
  
“Oh thank you!” Liam let out a sigh of relief and and put his hand over his mouth in shock that the older boy was finally healing.  
Mason pulled both of his friends close in a tight embrace. They all needed that. 

*  
Two hours had passed and the chimera hadn’t opened his eyed yet. He was indeed getting better and most of his injuries had healed but he was still unconscious, something that both Liam and Derek found concerning.  
Corey and Mason had fallen asleep on the waiting couch outside the room, Derek was walking up and down the room and often would check if the older boy had opened his eyes or even remotely moved. The beta couldn’t rest, he had pulled his chair closer to theos bed so if anything happened he would be there for him. His arms were resting on his knees and his eyes were lingering over the chimeras face, waiting for a sign. 

It was four am and Derek declared that the three teenagers went home but of course that wasn’t a possibility for Liam “No way. I’m not leaving him alone” Liam got up from his chair and moved towards the older wolf.

“He is not alone Liam. I will be right here all night, also don’t you have school tomorrow?” Deaton said while bringing the older boy a glass of water. They had to keep Theo hydrated.

“I don’t care! I’m not leaving and there’s nothing you can do about it okay?” Liam blurted and crossed his arms, he gave Derek a serious stare. 

“Fine” the older wolf said begrudgingly. “But you two are going home” he announced and pointed at the couple. 

“You’re going to be alright?” mason asked his best friend who looked tired.

“Yes. I’m fine. I’m not even sick anymore- just- can you call my parents and tell them I’m staying over at your place? Don’t want them to worry about me.”

  
“Okay. Love ya” mason hummed hugged his friend. He took Corey by the hand and they went towards the door.  
  
“You are not in a state to drive kid” Derek said as he yanked the keys out of masons hands. “Come on. I need a change of clothes, I’ll be back Liam” the couple followed the sour wolf. 

“Liam? How are you feeling?” The vet asked and put his hand on the betas shoulder.  
  
“Oh I’m fine. Just kinda worried you know it’s sort of my-“ deaton stopped him and Liam now turned to look at the vet.

“It’s okay, he is going to be fine” he reassured the boy.

“But why isn’t he waking up?” 

“I don’t think he has a reason to” that sentence took liam by surprise, the boy couldn’t understand what he meant. deaton turned away and went to exit the room.  
  
“Where are you going?” Liam jerked his head to deatons direction.  
  
“We need more bandages, I have some home. I might get an adrenaline shot as-well to wake him up” deaton exclaimed in a rush and quickly left.

The door closed and Liam couldn’t hear the vets heartbeat anymore. They were alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is probably my favorite so far, I worked really hard on it<33


	12. A Sign of the Times

After everyone was gone Liam was left alone with his thoughts and the unconscious chimera. 

_“_ Why isn’t he walking up?” “What is wrong with him?” “What if he is- _“_ his thoughts were flooding his head and he felt even more giddy that before.   
  
It had been an hour and nothing had changed. Theo was still under and Liam was looking at the empty walls around him hoping that an enlightenment would come to him and find a way to magically wake up the older boy.  
Liam leaned towards the chimera, his lips were chapped, his hair still damp but he looked quiet, he wasn’t shivering like before.   
  
“Theo? Can you hear me?” the beta asked and focused on the boy. “... Can you give me a sign or ... something?maybe move your fingers or-or blink? Just open your eyes dude. Please just show me that you are listening I’m-“ Liams words trailed off, it was crystal clear that the chimera couldn’t hear him. He didn’t react to anything the young boy was saying. he didn’t blink or move and he definitely didn’t open his eyes. The young beta was disappointed but not surprised. He had been trying to get through to him for the past couple hours but nothing. The closest he got to waking up theo was when the chimera exhaled loudly. After that Liam felt like there was still hope. He didn’t want to consider any other possibility. 

The young beta was reminiscing that night at the hospital with the wild hunt, when they had them cornered in the morgue where Liam said things he wished he could take back. ‘I’m gonna do exactly what you would do to me, I’m gonna use you as bait’ ‘I’m sure whatever happened to you down there, you deserved it’ he regretted saying that the very moment the words exited his mouth.   
He knew he hurt theo but didn’t care, how could he have been so cruel? sure they weren’t friends or anything but Liam wouldn’t wish theos fate to anyone.   
Hell left the chimera scarred, there was this emptiness and darkness inside of him that the younger boy could sense because he had been feeling the same way for the past months. That was what drew the beta to theo. The chimera understood him, they acknowledged each other’s flaws and instead of ignoring them they choose to work them out _together_.   
Only Theo could help Liam with his IED and calm him down in the worst situations. Perhaps it wasn’t the best way but it worked.   
  
Every time liam would lose control and try to kill someone, the chimera was there saying things like:  
“I hope you are ready to find a good place to bury the body ! because he looks like a heavy one buddy” _or_ “did anyone see you enter the room liam? Because if yes then we have to get rid of the witness too” _Or perhaps something more like_ ”I’ll go get a shovel Liam! We can burry this one in your backyard, next to your moms violets! What do you say? Or we could burn him! Yeah! That sounds easier right? We can find gasoline everywhere”. Theos words always brought him back to reality. When he would say stuff like that Liam would get terrified, he wasn’t a killer and the chimera would remind of him that every single time he lost control. At the start the young beta couldn’t fathom why theo kept on coming back to help him. He treated him awfully, which Liam thought was the best way to treat an asshole like him. He deserved to feel pain the way scott did when he killed him. That was what the younger boy believed back then, but things changed when the chimera started putting his life in danger to save Liam. ‘Why would he do that?’ ‘Maybe he wanted Scott to accept him in the pack’ the beta wondered. ‘But Scott isn’t there half the time he’s helping me! Scott didn’t know that he saved my life” “perhaps he enjoys being in pain’ liam contemplated and extended on that thought. “Maybe he thinks he deserves it”. That’s it. Liam had finally figured out what the vet meant when he said ‘ _he doesn’t have a reason to’._ Theo wasn’t waking up because he believed that he deserved to die. Theo thinks that he is worthy of all the pain he is enduring.   
  
“He doesn’t have a reason”. Liam thought out loud again now his eyes were more illuminated than ever and looking at the chimera. “I just need to give him one then!” he loudly exclaimed. The blond boy moved his chair even closer to the medical bed. The chimera was in front of him. Even this sick and he still didn’t look half as bad as he expected.  
The beta leaned forward and started talking to him. “Can’t believe I’m doing this- but- I don’t really want you dead so- I mean, don’t get me wrong theo your company is exceptionally irritating and I absolutely hate your smug face-“ liams eyes widened, he quickly amended “nope! okay I’m sorry, what I’m trying to say is that....” Liam paused and clenched his jaw, he heard theos heartbeat rising. Maybe this was working. “.... that if you were to die. Perhaps I would...kinda miss you. I mean...who am i gonna punch in the face when you’re gone huh? Every time I lose control, you-you’re there to stop me from doing things that I would regret. You are there with that stupid smirk you have on your face and a sarcastic comment, something i also hate” he chuckled to himself, it was a bitter smile. He continued, his voice softer this time “But, the thing is theo that if you don’t wake up, I don’t think I can do this whole pack leader thing. I’ll probably end up killing someone and I don’t want to let down scott. He believes in me you know?... but without some idiot like you I’m a ticking bomb, ready to explode and destroy everything and everyone i love- I don’t want to hurt anyone dude and-“ Liams eyes were wide open, he swore he saw the chimeras fingers moving. “Theo please tell me you can hear me and I haven’t been talking to the walls this whole time? It was a really nice statem-“ he did it again. His fingers moved, the beta was exhilarated. He immediately stopped talking and just focused on _him_. His heart was now beating faster and the young boy could see theos eyelashes fluttering. Theo was almost awake. Liam heart was hammering inside his chest.  
A few seconds later and he chimeras eyes snapped open, his gaze unfocused at first as he searched for Liam.

“Theo” Liam yelled as he got up to bury his head into the older boys neck.   
  
“That disappointed I’m alive huh?” the chimera hummed, a faint curl on his dry lips. Liam was still tightly hugging theo until he slowly noticed that everyone, Literally everyone was looking at them. 

It was ten in the morning and the beta hadn’t even noticed. Of course they had to barge in when he was hugging the chimera.  
Liam let go of theo and jerked his head towards the packs direction. He awkwardly cleared his throat, his flees painted pink from the embarrassment.

“You told them?” Liam asked clearly startled.  
  
“Liam, you should have been the one to call me the moment theo went missing. He could have died” Scott said as he sat close to theo.   
  
“I’m sorry okay? I was just - I had a lot on mind and- I didn’t want to disturb you guys!” the beta blurted and stepped away from the chimera.

“You guys could have gotten hurt! And who would watch the last Jedi with me if you died huh? Always thinking about your self kid” stiles playfully mocked with a smirk. Scott was checking up on the chimera who hadn’t said anything.  
Lydia walked towards them and looked genuinely worried. 

“Theo are you okay?” Lydia asked with that sweet voice of hers. 

“I was just asking him the same” Scott looked at Lydia who was resting her hand on theos arm.

“I’m fine” the chimera spoke out and gave them a small smile. “Not getting rid of me that easily” Theo tilted his head to Liam direction and winked at him, making liams heart almost skip a beat. .

“We are just happy you are alright” 

“Just wait till we find that bitch and I’m gonna bash her to death with a bat myself” stiles hummed and everyone turned to look at him with a confused look painted on their faces.

“I mean... you know what I mean right?” Stiles looked bewildered, his hand stopping mid- gesture once he saw everyone’s eyes on him.

“No stiles we never know what you mean” Lydia told him as she lovingly rolled her eyes at him.Liam was standing across theos bed. His eyes alway on him.   
  
“You good to get up?” Scott asked as he grabbed the chimeras arm and brought it over his shoulder. Theo just shook his head and Liam quickly came by his side and grabbed his other arm the same way to help him up.   
Lydia went and stood beside stiles who couldn’t help but feel sorry for the injured boy.

“Told ya, you got soft” Lydia hummed, she gave her boyfriend a smirk. She had noticed a change in stiles, perhaps he had forgiven him.

“Nah, What ? No! I don’t care about him” stiles scoffed dramatically. He started looking around awkwardly to avoid the redheads gaze as his two friends were moving the older boy to the car.   
  
“When Derek called, you run to the car in your underwear” Lydia was holding stiles’s hand as they were walking towards the door behind mason and Corey.

“I thought liam got hurt” stiles was stuttering it was so obvious he had started to-if not like- at least endure the chimeras presence. His girlfriend of course didn’t believe him and looked at him with her eyebrows raised waiting for the truth. “Okay, shoot me for being an amazing, selfless and extremely handsome human being that doesn’t want people to die”Lydia side-eyed her boyfriend and left out a soft chuckle.  
  
*  
When they all got outside, Theo was already inside masons car sitting in the back seat looking out the window.

“Meet back at my house guys? Malias waiting there!” Liam was glad the Werecoyote was back but the beta was aware that _~~he~~_ \- they couldn’t go today.

“Tomorrow or maybe later?” Liam yelled back at Scott.   
He had to take care of the chimera and get some rest himself. After all, The beta hadn’t slept at all last night.  
  
“All right! Take care” Scott answered as he got into stiles’s truck. Lydia was sitting on the passengers seat waving goodbye to Derek who was also leaving.   
“Deaton!” Liam walked towards the vet before getting inside his best friends car. “You never got that adrenaline shot you were talking about” 

“I didn’t need it, I knew you could bring him back.” Deatons answer confused liam. Actually, everything confused liam to be honest.

“How did you know?” The young boy was really curious.

“You two have a connection. Just like stiles and Lydia! Ask them they’ll explain” deaton blurted and got inside his veterinary before Liam could even comprehend what he had just said. He didn’t say anything he was now left with even more questions, his clicked his tongue and made his way to the car where Theo was waiting. “What the hell did that mean? Ask stiles and Lydia? _”_ He muttered as he got into the car and sat next to the chimera who was thankfully just sleeping.  
  
“Home?” Mason asked.

“Yep” 

“We’ll go by Scott’s house after if you want just tell me I’ll come get you okay?”   
Liam nodded.

At some point, theos head ended up resting on the betas shoulder. Something that made him extremely anxious, he slowed down his breathing and stopped moving because he didn’t to wake him up. He looked peaceful and relaxed, he wasn’t pale anymore, his cheeks were pink and almost all of his wounds had healed. Sadly his hands were still a shade of red, but it was lighter now and the blisters had completely disappeared. 

“Hey dude...” mason sounded skeptical. 

“Be quiet” the beta softly muttered. He didn’t want to disturb Theo.  
  
“Where are we supposed to take him? I mean his truck is at the school and-“

Liam cut him off “My house, mom is at work”   
  
“You sure?” Corey turned to look at the boy. Liam simply nodded and turned his gaze to Theo, carefully listening to his heartbeat beat in rhythmic way that made him feel serene. 

*  
Ten minutes later they were outside the   
dunbar household.   
  
“We’re here” liam an announced so theo would wake up. 

“Bye Liam” Theo yawned and raised his arm to say goodbye to Liam. “Can you guys take me to school? My truck is still there and I don’t want to-“  
  
“Oh you are staying at my place, don’t worry” Liam said while removing his seatbelt.

“What? No.” The chimera said bluntly. He didn’t accept, although his offer was tempting.  
  
“What do you mea- actually no. I know where this is going” Liam scoffed “You are staying here today. You can’t sleep in your car. You need a real mattress for once” liam said hotly as he unbelted Theo as well.

“Fine” the chimera muttered bitterly under his breath but the beta heard him. Liam gave him a cheeky smile and helped him get out of the car.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes I just copied Harry’s song emm chile✋ So this one is also one of my favorites and I hope you guys enjoy it as well!<  
> Oh and sorry for any mistakes but as I’ve mentioned before, English is not my first language.


	13. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok In this chapter we meet mrs Dunbar. This is how I imagine her and IS totally canon in my mind:)

They had arrived at Liams house and things were already going wrong.

“Just lemme find my keys” the beta let go of his grip on theos forearm and looked in his pockets.   
  
“Shit” he muttered as he started looking around his yard.

“What is going on?” 

“Can’t find my keys, just stay here okay? I swear I had them a second ago”

  
“Here” Theo made a gesture and yanked the keys out of the jacket liam had given him earlier.   
  
“Oh, thanks” the beta grabbed the keys and quickly opened the door.   
  
Theo had seen the younger boys house but every time he was left stunned. It wasn’t a vila or anything like that but it was obvious Liams parents didn’t really struggle with money. The living room was as big as the chimeras old house and had three big chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the kitchen was always filled with goods and there was constantly this nice smell coming from his house. Maybe it was the homemade meal that mrs. Dunbar had always prepared before leaving for work _or_ perhaps it was simply just a nice air freshener.  
Liam tossed his keys on the dinning table and instantly went upstairs.  
“if you want you can sit on the couch... I’m coming i just- I’ll be right back” Liam blurted and stumbled upstairs. Theo heard the sound of the bathroom door closing.

The chimera started looking around. He loved liams house, mostly because he never really had a home, not like liams at least. He took off his shoes and laid on the couch just like Liam advised him to do. The couch was really soft and smelt like vanilla. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to relax but Liam came along.  
  
“Hey you good?” The younger boy asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Yes” Theo exhaled.

“Want some water? Deaton said I have to keep you hydrated” Liam said and opened the cabinet to get the chimera a clean glass.  
  
“Would be a shame for me to die from hydration, wouldn’t it liam? What would you even say at my funeral ?” Theo hummed, as small grin forming on his lips as he got up from the couch and walked over to Liam. “We are gathered here today to honor Theodore Karl Raeken the third, cause of the death? He was too lazy to drink water” Theo joked in an posh voice and Liam couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
“The best part is probably the fact that your full name sounds like you are the successor to queen Victoria’s throne or something” the beta said giggling. The history nerd inside him was alive and well. 

“Very funny” theo hissed, he started fake laughing to show his annoyance.  
  
“You know it’s true”   
The older boy just side eyed him. 

After that the two boys went to liams room so that they could change. The younger boys’ shirt was ripped and theos clothes were still kinda damp and full of blood. _His blood_.

“Here, i think this will fit you” the beta handed the chimera a pink shirt.  
“Not really my color but-“ Theo swiftly removed the jacket Liam had given him and his shirt to put on the clean one.  
  
“Well I don’t have anything else your size so...” The beta said and turned to stare at the chimeras naked torso. He was well built, his arms were really robust and his waist curvy. Theos chest was puffed and there was still a small scar from his burns but it was gonna heal soon.

“Are you calling me fat Liam Dunbar?” Theo looked offended, a theatrical expression all over his teasing face.

  
“What? No! It’s just- you are just- you know more...” the boy paused to think of the right word “hunky?” he said really embarrassed. 

“Is that a question?” the chimera raised his eyebrows and blinked. 

“No” Liam shouted “Umm you are... more buff that’s all” Liam said dubiously, his eyes squinting in confusion.

“Thanks, I guess” Theo said as he put on the shirt the boy handed him.  
Liam was blushing and couldn’t do anything other than roll his eyes.

*

The boys got dressed up and the older boy went to take a shower, he really needed one as the beta had told him.

“Hey you done in there? I need to brush my teeth” Liam shouted from behind the bathroom door.

  
“You guys have like three bathrooms just use another one” theo shouted back at him.

“Can I at least come in and get my toothbrush please?”

“Fine” Theo grumbled.  
Liam got inside the room and quickly grabbed his toothbrush but before he could leave theo spoke to him again.“What time does your mom come home?”

“In ten minutes I think” the beta swiftly answered and left the room.  
  
*  
  
5 minutes later the bell rang, it was mrs. Dunbar. Liam got nervous and started sweating, he didn’t know if she was gonna like the chimera or not. The boy opened the door and welcomed his mother. She looked tired, it must have been a hard shift. 

“Hey hon!” she exclaimed and pulled him in a big hug.

“Hey mom, how was work?” She got in and left her purse on the couch where she noticed a pair of shoes she had never seen before.

“You got new shoes?” She asked as she poured water into a glass.

“Uh no-it’s- those are not mine” he muttered and walked towards the kitchen.

“Oh you brought a friend over?” She asked and gave him a pat on the shoulder as she walked by him.

“Yeah... you mind?” Liam looked tense, he followed her up the stairs to her bedroom.

“No, why would I? I mean I would have appreciated a heads up but it’s fine”  
Liam let out a sigh of relief and helped his mother find her medication. She had been taking antidepressants every since liam was born which made the beta feel guilty some times, he thought it was his fault she was suffering “ _were you that sad to have me mom?”_ He used to ask when he was younger and his mother would always give him the same answer “ _it’s totally normal for women to get depressed after giving birth. It’s the pressure we endure, it wasn’t because I didn’t want you baby, me and your father had been trying for three years so I think it’s fair to say I really wanted you”_ she would say with her sweet voice and give him a kiss on the forehead. She was a great mother. Sure she had her problems but Liam loved her more than anything, since his dad died it was just him and her. Whoever came along didn’t matter to Liam, his mother would date quite often in a attempt to find that “ _special someone”_ as she would call it. It’s fair to say that Liam didn’t really like his mother’s boyfriends and always did his best to make them walk away. None of them could handle him, his sudden mental breakdowns and rage episodes weren’t something men like them were looking for. All of them would eventually dump her and leave the woman heartbroken but Liam was always there for her, he would hold her hand and tell her that “ _she didn’t deserve them any way”_ or that “ _she was too good for them”_ , that made her smile every time. The beta wanted the best for his mother and when she started dating the doctor, four years ago, he was hesitant. The boy could see that he was different from the other ones, the man was determined to stay and he did. Doctor Geyer was the best thing that could happen to his mother ... _and him,_ he takes care of them, it’s clear he loves and Liam couldn’t be happier. 

Mrs. Dunbar got her water and swallowed the pill her son gave her.  
  
“Thank you” she said and turned to look at her son. His cheeks were more red than usual and his smile radiant.

“Is it that mysterious friend of yours?” She asked and gave him a small smirk.“The handsome one that I hear so much about but never get to fully see perhaps?” That woman could read liam like a book.

“Mom!” He loudly whined and his cheeks turned even more red “His name is theo and- um...he is a little weird okay? I mean- not weird _weird_ but you know- he’s a little unusual?” He questioned himself for his choice of words. 

“Is that a question?” the woman chuckled and exited her room. Liam was running after her like a lost puppy.

“It’s just that- he um- he doesn’t really have... you know- parents,so I don’t want you to say anything that could offend him and he just-“ mrs Dunbar looked at him shocked.

“He doesn’t have what?” his mother asked again even though she heard what her son had just told her.

“They died in a car accident years ago, he’s not really sad about it or anything anymore but still- just don’t make any questions” 

“Poor boy” she said with a frown on her face. 

“I’ll got get him and you prepare dinner okay?” The beta gave her a kiss on the cheek and rushed to his bedroom.

  
Liam quickly opened the door of his room and saw theo with a towel on his waist, the day really couldn’t go any worst for Liam. “Don’t know how to knock Liam?” The chimera looked at him and pulled his towel further up.  
  
The boy was left stunned, he couldn’t really help himself, ‘I mean come on he’s standing right in front of me half naked and he expects me not to look? I’m not a saint’ the beta thought while trying to pull himself together. “Well my eyes are still up here you know” theo scoffed, he looked almost ashamed and Liam was sure he saw him blush a little.

“IM SORRY” he immediately yelped in an extremely high pitched voice and closed the door. “This is bad _”_ he told himself as he was going down the stairs.  
  
“Everything alright hon?” The woman asked from the kitchen and the smell of rose beef flooded his lungs. 

“Yeah everything’s fine, everything is great, perfect really! no- marvelous actually, yeah” Liam was babbling, he was nervously scratching his head. Why the hell did he feel like that? It was just some (semi) naked dude, he is an athlete he has seen many of those before but none of them made his heart flutter the way the chimera did _._ “It’s probably the medicine” Liam thought and went to check on his mother in the kitchen.

“Mmmmm my favourite” liam went to take a bite with a fork but his mother slapped his hand. “Ouchhh” he put down his utensil and licked his lips “I’m hungry mommm” the beta was whining like a child.  
  
“Where’s your...” she cleared her throat   
“... friend?”   
  
Liam didn’t really understand why she did that and he really didn’t care the only thing in his mind was that rose beef on the kitchen table...and maybe theo _._  
Liam heard footsteps from the stairs and suddenly Theo was walking towards them, thankfully fully clothed this time.  
Mrs Dunbar turned to look at the chimera, she was intrigued. ‘Who was that mysterious boy that spent all that time with her son?’ ‘Who is that guy that Liam always talks about, Theo did this, Theo helped me do that and theo this and the other’. Her son literally wouldn’t shut up about him during dinner. Those were her thoughts the moment she heard the boy coming downstairs, the woman had seen a glimpse of him a few weeks ago but not too much to make out exactly what he looked like.   
  
“Hello” theo simply said with a big smile on his face and put his hand out for a handshake.  
Liams mother probably didn’t get the memo because she went in for a tight hug. 

“I’m Margaret” the woman said as she was squeezing his shoulders. The chimera didn’t leave the hug, he felt warm in her arms and she surprisingly smelled amazing, even after such a long draining shift at the hospital.The woman eventually broke the embrace to take a good look at him.  
Theo was analyzing everything about her. Her blonde hair was short and she was wearing a cute hair clip in the shape of a sunflower. She wasn’t that tall but seeing Liams height he didn’t really expect her to be taller. Her eyes were green and her smile as radiant as her sons ‘He got that from her’ he thought. She was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt and black leggings, she looked tired and had visible dark circles under her big almond shaped eyes.  
  
“Glad to finally meet you mrs Dunbar, I have heard the best from Liam”   
  
“True” Liam muttered and looked proudly at his mother. It was indeed true because sometimes when the two boys were alone theo would ask him about his family, he wanted to know what it felt like being a member of a ‘normal’ family. The beta would always answer his questions even though some were personal. One time the chimera asked about liams biological father something that made the boy visibly uncomfortable. Liam was like an open book so theo found it peculiar when he was hesitant to answer the question but he didn’t push him. ‘ It’s okay’ he had told him. It wasn’t important. 

Mrs Dunbar averted her gaze towards the chimera. “Same here sweetheart, I have gotten tired of my son talking about you” she giggled and looked at her son who was clearly embarrassed.

“Not true” Liam blurted again, this time in an attempt to try and make what his mother had just confessed better. Theo didn’t say anything and just turned to fondly face at liam whose face was totally red.

“I’m sorry for coming so abruptly into your home mrs Dunbar but liam insisted and I couldn’t really deny-“ the woman stopped him before he could continue his sentence.

“Sweetie you have no reason to apologize! I have been asking Liam to bring you home for the past month- I’m glad he finally listened to me” she patted her sons head, messing up his hair a little.  
The beta was impressed with Theo. He was nice? How could he do that? He just let his mom hug him for a solid of 20 seconds and then he apologized for being there? Who was that man before his eyes? He couldn’t recognize him. It’s not like Theo was rude or anything, he was just... _Theo_? Liam couldn’t really explain it but this was a different Theo. The chimera looked relaxed around his mom.

“I think we should do less talking and more eating! What do you boys think?” Margaret said and led the two teenagers inside the kitchen where three plates were placed.

“Oh I don’t know if I should stay, you have already done too much for me” Theo said and looked at the clock. It was two pm, at that time, he would usually go to the nearest diner and get whatever was cheaper. 

“Dude you are staying, there’s no way my mom lets you leave” his mom nodded in agreement and started cutting the beef. It did look delicious, Theo hadn’t eaten home made food in years. He really couldn’t resist.  
  
“Alright then, I guess your right” Theo said and sat on the chair next to Liams.  
  
*  
Dinner was quiet and theo absolutely loved that. He despised having to talk about himself and silence was always a blessing to him.  
The chimera was slowly eating the rose beef that was served with sweat potatoes in order to savor it, who knew how long it would take him to eat something homemade again. Liam was constantly looking at him and observing his actions. Mrs Dunbar was enjoying her meal and occasionally would ask the older boy a question, not something personal just to break the ice.

“So Liam tells me you have been helping him with his homework” she broke the silence and looked at theo.

“Yeah from time to time” Theo answered and turned to look at his plate. 

“Well that’s very nice of you theo” she smiles at him again with of those big Dunbar smiles. The one liam would often give him. Her smile was contagious, it seemed genuine and the chimera appreciated that.

“It’s nothing mrs Dunbar trust me. I’ll be honest with you... Liam is a great student but not that bright when it comes to algebra” theo hummed. He and liams mother were chuckling, they looked like they we’re getting along.

“Dudeeeee” the young boy exclaimed while almost choking on his apple juice.

“Its not like he’s wrong hon” his mom gave him a napkin to clean the juice he had spilled. 

“Fair” Liam mumbled and started cleaning the juice carefully, he didn’t want to leave a stain or else the good side of mrs Dunbar that Theo had gotten used to, would soon be gone.   
  
The room went silent again, only the sound of chewing and swallowing could be heard.

*

After they finished their meal the three of them decided to sit in the couch. It was that time. _Margaret’s time to shine_.

“Here I come” she sat next to theo and opened the album she was holding.

“Mom please don’t.” Liam knew what was coming. It was time for Peggy, as she liked to be called, to show off Liams baby pictures. She did that every time there was a guest at the house, she treasured those pictures and was proud of everything her little boy had achieved.

“Shush” she turned the first page. Without even bothering to look at her sons displeased face. 

“Here we have Liam, age nine running around a field of sunflowers” she said with a huge smile on her face, she was feeling nostalgic and Theo could of course sense it.

“Adorable” the chimera purred and felt the beta jabbing him with his elbow. Liams mother turned to the next page.

“Mom can we please stop ? I’m sure theo is too tired for-“ Liam tried.

“No it’s fine” theo assured the boy and quickly turned to gaze at the photos Margaret was showing him.  
Liam was utterly shocked. Theo raeken cared about his stupid baby photos? Not even Hayden enjoyed that. “It was kinda boring but your moms cute babe” she had told him.

“I’m telling you this boy hated diapers!! I had to run after him for hours before he decided to surrender!” mrs Dunbar said laughing as both her and Theo were looking at him with smiles on their faces.

“What? I was a kid” Liam drawled and Theo playfully shoved him.   
  
*  
An hour later and mrs Dunbar has to use the restroom. “Thank god” liam said after she left.

“Your mom is lovely. You are lucky to have her” Theo turned to look at the beta.

“Yeah I know” Liam sighed. It was so wrong that Theo didn’t got to experience something like that with his mother. He deserved a family. People that loved and cherished him, the same way liams parents treated him. 

“Hope she didn’t bore you to death?” Liam locked eyes with the chimera.

“No no, it’s fine! She’s right! You were a cute baby” Theo blurted, he swiftly got up to grab the jacket liam had given him.

“Oh ah...Thanks ?” Liam didn’t really know what to say. He was still in shock.  
His mother quickly returned to the living room and saw Theo getting ready to leave.

“And where do you think you are going young man?” She exclaimed with an interrogative tone and moved towards the boy.

“I told him to stay but he won’t listen to me” 

“Liam, we agreed” 

“Well I didn’t agree to anything” liams mother said and carefully grabbed Theos wrist.

“Don’t want to pressure you sweetheart but Liam told me you’re sick. I can see it now” her eyes lingered over his wounded hands. “You can stay the night at Liams room and I will bring the mattress from the attic alright?” Theo really considered it, at the end of the day he didn’t really have anywhere to go and a warm mattress sounded like heaven to him.

“Okay mrs Dunbar, can’t really say no to you” the chimera said and put down the bag with his dirty clothes.

“Let me take those” she said and slowly grasped the bag from the boy’s hand and took it to the bathroom.

“Just gonna give them a wash- no need to worry, they’ll be dry by morning” theo thanked her and went with Liam upstairs. 

“I thought I told you didn’t want to stay the night” he said as he closed the bedroom door.

“Where are you gonna sleep dude? Your truck? I’m sure a bed will not hurt you” Liam looked mad, it was the right thing for the chimera to sleep there, he had saved his life after all. He deserved it.

“Guess you’re right” theo mumbled and laid on Liams bed.

“I could sleep right now” the older boy said and turned to look at the beta who was sitting on his office chair, his arms resting on his knees.

“I’ll go get the mattress” Liams gaze lingered over the chimeras eyes.  
  
“Okay” Theo was still looking at him. The young boy felt a weird feeling in his stomach, ‘it’s probably the rose beef’he thought and left the room to find mrs Dunbar.  
  
Liam and his mother came back carrying a big mattress and they placed it in the empty space next to the younger boys twin sized bed.

“Thank you” he said and quickly flopped on the soft mattress. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted, he needed to rest. _Both of them did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways liams mom is not named jenna I’m sorry y’all... 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS HOW I IMAGINE HER!


	14. “The Stiles to my Lydia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made some thiam/ stydia parallels. IM SORRY to all the non shipper, I’m not a huge supporter myself but I thought some of their moments were similar. ALSO FYI Theo and Liam have definitely a better relationship than stiles and Lydia. I mainly focused on the fact that they have a similar connection. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I’m kinda tired and this chapter is biiiiiiig.

Back at Scott’s house, the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Although the pack was happy malia was back they couldn’t help but feel anxious about Monroe’s return.

“We should have known better. Beacon hills was too quiet” scott who was standing in the middle of the living room exclaimed.  
  
“Scotty, buddy, no one expected her to come back so soon... it’s not your fault, actually it’s no ones fault” stiles who was standing by Scott’s side reassured his best friend.

“Theo could have died guys” the alpha was brooding and his arms were crossed.

“So?” Malia who was sitting down quickly got up and answered. The girl still hadn’t forgiven Theo for everything he had done to the pack.  
  
“Isn’t he the one that killed you? That SHOT ME? That made Donovan go after stiles? Did we all collectively forget ~~_who_~~ \- what he is?”Malia was fuming, she couldn’t understand why everyone cared so much about him.  
  
“Malia” Lydia said softly as she held out her hand.  
  
“What??” Malia was curious. Why was everyone looking at her like she was the villain.

“You have lost a couple episodes” stiles sarcastically said and motioned to Scott.  
  
“He helped us a lot Malia. Every time I called he came to the rescue” Scott paused and took a step closer to her.

“Liam wouldn’t be here If theo hadn’t been there that night at the hospital”   
  
“What night?” the werecoyate looked confused, she knew that Theo was trying to help but nothing more.

“Both nights. The one with the wild hunt and when the hunters attacked, he saved Liam” the alpha answered and saw Malias surprised face.

“I didn’t know that” she clenched her well defined jaw and looked straight into scotts eyes.

“He took gabes pain away” mason from the back added.

“Who’s that?” The whole pack collectively asked and all eyes were on mason.

“They don’t know?” the dark skinned boy asked himself “A kid from our class, he beat up liam a few days before that. Theo took his pain when Monroe’s hunters shot him”

“They beat up liam? When?” Even though the pack leader was proud of the chimeras actions, Scott’s only concern was his beta. Liam hadn’t told him anything.

“He didn’t tell you?” Everyone was starring at the two boys.

“No” the alpha looked worried.

“He told theo I thought he told-“

“He didn’t” the alphas eyes were wide open and his eyebrows were forming a frown  
  
“He told theo and didn’t tell me?” He quietly muttered. Scott was his alpha, how could he have hidden from him something so important? If anyone were to know it should have been him, of course Scott understood that Theo and liam were close, but closer than him and his beta? They were supposed to have a bond stronger that a mother and her child. It seemed irrational that Liam chose to tell the chimera and not him.

“It’s really not what matters now scott” Lydia said as she pursed her red lips together.

“Yeah Lydia is right Scotty” stiles exclaimed. Scott looked taken back but quickly snapped out of it.

“Sorry” the alpha continued.  
“What I’m trying to say Malia is that, Theo has changed. He is becoming better and I’m not the only one seeing that” the alpha looked at his best friend standing right next to him and signaled him to speak.  
  
“I see it too. As much as i hate to admit it” he averted his gaze to look at the werecoyate “you know I do Malia” he whispered “the asshole has changed. Whatever they did to him down there changed him” 

“Liam helped him” Corey who hadn’t said anything this whole time decided to speak up.

“I think he changed because of-“ mason tried to say something but Lydia and scott cut him off and finished the humans sentence

“...Liam” both of them exclaimed with a face of realization and their eyebrows raised.

“So we suddenly trust him now?” Malia looked annoyed at her friends, she always had a bad feeling about him, maybe it was the fact that he shot her, or that he almost killed the people she loved the most or maybe just that he had no sense of boundaries, literally the guy would walk around naked all the time.  
  
“We can try to” Scott went closer to her and held the girls hands.

“Fine, but if he does anything I’ll cut his throat” the sighed and their eyes met.   
Scott pulled her close and kissed her. The alpha had missed the girl a lot but he never wanted to guilt trip her into coming back, he knew the werecoyate needed her time. Things were complicated between them.  
  
“Get a room guys” stiles closed his eyes and pulled Lydia closer as he exclaimed. Suddenly the door rang and mason got up to answer it. 

“Derek?” The boy sounded surprised

“We need to talk” the brooding man said as he walked towards the alphas direction.

“Always a gentleman Derek” stiles scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes at the werewolf.

“We need to get rid of Monroe” the sour wolf didn’t bother with stiles’s witty comment.  
  
“Do you have anything on her?” Scott let go of malias hands and focused his eyes on derek.

“No that’s why we need to talk”

“Great plan, so guys-“ stiles tried to say something but Derek didn’t have any time for his bullshit.  
  
“It’s time for the grownups to talk, go potty Stilinski” Derek angrily said and side eyed the boy, he turned to face scott. Stiles jokingly imitated his actions and took a seat next to the redhead.

“You’re right. I’ll call Liam, he’ll come if it’s urgent”   
  
“Tell him to bring theo as well” Derek exclaimed as he got out of a kitchen drawer the map of beacon hills.  
  
Scott nodded and quickly called his beta.

*

Theo had fallen asleep on the mattress liam and his mother had brought him and the beta was just looking at the ceiling thinking of everything that had happened the past twenty four hours.  
  
“Ask Stiles and Lydia _”_ the vets words have been echoing inside his head all day “what did he mean? Why stiles and Lydia?” Why do we have a connection _?”_ His thoughts were drowning him. The beta was exhausted but couldn’t find it in him to close his eyes, the boy tried counting sheep, he even used the 4-7-8 breathing method. Nothing. He couldn’t stop pondering about what deaton had said, what he had told the chimera and what the chimera had said when Monroe was threatening him   
“They hate me” he told the woman. Liam was listening to his heartbeat that moment hoping for a jump, a sign that Theo didn’t actually believe his words, that he was just bluffing to give the pack more time, but no, the chimeras heartbeat was steady and surprisingly calm, he wasn’t lying, the older boy genuinely believed ~~that the pack~~ \- that Liam- hated him. The chimera was even more stupid than Liam thought _._  
The betas pondering was abruptly interrupted when his phone started ringing, waking up the chimera who was resting on the mattress laid on the floor, next to his bed.  
  
“Yes?” Liam whispered and slowly opened his lamp, Theo turned on the other side and put a pillow over his head.

“Hey you alright Liam?” It was scott.

“yeah fine, um listen can I call you later?” Liam nervously looked at the chimera who seemed to be unsettled by the light.  
  
“Why are you whispering? The alpha hummed.

“My- dog ... is sleeping?” The bewildered beta blurted as theo hit him with his pillow

“Did you just call me your dog?” Theo asked as a smirk curled on his lips. The chimera continued to playfully hit the beta who was holding in his laughter.  
“Liam you don’t have a dog” scott saud dryly. He was done with trials stupid answers.“And I’m pretty sure I just heard theos voice” 

“He’s just staying over for the night, he doesn’t really have anywhere to go and he looked like shit so I just-“ Liam was babbling and Scott couldn’t really make out what he was saying.  
  
“Liam slow down, you said theo doesn’t have anywhere to go? What about his place?” Scott asked. The beta looked at the chimera who was laying horizontally on the bed with his hands on his stomach, it finally hit him _,_ Theo is literally homeless, it’s not just today that he doesn’t have somewhere to go, its everyday, it’s been everyday for who knows how long.

“He doesn’t really have one” 

“Alright, can you guys come over? we’ll take care of that too, Derek is here”   
  
“I’ll ask and call you okay? We’re both tired” the beta yawned.  
  
“Sure, just know its kinda important” his alpha said and hang up.  
Liam quickly tossed his phone on the drawer and dimmed the light.   
  
“Are you feeling any better?” loamasked and flopped back on his bed facing, once again, his ceiling.  
  
“Yeah, I mean my hands haven’t completely healed yet but... it’s getting there” theo answered lethargically and turned to liams side.  
  
“Scott asked if we could go to his house, it’s kinda urgent I guess” liam blurted out.

“You should go then, I can leave-“

“No no he wanted both of us there!” The beta said before the chimera could even finish his sentence.

“Oh, i guess we should get going then” Theo looked delighted that the alpha wanted him there as well and quickly got up from where he was laying to get ready.Liam followed his lead and quickly got out of bed.

The two boys left the room and went to the living room where mrs Dunbar was holding a glass of red wine and reading a book “ _the Iliad_ ” the tittle read. ‘So he’s not the only history nerd in this house’ the chimera quietly mumbled and let out a small chuckle as he went to grab ~~_his_~~ Liams jacket.  
  
“I thought you two were tired” loams mother hummed and got up from the couch.

“We were, past tense” Her son clarified and gave her a big smile.  
  
“Smartass” Theo mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for the beta to hear him and give him a little poke on the arm.

“Don’t be late, you have school tomorrow alrighty?” Mrs Dunbar said while giving the young boy a hug. They were a really affectionate family, Theo had noticed.  
  
“Don’t do any drugs” she jokingly said as the boys were leaving and chuckled to her self.

The chimera gave liam a grin and got into the car “your mom is adorable” he said as he put on his seatbelt.

“Got that from her I guess” a small smile forming on his lips as he met eyes with Theo.   
  
“I’m gonna have to disagree on that one” Theo teased and Liam replied with an offended scoff. The chimera couldn’t hide his big smile, he was just starring at Liam fondly. “ _what an idiot_ ” he thought and started the car.

*

ten minutes later and the boys arrived at scotts house.

“Ring the bell” Liam said as he was putting on his denim jacket.

“I’m holding the cake you made us buy” Theo hissed, he started shaking the cake he was holding.

“We couldn’t just come here without something”   
  
“No. You are just doing this so Melissa will forget you ripped her nice curtains last week” Theo hummed. He could read liam better than anyone, he knew the beta was afraid of his alphas mother.  
  
“Fine! I’ll ring asshole” Liam huffed and stepped closer to the bell but before doing anything melissa opened the door.  
  
“Boys” the woman gave them a mischievous smile.

“Oh hi Melissa, uh” the beta looked startled and gestured to the cake Theo was holding.

“This is for you” the two boys said simultaneously and turned to look at mrs McCall.

“Didn’t really have to bring me anything but thanks” Scott’s mom stepped aside for the boys to get inside.  
Everybody welcomed the pair and asked them how they were. Scott was pleased that both of them were fine and after they settled down, he quickly gave the floor to derek.  
  
Theo and Liam were sitting together in the big couch, their were legs pressed together and mason with Corey were sat beside them just a little bit further. Lydia was sitting on her boyfriends lap who was sat on Scotts favourite rocking chair. Malia with Scott were in the background behind Derek who was standing in the center of room, his arms were crossed on his puffed chest and he reeked of anxiety.   
Melissa was talking on the phone with argent in the kitchen so she wouldn’t disturb the pack meeting.   
Everyone was quiet and focused on Derek, all of them had their eyes glued on the sour wolf who was informing the pack on what clues he had gathered on Monroe. He explained that he had sources around the town looking for anything remotely out of the ordinary. 

Two weeks ago one of his “sources” called the older wolf to notify him about some suspicious movement they had noticed, “ _lots of guns coming in and out of the city” the person on the phone told him “I saw a kid carrying an M9 last night and I wondered, where the hell did she find that thing?” The person paused and waited for the wolf’s answer “thank you” the man said and hang up. The wolf was intrigued, he was certain it was Monroe but didn’t do anything until something else came up ._  
The next clue came from Peter.  
“ _Are you certain it was actually her?”  
Derek didn’t trust his uncle, of course he didn’t the guy had murdered his sister and had tried to kill his best friends, twice. “I said I’m not sure, she looked like Monroe, she was limping I think” peter said and sat next to the sour wolf.  
“Where did you see her again? “   
“Near the school I told you” His uncle hated repeating himself “Why would Monroe go there?” Derek rhetorically asked.  
“How the hell am I supposed to know?” He exclaimed “it was a rhetorical question” the sour wolf explained. He didn’t really think that much of what his uncle had told him, obviously, so he didn’t do anything “he probably didn’t see her, she would never expose her self like that, right?” The older wolf found himself asking. _  
The last clue he had gotten, and the most crucial was when Leroy called him and everyone is aware of how that ended.  
  
*  
After revising all the leads he had on the woman he turned to look at Scott who was starring at him with a frown, he looked worried. “We need to find a way to get rid of her” the older wolf said but all he got in return was dead silence “She wont stop until we are all dead” Derek looked hostile, he knew they were they were the only ones who could stop her.

“You’re right” Scott said and got up from his seat swiftly moving towards Derek “When we meet again, I’m gonna kill her myself” The alpha was determined to put an end to all of this.

“Now that’s a plan buddy, we’re gonna Han Solo the fuck out of this bitch!!” Stiles shouted and threw his hands, that were forming finger guns, in the air.   
  
“Stiles” Lydia gave him a look of disapproval, this really wasn’t the time to joke around.

“...and that’s my cue to shut up” Stiles said after Derek side eyed him with his werewolf blue eyes.

“You sure about this Scott?” Malia asked and leaned to grab his hand.

“Yes. This is the only way guys” the alpha was willing to do anything for his pack, even change his morals, Scott had never killed anyone before, no one had provoked him as much as Monroe had, when she messed with one of his pack, she messed with him.

“There will be hell to pay” Derek dramatically said and patted the alpha on his shoulder.   
  
Liam and Theo hadn’t said anything this whole, they were just observing and listening to what Derek had to say. Liam could hear the chimeras heartbeat rise every time the older wolf would mention Monroe, Theo looked scared of her, that aroused the betas curiosity, what could she have told or do to him that made him petrified of her?  
  
After Dereks monologue, with some occasional commentary from stiles, was over the pack started leaving the alphas house. The first to take off were mason and Corey who looked tired.

“I think it’s time for us to get going, thanks for the cookies Melissa” mason said as reached for his car keys “you gonna be fine?” the human asked his best friend while putting on his jacket.

“Yes mase. No need to worry about me” the beta looked better than yesterday but mason wasn’t sure the poisoning had gone so fast.

“Alright... Call me later?” Mason and his boyfriend told their goodbyes to the pack and left. The next one to go was Derek , he hugged tightly Scott and Lydia and gave stiles a wink “don’t do anything stupid stiles” the wolf said before leaving and grasped his helmet. 20 minutes later Malia Announced she was leaving

“I have to go check up on my dad” the girl exclaimed 

“Peter?” Scott looked bewildered, he didn’t think Malia was that attached to the mischievous werewolf.

“No, my real-actual father?? Remember him?” Malia said and started snapping her fingers in front of Scott’s face 

“oh yeah, of course. He must have missed you” the alpha planted a kiss on her forehead and let her go.   
The only ones left were Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Theo, Liam and Melissa who was at the garden watering her plants.  
The beta got up from the couch he was sitting on and moved towards the redhead who was standing by the kitchen counter drinking coffee.  


“Heyyy, can we maybe talk?” The boy said with an awkward smile on his face.

“Sure. Shoot” Lydia sipped her coffee and leaned closer to the blond boy.

“Ummm... it’s kinda personal you know-“  
Liams heartbeat was rising.

“Oh, come with me then” the strawberry blonde girl said and started walking up the stairs, still her coffee in hand. Stiles gave her a reassuring smile and sat next to theo who was reading some random magazine Scotts mum had placed on the coffee table. They didn’t say anything the whole time. It was as if stiles didn’t even exist to the chimera.   
Once the pair got upstairs in Melissa’s bedroom, Liam closed the door.

“Is everything alright Liam?” Lydia asked and sat on the bed. 

“Oh yeah, I just- I wanted to ask you something-“ the beta was nervous and his voice was wobbly. 

“Liam you know you have to actually ask me something right? how else am I supposed to know what you want? I’m not a medium - _not exactly at least_ ” Lydia blurted out and turned to look at liam, whose cheeks were a shade of red.

“It’s about a thing deaton said today, in the morning, after you guys left...”  
The banshee was patiently waiting for the boy to continue. 

“Deaton said something about you and stiles” Liam was looking over the girls shoulders, not able to meet her gaze.

“So? I mean- what did he say?” She looked confused, the redhead couldn’t fathom what the hell the kid was trying to say.

“H-he said that me and _theo_ have some sort of connection, like you and stiles” the boy’s voice softened as he said the chimeras name and his heart was beating like crazy. He still couldn’t face Lydia.

“What does that mean?” the boy asked with a frown on his face, he was nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

“Interesting, you sure he said that?” The red head gave him a smile as the boy sat next to her. Liam just nodded and waited for her answer.  
Lydias mind wandered to that night, two years ago when stiles, allison and Scott had to go under in order to awaken the Nemeton tree and save their parents. She started thinking about what the vet had told them when it was time for them to get inside the tubs full of ice:  
“ _It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether”_ he paused and looked at Lydia who was ready to go with Allison, they were best friends after all, it made sense to have a special connection. “ _Lydia, you go with stiles”_ deaton stopped her and pointed at the scared boy. _That was the moment Lydia knew- the moment Lydia realized how important stiles was to her, how important she was to him. The sarcastic human had always been there for the redhead no matter how she treated him and, as always she was the last to see it- see him_. That reminded her of Liam and theos relationship. At first they seemed like the most out of place pair. The beta hated the chimera, or that was what everyone believed, and the older boy couldn’t stand Liam. _How did they end up so close? What happened and changed everything?_ Lydia was wondering- she really didn’t understand how their dynamic worked out but she knew it did, they were alive because of it, they worked great together. Sure a few punches were exchanged from time to time but that’s just who they are. The most perfect imperfect pair _._  
Lydia quickly snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Liam calling her name.

“Lydia you there?” the boy was a breath away from her face. He looked worried.  
  
“I’m fine, I was just thinking” the startled banshee exclaimed as she got up. 

“You have been sitting there silent for five minutes Lydia, I thought I broke you or something” Liam chuckled and raised his eyes to where she was standing.

“Didn’t seem that much too me, I’m sorry” Lydia mumbled as she grabbed her cup of coffee and opened the door to leave.  
  
“Wait!!! You didn’t tell me what that meant!” Liam shouted from the bed.  
  
“I’ll let you figure this one out” Lydia purred, she gave him a smirk and turned her back on him.  
  
Liam was left there alone , looking off in the distance. “ _Why can’t she just tell me, damn it”_ the boy mumbled and face palmed.  
  
He sat there for five minutes and then eventually decided to go downstairs.  
Once he got to the living room he felt theos eyes on him. 

“Wanna leave?” The boy asked and focused his gaze at the chimera who was finally looking away from _the stupid_ brochure he had been reading for the past ten minutes. Stiles was really frustrated.

“Yeah it’s getting late. I’m tired” the chimera answered and swiftly got up from the couch dumping the brochure on stiles’s knees.

“Well that was fun” stiles scoffed. 

“Glad you had fun stiles” Theo snapped back at him with a smirk.

“Bye guys” Scott and Lydia yelled from across the room and waved their hands.  
Theo gave them a grin while Liam rushed towards his friends to give them a farewell hug “ _see ya”_ he broke off the embrace and went outside where the older boy was waiting for him.   
They both got inside the car and Theo started driving.

“What time is it? The chimera asked as he adjusted the cars mirror.

“‘Nine thirty” Liam plainly answered and then it was back to overwhelming silence, only the sound of theos heart could be heard. But that was enough for the beta, the sound of the chimeras chest rising and falling was calming to him. 


	15. Sleeping chimera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters (that r actually interesting lol) coming soon <333
> 
> Ik that this is one is rly small

Theo and Liam arrived at the betas house 10 minutes later and rang the door bell, seconds later a woman with a big smile on her face answered and welcomed them inside.  
  
“Hey mom, we didn’t wake you up right?” the younger boy asked his mother and got inside, indifference with the older boy who just waved and gave her a grin, theo was too tired to chatter with her.

“No, I was watching that show I like, you know the one” mrs Dunbar was wearing satin pajamas and was still holding that same glass of red wine in her right hand.   
  
“It’s one of those nights huh?” Liams voice was heard from across the living room where he was taking off his shoes. The chimera was doing the same.

“I’d love to chat with you boys but the next episode just started!” She exclaimed and quickly run up the stairs to her bedroom.The two boy just looked at each other and giggled.  
  
“I don’t know ‘bout you but i think she reallyyyy likes that show,” theo hummed giving liam a sarcastic smile, he followed liam to the kitchen to wash his hands.

“You think?”liam hummed, his eye brows pinching and his eyes widening “Want some leftover pizza?” The beta asked as he opened the fridge that was full of goods and... _a concerning amount of mayo?_  
  
“Why do you need so much mayo?” the chimera asked dubiously, Theo couldn’t understand why would anyone want to eat that much mayonnaise, it’s just egg yolk and oil. 

“It’s um- I just sort of like mayo” the boy explained and saw the chimeras surprised face. Theo raised his eyebrow and opened the fridge wider to reveal more jars of mayo, a small smirk curling on his lips. “A lot” he added and the beta swiftly closed the fridge.  
  
“Didn’t take you as a mayonnaise kind of guy” the older boy mocked and grabbed the box with leftover pizza that Liam had placed on the counter.  
  
“Well I guess you don’t know me as much as you thought” liam musedas he bit into the piece of pizza he had grabbed earlier.

“Ah yes, Liam Dunbar a man with many secrets and even more jars of mayo” Theo teased, he always enjoyed spiting Liam. 

“So funny I forgot to laugh” the beta gave him an annoyed smile, _the ‘_ Theo is being a little shit again and I absolutely look forward to punching him in his perfect face’ _as Liam liked to call it._

“It was funny, can’t deny that” The chimera said as he was analyzing the pizza.  
  
“What kind of pizza is this? it looks awful”

“What? What do you mean? It’s Hawaiian dude! The best kind of pizza!” Liam said with his mouth full of pizza.

“It has pineapples?” Theo scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Yes!!!! And hot sauce! And onion! I’m telling you ITS AMAZING” Liam was talking about the pizza fervently as he grabbed another piece.  
“Mhhm sounds... delicious” The chimera ironically said and grabbed a piece, he was really hungry, the boy didn’t really care as long as it was food.  
Theo took a small bite and his face expression changed completely. He looked like he actually enjoyed it.   
“Sooo???? What do you think?” Liam asked before the boy had even managed to swallow.  
“It’s... actually really good” Theo admitted and took a bigger bite this time.

“TOLD YOU” the other boy boasted to which the chimera replied with an eye roll.  
  
“Mhmmm it’s really good, I’ll give it to you Liam” it seemed like the pizza was really good.  
  
*  
After the boys ate they washed their hands, cleaned their faces and went into the betas room.  
  
“I’m full” theo exclaimed and fell into Liams soft bed.

“Me toooo” the boy went into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.  
After that, the beta returned to the room and sat in the corner of his bed.Liam cleared his throat, his eyes gesturing on the bed so theo would notice he was laying on the wrong place.  


“Sorry” he said and quickly got down the floor where his mattress was placed.  
Minutes go by and no ones says a word. Both of the boys were awake and looking at nothingness but neither of them said anything about what had happened, until the chimera broke the silence.  
  
“What did you say to Lydia?” Theo asked hesitantly, there was a stiffness to his tone.Liam didn’t give him an answer and just let out an incoherent sound, he looked uncomfortable. “Actually, forget that, I shouldn’t be nosy” the chimera amended and turned to his side.

“It’s alright i guess, I just wanted to ask her something about deaton” the beta revealed to the older boy and he bit his lips, his voice was shaky.

“You don’t have to tell me Liam”   
Theo mumbled and left his eyes fall shut.

“Well, to be honest, Lydia didn’t even answer my question but it had something to do with um- deaton said that we have some sort of connection like... like stiles and Lydia-“ the boy’s words trailed off when he realized that the chimera was snoring. In a way he was extremely relieved Theo hadn’t heard what he’d said, _it was for the best_ , the beta thought.  
Liam closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

*  
It has been a long day and an even longer night for the two boys and they honestly didn’t want anything more in the world other than just some extra sleep. They were exhausted and after everything with-Theo being kidnapped- they deserved it.  
However, although they were both supernatural creatures that seemed invincible, they still had some responsibilities, such as getting up at 5.30 to go to school, something that the pair had forgotten about.  
  
“Rise and shine” Liams mom barged in and started opening the curtains resulting into the two boys waking up moody.  
  
“Mrs Dunbar” Theo yelped and put a pillow over his head so the sun wouldn’t hurt his eyes. 

“mom get out!” Liam whined still half asleep.

“You boys forgot you have to school?” the woman said as she pulled her sons covers.

“Liam get up honey, I gotta go to work, don’t have time for this” her tone was no longer playful, Liam knew it was time to get up.

“Fineeeeee” the betas said as was leaving his warm bed to go brush his teeth.

“Will you wake up this one? I’m already late” mrs Dunbar said and gave him a quick kiss on the head.

“oh yeah, forgot he’s here” Liam looked at the chimera who was still sleeping.

“Breakfasts ready ok? love ya bye” the woman was in a rush to get to the hospital, there was an emergency after they found a dead body in the woods last night. 

The beta got out of the bathroom and went towards the sleeping boy.   
“Theo” Liam quietly said, he didn’t want to startle him.  
 _Nothing_. “Theo!” this time he shook the chimera a bit. _Nothing_.  
“DUDEEE” he was now yelling and poking the boy.Nothing.“FINE. Don’t wake up asshole, I’m taking your car” the beta huffed frustrated.  
  
“I’m up” theo groaned and turned to look at Liam who was standing right over his head.“asshole” he mumbled as he gazed at the beta who was still fresh out of bed.  
  
“Oh sorry for giving a shit about your school presence Theo” the beta sarcastically scoffed.  
  
“Sure liam” the chimera simply replied and got out of bed, he was wearing only his underwear, his hair was messy and all over _his stupid smug_ face, “ _how can he look so effortlessly good first thing in the morning?”_ Liam wondered as the chimera was putting on the pants Liam had given him.

Theo noticed the beta looking at him and turned to face him “I’m sorry it’s just- it got really hot last night”  
  
“That’s fine” Liam quickly blurted and turned his gaze elsewhere.  
  
“Did your mom wash my clothes?”   
“oh yeah, they’re in the dryer, I’ll go get them-“ Liam got up but Theo stopped him.  
  
“It’s alright, I’ll go get them myself” the chimera said and went to grab his clothes.

*  
Later, the two boys got downstairs and started eating the breakfast Liams mom had prepared for them. It was quiet and neither of them really said anything, _as always_ , but Liam couldn’t stop himself from looking at the older boy. He never could understand his “fascination” with the chimera _._  
 _“_ Theo was a pain in the ass and an inconsiderate dickhead who never cared about anyone other than himself” liam thought to himself, but deep inside he was aware that wasn’t’ true, Theo cared and he had feelings, big feelings actually that sometimes hurt too much to admit but the beta knew- he could feel it somehow, maybe that was part of the whole ‘ _you’re like stiles and Lydia’_ situation. He still hadn’t figured out what the vet meant. He could acknowledge that perhaps they were a good pair- as in beating up bad guys together kinda pair- but... stiles and Lydia were together? Like together together. Liam didn’t like Theo like that or anything. ‘Ew! No that would be so weird’ he thought. No. definitely not in love. 100 percent. Why would he even think about that! Thats totally weird and they are just friends- not even that- they were....? What were they actually? Another question mark for Liam who was already too confused with everything going on. Those thoughts were making the beta go crazy.   
Liam overthought everything in his life, even what socks he should wear. Actually the socks thing came to be a bigger problem in his life than what he expected, especially when it would cause him to be late in class, those days were the worst.  
All the question marks in his head disappeared the moment he heard the chimeras voice.

“Liam?” The older boy was snapping his fingers at the beta.

“What?” He finally snapped out of it. 

“You haven’t really touched you food, everything alright?” Theo looked worried for the younger boy.

“Oh yeah, I’m great, just thinking some... thoughts?” Liam muttered and stared eating the piece of cake in his plate.

“aha” theo murmured, he pursed his lips together and nodded his head as he returned to his cereal.  
After the boys finished their breakfast they got into theos car and quickly left for school. 


	16. Algebra: The source of all life’s problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically if you’re interested in Ancient Greek mythology you’re gonna like this one. Also kinda a filler for the next chapter but I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIAM IS A HISTORY NERD AND I DELIVERED LIAM HISTORY NERD.  
> Also I’m a history buff as well soooo yah

After the boys finished their breakfast they got into theos car and quickly left for school. 

The time was 7:05 and the two boys were late to their first period.   
  
“I’m thinking of ditching first period what do u say?” Theos offer was very tempting but Liam couldn’t miss algebra again, he was already really shit at it and losing another class wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“We have algebra, mrs Jones is going to kill me if I lose her class again, you remember last time we were late” the boy exclaimed as they were running through the hallway

“Hm, yes. Good ol' days!” theo hummed, he gave liam a smirk as he ran to move past him. “Last one there has to buy the other lunch!” The chimera panted, his voice weary and playful.

“Deal!” Liam yelled back at him and started running faster.  
  
Eventually Theo won and his award was a long monologue from miss jones as to why ‘its never okay to be late’, obviously the chimera didn’t hear anything, he was too busy being focused on Liam. While being yelled at they were looking at each-other and laughing like little kids, Theo hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, he really appreciated his time with the beta, the older boy knew he was on stolen time so he tented to savor every little moment he could get with Liam, _and he did_.   
  
When mrs Jones’s lecture was over the boys sat down and opened their textbooks, suddenly the beta noticed a very familiar face in the back of the class. _It was that asshole_ , Jordan, the one who was working for monroe and kidnapped theo. He had a lot of nerve showing up there after everything he had done. The beta couldn’t contain his anger, his eyes had turned yellow, his claws and fangs were all out in the open, he almost growled until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. It was mason. Thank god it was mason.  
  
“Liam....calm down dude” Mason said and grasped his best friends forearm.

“He’s here” Liam growled and pointed at Jordan.  
  
“I know, he was looking at me” mason said quietly and let go of his grip.

“Do we have a a problem here boys?” Mrs Jones interrupted the two teenagers and walked towards them.

“Nothing mrs Jones, Liams just feeling... a little under the weather” mason answered dubiously and looked up to his teacher.  
“What’s wrong liam?” She said and leaned to his desk.  
“Nothing” Liam croaked, his head was covered by his hands and his voice trembling, he was struggling to stay calm.  
  
Everyone was looking at liam, Theo, Mason, Corey even Nolan. They all seemed worried about their friend.  
“Liam?” a worried voice was heard, it was theo his eyes on him starring at Liam with a frown, he was sitting on the other side of the class, a little further from Nolan.  
  
“Dunbar? Hewitt what’s wrong with him?” The teacher asked and turned to his best friend.

“I... don’t know mrs-“ mason stopped when he noticed liam swiftly getting up from his seat, rushing out of the classroom.  
  
“Liam!” Mrs Jones and mason yelped.  
Theo quickly left the class and followed the beta. He didn’t even care about his teacher’s threats _“_ You stay right there raeken” she shouted and tried to prevent him from exiting her class “I’m gonna fail you two. I swear I will!” She grabbed the chimeras hand and gave him a serious look “I’m tired of you never coming to my class” the woman’s eyebrows were raised and her voice was flat.  
  
“Fine” theo calmly muttered as the teacher released her grip.  
  
The chimera run after the beta and found him in the boys locker rooms, under the showers profusely punching the wall.

“Liam...” Theo slowly approached the angered boy.  
  
“Get away from me” liam bellowed without turning to face the chimera.  
  
“You know I can’t do that liam” Theo hummed, he a step closer to the showers, his eyes always on Liam.

“I can’t control it” the betas voice was louder and he sounded like he was in pain, it hurt him to be like that, he hated losing control.  
  
“I know” theo said slowly. He was now behind the boy, he carefully placed his hand on the betas shoulder “that’s why I’m here” he continued.  
Liams fervent growling stopped as he turned to look at the chimera, his back resting on the wall and his body dripping with cold water.“It’s the full moon that’s doing this” the chimera run his fingers through his hair.

“I’m pretty sure I want to kill him” Liam said, his voice weary as soft breathes exited his lips, his m fangs weren’t showing anymore and his eyes were back to their normal blue.

“So do I” theo admitted, letting out a mischievous chuckle.

“We should kill him then” liam met the chimeras eyes, a grin twisting on his lips.   
  
“I’ll get shovels” Theo teased, playfully slapping Liam on his cheek. A few seconds later theo noticed blood dripping from the younger boy’s knuckles. He had been hitting the wall so he wouldn’t hurt ~~_anyone_~~ - _him_. He leaned closer and grabbed his hand, theo was starring at the boy’s injury and back at liam with a frown on his face.

“I’ll heal” the beta said and swiftly pulled his hand away from the chimeras palms.  
“Why are you not affected by the full moon?” Liam asked as he got out of the showers. He wanted to change the subject.

“I do liam, just not as much as you” theos voice was soft and there was a warmth in his gaze.

“What do you mean? Like do you guys need an anchor or something like that?”  
  
“No, we don’t need anchors, chimeras have always taken care of themselves, we are supposed to be independent. It’s kind of like the lone wolf thing, chimeras don’t have packs” Theo explained to liam who was standing by his locker looking for a change of clothes, he always had an extra pair of pants there.  
  
“Oh. So why did you want a pack then? You know back when-“ the betas words trailed off, his voice broke a bit as he grabbed some socks from his locker. _Bad memories resurfaced to his mind._

“didn’t want to be alone” theo, who was looking off, muttered bitterly.  
  
“Oh” Liam said with his eyes wide open and his eyebrows raised as he nodded his head.  
“We need to get going, we are gonna lose biology as well” the chimera was clearly not willing to continue the conversation.

“Just lemme put on a clean pair of pants, this one- this one’s kinda wet” liam said and gestured to his damp clothes.

“I can see that, just be quick” Theo pursed his lips and he turned the other way for the beta to change in private.  
“Ok ready” liam exclaimed after getting dressed and the two boys exited the room.  
  
*  
It was time for biology and neither of them were interested. During class they would often glance at each other. Every time theo was not looking the younger boy couldn’t help himself but observe his actions. The way the chimera would mindlessly play with his pencil when he was bored or just doodle on his textbook, Theo was unexpectedly really good at drawing. Most of the times he would draw faces, he enjoyed doing caricatures of people at school, especially the teachers he didn’t like.  
Other things theo would do during class, that Liam had noticed, included throwing paper planes at mason and him, occasionally play with his hair-something that the beta found quite... interesting?. Theo was very good-looking alright? and Liam couldn’t really stop himself from thinking how soft the chimeras hair probably would be... “WAIT NO” liam snapped at that specific thought, he didn’t want to touch his hair or anything like that, he just kind of thought that the chimeras hair was nice- _absolutely nothing else_. The beta was trying very hard to convince himself that it was just that.

Class was over and mason with Liam were going for lunch at the cafeteria. They hadn’t really spoken that day, other than their interaction during mrs jones class.

“You alright now?” Mason asked as he grabbed a food compartment from the canteen.

“Well I almost broke my knuckles trying not to kill Jordan... but other than that, sure dude I’m great” Liam couldn’t even say that assholes name without being revolted. He really hated him, for many reasons and him kidnapping theo didn’t help his case.

“I think we have all thought of killing Jordan at least once this year” mason jokingly said and gave his friend a pat on the back.

“True” Liam chuckled and went towards their table where Corey was waiting.

“What are you two laughing about?” Corey who was studying history playfully asked.

“None of your business nerd” mason snorted as he face his boyfriend a big kiss and sat beside him, Liam let out a little giggle and started eating his carrots.

“I told you about the exam in 4th period and someone didn’t let me study all that much yesterday...” Corey looked at his boyfriend with his eyebrows pinched and started fake coughing. It was obvious what the two of them were doing something else instead of studying.

“You guys are actually disgusting” the beta cringed, his face twisting into an annoyed look. He started rotating around examining the people in the cafeteria,he was looking for someone, perhaps a certain-dirty blond, blue-eyed chimera.   
  
“Looking for someone?” Mason smirked and slightly poked Liams hand with his fork.

“Ouch” the beta exclaimed and turned to his side where he saw _him_. He was standing in the corner with just a box a apple juice in his hands, the chimera was looking directly at him as if he had been waiting for Liams gaze. The betas soft eyes snapped wide open when theo started walking towards their direction. It was as if the world had stopped and the only that mattered was the chimera, that big idiot who wouldn’t even come and sit with him them. The chimera slowly passed by their table and gave liam a sly wink.   
_  
__‘_ Why did he do that?’ ‘Should i wink back?, Maybe I should wave or something?’ Liam was contemplating what his reaction should be but ended up doing... nothing, no really he didn’t do anything, he just sort of stood there stunned watching him leave the canteen.  
  
“And you said we are disgusting?” Mason scoffed and let out a chuckle as he saw liams cheek turn red to the chimeras wink.

“What?” The betas nose was scrunching and he looked genuinely confused, _as always._  
“What was that dudeee?” his best friend was done with the whole ‘I actually hate theo’ narrative liam had going on. Everyone knew that wasn’t true, at least not any more.  
“It was theo, you’re blind or something?” Trial huffed, his eyes still wandering around the overcrowded canteen.

“No I mean the "Theo just looked- actually scratch that-“ a smirk twisted on his lips ”’theo just winked at me and I blushed like a little school girl thing”

“I didn’t BLUSH” Liam shouted and gave his best friend an intense stare.  
  
“OH YES YOU DID” mason yelled back at him and noticed half the cafeteria looking at them “yes you did” he said, this time a little more quieter.

“Noooo” the beta whined and impaled the fork he was holding onto his apple.

“Some help here babe?” Mason motioned to his boyfriend who was laughing behind his book.  
  
“He’s right. I saw it” Corey said bluntly and returned to his book. Liam gave him a death stare and Corey was quick to change his answer “I mean... um- actually... I didn’t really see anything to be honest” mason immediately jabbed him in his side with his elbow. “GOD, I’m tired of you two asses! He winked and you blushed okay it’s not a big deal?? Now let me study! My parents are gonna kill me if I fail” Corey was serious and his best friends realized that when the boy got up and rushed towards the exit.  
  
“Wait! Babe IM sorry!” Mason quickly run after him.  
  
“Great” Liam sighed and started eating his apple. ‘I didn’t blush, I’m sure i didn’t, I mean why would I? i don’t care about him- It’s not like- like _...’_ he stopped himself from thinking the unthinkable.   
  
*  
After his two best friends dumped him the beta was left alone, at least before Nolan cane along and sat across him. They didn’t really talk, actually they didn’t talk at all. They weren’t anymore like they used to, up each other throats, but still, Liam hadn’t forgotten about everything the freckled boy had done to him.   
The bell rang and it was time for class, fourth period was starting and Liam was nervous about the eminent history exam. Although the beta had a fascination with the subject he couldn’t help but worry, his GPA was really bad already and he didn’t want to worsen it, the beta was certain he could do it, he just needed to concentrate. He had been studying with Theo for this exam, all week. The chimera volunteered to help Liam with his math test and the younger boy in return promised to do the same with their history exam. The older boy wasn’t much of a history fanatic but Liam knew he could change that. They kicked off their first day with the odyssey, their test was about ancient Greek mythology so that was the perfect starting point. _“Wait? So this lady has been waiting for this dude how long?”_  
 _“Twenty years! And her name was Penelope, the queen of ethaca, i told you a million times”_  
 _“How did she last that long though? Right? I mean come one dudeeeee, 100 something guys wanting her and she waited 20 years for a guy she didn’t even know was alive? Sounds suspicious to me...”_  
 _“She loved him”_  
 _“Well I still don’t believe she was that_  
 _faithful“_  
 _“I told you, she was sorrowful after he left her”_  
 _“I wouldn’t have lasted that long...and I don’t think odyssey’s did either, didn’t he cheat on her with a witch?”_  
 _“Can you concentrate for five minutes theo?”_  
After the “success” the odyssey was, they continued with learning more about the Greek gods, Theo still found mythology extremely dull and the beta expected this lesson to make him reconsider his view.  
“ _Okay so we have Athena alright? The goddess of war, Hares... god of war and demetra? Who’s also war? Not very imaginative the Greeks”_  
 _“You idiot, Athena is the goddess of wisdom and Demetra of hunting!! Only hares was war”_  
 _“Hey not my fault they all do the same shit”_  
 _“Who else do you remember? This lesson is very important alright? The Greek gods are literally the most important part of every myth”_  
 _“Umm.... Zeus??”_  
 _“Yessss!! He was the father of all gods!”_  
 _“Didn’t he rape all of them?”_  
 _“NOT THE POINT”_  
 _“Weren’t they his children like-? Thats disgusting, why the fuck did these people praise that guy I mean-“_  
 _“Shut up and turn to page nineteen”_  
 _“Fine, but you know I’m right ”_  
 _“Didn’t say you weren’t”_  
 _“What the hell? I thought there were only twelve gods!”_  
 _“News flash asshole! Demigods exist, start reading”_  
 _“I hate this”_  
Even though that didn’t work out as well as the beta thought, Liam was certain the next part of their study would interest the chimera. The men that they were going to read about reminded the young wolf a lot of him and the older boy, except from the part where they’re in love, _because that would be just weird right? Really weird._  
“ _They have known each other since they were little boys, although at first Patroclus didn’t really like Achilles he couldn’t help but be fascinated with him, he was only ten and ran faster that half his fathers guard, he was a miracle”_  
 _“Why did his father banish him?”_  
 _“He killed a boy when they were playing, it was accidental but his father couldn’t stand having a killer in his castle”_  
 _“So he sent him to peleus? A random stranger?”_  
 _“He was a fair king, menite trusted him”_  
 _“Uh ah”_  
 _“Patroclus and Achilles grew very close over the years, they would train, learn how to play the lure, eat, play, study, even sleep, together. They were really close and that made people suspicious”_  
 _“Why?”_  
 _“Because Achilles was a Demi god and a prince, he couldn’t be seen with someone such as Patroclus, He had to find a wife, even if he didn’t want to”_  
 _“I read somewhere that they were lovers?...”_  
 _“A lot of people and Greek philosophers think so too, I mean their ashes were mixed in order for them to be together even in the afterlife. Don’t think I know many people who would do that with their friend”_  
 _“Will you remind me how they died Liam?”_  
 _“Killed”_  
 _“Ohh?”_  
 _“When Achilles had to go fight in the Trojan war-“_  
 _“For Helen?”_  
 _“Yeah, you remember that!”_  
 _“Yeah I thought it was stupid, imagine dying because a chick cheated on you, I wouldn’t even care”_  
 _“Theo!”_  
 _“Sorry”_  
 _“When he had to go fight in the Trojan war, Patroclus wouldn’t let him go alone, so he followed him, although he knew he wasn’t as good of a fighter as Achilles, he had to go, he went to protect him, he was always there for him”_  
 _“He shouldn’t have gone if he knew that he wasn’t a good fighter, it was reckless, risking his life like that”_  
 _“He loved him, he’d rather die that see him hurt”_  
 _“Still don’t think that was a good idea,_  
 _I mean he ended up dead”_  
 _“The war lasted about 10 ten years. Achilles’s menace started after his prize was taken from him, by Agamemnon”_  
 _“What was his prize?”_  
 _“A slave, her name was briseis. when someone takes your award it’s directly disrespectful. Agamemnon did it to spite him and he succeeded, he hated being inferior to Achilles”_  
 _“Sounds like a dick”_  
 _“He was, that’s why Achilles, who was angry at the dishonour of having his plunder and glory taken away from him and with the urging of his mother Thetis, refused to fight or lead his troops alongside the other Greek forces”_  
 _“I’d do the same to be honest, no one should mess with what’s mine”_  
 _“Well, you two have a lot of things in common i guess”_  
 _“I’ll take that as a compliment Liam”_  
 _“After that, Achilles prayed to Thetis to convince Zeus to help the Trojans gain ground in the war, so that he would regain his honour. And of course Zeus listened to her and made the achains lose the next battles. However Patroclus couldn’t stand the sight of his people dying and decided to do what he thought was right. He asked Achilles for his armor and led his army against hectors”_  
 _“Hector?”_  
 _“Son of king Priam, brother of Paris”_  
 _“Oh the one that stole that pretty chick”_  
 _“Yes”_  
 _“Why would Patroclus do that though?”_  
 _“He knew that the Trojans were afraid of Achilles, even his presence in the battle field petrified them, so he pretended to be him._ _It was a good plan and almost worked. Almost”_  
 _“Hector killed him right?”_  
 _“Yep and lets_ _just say that Achilles was furious about it, furious is actually an understatement. He wrecked havoc around Troy. He killed everyone and everything that got in his way. He wanted to avenge Patroclus's death. He was full of sorrow and the only way to feel even a little bit better was to get rid of the one who murdered the person he loved.”_  
 _“I get it, he killed him right?”_  
 _“Yes and he was vile with his body, in Ancient Greece they had a custom which said that when men died in battle their bodies had to be returned to their families, but Achilles tortured hectors body and then gave it to his father, after the man begged him”_  
 _“Who killed Achilles?”_  
 _“Paris, but he didn’t care, life was pointless without Patroclus”_  
 _“Never liked that guy, his name is weird”_  
 _“Theo they’re Greek, all of them have weird names”_  
 _“Was that it? The whole myth?”_  
 _“Well I missed a few parts but don’t worry we’re gonna have plenty of time to revisit them, open page 98, chapter three”_  
 _“Fine, but only because I liked this one”_  
Liam had finally made Theo interested in history, he was proud of himself. He knew this story would get to him. Liam probably relied on the fact that the chimera would be intrigued by Achilles, who the beta believed was a lot like him.

*

The class was starting and the beta was ready to ace this exam, he had been studying all week, acing was the least he could do, theo was sitting on the other side of the classroom near Nolan who looked nervous, corey was sitting behind the beta and mason right next to him, unfortunately he couldn’t help but notice Jordan’s annoying presence. _He really hated that guy._  
Mister Karls set the clock and everyone started quickly writing. They had three hour to complete a test of five pages.   
This was really important for Liam. He wouldn’t let anything distract him not even Jordan.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all enjoy these <333


	17. Helen of Troy

Liam and Jordan have never been friends or anything remotely similar.   
They met in middle school when Jordan got transferred in fifth grade and ever since then he made it his life goal to mess with the beta. Back in sixth grade The brown-haired boy stole Liams date, her name was Annie, she was the boys first girlfriend and his first kiss, _she meant a lot to him_. when the beta found out the reason his girlfriend left him, he got angry and attacked Jordan, the blond boy broke the others boys arm and bruised his eye, Jordan couldn’t see from his right eye for a whole week. That was the second time liam had gotten kicked out of a school and it was because of _that asshole._  
When Liam joined the lacrosse team everyone was in in disbelief and rightfully so.  
 _“how did a freshman made it in the team?” “They never get freshmen”_  
 _“Maybe he had connections”_  
The betas was just that good, with or without powers the boy had proven to be an extraordinary talent.  
“ _Is he even human?!”_ not even stiles, master of the supernatural, could believe his eyes when he saw Liam on the field.  
And so of course when Jordan found out, it’s fair to say he wasn’t pleased. The boy literally demanded Liam off the team, like he actually went to their principals office and tried to discredit the little wolf.  
 _“I’m telling you mrs. Lown, it’s a bad idea- actually it’s the worst idea ever to put Liam on the lacrosse team! The guy literally blinded me for a week because I kissed his girlfriend, he has IED and I don’t think it’s proper for someone with anger issues to be part of a game like lacrosse, he’s gonna kill someone-“_  
“ _Listen Lorenz, I’m sure you and dunbar have your differences but coach isn’t taking him off the team, i think you should be glad for him, only one freshman had ever made first line before Liam and without connections, it’s rare”_  
Obviously Jordan’s attempts didn’t work out so he waited until junior year to try out for the team, he wanted first line and he was gonna do anything to one up the beta.  
Liam wasn’t really fazed by Jordan’s actions, although he hated his guts he knew that if he were to hurt or just mess with him beacon hills high would be over, he would lose everyone, Scott, mason and even Hayden. The boy wasn’t willing to lose his friends just because an asshole was jealous of him.   
In junior year Jordan made it to the lacrosse team, but he wasn’t first line, he was a replacement for stiles stilinski, if something happened and stiles couldn’t play it was Lorenz’s turn. He hated that, he hated stiles and Scott because they were friends with his “arch nemesis”.   
Sometimes during practice, Jordan would sabotage the betas equipment, he would either break his crosse or just rip his jersey, anything that could spite Liam, the boy wanted to make the little wolfs life a living nightmare, for no apparent reason, he was just some stupid high school bully.   
_How cliche._  
Despite the fact that Liam was constantly being harassed and called names by Jordan he always tried to remain calm.  
“ _the sun, the moon and the truth_ ” he would repeat his mantra in his mind in order not to violently rip Jordan’s throat out. It worked most of the time, besides that one time at lunch time when the other boy threw Liams food on the ground and pushed him.  
“ _Eat it from the floor like the animal you are dumbar”_  
That incident took place this year, after everything with Monroe had happened, the blond boy had accidentally shifted in front of some people and although Jordan wasn’t there to see it with his own eyes, news spread fast around school- exceptionally fast if the schools lacrosse captain is a werewolf.  
The beta almost attacked the boy, his fangs were out and his eyes had turned yellow. He didn’t care. He couldn’t handle being made fun of anymore.  
Thankfully before Liam could move towards Jordan someone grabbed him and pulled him to the corner. Of course it was _him_. Theo is always there to stop liam from doing stupid stuff he would regret.  
 _“Let me go! I’m tired of his bullshit”_  
 _“I’m not gonna let you hurt him”_  
 _“Why not??? You have a crush on that asshole or something? Let me go”_  
 _“Liam shut up, you know whats gonna happen if you touch him”_  
 _“I don’t care”_  
 _“Oh so you’re willing to lose everyone and everything you have here because of some kid that stole your girlfriend in sixth grade??”_  
 _“He’s trying to take me out of the team theo”_  
 _“Well don’t let him then, relax”_ the older boy was holding Liams forearms and his tone was serious. “ _Why does he care”_ liam thought at that moment, he genuinely didn’t understand theos intentions some times.  
The chimeras words immediately simmered down the little wolf. He had a special effect on him, ever since Hayden left, as weird as it sounds, Theo was pretty much the only one who could calm him down.

It was the fourth period, two hours and forty five seconds left on the clock.   
Liam was carefully studying the exam in front of him as he tried to concentrate. It was really hard for him considering the fact that the person who was deemed to ruin his life and kidnapped his... _friend_? was sitting in the back of the room, looking at him.   
“ _Why is he looking at me”_  
 _“He wouldn’t do anything right now, right?”_  
 _“What if-“_ his thoughts were interrupted once more when he heard masons voice calling out for him.  
“Liam?” the dark-skinned boy was whispering, he knew his best friend could hear him.  
“What?” Liam turned to his side to look at his friend who seemed worried.  
“You okay right?”  
“yeah just thinking” Liam returned back to his exam.  
“No talking boys” the teachers voice was heard and mr Karls turned to give the best friends a warning look.  
The two boys nodded and went back to their reading.  
Liam started answering the first questions and quickly finished the first page. He would gaze at theo from time to time just to see how’s he doing, his pencil was moving fast and his hair was falling in his eyes, the chimera looked focused on his exam  
Liam was certain Theo would do great in this test, they hadn’t been studying all week for nothing after all.   
One hour and twenty minutes left on the clock, Liam had finished three pages and was now turning to the fourth.  
The first question wavered the young boy “ _What was the reason behind the Trojan war? Explain the myth in 200 words or less”_  
He knew the myth like the back of his hand however they were two explanations for the Trojan war and the “abduction” of Helen of Troy.  
The first one was the one everyone knew by homar, author of the most important piece of mythology, the Iliad.  
And the seconds was a little more interesting, written by Euripides, a famous Greek playwright. Euripides wrote that Helen was abducted not because of her beauty but because of Zeus orders, he wanted the Greeks to go to war in order for the population to lessen. _Sounds twisted_. In this version of Helen, we see that she didn’t even go to Troy, she was sent in Egypt and a lookalike made by the gods was sent in her place. The second version was the young betas favorite, that’s why he decided to write that.  
After answering a long line of “ _true or false”_ Liam was almost done, there was only one page that was blank and forty minutes left. He could easily do it, there was nothing that could distract him, he was more concentrated than he had even been.  
Suddenly the betas phone started vibrating resulting him to lose his train of thought.  
Liam didn’t answer or even bother to check it, he just continued.  
“No phones allowed Dunbar” mr karls exclaimed as he put out his hand for the young boy to give him the phone.  
“I’m sorry, I forgot it” the beta handed his teacher the phone and quickly returned to his exam.  
The last part of the exam was definitely the easiest of them all.  
 _“How was Achilles murdered? And by whom? explain what happened prior and after”_  
“easy” liam muttered to himself when he saw the question as he started writing.  
The betas pencil was moving unstoppable for 20 minutes.   
After finishing the test, Liam left the pages on his teachers desk, grabbed his phone and started packing his stuff to leave.  
“All done liam? You are sure? There are not taking backs” Mr Karls explained as he checked the front page of the test.  
“Yep. I’m sure” The blond boy gave the man an assuring smile but before leaving he turned to look at theo who was starring at him with a smirk on his face.  
“Good luck” Liam mouthed at the chimera and quickly left the class.  
When the beta got outside he grabbed his phone from his back pocket to look for the number who was calling.  
“ _Scott?”_ his eyes opened wide open- _  
“why would Scott call him during school?”  
“Hey bro, I know you’re at school but is it possible for you to come at deatons?”  
“What happened? Are you alright?”  
“Yes I’m fine, it’s just- you need to find theo, bring him with you”  
“O-okay yeah, we’re coming”  
“Okay be quick”   
“See ya there_” Liam quickly hang up and ran to find the chimera.  
He went back to class to look for him and thankfully the beta found him handing his paper to mr karls.  
“You sure about-“ the teacher didn’t even finish his sentence, the beta cut him off and stepped inside the classroom, near the desk.  
“Theo!” He exclaimed and let out a sigh  
“Everything alright boys?” mr Karls asked as Liam grabbed the chimeras hand.  
“What- What are you doing you idiot?” Theo looked confused and tried to release himself from the betas grip, but failed.  
“Where are we going, what the hell liam??”  
“Scott said its an emergency” Liam said as they were rushing trough the hallway.  
“So you decided to kidnap me?” the chimeras tone was suggestive and there was a smirk on face. The beta rolled his eyed and let go of the chimeras arm.  
“Is scott alright?”   
“Yeah but I think something’s happened”  
the two boys were rushing towards the exit of the school and quickly reached the place were theos car was parked.  
“Where to?” theo grasped the wheel and started the car.  
“Deatons” Liam swiftly answered and sat next to him on the passengers seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yeah i know that people can make it first line in freshman year but I wanted to spice it up a bit. Let’s forget that Jackson was team captain.
> 
> yep I corrected some of my silly mistakes:)


	18. The past that haunts us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm sorry for any mistakes I’m kinda sleepy and it’s really late lol.  
> Hope you guys actually enjoy these<333

After everything with Theo and the dread doctors was over Kira had to leave, she had made a deal with the skin walkers that she’d stay with them for as long as she had to in order to learn to control the “beast” inside of her. Kira knew best that the skin walkers were not tampered with, If someone were to disobey them there would consequences, no one could escape without having to deal with them _, no one was allowed to leave without their authorization and most importantly, their prisoners were their possessions, if they were somehow released the skin walkers would move mountains and rivers to find them and get them back where they belong._

_*_

It was eleven in the morning, Scott with stiles and Lydia hadn’t returned to their colleges yet, they had decided to stay for a couple more days and then go back, after making sure that things are clear. The alpha was eating breakfast with the redhead while stiles was sleeping.  
“I don’t think we will ever be done with all of this” the banshee exclaimed as she stirred her tea.  
“We can do this, as a team, it’s Monroe. We did it once and we can do it again” Scott reassured the worried girl and rested his hand on hers.   
“I hope so Scott...”  
“...Cause I want us to have a normal life- I mean don’t get me wrong, I love doing this and working with you guys- our pack- but I just want to relax and focus on my degree you know? I need a normal day for once... at least as normal as the life of a banshee can be” Lydia was looking scott straight in the eyes and her tone was serious with a tone of melancholy, Scott knew the redhead enjoyed being in the pack but she was right, they needed to focus on themselves for once. Stiles was a trainee in the FBI, Lydia was probably the youngest person to get into MIT and Scott, he was studying to be veterinarian. They had a a plan for future ahead of them and that didn’t really include psycho hunters that wanted their heads as decor for their living room. The Alpha would do anything to provide his friends the “normal life” they deserved.  
“You’re right” scott didn’t know what else to say and simply gave the redhead a smile. He returned to his bowl of cereal.   
Minutes go by and the two friends started talking about Scott’s plan to “get rid of Monroe” Lydia was certain that although the alpha made it look simple, killing her would leave a huge scar in his pure heart, maybe it would even change him. Scott had never taken a life a before and the redhead wasn’t sure he was able to do so.  
“You just got to trust me alright Lyds?” Scott exclaimed after explaining his intentions towards the hunter.  
“I trust you, you know I do” Lydia gave him a sweet smile and got up to wake up her boyfriend, who was asleep on the couch.  
“Stiles” she calmly said and patted his back, she was being gentle with him.  
“Ten more minutes dad” the boy said with a raspy voice in his sleep and turned to his side.   
“Stiles, we made pancakes...” The redhead leaned down his ear and whispered the only thing that would wake Stiles Stilinski up.  
“Morning honey” stiles opened his eyes and saw Lydia smiling at him, _something that would make anyones day better._  
His girlfriend chuckled and returned to the kitchen to get her tea.  
“Morning sleeping beauty” Scott cane around and gave the boy a sarcastic smile. He quickly helped him get up.  
“Hey Scotty!” stiles said with his eyes half closed and and tired voice.  
The two friends went inside the kitchen and stiles went to make coffee while Lydia was sipping her tea next to Scott.  
“You promised pancakes lydiaaaa” stiles whined as he poured milk into his cup.  
“had to wake you up, we can grab lunch at massies diner later”   
“Mmmm yesss! I could go for some bacon and eggs” stiles licked his lips and sat across his girlfriend while holding a croissant on his right hand and a cup of hot coffee on the other.   
“Did you guys learn about that new Spider-Man game coming out in July? Jeez Louise!I’m already saving up money for it” stiles said with his mouth stuffed with croissant.  
“Yes babe, you haven’t stop talking about that” Lydia and Scott rolled their eyes at him.   
“Oh come on!! Scotty it has twenty three new characters, awesome visuals and-“ Stiles was interrupted by the sound of the front door knocking.   
_who could it be at that time?_  
Scott got up from his chair and went to open the door. He couldn’t believe his eyes  
“Kira?” It was her, he couldn’t believe it, she was back, _she came back to him_?  
“Hey Scott” the girl gave him that awkward smile of hers and waved at him.  
“Who is it buddy?” Stiles’s voice from the kitchen could be heard but Scott didn’t even hear him. _How was she back?_  
“Hey- uh-Uhm Hey!! How you have been Kira? Uhhh Long time no see” the alpha couldn’t find the right words and he was stuttering, they were still standing on his doorstep just sort of looking at each other.  
“I’m- I don’t really know how to explain it but I guess I’m good?” The kitsune looked confused but her smile was radiant.  
“I- I thought you were with the skin walkers?”   
“I-, actually this is why I’m here! I have to talk to you guys, it’s important” Kira hadn’t changed at all from the last time Scott saw her, perhaps her hair was shorter?  
“Oh yeah, I’m come in- I’m sorry” the alpha gestured to the living room.  
“Thanks” the girl said as she walked inside.  
“Kira?” Both stiles and Lydia exclaimed as their heads popped up from the kitchen with their mouths open, stiles almost dropped his cup.  
“Hey guys, I missed you” Kira admitted and walked towards them. The couple rushed to her direction and pulled her in a big embrace, they had missed her as well.  
“How are you back- I mean Scott said the skin walkers-“ the redhead quickly cut off her boyfriend and jabbed him in his side.  
“It doesn’t matter, we’re just glad you’re here” Lydia smiled at the kitsune and held her hands, they had been through a lot together.  
“Actually it does Lydia” the girl was looking Lydia in the eyes and Scott was behind her, trying to slowly comprehend that she was there.  
“Before that, wheres Malia??” Kira quickly snapped and turned to look at Scott, she seemed very worried and there was a frown on her face.  
“She’s fine kira, she’s with her father” the alpha reassured the girl.  
“Peter?”  
“Tate” stiles answered as he sat on the couch.  
There was an awkward silence, kiras gaze was averting from Lydia, to Scott to stiles, she didn’t know what to say- _actually she did, she just didn’t know the right way._  
“Uhm want some water?” Scott offered and Kira answered with a nod.  
“Thank you” the alpha gave her the glass of water and she quickly chugged it.   
“Kira, what happened?” Lydia asked and sat next to her boyfriend.  
“Oh, yeah I’m sorry. Uhm this is kinda weird b-but my mother told me you guys... brought Theo raeken back and I- I’m- I’m looking for him” Kira couldn’t get the words out of her mouth, she was stuttering, the girl knew she shouldn’t have back to their lives that way.  
“Well technically Liam brought him back but-“ Lydia gave stiles a death stare and motioned him to stop talking, _for his own sake._  
“Wait Kira, so you’re here to get Theo?”  
Scott asked the girl and took a step closer to her.  
“Well yes but no, it’s complicated and I need your help”  
“You’re gonna send him back?” stiles was curious about the chimeras fate, he had started to actually ~~like~~ stand him.  
“I don’t know, I guess I have to” Kira hesitantly answered and rubbed her forehead  
“You can’t” the alpha muttered.   
“I don’t think Liams gonna let you” Lydia got up from where she was sitting and stood beside Scott.  
“Why not? I mean my mother explained to me the whole- theo is now good- situation but... Scott he killed you? How can you guys forgive him like that?” Kira looked confused, _of course she did_ , she hadn’t seen first hand how much the chimera had changed, she hadn’t seen the way theo protects the young beta and she definitely hadn’t seen the way liam looks at _him_.  
“Things have changed Kira, Theo is part of our pack now and there’s no way he’s going back there after everything he has done for me and Liam.” Scott was looking at Kira, he was standing a breath away from her.   
“Look I’m not gonna take him alright? But they will come! No one can escape the skin walkers Scott” the girl looked desperate, Scott realized she was terrified of these people.  
“I’ll call liam, stiles, in the meantime, treat Kira and make her some coffee” “thanks buddy” Scott winked at stiles who looked displeased with the fact that he had to actually get up to do something.  
the alpha grabbed his phone to call liam.

After the call ended and the beta promised to come with the chimera and scott returned to the kitchen where his three friends were sitting.   
Stiles cleared his throat while getting up and gestured to scott. The human went inside the bathroom and his best friend followed him. The two girls were too busy catching up to notice the boys were gone.  
“Dude what the hell is going on?” Stiles’s exclaimed as he closed the bathroom door  
“I don’t know stiles” scott admitted and opened the tap to pour some water on his face in order to gather his thoughts, he had so much in head he didn’t know _where to start_  
 _“What is she really doing here?”_  
 _“Is she trying to fool us into giving her theo?”_  
 _“Is she gonna hurt him?”_  
 _“Why did the skin walkers send her?”_  
 _“Does she still like me?”_  
 _“What if is she hates me-“_ those thoughts were driving him crazy.   
“Guess I’m glad she’s back?” stiles tone sounded more like that was a question rather a reply.  
“Yeah me too” scott had faint smile on his face, he had missed her after all.  
“Oh and...you and malia alright?”  
“What? Yeah! We’re fine... she just wanted some time to think...” Scott’s words trailed off when he realized how bad that actually sounded.  
“Women, amiright?” Stiles gave him a smirk and a pat on the shoulder before exiting the room.  
“Where the hell are these idiots?? I thought you told them it was urgent-“ immediately after stiles finished his sentence the bell rang and he went to answer it “i _should play lotto today_ ” he quietly mumbled to himself as he opened the door.  
“Hey” all three of them said and the two boys quickly got inside where someones presence left them shocked.  
“Kira?” Liam quickly stood in front of the chimera in a protective way so that the kitsune wouldn’t try anything.  
“Hey liam” she awkwardly muttered and walked towards him. Theo was too scared to say anything he was just standing behind the beta, starring at her, memories of everything he had gone through with the skin walkers came to his mind, the moment he saw her the chimeraknew i _t was over,_ they had found him.  
“What is she doing here?” The beta exclaimed and took a step closer.  
“By the way you’re standing I think you secretly know why” the girl pursed her lips together.  
“The skin walkers send you?” Liam asked and turned to look at Scott who standing with Lydia in the back.  
“Yes, i mean- you have something that belongs to them” the boy got even more protective and pushed theo even further behind him.  
“He my responsibility now, I’m not gonna let you take him” the beta quietly growled at her in an attempt to scare her.   
“Liam” the chimera walked in front him and stood before the kitsune “it’s alright” he muttered.  
“NO! WHAT? What are you doing?!” Liam grasped the older boys forearm and tried to pull him back.  
“Don’t worry liam, I’m not gonna be the one to take him, I believe I’m simply a messenger” kira took a step back, she didn’t want to scare them.   
“They’re coming for me?” Theo asked with glistening eyes and looked at Scott who was frowning.   
“Yes, you should have known that, nobody leaves that place without their permission” kira exclaimed.  
“Great, back to the ground” the chimera mumbled with his croaky voice.  
“You’re not going back there, trust me” Liam was starring at the chimera whose eyes were heavy. He could hear his heartbeat rise.  
“It’s not your place to say liam” Theo averted his gaze from Liam to the floor, he knew nobody could stop the skin walkers. _Not even Scott and the pack_.  
“Liams right, I’m gonna do everything in my power to stop them theo, we all will” Scott gave the chimera a meaningful look and walked towards him.  
“Talk for yourself bucko” stiles playfully said as he put his hands behind his neck.  
“Your thoughtfulness continues to amaze me stiles” Theo snapped back at him with a big smirk. That made liam chuckle a bit.  
Immediately after that interaction liams phone rang.  
 _“Mason??”  
“Dude, liam, i-we- there’s something in theos locker, where are you guys?”  
“Mason what happened?”  
“I- I saw people gathering around his locker and- and um there’s blood liam” _the boy was stuttering, his voice was trembling  
“ _What do you mean? Whose locker? mase please calm down alright just-“_  
 _“Theos! It says “you’re next” Liam what the hell is going on I’m- we are really fucking scared dude-“_  
 _“Oh Shit, shit, shit”_  
 _“And there’s more, when I opened it- it- there was a heart liam, like an actual fucking heart that was probably ripped out of someone”_  
 _“And there’s a note”_ corey from the background shouted.  
“ _Oh god, what does it say?”_  
 _“We don’t know , I didn’t noticed that, I AM SORRY I WAS TOO BUSY FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE ACTUAL BEATING HEART RIGHT NEXT TO IT”_  
 _“mase stop screaming please and read the note”_  
 _“Oh god, great it’s written in BLOOD ASWELL? How cliche”_  
 _“MASON THE NOTE”_  
“ _Ah ehm, it says:  
“your sister is waiting for you” what the hell does that mean???”  
“Mason get out of there right now! Get corey and come here, I’m at Scotts, HURRY”  
“Oh god what happened again?” __“I have to go, come quick mase”_  
The beta hang up and turned to the sound of his alphas voice.  
“What happened?” Scott asked and walked towards him.  
“They’re here” Liam exclaimed and looked at theo who was sitting next to Lydia with his head down, resting in his palms.  
“How do you know?” Stiles was for probably the first time in his life serious.  
“Mason said they left a note” the betas eyes were still lingering over the chimera.  
“What did it say?” Lydia looked concerned.  
“Your sister is waiting for you” theo didn’t say anything, the older boy didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know if he should cry or feel relieved. He was starring at the beta with his eyebrows raised, his mouth half closed and his blue eyes wide open.  
“You okay?” the redhead leaned closer to theo and tried to comfort him by placing her palm on his knuckles. The chimera simply nodded and turned again to stare mindlessly at the floor.  
“I’m calling derek, he’ll know what to do”  
Stiles exclaimed as he was searching for dereks number.  
“ _SOURWOLF”_ the contact said _._  
 _“What is it Stiles?”_  
 _“Hey dudeee, need your help buddy”_  
 _“Got your head stuck on the vending machine again? Cause I’m not coming this time”_  
 _“What!?? nooo!!! And derek come on dude that happened ages ago”_  
 _“Stiles, stay on point”_ Scott from the living room side eyed the sarcastic human.  
“ _Never mind, listen you have to come here, at scotts, it’s about Theo”_  
 _“Is he alright?”_  
 _“Yeah, so far at least, the skin walkers are here looking for him, you have to help dude-”_  
 _“I’m coming, don’t move”_  
 _“Jeezzz, calm down Batman-“_  
 _“One more word stiles and I’m ripping your throat out”_  
“ _And then he gets mad at me for calling him sourwolf?? come onnn”_ stiles muttered to himself as he hang up.  
“Is he coming?” Lydia turned to look at her boyfriend.  
“Yes” stiles answered and stood next to scott.  
“Don’t worry Theo, we will figure this out okay?” Scott gave the chimera a hopeful smile  
“Appreciated” the boy exclaimed without daring to look at Scott.  
Now it was time to wait for the older wolf to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream walls by Louis Tomlinson


	19. Stolen Moments

When Liam brought Theo back from hell, the chimera never thought he would stay as long as he did, he never imagined he would get attached to people and places and he definitely didn’t think that he would babysit a young, blond, blue-eyed beta with extreme anger issues. The thought that he was there, living everything, on stolen time was haunting him, that was why he decided to relish every little thing.

When Liam would get mad at him and punch him in the nose or when he would punch the beta in that beautiful face of his.

The times Liam invited him over to his place to play video games with him and mason and corey.

When corey would sometimes buy him lunch, _because he knew._ But theo would never accept it, “ _I don’t need your money”._

The week when he and the beta studied together Greek mythology, that was actually one of his most treasured memories. He loved it when Liam got all nerdy, his passion about the subject was very impressive.

Yesterday when he met the betas mother and she cooked them dinner, another one of his favorites.

Three weeks ago when Scott called him out of nowhere and asked for his help, he was on cloud nine. He actually couldn’t believe that Scott macCall wanted needed his help.

A few days ago when he was officially welcomed to the pack. He was exhilarated to even just stand there, although he was certain that some of them didn’t want him there.

All these many memories and so many more, Theo loved the small things, those were what he would miss the most.

When Liam made him a playlist. His own playlist. with the betas favorites songs in it.  
“ _You made this for me??”_  
 _“You said music helps with the dreams right?”_  
 _“Well yeah but-“_  
 _“It will help you relax, it always helps me when I lose control, perhaps it will be useful to you too. Also If you don’t like the songs that’s totally fine you know, I’m not gonna-“_  
 _“I like the smiths”_  
 _“So do I, how do you know them?”_  
 _“I’m not an alien you know” “_ _Tara liked to put on the radio, when dad was gone. They would play 'the night has opened my eyes' all the time”_  
  
Or that other time when Liam asked him to pick him up from school.  
 _“I’m not coming”_  
 _“Pleaseeee!! I have a doctors appointment and it’s raining I’m never making it”_  
 _“I don’t care liam, take the bus like everyone else, I’m not your driver”_  
 _“You know I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t absolutely crucial!”_  
 _“That’s a big fancy word liam, where’d you learn that one?”_  
 _“You asshole! I told you I have practice okay? If you don’t want to pick me up that fine but-“_  
 _“Shut your mouth liam, I’ll be there in five”_  
  
All those moments reminded him of how much he had changed, he genuinely believed that he didn’t deserve all the pain anymore, even though Scott couldn’t forgive him for what he had done, it was enough that the alpha was trying to move past it. Theo finally had a life, he wasn’t happy or anything but he didn’t crave death anymore, Liam made him want to give life a second chance. _Liam gave him a second chance._

*  
The pack was waiting for derek to arrive any time. Scott with Stiles and Lydia were talking on the phone with deaton.  
“Is there anything we can do?  
“Can we help him?”  
“Can we stop them?”  
The trio sounded worried and it seemed like the vets answers weren’t the least satisfactory.  
  
Liam was in the kitchen standing across kira.  
“You can’t protect him Liam, not even Scott can”  
  
“He’s my responsibility”  
  
“They’ll come for you too”  
  
“Let them”  
  
“You should be scared of them, the skin walkers aren’t just some teenagers with super powers, they are powerful witches that can transform themselves into animals and people by just locking eyes with them, they are not people you mess with”  
  
“We have a pack” liam didn’t care about kiras attempts to scare him, he was certain they could find a way to defeat them, they always did.  
Mason and corey had just arrived and they were sat on the couch next to theo who still hadn’t moved, he looked possessed. The couple tried talking to him but they didn’t get an answer, they had actually started to miss the old Theo who wouldn’t shut up.  
“Dude you’re alright?”  
“Theo?”  
“Hey man, I know this is hard but- you know derek will find something”   
Mason and Corey didn’t get anything other than just a nod.  
  
After the trio finished the phone call they returned to the living room.  
  
“What did he say?” Liams voice was heard from the kitchen as he ran towards his alpha  
  
“Nothing really” Scott explained to his beta and he had a look of disappointment.

“What do mean nothing? He doesn’t know them??” Mason was confused as to why Deaton, who knew everything about everyone couldn’t give them a proper answer.  
  
“No, he actually sounded afraid of them” The alphas eyes were narrowed.

“Oh great. Amazing! This is great guys” Liam sarcastically exclaimed and turned to look at Theo who was listening carefully to the conversation with his head ducked, pressed against his palms.  
  
“Liam we really-“ Lydia tried to say something but the sound of the bell ringing interrupted her and the young boy immediately went to answer it.  
  
“Finally” stiles muttered as derek was entering the room.  
  
“Tell me everything you know” derek didn’t waste a second and immediately focused his eyes on Mason and corey.  
  
“Uh-uhm , uhhh so um basically-“  
It was clear Mason was intimated by the older wolfs presence so liam cut him off and took the wheel.  
  
“Long story short, kira came here saying the skin walkers are after Theo and an hour later mase finds a creepy note-“  
  
“And A HEART” mason yelled.  
  
“... yeah and that, inside theos locker. They’re here derek” the betas tone was serious and there was a visible scowl one his face.   
  
“They just appeared out of nowhere?”  
the sour wolf was genuinely bewildered.  
  
“No. They started looking for Theo ever since he left, they probably thought this was the best time, I guess in a way, they wanted to warn you” kira suddenly got up from her seat and informed derek of everything she knew.  
  
The pack didn’t say anything, they didn’t know how to respond. They thought that they were finally free to live their lives and now this came up out of nowhere.

Lydia and stiles were sitting side by side and Scott was standing next to the older wolf. Theo was looking at liam who looked frustrated.  
“So what do we do?” Liam asked, his jaw clenching as he turned to stare at derek.  
  
“I have a plan” everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on derek, whatever he had to say.

“Theo has to leave beacon hills” the sour wolf continued after catching everyone’s attention.

“Oh so your mastermind plan is to let him leave? How the hell is that a plan? How are we gonna protect him that-“ liams angered rambling was interrupted by the chimera who finally broke his silence

“Liam” he simply muttered but that was enough to make the beta stop talking, it was as if there was no one else in the room.  
  
“What is it?” his voice softened and his burning gaze was on theo.  
  
“You didn’t let me finish liam, don’t really appreciate that” derek spoke out and put his hand over the betas shoulder. Liams eyes were still fixed on the chimera.  
  
“I was going to say that he should leave beacon hills and go stay at my house, in the outskirts of the city. It will be safe for him there and for us” derek explained and gave the pack a reassuring smile.  
  
“How do you know that?” Liam was still not convinced that sending Theo away was a good idea.  
  
“Well my sister Cora is staying there and Peter visits her from time time to keep an eye on her, If anything happens she will be there to help him. No one knows she’s there and no one knows it’s my house”

“So there is no way the Skin-walkers would know right?” Mason exclaimed.  
  
“Yes and if they do, Cora will be there” derek added and turned to look at Liams frowned face.

“I don’t like this plan” Liam whined while starring at his alpha.  
  
“It’s a good plan liam” Scott who hadn’t said anything in a while walked towards his beta.

“First of all, kira said that we- as a pack can’t defeat the skin walkers and you think your sister, who’s not even an alpha, will be able to hold them off? Secondly-“ the beta didn’t get to finish his imminent monologue before Theo spoke out again.  
  
“I like the plan, it’s better than anything you have come up liam, which you haven’t” theos stare was grim and his tone serious, he got up from where he was sitting and approached derek. Liam was looking at him with his mouth half open and his eyes wide open, he didn’t expect that answer, he really wanted him to disagree, he hoped that he’d just get and up throw them a cocky look and say that ‘he’s got it all under control’, but he didn’t. Theo was scared he could sense it from his chemosignals.  
  
“Great then, you should leave as soon as possible” derek put his hand on the chimeras shoulder and smiled at him.

“Thanks, I don’t-“ the chimera was not good with words but tried to show his gratitude before liam intervened and stood between them.  
  
“Wait guys, wait! dude this is dangerous okay?” the beta looked desperate.

“If I stay here they’ll come after _you_ aswell, all of you, can’t have that on my conscience liam” Theo shouted that last part something that made liam flinch, he had gotten used to that quiet, catatonic Theo.

“He’s right. It’s the only way you can protect him without killing yourselves” the older wolf looked at liam keenly as he spoke.

“At least let me go with him” Liams voice broke. Theo couldn’t believe his ears. 

“No, it’s dangerous” scott quickly said. Theo was shifting his gaze from scott to Liam and vice versa.

“He’s my responsibility!” Liam yelled and pointed at the chimera.

“And you are my responsibility” scott exclaimed as he grabbed Liams hand.

“I’m not a kid” the beta tried to release himself from his alphas grip

“Neither is he” the alpha jabbed a finger towards theos direction.

“He’s gonna get killed! I can’t have his stupid death on my shoulders alright?” Liam lied, that wasn’t the reason but deeply not even he knew the real reason he couldn’t just let him go.

“If I know I just stood here and left you guys send him away just like that I’ll never forgive myself if he gets hurt or WORSE!” liam was shouting, Theo couldn’t say or do anything he was shocked, no one ever cared whether or not he was dead in some ditch.  
  
“He’s gonna be fine” Scott let go of Liam and gave him an earnest look.

“Don’t worry liam you’re not getting rid of me that easily” Theo sarcastically said with his eye brows raised.  
  
“Fine, if you’re okay with this then why should I care?” He had missed that Theo, although he hated it when he got cocky.  
  
“We’re leaving tomorrow, about-” derek said as he grabbed his jacket from the couch.  
  
“Eleven” Scott cut him off and exclaimed loudly as if trying to silence Derek.  
  
“Alright then, pack your stuff and we’ll meet tomorrow morning here” Scott exclaimed as derek was opening the door to leave.

“Do not be late!” the sour wolf warned theo and immediately left the house.  
  
“You shouldn’t have gotten involved, it’s my mess and I should be the one to deal with it” theo was standing in the middle of the living room and when he spoke all eyes were on him, he felt guilty and rightfully so right? what’s gonna happen when the skin walkers find out the pack helped him? They are gonna hunt every single one of them down and kill them, he knew they would. He really didn’t care whether or not he returned to hell, he would probably go back there willingly if it wasn’t for Liam. He hated the thought of liam being out there alone, weak and defenseless, without him. _Who would protect him? Save him? Help him?_  
There was not one without the other.   
They needed each other other.  
  
“Theo we’re a pack, if someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us, we’ve got your back whatever the cost, I’m sure you would do the same” Scott said.  
  
“Well... i never agreed on that term” stiles’s tone was dripping with sarcasm. Everyone shot stiles at intense glare.

“You really can’t know that for sure Scott, how are you so certain that I wouldn’t just bail on you guys the moment things got shady?” Theo took a step back and averted his gaze to Liam, again.  
  
“Because, when things got bad you were there. The second I told you liam and the others were in trouble you rushed to help them, sure you like to claim that you don’t care but, listen you saved Liams life. Not once, not twice not even thrice Theo!” The alpha let out a small chuckle as he raised his eyes to meet the chimeras. “What I’m trying to say is that if you truly didn’t care about the pack you wouldn’t have risked your life to save us, on multiple occasions. It’s our turn now” Scott gave him a genuine smile, he was a good alpha, he cared about everyone, he would risk his life for probably anyone, Liam was a lot like him. _Thank god he was._  
  
Theo was speechless by the alphas kindness.  
  
“Thanks Scott, I noticed a little bit of exaggeration but that’s fine, my ego did need some boosting either way” theo playfully hummed with a big smirk on his face. Liam had missed that, the days when they weren’t worried about being brutally decapitated by monroe or hunted down by skin walkers, the days when it was just the two of them bickering and punching each other. Oh such simpler times.   
  
“Ughum... asshole...ughum” Liam fake coughed as he rolled his eyes at the chimera.

“Tell him” stiles faintly exclaimed as he grabbed another croissant from the kitchen.  
  
“Got something to say liam?” Theos voice was fruity and there was a visible grin on his face, small but it was there. It was obvious he was feeling more like himself.  
  
“Me? Nahhh” Liam snapped back at him and the whole pack giggled, the atmosphere was now warm and everyone had a smile on their faces, even kira felt glad for them, at the end of the day they were her friends, she loved them.

“I’ll deal with you in the car” theos eyebrows were raised and the grin hadn’t left his face.  
  
“Sure” the beta winked at him but failed quite horribly.  
  
“You really have to learn how to flirt liam” mason quietly whispered in his ear with a smirk painted on his face.  
  
“Whattt??” The boy couldn’t hear what his best friend had just told him from all the loud noise.   
  
“Nothing” he shouted so liam would understand him.

*  
The pack meeting was filled with laughs and smiles all around, stiles had started telling his awful jokes, everyone loved to hate those ones.

_“Why don't eggs tell jokes? They'd crack each other up."_

_“Why did Anakin Skywalker cross the road?  
To get to the Dark Side”_

_”How do Sith Lords say goodbye?  
Darth-LATER!!!”  
_  
those were some of his worst ones and although half of them couldn’t understand the Star Wars references they were so bad that they couldn’t stop laughing. The funniest part about stiles’s jokes is the way he tells them, he thinks they’re absolutely brilliant, he literally laughs halfway through, _the idiot_ can’t even finish his sentence without giggling.

“I have another!!!” stiles sounded almost drunk even though he had drunk three cups of coffee.  
  
“Oh god, please make this stop”

“Scott! Buddy I thought you loved my jokes?”

“I’m sorry stiles but these ones are really bad”

“Well THIS ONE IS GREAT okay???” Stiles got all defensive over his stupid jokes.  
  
“Okay stiles whatever” liam just wanted all this suffering to end.  
  
“So...why did anakin cross the road?”

“Why honey?” _poor Lydia_ , she has to put up with his awful jokes 24/7.  
  
“TO GET TO THE DARK SIDE” stiles couldn’t stop laughing. He slapped hard scotts knee who sitting right next to him with a look that probably meant ‘I’m too old for this’.   
  
“Umm I don’t get it; who’s that?”

“Oh MY GOD LIAM?”

“You still haven’t watched the fucking MOVIES?”

“What is he taking about?”

“Star Wars ASSHOLES”

“oh, emmm... we were thinking of watching them but emm-“ 

“Excuses!!! I really thought you were different liam” stiles had betrayed look on his face and dramatically gasped.  
  
“Why would he watch 20 something hours of the same fucking plot stiles?” Theo rolled is eyes so hard Liam thought he would get a concussion.  
  
“Because THEO they’re really good! And for your interest it’s not even the same plot dipshit! Different villains, stories, char-“  
  
“It’s literally just three good guys, one bad guy with a big army that wants to randomly kill people and the three good ones try to stop him, also it’s always two dudes and some chick” theos words made Liam chuckle.  
  
“He’s right babe, I mean ive seen them all and-“ It physically hurt Lydia to admit that Theo, of all people, was right.  
  
“No no Lydia!” stiles eyebrows were scrunched.

“I’m sorry” Lydia said mid laughing.  
  
They really hated those jokes.

*

After the small break for stiles’s jokes it was time to go.  
Mason and Corey were the next ones to leave since the first boys parents were worried. Lydia and stiles went to visit sheriff stilinski and Kira left to look for malia, she was worried about her. Ten minutes later theo and Liam decided to go aswell.  
“You should stay at my place, I mean it’s your last day here for god knows how long”

“I don’t think I will accept this time little wolf, got things to do” theo was back to his asshole self.

“Don’t call me that” the beta shouted.   
  
“It’s true, you’re a little wolf, aren’t you Liam?” Theo poked Liams shoulder.

“No I AM NOT” liam pushed him back.  
  
“you’re the youngest in the pack bud, pretty sure you are”

“How about I punch you in the nuts prove you I’m not?” liam crossed his arms in a way that should make him look threatening, but truth be told theo found his little stance adorable.

“Hmm who’s gonna give you a ride home then?” The chimera purred with a pleased smile.

“shut up” Liam slowly raised his middle finger.  
  
*  
The two boys left and the only ones at the mcCall household were Melissa and Scott, just like the old times.  
Melissa, who didn’t want to bother them, was mostly out in the garden or just sitting in a corner quietly observing.

“Well that was something” Scott’s mother said as she picked up the cups of leftover coffee from the table.  
  
“Yeah” her son softly said as he mindlessly wandered around.  
  
“Scotty, have you forgiven him?” His mother’s tone was now serious and her eyes fixed on him. She dreaded his answer, she couldn’t lose her only son again. Not because of theo.

“I suppose not really, but I’m trying to move past it, past everything. He’s changed mom, I know he has” the alpha has always been too quick to trust people, that was what worried his mother the most.

“I understand, I just hope you haven’t made the wrong choice again. If he hurts you I’m gonna kill him myself” the woman turned to look at her son once more and spoke out as she washed the dishes.  
  
“Wow there mom!! It’s gonna be fine. Liam trusts him and I-” Scott gave his mother a scared look and swiftly walked towards her.

“Sweetheart, I’m sure liam doesn’t _just_ trust him” Melissa's tone was suggestive and there was a faint smirk on her face.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I-I’m not sure or anything and definitely do not take my word for it- but- come on scott you must have noticed-“ she was stuttering, it was clear she was uncertain whether she should mention it to her son or not.  
  
“Mooom what are you talking about? Theo and liam just work great together you know, they’re...-“ the alphas words trailed off, he truly didn’t know exactly what they were. Because friends would be a strong word, enemies false and working partners an understatement, he knew they didn’t just work together, they would spend a lot of time just the two of them even when it wasn’t necessary, _It was complicated.  
_  
“Honey...” melissa couldn’t really comprehend how her son was so oblivious to such things, it was his beta after all, the woman assumed that Scott would have known, he would have noticed the way the younger boy would look at the chimera, but he hadn’t and his mother didn’t think he would in the near future.  
  
“What is it?” Scott was still clueless, there was a scrunch on his nose and his eyes were narrowed as to think. 

“Nothing” melissa said with a fond smile and returned to her chores.  
Scott was left there in the middle of the kitchen thinking about everything his mother had told him.

“ _What did she mean?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little heartfelt towards the end teehee.


	20. The Nervous System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is good or not lol. I’m tired.

The ride home to Liams was silent, neither of the two boys spoke but the looks they would exchange from time to time said everything that needed to be said.

“Well, I guess see ya tomorrow” liam exclaimed as he got out of the car.

“Well if the skin walkers don’t find me ‘til then” the chimera mused and turned to look at the beta.

“That would be a shame, wouldn’t it” the younger boy jokingly said.

  
Theo didn’t say anything and just gave him a small grin, he didn’t know what to tell him, he was uncertain whether this was the last time he would see him, if it was, he was ready to accept that, that was why it took him so long to leave the betas yard. He didn’t want to let go so fast, he wanted to hold on to his freedom and although the chimera understood that staying at dereks was better than being tormented by his sister he couldn’t feel happy, it was as if there would be something that he’d miss, someone perhaps.

When Liam got inside he was welcomed by his parents, something that took him by surprise considering the fact that his father was supposed to be in New York for his conference.  
  
“Dad?!” Liam quickly exclaimed with his mouth wide open.

Dr. Geyer simply answered his question by pulling him and his wife into a big hug.

“I missed you guys” the doctor exclaimed

“Missed you too” Liam took a step back ”weren’t you in New York? I mean mom said you’d come next week?” the beta was obviously happy to see his stepfather he just didn’t him expect home so early.

“Well I missed my family? Shoot me if that’s so bad” his stepfather brought his wife closer as he talked to liam.

“Honey aren’t you happy? I thought-“ mrs Dunbar couldn’t really understand her sons concern.

“No mum! I am happy! Just surprised okay? And I’m really- like really tired” the young boy explained as he went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

“Oh of course sweetie I totally forgot, how was your exam?” His mother let go of her husbands embrace and walked towards her son.

“It was easy actually, I just-you know need some sleep” the beta turned around to face his mother.

“You’re right liam” doctor Geyer joined his family in the kitchen.

  
Liam nodded and quickly said goodnight to his parents before getting upstairs. His mother followed him to his room to help make his bed and help him take his IED medication. He had been taking it since he was a little boy, it really didn’t help him all that much anymore but his mother felt relieved whenever he took it.  
  
“Soo, isn’t your friend sleeping over tonight?” his mother had a mischievous expression painted all over her face.  
  
“Mooommmm” the boy complained as he made his bedsheets.  
  
“What? Just asking!” mrs Dunbar turned to give him a cheeky smile.

“I don’t think you’ll see him again mom, sorry to disappoint” he beta was brooding, he hated that stupid plan.

“What do you mean liam? Is he okay-“

liam quickly interrupted his mother to explain further so she wouldn’t make any absurd assumptions that would make him feel even worse.

  
“He’s just moving away, he’s fine mom” her son gave mrs Dunbar a sullen look and turned to grab the glass of water on his desk to take his medication.

“Oh but why? I mean does he have any family there?” his mom seemed genuinely concerned about her sons friend.   
  
“No, he’s staying with a friend I guess, anyways it doesn’t really matter mom” Liam sighed as he swiftly swallowed his medication.

“I liked him” the woman softly muttered.

“Yeah” her sons voice sounded faded.

“Are you gonna miss him?” His mother gave him a loving look as she covered the beta with a heavy blanket.

“No- I mean- mom? Why would I miss him? I mean... i don’t really care, it’s not-it’s not like we were that good-“ the beta rubbed his eye and tried to come up with the right words to explain what he felt, the boy was so clearly lying and mrs Dunbar knew that, every time liam tried to lie he would stutter and turn red, he was one hell of a bad liar.

“Sure hon” the woman snorted as she gave him a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Goodnight” Liam said and turned to his side.

“Sleep tight” mrs Dunbar said and left her sons room.

  
And there he was, left alone with his thoughts again, liam hates overthinking everything but he really couldn’t stop himself.  
The young boy was reflecting upon everything that had happened today and everything that will most definitely happen when theo leaves.  
Liam was literally a walking ticking bomb ready to go off any moment, even stiles said so. He had no one to stop him when he lost control, Hayden was gone and not mason, not even Scott, no one could calm him down. When the Anuk ite came around and brought fear into everyone, that was when Liam completely lost it, he could feel the darkness’s boiling inside of him. That’s why he brought Theo back from hell, he needed something to take his mind off of things and that fervent hatred he had for the chimera was probably his best bet.  
At first liam couldn’t understand how theo actually managed to calm him down, how it was so easy for him to just relax him without even doing all that much, with just a few words, a couple sentences that made liam return to his rational self.  
It was one of the chimeras many talents the beta assumed.   
  
How will he make it without him? What if he kills someone? Someone he loves? What if he hurts mason? Or Scott ? Or honestly anyone in the pack, Liam was actually terrified of himself, he knew what he was capable of and without theo he felt even more scared. Who would hold him back? Who’s gonna explain him all the weird twisted ways they could get rid of the body and make liam snap out of it? Who would he punch the face? Only Theo could take a beating and offer him a fair rebound. There were so many things he and the chimera would do together, they were actual good friends _but neither of them would acknowledge that_. Theo would often pick him up from lacrosse practice, they would study together, these two idiots spent every minute together, believe or not they even practiced together, like actually choreographic fight moves, _they really were disgusting_ , like mason had said.  
  
40 minutes go by and liam has finally fallen asleep.

*

“LIAMMMMMM” a voice is heard from outside his room, the boy doesn’t want to wake up yet so he covers himself.  
  
“Liam I know you can hear me, WAKE UPPPP” the voice is heard again, this time louder, the beta can’t quite recognize it in his sleep, to him it’s another disturbing noise.

“I’m coming in, hope you’re decent son” Liams stepdad barged inside his room and quickly pulled his blankets to uncover him.

“Liam wake up” the doctor was more demanding and started shaking his son.  
  
“Five more minutes daaaad” Liam whined and put his hands on his face.

“I’m not gonna say it again” mr Geyer made it clear that it was time for the boy to get up and liam hated disobeying him.

“Fineeee” the young beta grumbled half asleep while trying to untangle himself form the sheets. 

“Good, me and your mom are leaving alright? Breakfasts ready, be good” his stepfather said in a rush and swiftly left.

“Oh god” Liam groaned as he got up from his warm bed.   
  
After the beta got dressed up he went to brush his teeth and then walked downstairs to have his breakfast.   
Mrs. Dunbar had prepared pancakes with maple syrup and made fresh orange juice, she really was amazing. 

*

Liam finished his breakfast and called mason to come pick him up, the human arrived five minutes later and liam quickly grabbed his pack bag and his keys and went outside where his best friends car was parked waiting for him.

“Heyyy” the two friends greeted each other whilst liam got in the car.

“Where’s Corey?” the beta asked after putting on his seatbelt.

“Oh uh his parents are taking him to church today” mason answered his friends question as he started the car.

“Oh- okay, cool” the blond boy gave his friend an uncertain smile.

“You okay? You know with the whole theo leaving situation?” the human had his eyes on the road and his hands carefully placed on the wheel.

“Uh yeah definitely! I’m fine, it’s not that much of a big deal” _he lied_ , liam exclaimed as he mindlessly played with his hair.

“You sure? I thought you didn’t like dereks plan” mason knew his friend wasn’t being completely honest.

“Mase, I told you it’s fine! And yes I didn’t like the plan because you know- uhm if anything happened because of him I-“

His best friend turned to look at him while waiting for the traffic light to turn green and cut him off while he had the chance.“You would feel bad because he’s your responsibility and blah blah blah liam, you’re starting to get predictable bro” mason snorted

Liam without knowing what to say simply rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

*  
The two boys made their way to their class and quickly took their seats in the room. Today’s lesson was about the nervous system, everyone got their textbooks out and the teacher started the lecture forthwith.

“So today we’re gonna talk about probably the most vital system in our organism, do you know which one I’m talking about?” mrs McCarthy asked her classroom and patiently waited for them to lift their hands.

Almost everyone raised their hands except for Liam who was too busy daydreaming, the boy was carelessly looking out the window with his head rested on his left hand.

“Mr. Dunbar” the teachers voice was heard and interrupted the betas haze.   
  
“What?” He jerked around to look at her with a frown on his eyebrows.

“I asked a question, can you answer me?” The woman asked and liam was just starring at her, doing nothing other than just looking around for his best friend to help him out of the awkward situation he had found himself into.  
  
“Liam, did you pay attention? Cause if you did then it would be easy for you to answer such a silly question” mrs. McCarthy walked towards the boy.

“Uh- no... I’m sorry, I was just thinking” Liam quietly muttered as he averted his eyes to his text book.  
  
“Well, I appreciate your honesty Liam but please the next time I ask you something, I want you to give me an answer alright?” the woman explained and went back to the black board to continue her lesson.

The distracted boy just nodded and grasped his pencil ready to take notes.  
  
“So Hewitt please tell us the system that we’re gonna talk about today” the teacher said and pointed at mason who was sitting next to liam.

“It’s the nervous system” the boy exclaimed.  
  
“Good, do you know what it’s function is?” mrs McCarthy turned again to her black board ready to write the functions of the nervous system.  
  
“Uh- um I think so, the function of the nervous system is to send signals from one cell to others, or from one part of the body to others” mason hesitantly answered.

“That’s correct! Great job Mason, maybe with that knowledge you could help your friend aswell” the teacher gestured to Liam and the two boys shared a look while giggling.

“So back to what I was saying, Nolan tell me what else you know...” 

*

The lesson went on for forty minutes and the beta had never felt more bored in his life, he wanted that class to be over more that anything, the boy was waiting for when the clock would strike eleven and he would go at scotts to send theo away, he wanted to say goodbye.

Finally, the first period was over and the students had their break time. Liam and Mason rushed to their lockers to grab algebra. 

“What time is it again?” the beta had asked that same question twenty times the past ten minutes.

“Liam I told you, 7.40, time isn’t just magically gonna change every second you ask” his best friend was really fed up.

“Sorry mase” Liam muttered and opened his locker to find his text book.  
  
“Why do you care so much dude?” Mason loudly closed his locker and looked at his best friend.

“I’m just you know- theo leaves at eleven I was thinking of ditching fifth period-“

The human quickly interrupted liam to correct him “What? Bro what are you taking about? Theo leaves at 8 am-“  
  
“What?! No, no he said at eleven mase”  
the beta couldn’t understand what the hell mason was talking about.

“Yeah. He did but then I clearly heard Lydia and stiles telling theo to come by scotts place at eight...” the two boys looked very confused. 

“What but why? I mean- are you sure dude? Maybe you misheard them or som-“ liam exclaimed as he closed his locker  
  
“No dude I’m telling you” mason stoped to think for a second “you know maybe they just didn’t want us to know?”

it finally hit them both that Scott probably didn’t want ~~them~~ Liam there.  
  
“Ugh these assholes” the beta bellowed, he grabbed his backpack and sprinted towards the exit, Mason was left behind, looking at his best friend with his mouth open.  
  
“Liam WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE ALGEBRA, MRS JONES IS GONNA KILL YOU” the boy was shouting but he didn’t get a reply from his friend. Mason sighed and run to their class trying to find a way to excuse Liam. 

*  
  
Scotts house was ten minutes from school and with a little bit of good luck and nolans stolen bicycle, Liam was gonna make it there before theo was gone.   
Liam started pedaling and although he got run over almost three times, he made it to scotts. When he got there he saw his alpha, derek and the chimera standing outside the older wolfs car, ready to leave.  
  
The two men were talking and Theo was rested on the cars trunk looking off visibly bored.

“Guys!” Liam yelled and rushed towards them.

Everyone turned to look at the boy who seemed quite mad.

“Why did you lie to me?” before anyone could say anything the beta pushed Scott and gave derek an intense glare.

“Liam...” his alpha tried to explain himself but the boy wouldn’t give him any space.

“I mean you haven’t even told me where the hell that house is! You said he would leave at eleven, what is going on?” Liam was fuming, theo didn’t say anything and just waited for their response, eyes flicking over liam.  
  
“Liam? Can you calm down and follow me?” Derek calmly gestured to the house. Liam fangs were out and his eyes started glowing.   
  
“Liam... calm down” Scott slowly repeated the older wolfs words and held out his hand towards liam, the boy hated being lied to.  
  
“Why did you lie to me?” Liam bellowed. The betas anger wasn’t fueled by the fact that they lied to him about theo, but rather because they didn’t trust him enough to tell him the truth, that was what made him furious.  
  
“Liam I said calm down” Derek flashed his blue eyes at him and growled in a attempt to turn him back. But it didn’t work.  
  
“Liam, what are you doing? You’re gonna kill your alpha?” theo snorted as a small smirk was forming on his lips “Just know that if we do this” the chimera raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice ”we’re gonna need three big bags, stiles is inside and you know what they say? Get rid of all the witnesses” The chimera playfully winked at the boy as he stepped closer to him.  
The betas narrowed eyes were raised to stare at him, his fangs and claws disappeared almost immediately as he took a deep breath.

“I’m fine...” Liam slowly croaked. 

“You didn’t look fine five seconds ago” theo hummed, his voice was softer than before but he was frowning.

Derek cleared his throat and almost immediately pulled liam from his collar and led him inside the house.  
  
“What was that out there liam? I thought you were getting better with 'your anger management' ” the sour wolf grumbled as they got in the house. He looked very disappointed.

“I’m sorry, I just- just can’t control it sometimes” liam admitted and tilted his head to face the floor, unable to look derek in the eyes. 

“You didn’t listen to me or Scott! What is going on with you?” dereks raised his voice.  
  
“I’m sorry okay? IM SORRY” the betas voice broke at the end and tears were formed on his eyes.  
Liam hated being a disappointment, ever since he was a child he strived for perfection. He wanted to be great at everything, good at lacrosse, straight A student, he didn’t care about the pressure he was under, he just wanted the people he looked up to to be proud of him.  
  
“The reason we didn’t tell you anything was for your own good alright? Scott knows that you two are good friends-“ dereks eyes were narrowed and looking at the boy who spoke out again.  
  
“We’re not friends” Liam sighed “I’m just responsible for him” he blurted out and raised his eyes from the floor to meet dereks.  
  
“Well then, if that’s your only problem I’ll gladly inform you that I take full responsibility for theo from now on” derek exclaimed with a look that probably meant something like ‘problem solved’ “You have nothing to worry about. If he does anything, it’s on me. If something happens to him it’s also ON me. You understand me?” Derek was ready to prove that the whole ‘theo is my responsibility’ narrative liam has going on is total bullshit.  
  
“Uh-I mean- you cant just- I-“ the beta was having a hard time trying to find the right words to answer derek. 

“I see...” Derek was looking out the window where Scott with Theo were talking.

“We better go outside, we have to leave” the older wolf exclaimed as he opened the door.  
The young boy simply followed his lead.

“Liam are you okay?” Scott immediately run to the boy.  
  
“I’m fine” liam rubbed his nose “sorry about earlier” his beta muttered  
  
“So am I leaving today or not?” The chimera scoffed drawing the attention on him.

“Yes, just give me five minutes. Scott with me now” Derek and Scott quickly rushed inside the house. The two boys were, very conveniently, left alone.

“You got all your stuff?” liam awkwardly asked. they were standing across each other while Theo was still Lebanon’s against dereks black car.  
  
“Well I don’t have that much so” theo answered and shook his head.

“I- Umm...” Liam cleared his throat and quickly grabbed his backpack.  
  
“I- brought you-your uhh- your-“ liam was stuttering as he was searching through his bagpack. Theo was just standing there with a big smile on his face trying to understand what the hell that idiot was saying.  
  
“Wanna speak English?” He said as he tilted his head to see what was inside the boys bag pack.  
  
“Shut up” the beta softly muttered and finally smiled when he found what he was looking for.  
  
“I brought you this asshole” the boy pointed at an old comic book he was holding.

The chimeras was left with his mouth open and his eyebrows raised.

“You left it at my house a week ago, I thought you’d like it back” liam held out his hand in order for the chimera to grasp the comic book.

“Thanks liam” theo exclaimed, he was starring at the beta trying to hide the smile forming on his lips. He didn’t know what to say.  
  
“It’s fine, I mean it’s useless to me either way” Liam averted his gaze to the ground as the older boy grabbed the comic from his hands, barely touching liams fingers.  
  
“Hope that you’re not gonna miss me all that much liam” theo playfully hummed while placing the comic book in the car.  
  
“I’m not even gonna notice you’re gone” the younger boy let out a forced chuckle.  
  
“Sure Liam” the chimera scoffed and bit his lips. His back was turned on the beta. 

Liam didn’t say anything and his eyes were lingering over the chimera.  
  
“Okay time to go” derek yelled from across the yard with the car keys spinning around his finger.  
  
“You two said your goodbyes or should we go watch a movie or something?” Stiles who was walking next to the sour wolf had to add a witty comment.

“Very funny” the chimera sarcastically said with a scrunch on his nose.

“I know that’s why I said it” stiles snapped back at him.

“That’s enough stiles, Theo in the car” Derek side eyed his friend and pointed at theo.  
  
“fineeee” the human walked towards liam and ruffled his hair.

After theo shared a look with the beta he quickly got inside the car where derek joined him seconds later.

“Where’s Scott?” The beta asked and started looking around for his alpha.

“He’s talking with kira on the phone”

“Is she alright?”  
  
“Yes” Derek was already opening the door to his car in a rush to leave.

“Be careful” Liam said and looked at theo through the window.

“Will be, same goes to you” the sour wolf quickly got in and started the car.

Liam and Theo were still fondly gazing at each other. They didn’t say anything else. The beta waved at the pair as they were leaving and mouthed to theo a silent “ _goodbye_ ” to which the chimera responded by tilting his chin in a way that meant ‘be careful idiot’ and a sweet smile.   
It was time to let him go.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this trash ❤️


	21. To be so lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo umm, this one was kind of a pain in the ass to be honest lol.  
> The start explains what happened inside the room where derek and Scott are talking that was mentioned in the previous chapter.

*

“What do you think?” the older wolf was bewildered with Liams behavior towards the chimera.

“What do mean?” of course Scott was still clueless. 

“I mean them” Derek exclaimed and pointed at the window where theo and Liam could be seen having a- what it would seem like- heartfelt conversation.

“Oh, what?” Scotts oblivion irritated the sour wolf more than anything, how can he be so blind?

“Scott, focus please, I’m talking about theo and Liam” he took a step closer to the alpha.

“Yeah I know, what about them?” Scott answered as he turned to look at them through the window.

“Has this happen before?” Derek exhaled loudly “I mean- when liam gets mad who helps him calm down?” 

“How am I supposed to know?” Scott scoffed, he couldn’t really understand what derek wanted to know.

“You’re his alpha”

“Uhh It used to be hayden, hayden was the only one who could stop him...but she’s- you know- she left him” Scott took a second to think and continued “But ever since she left, I think... I noticed at least, that every time theo is around he calms down” Scott was was now piecing together the puzzle.

“You know what that means right?” Dereks suspicions were now confirmed.

“It can’t be” Scott eyebrows were raised “Theo? Of all people?” his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open looking out the window, focusing on theo and Liam talking.

“I don’t think you get to choose such things” the older wolf explained with a soft tone. Although the two men never actually said what theo was to the beta, they were in a silent agreement. They both knew but didn’t have the nerve to admit it.

“But... it doesn’t make sense. Mine was Allison, malias was stiles, yours was paige and-“ Scott stopped the moment he saw dereks frown when paiges name was brought up, his first love, his only real love, it still hurt him remembering her.

“I’m... sorry” the alpha instantly muttered and rested his hand on derek’s tensed shoulder.

“It’s fine” derek mumbled and quickly turned around when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

“You guys finally done? I want to watch the news” stiles’s head popped up from the kitchen.

“Stiles” the two men exclaimed as he walked towards him.

“Just so you guys know, i heard everything and let me tell you this... I CALLED IT! Lydia told me about them yesterday” stiles scoffed.  
‘a special connection like stiles and Lydia’ those were the vets words that shook the betas world. When stiles found out he couldn’t wait to rub it in their faces, he was certain those idiots would eventually get along, although he didn’t expect them to get along that well.

“what did Lydia tell you?” Scott asked as he turned to look at derek who seemed as confused.

“Can’t tell, sorry boys, lyds said its a secret” the sarcastic human had a huge smirk painted on lips.

“Stiles I will literally rip you in half” derek walked over to stiles and pressed his head against the wall.

“This is getting old derek” stiles said as he tried to break off from the wolfs tight grip.

“Stiles...” derek quietly growled.

“OHKAY- FINEEE” he said with his eyes wide open from fear. The sour wolf let him go and returned to where Scott was standing.

“Liam told Lydia that deaton said he and Theo have a connection just like me and her” the human said while fixing his hair.

“What does that mean?”

Stiles didn’t say anything and just scratched his head. Derek looked very intrigued by what stiles had just revealed to them.

“Why didn’t you say something-“ derek was interrupted by scotts phone ringing, when the alpha picked up the call the two men decided to go outside and get theo.  
  
“Hey kira”   
“Hey, sorry to call so early but I was sure you were awake”  
“Oh it’s nothing. How are you?”  
“I’m fine, I’m just- you know looking for malia but she isn’t at Tate’s house so I was thinking maybe you knew where she was? Or I don’t know maybe you spoke with her?” the kitsune sounded worried.  
“Did you try calling her?”  
“Yeah she’s not picking up”  
“Don’t stress about it she’s probably sleeping or maybe she’s with Peter, who knows”  
“You’re not worried?”  
“No, malia can protect herself Kira”   
“I guess you’re right, um- thanks and sorry again, talk later?”  
“Yeah yeah, bye”

The two hang up and Scott rushed outside where liam with stiles were standing waving at derek and theo, he was disappointed that he didn’t get to say goodbye to him, theo was part of the pack after all.

“They left?” The alpha shouted and run towards them.

“Just now!” Stiles yelled back.

“Damnit” Scott exclaimed as he reached his friends.

“You wanted to say goodbye?” liam asked

“Yeah, who knows when we’re gonna see him again” those words really weren’t as pleasant as Scott imagined, it made liam think about everything that could happen to him, it only now really hit him that maybe that was the last time he ever saw the chimera. 

“If we ever see him again” stiles added   
something that made the beta feel even worse for letting him leave.   
Scott jabbed stiles in his side and gave him a serious stare. He could see that Liam was affected by their macabre words.

“What?” The confused human mouthed at his friend.

“It’s fine, stiles is right, no one knows what will happen” the beta spoke out and turned to look at his alpha. 

“He’s gonna be fine, theos’s tough” Scott reassured liam and patted his shoulder.

Liam couldn’t believe him, even though he wanted to. He really hoped they hadn’t made a mistake, perhaps the others didn’t care about theos wellbeing but for Liam it was different, the chimera was his responsibility if anything happened to him it would be on him and the beta couldn’t have that on his conscience, _at least that’s what he told himself._

“Hey don’t you have school?” Stiles pointed at the beta with finger guns.

“Oh ehm yeah” Liam had totally forgotten about school. 

“You should get going, mrs Martin is gonna kill _you_ and _me_ for ruining your attendance streak” Scott didn’t want his beta to dwell on what could happen to theo while he was away and school was the perfect distraction. 

“You’re right, see you later i guess?” the beta said as he walked towards nolans stolen bike.

“Yeah man” he sighed “Didn’t know you have a bicycle” stiles squinted his eyes and curiously exclaimed.

“Oh I don’t” the beta gave them a cheeky smile while putting on the helmet and quickly rushed to school.

“Kids” stiles loudly exclaimed and looked at his best friend. The two shared a chuckle and got inside to eat their breakfast. Melissa had made worm coffee and freshly baked muffins were waiting for them on the kitchen table. 

*

Liam made it to school just in time for third period and quickly run to his classroom where he found mason sitting on his desk

“Heyyyy” the boy sat next to his best friend and got out his algebra text book.

“Hey man! Did he leave?” mason went straight to the point.

“Yeah....” he simply answered and turned to look at his friend who seemed worried.

“Are you alright?” mason noticed a change in Liams mood, he looked gloomy.

“I’m fine, just sleepy” liam lied, it was obvious that the beta was sleep deprived but mason knew that that wasn’t the actual reason he looked like so down, it was almost as if he could smell his anxiety.

“Come on dude, we both know it’s not just that, you were fine a few hours ago”

“Well I hate algebra so I guess that’s a good reason” Liams tone was dripping with irony.

“Fine if you don’t want to talk...” mason sighed, he turned his back to liam.

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk mase, its just- theres nothing to say! I told you I’m okay, now can we please talk about something else?” the beta really wanted to change the subject, he didn’t want to talk about the chimera, there was no reason to, he was gone for who knows how long and he didn’t even know if you would actually see him again. His worst fear had became reality, he lost the one person that could keep him under control.   
  
Before mason could answer the teacher barged in and started angrily writing on the white board. 

“Silence” she shouted and turned to continue her equation.

The two best friends immediately turned to stare at mrs Jones. 

“Dunbar” our of nowhere Liams name came out of the woman’s mouth, something that made him sick to is stomach, every time she said his name there was a long lecture following and the beta was really not in a mood.

“Where’s Raeken?” Mrs Jones asked and walked towards him.

“Uhmmm.... he’s sick and um actually he has the flu, yeah it’s really bad you should see him, uh he looks bad, his room is full of tissues and he can’t stop-” the beta was rambling and his teacher couldn’t understand anything. 

“What? Dunbar slow down” the frustrated woman reached for the purse that was on her desk.

“What liam is trying to say is that Theo is sick and he probably won’t come at all this week” mason quickly answered his teachers answer.

“Uh ah, alright” mrs Jones grabbed her purse and grasped her water bottle to drink with some Valium to calm her nerves.

“Eyes on the board” she said and swallowed her pill.

*

The class seemed like an eternity to Liam and when the bell finally rang he was the first to get up from his seat and exit the room, Mason was following him.

“Hey wanna come over tonight? We can play Xbox or something? Just like the old days” the boy exclaimed as they reached their lockers. He wanted to help liam get his mind off of things and having a good old fashioned sleepover was a great way to do so. The best friends hadn’t been alone, _just the two of them_ , in a long time. Ever since mason and corey started dating they haven’t really been like they used to, obviously mason loved hanging out with his boyfriend but they were inseparable and Liam a lot of the time felt like he was third wheeling. And when theo came back that was when things changed the most, the beta would spend all of his time with theo, casually hanging out, sometimes he would invite him and corey to play video games with them and truth be told, the chimera wasn’t half as bad as the couple expected him to be, perhaps he was a little too competitive but all in all they seemed to get along. Liam and Theo would always team up, mason hated it when they’d win.

“What do you say?” Mason was still waiting for his best friends answer to his proposal.

“Sure. What time?” Liam turned to stare at his best friend who had a big smile on his face.

“Eight? Should I pick you up?” 

“Nah, my mom can drive me” 

“Alright then, the SUPER DUPER DUO IS BACK” Mason enthusiastically yelled and poked Liams chest, the beta gave him a grin and walked forward to get to his class, he was happy to see mason so excited.

*

After school was over the two boys said their goodbyes and returned to their houses.  
Mrs. Dunbar came to pick up liam, something that surprised him since she hadn’t done that ever since junior high. The drive home was uncomfortably silent even though his mother would ask him questions his answers were plain and simple.  
  
“How was school?”  
“Fine”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes”   
“Did anything happen?”  
“No”

The boy wouldn’t even turn to look at her, he was lost looking outside the window daydreaming.

*

When the two made it home Margaret, put on more comfortable clothes and started preparing dinner. Liam went instantly to his bedroom.  
  
The beta laid on his bed and put his earbuds on to listen to some music, that always calmed him down.  
Liam was the kind of person that listened to everything as long as it he liked it. To him genres didn’t really matter. He listened from rock, punk and pop punk to indie and alternative, he even liked pop and rap music. 

For Liam music was something important, he couldn’t really go without it, not only did music help him with his new powers but ever since he was a little kid it made him forget of all his problem, whenever his parents would fight he would just put on his earphones and let the world burn.   
  
The boy put on his earphones and after a couple more songs he quickly fell asleep.

*

Liam woke up an hour later to the smell of carbonara coming from the kitchen down stairs. He slowly got out of the bed and took off his earphones, music was still blasting through them.   
He went to his bathroom and opened the tap to wash his face with some cold water in order to wake up. The beta didn’t immediately go down stairs and sat on his desk contemplating whether or not he should text the chimera, he just wanted to know if they made it there safely.   
His phone was in his right hand ready to press theos name but something inside him was preventing him from it.  
When he finally pressed the button the boy was even more nervous trying to figure out what to text him.  
  
“ _Hey Theo! You guys made it alright?_ ”   
“Nahhh too... cheerful?” 

“ _Hey asshole you’re alive_?”  
“Uhh definitely not” the boys palm was sweating, why was he stressing over some stupid text?

“ _Are you guys alright_?”  
“Nope” liam had to find a way to ask if they’re alright without actually sounding worried. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you man it’s just- I told you to call me when you make it there and well you didn’t, it’s been six hours and I’m kinda worried” the beta actually considered this one before he snapped out of it and realized how weird that text was.   
  
“I’m kinda worried” What? There’s no way i wrote that” he scoffed and quickly deleted it.  
“Nope! nope! I sound like his freaking girlfriend or something, hundred percent not” liam face palmed, it couldn’t have been _that_ hard to write a simple text.

The boy put his phone down and took a minute to think, he mindlessly played with his hair and started looking off.  
  
“What if I just call him?” Finally a good idea, he was good with improvisation.  
The beta grasped his phone and dialed theos number. He waited for him to pick up and started biting his nails, why was he so nervous?  
  
“Hey Liam” a familiar voice was heard but it was not the chimeras.  
  
“Scott?” The boy was bewildered as to why his alpha answered.  
  
“Hey man, everything alright?” 

“Uh yeah sorry, I must have called you on accident” That was the only rational explanation  
  
“Oh no. I have theos phone, it was too dangerous to let him have it, the skin walkers could find him” the alpha said that as if it was something normal.

“What? So he doesn’t even have a phone?”

“Yep”  
  
“What if something happens and we need him?”

“We’ll call Cora, don’t worry liam”

“But what-“ liam had more concerns regarding the chimera but Scott quickly cut him off.

“I said don’t worry alright? I gotta go now cause I’m packing my stuff” he sounded to be in a rush.

“You’re leaving?” Liam was even more stressed now.

“Well yeah but only for a couple days, I have an exam and I really can’t miss it liam”

“Scott this is the worst time you could leave. We need you” Liam couldn’t believe this, how could scott leave them now? It’s not only the skin walkers that are after them, it was also Monroe and her hunters.   
  
“I’m sorry man” Scott sighed “but look stiles and Lydia will stay, everything will be alright and if anything happens i want to be the first you’ll call for help okay?”   
  
“Alright- yeah. Bye” it was clear the alpha had made his mind and there was nothing the young boy could say to change his decision.  
  
“Goodbye! I’ll call you later”

The beta was starring at the wall in front of him trying to grasp what Scott had just revealed to him.   
  
“Liam DINNERS READY” his mother’s voice broke the silence and the boy got up and left the room straightaway.

“I’m starving” he exclaimed and took a seat in the kitchen table.

“Did you wash your hands?” his mother asked as she prepared a generous plate of pasta.

“Yessss mommm”

“Right, I’ll choose to believe you” she smiled at him and placed a plate on the table.

“It smells great” the beta grabbed his fork and started eating.

“I know” she said and winked at her son whose mouth was stuffed with carbonara.   
While eating neither of them spoke all that much, his mother could see that her son wasn’t in a mood for chatter. 

“Your friend left today?”

“yeah”

That was the only thing she asked him, mrs Dunbar didn’t want to make her son feel uncomfortable, she was certain that if Liam wanted to talk about it he would tell her on his own.  
  
“Can I sleep over at masons tonight?” the beta asked whilst wiping his chin.

“Yes of course, as long as you study” 

“I’ll study with mase mom”

“Alright then, what time will you go?” The woman picked up the dirty plates and placed them in the sink.

“Eight” Liam plainly said and quickly returned to his room.

*

The clock said 4:00 only four hours left. The boy didn’t really know what to do for his time to pass, before theo left they would spend their afternoons together, either training, studying or just playing video games. The chimeras favorite was either red dead redemption or super mario odyssey, _quite different those two_. Liam always found theos fascination with super mario games childish. The beta figured that the reason theo liked them so much was the that they weren’t violent like other games, theo loved winning just to hear mario scream “YAHOO”, he used to imitated his voice something that always made liam laugh.

But now liam was alone, there was no theo to play games with him, to help him with his algebra homework, to irritate him to the point where their noses bleed. Now there was just silence. 

The beta decided to read one of his book, he didn’t really enjoy literature that much but his mother always urged him to read such books, she said it would widen his horizons and as the mommas boy he was, he listened to her. 

He didn’t have that many books but the ones he had were classic and some of his parent’s favorites.   
He walked towards his library and started looking at the many choices he had  
“Emma by Jane Austin”  
“IT by Stephen King”  
“To the Lighthouse by Virginia Wolf”  
“The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde”  
“The Color Purple by Alice Walker”   
“Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone by Jk Rowling”   
Although all these books were incredible Liam couldn’t resist and immediately grabbed his Harry Potter book, he had read those a million times but the series remained iconic, the first and the fifth book were his favorites.

*

The boy started the book and ended up finishing almost the whole series just in time to leave, he was a fast reader.   
  
It was 7:40 and liam had to get ready for the sleepover. He started packing his toothbrush, he continued with a pair of minion pajamas that his mother had gotten him as a gift a few years back, his textbooks and his IED medication he had to take it everyday. After preparing his bag pack Liam went to fix his hair in the bathroom and change a shirt. 

When he was officially ready, he went to his parent’s room to ask his mother if she could drive him, of course mrs Dunbar accepted and quickly put on her shoes.  
When the pair got downstairs the beta got the car keys and his mother locked the door, his father was still working at the hospital extra shifts because of some new bodies that had been found in the forest, just like the ones they found a couple days ago.

*

The two made it to masons home ten minutes later, just in time.  
  
“Have fun!!” Liams mother shouted from the car as her son was getting out.  
  
“Bye mommm” he yelled back at her and walked towards the door.  
  
When the boy rang the bell he was welcomed by his best friends mother. She was very tall and had long, shinny, dark hair, her warm eyes were green and she had luscious red lips, mrs hewitt didn’t look a day over forty.  
  
“Hi sweetheart!” the woman exclaimed   
when she opened the door.

“Hello mrs Jen!” Liam said before the woman hugged him tightly.

“How are you Liam?” Mrs Hewitt asked as   
Liam got inside.

“I’m fine thanks for asking! how about you?” liam has always been a polite young man something that his best friends mother found very charming.

“I’m great sweetie! haven’t seen you in a while” 

“Yeah... well you know- I have a lot of- ehm stuff” the boy looked flustered while he was trying to find a good explanation as to why he hadn’t visited masons home in such a long time.

“Hmm... that’s fine baby, masons upstairs he’s waiting for you” the woman gave him a gentle smile, she was pointing at the stairs.

“Alright, see you later mrs Jen”. 

When Liam opened the door he was welcomed by mason who was sitting on his bed studying.

“Yooo” the boy said and quickly sat next to his friend.

“Hey, sorry ehm- i just didn’t finish an equation and I thought I had time” mason closed his book and set it aside “....So what do you want to do first?” he continued

“Oh uh I was thinking maybe you could help me with some homework? “  
  
“Uh sure man, what is it?”  
  
“Chemistry and algebra ” the beta answered and got his text books out of his bag pack.

“Alright, lemme get some pencils”

“Thanks mase”

*

The two best friends started studying and finished thirty five minutes later.

“I hate algebra” Liam exclaimed and put away his text books.

“I wonder how mrs Jones hasn’t failed you yet” mason snorted.

“Yeah I wonder that too”

“Sooo what do you wanna play?” the dark haired boy said and started looking through his video games.

“Hmm what do you have?”

“The legend of Zelda”

“Old”

“Overwatch”

“Boring”

“The last of us?”

“Played it a million times”

“Call of duty?”

“No way”

“Uhhh fifa?”

“I always win and you say I cheat”

“THATS NOT-“ mason tried, Liam interrupted his friend who seemed offended.

“NEXT”  
  
“Fine. Emm I have star war: fallen order”

“Mase i have never seen Star Wars”

“Okay ehmm” mason reached the final disk in the back of his library. 

“what about.... super smash bros ultimate?”  
  
“Yeahh, I love super mario” liam didn’t exactly love the super Mario games but _someone else_ did.

“Oh cause i thought you wanted to play something on the Xbox”

“I’m in a mood for some Italian plumbers babyyy” the beta sung, he really hadn’t thought this sentence through.

“Liam you have no idea how weird that sounded” mason was looking at him in shock with his hand rubbing his faces.

“Shit” Liams eyes widened as if he was in a cartoon from the nineties, a smile was forming on his lips.

“Can you get the Nintendos from my drawer?”

Liam walked towards his best friends desk and opened the top drawer in which he found the Nintendo’s he was looking for and a packet of.... condoms? 

“oh my god” liam mumbled in disgust the moment he saw them.

“LIAM” mason yelled and jumped out of the bed to grasp the packet his best friend was holding.

“These are... personal” the embarrassed boy exclaimed and his cheeks turned red.

“it’s fine dude, i just think its funny” 

“Whats funny Liam?”

“Your mother has probably seen them” liam said amused and started laughing.

“What? NOO! There’s no way-“ masons words died in his mouth when he realized that Liams claims were probably true. 

“I’m fucked” the human exclaimed and liam couldn’t stop giggling.

“Why?” His voice was trembling from all the laughing.

“I told her that I haven’t done anything with corey” mason said and his eyes widened.

“oh my god thats even better” liam flopped down on the bed, tightly holding his stomach, it’d started aching from the all the laughter.

“I hate you” mason muttered and started playfully hitting liam.

“Not my fault” liam gave him a cheeky smile and started hitting him back.

They were like little children, fighting with their pillows and pushing each other on the floor. It was fun, they had missed being this carefree.

When the boys stopped fighting it was time to turn on their Nintendo switch’s and play some super smash bros, _quite a weird name if you’d ask Liam_ , they sat on the bed leaning against the beds headrest. They hadn’t played it in a long time and they were both very excited. 

“Who you picking?” mason asked

“Luigi obviously” liam always chose Luigi, it was his favorite character.

“I’m going mario” 

“Get ready to get your ass kicked bro”

“Oh we’ll see about that asshole” the human shouted and started the game.

*

The best friends played for four hours straight, their eyes had turned red and they'd started yawning, it was getting late and mason was winning.   
  
“I QUIT. You’re cheating!” liam grumbled and stared pushing his best friend off the bed.

“No Liam you just suck!” mason snapped back at him.

“Shut up” the beta grabbed masons Nintendo.

“Hey!! give it back” mason was trying to reach for it and take it but liam wouldn’t let him.

“Can we do something elseeee!” Liam was whining like a child, he finally returned the console to mason.  
  
“Fine! What do you want to do?” 

“I dunno” 

“Great”

“Want to watch a movie or something?” Mason offered

“What movie?” 

“Uhhh like Star Wars”

“Nooooo” Liam made a sound of disgust.

“You have really misunderstood them dude, Star Wars is great!” of course mason had to defend his favorite films.

“Whatever” Liam sighed

“maybe we should go to sleep man, we have school tomorrow” 

“I guess you’re right” liam was indeed getting tired.

The two boys put on their pajamas, brushed their teeth and got ready for bed, they had decided to sleep in the same bed just like they used to.   
Mason brought an extra pillow and some bed sheets for liam and the friends laid on the bed. Although both of them were exhausted and sleepy neither of them could sleep, they were looking at the empty ceiling above their heads.

“What do you think he’s doing now?” mason spoke out and startled the young beta who was abstracted.

“Who?” the boy didn’t even turn to face his friend

“Theo”

“I don’t know, maybe he’s sleeping” he scoffed “like every other normal person” liam didn’t want to think about him, he hated the fact that the chimera was alone with no way to communicate with him.’ _What if something happens to him? I’m not gonna know anything’_ he thought.

“Nahhh I doubt it” mason said with a smirk.

“Why?” liam was intrigued by his best  
friends answered. He turned to his side to look at him.

“I don’t know, I guess I have a feeling” mason said and pulled his covers further up “He’s gonna be fine alright?” he said before closing his eyes 

“Yeah, sure” the beta was unsure of masons positivity but he was also very sleepy so he chose not to continue the conversation.

“Goodnight” the blond boy said and turned to his other side to face the empty wall. 

“Night” mason mumbled half asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be mostly about Malia and Kira so if you want to you can totally skip it and go to the next one it’s kind of a filler. I’m basically going to describe what happened to the other other characters the day theo left. It’s gonna be three chapters about that quite eventful day, one from theos pov.


	22. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about my soft gfs malia and kira<3 this is not such a crucial chapter, you can totally skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smallest chapter I have written, emm it’s a filler and kinda cute.

After kira found out from scott that malia left she made the decision to go and find her. The werecoyote wasn’t at her fathers house where she was supposed to be and the kitsune was getting worried.   
  
“ _Could she have gone to Peter?”_  
 _“Why would she go to him though?”_  
  
There was only one way to confirm her suspicions and that was to pay a visit to Peter Hale.

When the girl reached his house she carefully knocked the door and patiently waited for someone to answer it.  
 _No one came._  
She started knocking louder.  
 _Nothing again._  
The desperate kitsune was now ringing the bell and knocking hard on the steel door. Finally someone heard it and came to answer, it was malia and Kira couldn’t be happier to see her, however malia was left stunned at her sight.

“Kira?” she exclaimed with a broad smile on on her face.  
  
“Malia!” the other girl said and pulled the werecoyate in for a big hug.  
  
“How- i mean... what are you doing here?”malia was holding kiras waist and looking deeply into her eyes in disbelief.

“I- I- it doesn’t matter... what are _you_ doing here??” Kira was confused as to why malia chose to spend her time with the mischievous werewolf, perhaps she had missed a few things after leaving with the skin walkers but she didn’t expect such big change.  
  
“I needed some time to think” the girls were no longer hugging but their eyes were lingering over each other.

“O- okay, but like, why peter?” 

“Don’t tell him but he actually gives great advice” the blonde girl said and winked.

“I heard that” peters voice was heard from inside the house.

“Hey Peter” kira hesitantly said as she stepped inside.

“Oh hello there Kira, long time no see” the wolf had a twisted smile painted on his lips.

“Yeah...” kira muttered and took of her jacket.

“Want some coffee?” Malia yelled from the kitchen.

“Uh sure, two sugars” the kitsune sat on the couch across Peter and awkwardly started looking around.

“Coming right up” 

“So Kira.... hows it been?” Peter said.

“Uhhh fine” kira sighed  
  
“Hmm, so what are you doing here?” His tone was interrogative something that made the girl feel anxious.  
  
“Ehm... just visiting” she babbled and crossed her legs.  
  
“Uh ah... has your visit anything to do with theo raeken leaving town to go stay with my niece?” Peter walked over to her and leaned down her ear, he whispered.

“Uhhh I don’t know what you’re talking about” kira immediately moved away from him.

“I didn’t mean to scare you kira, just asking” Pete narrowed his eyes and patted her shoulder.

“It’s none of your business why she’s here Peter, now scram” thankfully malia came in with the coffee just in time to save kira from another uncomfortable interaction with peter.  
  
“Fine sweetheart, don’t bite” the wolf playfully hummed and left the room.  
  
“I’m sorry, he still hasn’t learned any manners” the werecoyate sighed, she sat next to kira.

“Yeah I noticed” kira awkwardly said and grabbed her cup of coffee.  
  
“Men am i right?” Malia snorted with a cheeky smile and moved closer to kira.

The two girls started talking and catching up with each other about everything that had happened the past year.   
  
“Wait so you said the ghost riders kidnapped stiles?”

“Yep and we all forgot about him”

“Everyone except Lydia?” Kira was shocked at Malias revelations 

“She was the one that had a connection with him”   
  
“Holy smokes”

“You should have been there” the werecoyate let out a soft chuckle

“I wish I were”

“I didn’t mean it like that” 

“Yeah I know I just- I missed so much”

“All that matters is that you’re here now” malia rested her hand against kiras knuckles.

After malia explained to Kira the stiles situation, it was Monroe’s turn. She told her every single thing about her.

“Sounds like a bitch”  
  
“Oh trust me she is”  
  
The dark haired girl couldn’t believe what her pack had gone through without her all this time she was gone.

“Will you go back to them?” The werecoyate asked.

“Uhh I don’t want to but-“ kira was in a really unfortunate situation, it was uncertain whether or not she would be able to stay without facing the consequences from the skin walkers, she was sent there to find theo and all she’s done is help him escape.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me” malia quickly stopped the girl, she didn’t want to bring her in position where she would feel uncomfortable.

“You know about theo?”

“Scott called this morning”

“Oh” kira surprisingly felt a little bit relieved.

“He probably just forgot to mention you were involved” malia playfully poked kiras forearm.

“Oh” kira repeated.

“It’s fine dumbass! I don’t really care about theo, I’m gonna be honest, I would sucker punch that asshole any time” Kira started giggling, she had missed malia and their fun interactions.  
  
After the girls gossiped a little more it was time for kira to leave, her mother had called two times already asking her to return home.

“Will you come by tomorrow?” Malia asked as she accompanied her to the door.  
  
“I have to go somewhere with my mom but I’ll try” the girl reassured the werecoyate.

“Alright see you then babe” malia playfully purred, kiras cheeks immediately turned a shade of red.

“Bye!!” She said all flustered and rushed to her green bicycle that was decorated with white daisies, unfortunately she didn’t go too far before she met the hard ground and fell on some bushes.

“Watch the way idiot” malia shouted when she saw the clumsy kitsune trip in peters garden.

“I’m fine!!” She awkwardly yelled back and got up. 

Malia was at the door looking at her with a fond smile as the girl was leaving.


	23. Waffles for Closer’s

“ _I’m not even gonna notice you’re gone”_ Liams last words to him were wandering around the chimeras head. Theo was certain he didn’t mean it but just the thought of the beta forgetting him hurt too much, it as selfish but theo couldn’t really imagine himself without him, they were a team and they were a great one. He didn’t care about all the times liam had punched him in the face, he tried to forget all the hurtful things he’d told him, it didn’t matter anyway, liam didn’t mean them and theo knew that... or did he? The chimera was tormented with what to believe.

Although liam tried to pretended like he de didn’t care about theo, his actions betrayed him.   
The boy alway came back for him, no matter what he’d say, at the end of the day they were there for each other. 

“theo” dereks deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

The chimera was sitting in the back carelessly looking out the window as they were passing by some old oak trees while he was playing with his finger. When he heard the older wolf calling his name he quickly snapped out of it.

“You alright?” the sour wolf was looking at him through the mirror.

“Yeah” he simply said without his gaze leaving the sublime scenery from his window.

“It’s a long way” 

“It’s fine” Derek rested his forearm on his window and started tapping his fingers against it.   
  
Theo found the ‘clink clink’ calming, he closed his eyes and rested his head against his seat, his hands placed on his chest and his brown hair were gracefully moving to the rhythm of the refreshing breeze coming from outside.

*

Theo wasn’t sure whether he had made the correct choice by listening to dereks plan and leaving, his head was flooded with all the dreadful things that could happen to the young beta while he was gone, he was aware that technically the boy wasn’t alone- he had mason, Scott and the rest of the pack... but theo was different, he was always there to help him and every time liam was in trouble the chimera was the first person he called. Memories came running to to his head as he started reminiscing the good old days:  
  
“I need your help” he would say as he woke up theo for probably the fifth night a row   
  
“Liam it’s six in the morning, what the hell”  
theo never really understood why he chose to answer the phone, he could easily ignore the annoying boy, but he didn’t.

“I found something and- its umm weird”  
“You need to come in the forest, near the nemeton tree, it’s weird dude-“  
  
“Damn it liam, I’m coming” no matter how much he complained he always went to help him.

Other times the boy wouldn’t even text for emergencies, he just wanted someone to talk to, something the chimera appreciated.  
  
“I’m hungry” he randomly texted him on a Tuesday night a couple weeks ago.

“I don’t care” theo plainly answered  
  
“I’m in a mood for waffles dude dunno why, i can’t sleep” Liams texts made theos phone buzz consistently.  
  
Theo left him on read and liam was laying looking at the ceiling trying to fall asleep when he suddenly heard a loud thud and some weird grunting noises from outside his window. He quickly got up and slowly approached the big window.

“Ughhhh” he heard again someone struggling and stepped closer.

“Who’s there?” He was scared and carefully waiting for an answer.   
Moments go by and a familiar figure was climbing on the windows ledge.

“Theo???” he shouted as quietly as he could relieved it wasn’t some hunter trying to kill him.  
  
“Hey” theo groaned, he finally made it inside the room. Liam took a few steps back. His voice was breathy.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?”   
  
“Brought waffles, you don’t want ‘em?” theo gestured to the bag he was holding.

“Oh my- for me?? Because i said I was hungry?” a wide grin was forming on Liams lips.

“Well no obviously, I was hungry too” theo lied. No rational person would wake up at three am to get waffles just because some random dude- he totally didn’t care about- was hungry.  
Liam was shocked by theos act of thoughtfulness  
  
“I’m impressed” the boy exclaimed and his smile widened even more.

*

Theo couldn’t help but wonder sometimes, the “relationship” he had with the beta was quite complicated, they couldn’t stand each other but they couldn’t do a day without talking. The chimera was drawn to the beta and he had absolutely no idea why, he couldn’t understand why he cared about some stupid high schooler so much, to the point where he was actually willing to get hurt for him. Such feelings were new to the him, theo had never felt like this about anyone or anything, the only things in his mind used to be pain and lust for power, the urge to be better, do better, not be a failure.   
But now he was different, he wasn’t interested in joining a pack or creating one he just wanted to live a ‘normal life’ , _as normal as his life could be, a_ fter all he was technically homeless and didn’t have any parents or family in general, the only person in his life was liam, perhaps they weren’t the greatest of friends, because _truth be told_ many times theo said things he didn’t believe, he would upset the liam all the time, but his intentions were never ill.   
Although he didn’t know how to show it, the correct way at least, he cared about the beta and he had weird feelings about him, he couldn’t fathom exactly what he felt but he was sure that he had never experienced something like that before. Only liam could make him feel that way... _It was complicated_. 

Four hours go by after a lot of pondering, Theo had fallen asleep on his seat.   
Derek didn’t wake him, he didn’t want to disturb him until they reached the house.  
  
*  
  
“We’re here” derek exclaimed loudly after the long drive. He knocked on theos window, the boy quickly jerked up his head, with his eyes half opened and his mouth dry from all the sleep and he saw the sour wolf starring him, the chimera realized they had finally arrived.   
Theo got out of the car slowly and started rubbing his eyes in a failed attempt to block the bright sunlight.

“Come on” Derek yelled as he opened the door.

Theo instantly followed him and the two men made it inside.   
The house was even larger than liams. Even though the house was big it didn’t have much furniture, the living room was almost empty and the kitchen the same. It was painted brown and stairs could be seen which meant that there where more floors, theo could only dream of such home. 

“I used to live here” derek said as the chimeras was looking around the place.

“Before you came to beacon hills?” Theo asked. 

“After I left, I had to find a new place, this was perfect” theo just nodded.

“Where’s your sister?” theo turned to look at him.

“She’s probably downstairs training” he swiftly said.

“Is she okay with me staying here?” Theo didn’t really care about her but he didn’t want to feel like a disturbance.

“Yes, don’t worry” derek was moving towards the door.

“Were are you going?” 

“I’m trying to find an old friend of mine, I have been looking for him for the past year, I finally located him in North America”

“So you’re just gonna leave?” 

“I’m not gonna be gone for long” derek was already at the door ready to leave.

“What about-“ derek stopped theo before finishing his sentence.

“Don’t worry theo, take care” the older wolf exclaimed and quickly left.  
The chimeras was left shocked looking at the door.   
  
*  
Theo started walking around the house’s main floor, it didn’t seem old, there were many paintings scattered around the walls, he couldn’t really recognize any of the artists but the art itself looked wonderful. Theo didn’t have that much of an artistic eye, although he liked drawing silly caricatures on his textbooks he wasn’t interested in learning about painters, and all the diverse styles that came along with them.  
When he was gazing at the many painting on the wall he came across one that fascinated him. He stood in front of it carefully analyzing it without wanting to miss a single detail. Theo dropped his eyes at the bottom of the painting and noticed a small signature ‘Vincent Van Gogh- The Bedroom’ he mumbled and raised his eyes back up with curiosity and wonder burning inside of them.  
What made that painting so riveting to theo was the simplicity of it, the colors were monotone and quiet, the walls were painted a shade of blue with a small window in the corner and a wooden floor, it reminded him of his own room, in his old house, back when he used to share it with Tara.   
When he was younger theo used to hide under a bed just like the one Van Gogh depicted in his painting, whenever the fights between his father and his sister would become too wild. Tara would urge him to hide so he wouldn’t endure their fathers rage. All the times he had to run to the either the bathroom and quickly lock the door or under his bed crouching and sitting against the hard floor as he heard his father’s raged shouting and taras wailing echoing inside his head.

*  
Theo stood there just looking at the panting for longer that he should have, he couldn’t even move it was as if he was magnetized by it, his knees had gone week and his eyes were wide open as more memories were flashing through his head. 

“You like it?” A sweet voice was heard from behind him that startled theo.

“Who are you?” theo turned to her direction still hazy from the sudden burst of memories.

“I’m Cora” she said while taking a step forward clearly concerned by theos obvious unease.

“That doesn’t really help” he scoffed, his shoulders were a little less tense.

“Well I thought my idiot of a brother would have mentioned me-“ Cora said dubiously. Theo nodded his head and raised his eyes brows.

“You must be the ‘asshole’ stiles was talking about”   
“His words not mine” she said with a laugh.

“Of course stiles said that, such a nice guy” he exclaimed ironically with a wicked smile on his face.

“Follow me” Cora said and started walking down stairs.

“Wait what, wait” theo rushed behind her like a lost puppy “Is this a house tour or some corny shit like that?”

“Well yeah, if you’re gonna leave in my house I have to make sure you don’t get lost” Cora said as she gave him a wink.

“Great” Theo drawled.

*

After Cora finished showing theo the gym that was down stairs, they continued upstairs. Theo was looking around like a kid in a candy store, unable to take his eyes off the cheesy family pictures that were hanging on the walls.

“This is my room” Cora said and pointed her index finger towards a big door on the left of the big hallway.

“Don’t care” Theo said with a bored look.  
Cora simply rolled her eyes at theos impoliteness and continued.

“And this is yours” she was pointing at another door a little bit further than hers.

“Okay, I think this is the end of your little tour” Theo said as he opened the door to the room that was given to him.

“A thank you would be enough you know” Cora said belligerently as she stopped theo from entering the room.

“Yeah it would” Theo muttered and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. He quickly moved away form the girl and loudly closed the door in her face.

“Asshole” she yelped and anger was bubbling inside of her as she was walking down the stairs. _Stiles was right he was an asshole._

*  
  
Theo went inside the room and let out a soft chuckle as he heard Cora shouting at him, it was his talent infuriating people, even the calmest.  
He laid on the big bed that was in the middle of the room, which was almost empty if you exclude the bed that was covered in a big tacky blanket, a small desk next to a even smaller wardrobe and a mirror across his bed, there was also a circular clock that pointed at 8.30.   
He slowly started studying the room but honestly there was nothing special about it, it was quite big, the walls were painted with a shade of pastel blue, there was a window with colorful curtains above the commode and a big green carpet with many blue spots. The white, spherical chandelier hanging above his head was small and the mirror across him was dirty with fingerprints, not that Theo really cared about that.  
The bedsheets smelt weird, it wasn’t a bad smell that made him nauseous, it was just unknown to him, it smelt like like lavender and expired detergent, nothing like the smell he had grown used to while staying at Liams and being around him.  
He got up after a while and started searching through his sac voyage that was filled with a few sweatshirts and jeans, underwear, mismatched socks, and a couple of hygiene products. At the top of the sack there was the old Star Wars comic book liam had returned to him that very morning, he grasped it and started flicking through the pages.   
It was a gift, given to him by Tara on his eighth birthday, they didn’t have much money so theo didn’t even touch it afraid that he’d accidentally rip a page and ruin it.   
On the cover leia and Luke could be seen standing in front of darth Vader, Lukes green lightsaber raised ready for an attack and leia standing beside him with a _questionably_ inappropriate gown and a gun on her left hand.   
Theo took a look at the cover and remembered how much he’d treasured it all those years, not specifically because he was particularly fond of Star Wars, he had only seen the first two, but because it was an act of kindness, something that Theo wasn’t very used to. Stiles had offered to buy it from him three times, it was an exclusive and of course stiles as the nerd he was, he had to have it but theo wouldn’t sell it to him, he was young but he understood how hard it must have been for Tara to find the money to buy that for him.   
  
Every time something went wrong theo would hold it close to his chest and pray to god that one day he’d be happy, he prayed every day and still nothing went right, nothing was fixed. Their father was still an abusive monster that cared about no one and they were still helpless and lost. When something finally changed it was probably the worst decision theo had ever made.   
God never helped him, he left him and his sister all alone facing their fathers cruelty without doing anything. When he grew up theo came to the vile realization that prayers would get him nowhere, he was alone, he had to learn to make it on his own whatever the cost, no godly interventions would ever save him.  
  
After putting his stuff in the drawers theo laid back in the bed, hands resting on his chest and instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my head canon about theo, I believe he was a broken kid, with a bad childhood. I definitely think that it was so easy for the dread doctors to manipulate him because of his trauma, they probably told him that things would change in his home you know? So yeah theos dad is an asshole end of conversation.


	24. Unfortunate Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really small I know, I promise the next ones are better lol

Liam was never used to waking up abruptly, his mother would carefully knock on the door and lean down to plant a kiss on his warm forehead before she untucked him from the many covers, after that mrs. Dunbar would whisper with her sweet voice that it was time to wake up and then slowly open the curtains, it was such a pleasant way to start his day.

He could never imagine that he’d be laying in masons bed covering his ears as mason jumped around yelling.

“WAKE UP LIAMM” Mason shouted as he pulled the covers.

“Leave me alone” Liam muttered half asleep while he put his hands over his ears 

“COME ON DUDE, it’s school time” mason grabbed the bowl that was for their pop corn and used it as drum in his attempt to wake him up.

“Get off of me!” Liam yelled as mason pressed his knees on his back.

“We’re gonna be lateeee” mason pushed liam off the bed and a small thud accompanied by a high pitched whine was heard.  
Mason sucked in lips desperately trying not to laugh and looked over at liam, laying with his back on the floor.

“Now I remember why I never visit you” 

*

The two of them got to school and their day couldn’t be more boring. The most interesting thing that happened in those six hours was Jordan falling on his ass during lacrosse practice, Liam, corey and mason really enjoyed that, it was like karma hitting him in the face- or in the ass however you see it- for everything he’d done.  
  
*

On the topic of awful mornings, theos wasn’t going any better since Cora found it an incredible idea to sneak into his room and throw cold water on his face while shouting as if they were in the military. Fair to say theo didn’t really appreciate that, the curse words exiting his mouth probably hadn’t even been invented yet. But Cora was just standing beside the door with a satisfied smile on her face watching him as he rushed to bathroom while profusely shouting “mothefucker” again and again. 

“Are you fucking crazy or something?” Theo yelled as he came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and his shirt off.

“I don’t know if you remember but this is my house” she crossed her arms.

“Yeah memory’s kind foggy” theo said as he shot her a stiff stare.

“It’s 11 am, we have some training to do” she paused “Derek didn’t bring you here for vacation!”

“I don’t remember agreeing on that” theo exclaimed as he manically searched for a clean shirt in his closet.

“You wanna be dragged back to hell by the skin walkers” “I’m trying to help you here” Cora said. 

“Cause pouring COLD water on me is very helpful, let me thank you Cora” Theo rolled his eyes and put on a new shirt.

“Im gonna help you train asshole” 

“I’ll pass” Theo scoffed.

“Fine” Cora shouted and quickly left, Theo could hear her heavy steps as she walked away.

Theo run his finger through his hair in an attempt fix them and fell with his back on the hard mattress. The bed sheets were still damp from all the water but that didn’t seem to bother him, he just closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, believe or not it was actually quite hard since he basically hadn’t slept at all last night. Theo couldn’t stop thinking the skin walkers and what would happen to him after they found him, it would be just him and tara tormenting his souls for all eternity until another dumb beta with extreme anger issues decided to release him again which was quite impossible. There was no chance that theo wouldn’t return back to the ground, as much as the pack liked to pretend that they have it all under control the skin walkers are undefeated, no one else has been stupid enough to challenge them and take what’s theirs and theo hated to admit it but he belonged to them, he couldn’t even blame ‘tara’ for torturing him he knew he deserved every ounce of pain he was receiving. 

*

When the angered cora made it to the gym with many huffs and puffs of frustration she started looking at her phone for her brothers number. If anyone was responsible for her nerves it was derek.

“Hey co-“

“Shut up” “You dump this asshole here and dip? What the hell de-“

“Good morning to you too Cora”

“You didn’t tell me he was like this!”

“Like what?”

“Douchy”

“He’s not there to be your boyfriend Cora, it was a necessity” dereks tone was way too calm, something that aggravated his sister even more.

“Screw you! He is an incorporative piece of shit”

“Language!” “I’ll be there in less than a week”

“That doesn’t really help” Cora rubbed her forehead “are you still looking for him?”

“Yes”

“Last time we stayed two weeks in Argentina because one of your stupid sources told you so” 

“It’s different this time, I can sense him- just...just be nice to theo” Derek took a long pause “Until I come back”

“He treats me like shit” 

“Cora-”

“No really derek, like I showed him around and he just-“

“Cora” derek repeated again

“And then I told him to work out and-“

“Cora!”

“What???” 

“Be nice”

“He’s worse than stiles” 

“Ouch” Theo exclaimed from across the room, he was standing next to the door starring at cora who looked as if she was caught stealing candy.

“I gotta go” Cora said and quickly hang up

“Worse than stiles? That hurt my feelings” Theo said as a smirk was forming on his lips. He was leaning against the wall.

“Good” she simply said and returned to the bench press.

“I’m sorry” theo quietly sighed as he walked towards her.

“Apology not accepted” 

“Come on” he whined and raised his eyes to find her gaze.

“You’re an asshole” she said stiffly.

“It’s my talent” theos lips twitched into a small smile.

“You gonna come work out or are you just gonna stand there throwing witty comments at me?” 

*

The two started training, Theo was busy doing push ups as Cora was on the electronic bike. They had been working out for almost three hours, in total silence until cora decided to breaks the ice and start a ‘friendly conversation’ with the annoyed chimera. 

“Did you really kill your sister?” She suddenly muttered as she grabbed her water bottle.

“I see stiles has told you everything” Theo didn’t even care to look at her. “Yes” his voice was flat.

“Holy shit” Cora breathed as she turned to look at him with her eyes wide open.  
Theo didn’t say anything and continued lifting weights.

“You know you’d get along with my uncle, he has a tendency of killing his family members” coras tone was too cheerful for what she was saying.

Theo simply clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at her.

“Sooo...” 

“What do you want from me” theo grumbled as he got up.

“Just making friendly conversation” she hummed.

“You just asked me if a killed my sister, don’t think that’s very friendly” the chimera sighed and narrowed his eyes.

“Point” Cora admitted. “Stiles said-“

“No sentence that starts like that is ever good” theo grinned as he leaned forward to listen to Cora.

“Stiles said that you’re dangerous and I should be afraid of you” theos eyes squinted in confusion. “You’re more of an asshole”

Theo groaned.

“I mean how could you kill me? With cocky attitude and a tremendous amount of sarcasm and irony?” she smirked at him seeing his visible smile.

“You’re not afraid of me?” Theos voice was soft. In a away it was nice not feeling like a threat anymore.

“no, I’m sure I can take you“ cora hummed

“Too confident” Theo said and scratched his chin.

“Just facts” cora was grinning. Finally a conversation where she doesn’t end up screaming ‘asshole’ outside his room while he condescendingly laughs at her.

“Yeah liam thought so too-“ Theos mouth went dry instantly when he accidentally mentioned Liams name, his forehead was scrunched and his mouth left half open. 

“Whos liam?” Cora knew already but wanted to hear theos answer after seeing his obvious shock when that name was mentioned.

“No one” Theo quickly replied and shook his head as if trying to wake up.

“You just mentioned him” she said with a chuckle “is he your friend or some-“

“I don’t have friends” Theo scoffed “He’s an... acquaintance i guess” he said dubiously, his eyes starring off above coras shoulder.

“He’s Scott beta” she said.

“I thought you didn’t know him” theo slowly exclaimed.

“I wanted you to tell me” 

“And why is that?” Theo said dryly.

“You lied” she blurted out.

“What?”

“You said you weren’t friends” 

“Why do you care anyways?” he angrily exclaimed and quickly got up.

“Just thought it was a stupid lie to say. I mean I heard your heartbeat rise when you said his name-“

“I don’t think it’s any of your business” theo shouted and walked out, making his ways upstairs as Cora rushed behind him.

“Didn’t mean to offend you, just making conversation!” She yelped as Theo closed his door. 

“Your conversations suck!” A muffled groan was heard from theos room.

Cora was ready to barge inside and beat his as for treating her like that but then she remembered what derek had told her, his voice echoing inside her head as she reached for the door knob “be nice”, she would show that asshole that she was above him. Whatever he’d say Cora would remain calm. She could do it easily.

*

Back at scotts house the atmosphere was quieter, Lydia and stiles were saying their goodbyes to scott who had to return to college for his exams. Soon they would be joining him.

“You could leave tomorrow idiot” stiles complained as his hand found its way around Lydias waist.

“I agree with him” Lydia said and pursed her red lips together.

“See??” Stiles scoffed, he pointed his thumb at Lydia.

“Guys” Scott sighed and lifted up his small red suit case. “I have to”

“I know! I’m selfish for wanting my best friend around- shoot me!” Stiles sarcastically exclaimed as he walked over to scott who was softly chuckling.

“I’ll be here soon, it won’t be long dude”

“What about melissa dude?? You’re not gonna say goodbye-“ stiles was desperately trying to find excuses to make his best friend stay in town.

“Me and mom talked last night, she’s fine”

“damn it” stiles sighed.

“Stiles” Lydia jabbed him on his side

“What?” He whispered as if scott wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“You have to go” stiles turned around and saw Scott already in the passengers seat smiling at him.

“Shit” he whispered “See you later?” Stiles asked his girlfriend before getting in.

“I’ll go by my house later to see mom”  
She said shoving stiles towards the car.

“Byeee” he loudly exclaimed as Lydia waved at them. 

“Call us!” Lydia yelled back at Scott who gave her a wide smile and a nod.


	25. Heart for a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens!  
> There is one week time jump since theo left alright? <332 
> 
> Also some very much stiles x Liam interactions because he is literally liams mother.

A week goes by after theos departure and nothing of importance has happened, not a visit from the skin walkers all ‘psychoesque’, no creepy cliche note that threatened theos life, not even a freaking a spooky phone call ‘Scream’ has made Liams expectations too high. “What kind of super villains are they?” Liam found himself asking on the daily, he found it rather suspicious that nothing had happened in so long, did the skin walkers quit after a day of not finding theo? Are they planning something big? Liam was now more sure than ever that dereks plan was indeed a waste and a total exaggeration, the skin walkers were nowhere to be seen. Not even Monroe was a threat anymore no one had heard from her in a long time, which was concerning since that was how she got them last time, liam hated remembering that awful night at deatons, watching theo almost die in front of him wasn’t exactly the ideal bonding time he had in mind. He could still hear theos screams, his panting and coughing when they got him into the tub, how his heart jumped every time Monroe’s name was mentioned. It was like the whole world was against him and in another universe perhaps Liam would’ve enjoyed to see him suffer the way Scott did when he killed him but now after everything he’d done for him there was no possibility he was letting them take theo.

After lydia made sure that she was no longer needed in beacon hills it was time for her to return to college, as much as stiles detested being alone in town he had to stay behind and take care of liam and the rest of the ‘pack’.  
  
Truth be told life in beacon hills was too quit to be considered normal, nothing out of the ordinary was going on at school either, except from those three times some random girls enquired theos whereabouts, although liam found that extremely suspicious because ‘who would talk to theo willingly? He’s a douche’ his words, mason always assured him that there was no reason to be anxious, Theo wasn’t the type of guy you ignored whether you liked him or not it was undeniable that he was attractive so it made sense for those girls to ask about him, Liam was still very skeptical about the incident but didn’t give it too much thought, there was too much on his mind already.

*  
Unfortunately serenity doesn’t last in beacon hills for too long and sheriff stilinski was the only one truly aware of all the extremely disturbing things that were happening under everyone’s noses. While most normal people were enjoying their peaceful mornings stilinski was in his office with his third cup of coffee studying the files of the dead bodies that were being found all over the forest. A typical morning in the life of the sheriff of beacon hills.

“Sheriff” Parrish exclaimed while he barged inside the sheriffs office.

“What’s going on deputy?” Sheriffs eyes flicked over Parrish who was holding another white folder.

“We got another one” he sighed and loudly threw the folder on sheriff’s desk.

“God damnit” he groaned as he reached for the heavy looking folder and started flicking through the pages. Parrish was looking at him with a frown

“Same place right?” 

“Yes” Parrish answered “Sheriff” he took a pause and waited for sheriffs attentions who was still looking at the folder with a scowl on his face “We can’t keep this under the radar anymore, this is a serial killer” he sighed.

“I know son, trust me” sheriff yanked away the folder and quickly got up “Come here”   
Parrish followed his order and soon enough they were standing in front of a wooden board with various pictures pinned on it. 

“When did you make this?” 

“Yesterday, I knew there was something wrong about these cases”

“What is it?” Parrish asked as his eyes wandered around the board.

“You see this one?” Sheriff pointed at one of the people from the many pictures “his name was John Vegas, forty seven, bus driver, no kids, no wife” he pointed at another picture with his pen “her name was Veronica Anderson, hairdresser, thirty nine, one kid, divorced” his pen was now pointing at a picture on his left “Judy Lorne, guitarist, twenty seven, no kids, engaged” he turned to look at Parrish who seemed lost “what do you see?”

“Nothing sheriff, there’s nothing” Parrish blinked, he sighed loudly.

“Exactly” he exclaimed with a twisted smile

“What about the other ones?” He gestured to the board, there were three more dead bodies that had been found.

“Nothing, I checked them all” 

“So whoever’s doing this is doing it for just the thrill of it?” Parrish scratched the back of his neck.

“No no no” sheriff was shaking his head in disbelief “Look at their medical files deputy! They showed no resistance, not even a scratch!” he shouted.

“It- it doesn’t make sense” Parrish grabbed their files and started looking through them in the hopes that there would be a mistake, a pattern to be found. “Eight people, eight totally ordinary people let some random psycho rip their hearts out?” Parrish’s hands were shaking as he spoke again.

“What if they know him? What if we’re missing something-“ Before the sheriff got to finish his hunch the phone rang and he rushed to answer it. 

“Melissa?” The sheriff asked

“You need to come here, now” melissa said and quickly hang up. Sheriff was already putting on his jacket.

“Were we going?” 

“The hospital” the two men immediately left the station with the medical files on their hands.

*

  
When they made it to the hospital Melissa led them to the third floor where dr Geyer was waiting for them as he examined the newly found dead body.

“Doctor” the men exclaimed as they made their way inside the room.

“Sheriff” the doctor tilted his chin in way to salute them as he took off his gloves.

“Tell me everything” he said and walked over to the medical bed where the victims body was placed.

“Same as the other seven, the heart is missing, died of asphyxiation, no signs of resistance” he pointed at the the body.  
The sheriff sucked in his lips and rubbed his forehead in frustration, his mouth was dry and no words could come out, only angered groans.

“Sheriff” dr Geyer sighed and drew his attention. “There’s something else...”

“What is is?” Parrish asked as stilinski turned to look at the brooding doctor.

“We found a note this time” 

“A note?” Parrish loudly exclaimed and widened his eyes. The Sheriff was starring at the Doctor breathless waiting for his answer.

“Here” Melissa from the background walked over to them and handed the men a small piece of paper. 

“T?” Stilinski scoffed “what’s T?” His question was rhetorical.

“What does this mean?” Parrish and stilinski shared a concerned look.

“Sheriff, explain this to me... how can this psycho run around beacon hills killing innocent people with their own will?” Doctor Geyer asked and turned to look at the sheriff intensely.

“What if it’s not a person?” Melissa mused.

“What?” The three men said in unison.

“I mean what if it’s something and not someone” her eyebrow was raised “David, you must have noticed!” all eyes were on the speechless doctor.

“Notice what?”

“The heart is always missing but it’s not surgically removed, I don’t think whoever- whatever’s doing this is using a knife or anything similar, it’s literally ripped out of their bodies” he said slowly.

“But it doesn’t make sense” Parrish‘s eyebrows were pinched “if a wild animal attacked them don’t you think they’d show some resistance? It’s-“ 

“Unless it’s not an animal deputy” the doctor said incredulously.

“The force that’s required to rip out a heart in cold blood is immense” 

“It has to be supernatural related” melissa whispered in Stilinski’s ear.

“I know” he said and shot her a worried look.

“Deputy go talk to the poor woman wailing outside, be considerate” stilinski sighed as he watched the victims partner weeping from the doors little window.

“On it” he said and exited the room.

A few moments later the sheriff left as well, he was sitting in the lobby trying to comprehend what he’d just heard. Stilinski had been trying to keep this case under wraps but with the sudden bodies that were being scattered around the forest he was too overwhelmed, he tried his best to find a pattern, something that would lead him to the murderer, a foot step, a ripped piece of clothing, maybe some gloves, just a little bit of DNA to put him in the right direction but nothing, it was as if they were a ghost. 

As his brain was flooded with too much information he made the irrational decision of calling stiles, at that point he was the only one who could help him with the whole supernatural stuff. 

“Hey daddy-o!” Stiles said with excitement.

“Hey son, you’re alright?” Stilinski hadn’t mentioned anything about the bodies to his son.

“Yep, I’m helping liam study” 

“No you’re not NOT” Liam hissed from the background. 

“Shut up liam-” stiles whispered and threw a pillow at the boy.

“Can you boys come by the hospit-“

“Oh my god- dad are you okay??” Stiles interrupted his father.

“I’m fine son, I just need your help” sheriff sighed.

“Okay, be right there” stiles said and hang up. Stilinski put the phone on his pocket and sat on one of the many chairs placed in the lobby of the busy hospital and waited for his son.

*

After a long series of silly arguments between stiles and Liam they finally made it to the hospital where they immediately found the sheriff sitting down in the middle of the lobby starring off. 

“Dad!” Stiles exclaimed and pushed liam aside, an annoyed groan was heard from the boy as he walked over them.

“Hello Sheriff” Liam said with a kind smile.

“Boys” he sighed and got up from his seat.

“What happened?” Stiles asked as he pulled his father in for a hug.

“Come with me” the boys although clueless followed him to the morgue. Stiles and Liam were constantly shooting each other dazed looks.

“You see this?” Sheriff gestured with his finger to a dead body. Liam made some noises of disgust and scrunched his nose.

“Unfortunately yes dad we see this-” 

“I didn’t want to say anything because I know you kids have college and school and whatever is that you do but-“ stilinski paused and turned to stare at his son “for the past week we’ve been finding bodies every day”

“What the hell?” Stiles groaned and his jaw dropped, Liams eyes were wide open in shock. “Dad why did-“

“I’m sorry son, look I need your help, I wouldn’t ask you if i wasn’t totally sure that this is...” he continued after a moment “supernatural related” stilinski said very quietly.

“Well tell us what you know dad”

Sheriff revealed to the bewildered boys everything he knew and showed them the victims’ files. Liam and Stiles studied them attentively as they were listening to sheriff explain his theories. The moment stilinski described how the murderer killed the victims stiles turned to look at liam who was nervously munching his lips and jabbed him on his side, ‘it’s them’ he mouthed at him while the sheriff wasn’t looking to which liam responded with a death glare and a ‘shut up’. They both knew what was being unfolded in front them but the boys were waiting for more information before confirming stiles’s theory.

“... and now they found a note” stilinski groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

“A what now?” Stiles said startled, his eyes quickly sliding over to find the betas who was looking at him with his lips pursed.

“A note stiles, but it’s useless” he sighed as he reached for his back pocket. “Here” the sheriff held out his hand and stiles instantly yanked the small piece of paper and brought it close to him.

“Shit” he quietly exclaimed, Liam was next to him impatiently tilting his head trying to see what the note was saying. Stiles shot him a scared look and shoved it in his hands, Liam slowly grabbed the paper and started reading it.

“Shit” he repeated shocked and turned to look at stiles who’s jaw was clenched.

“I’m pretty sure it’s doesn’t say shit boys” stilinski scoffed, confused at their reaction.

“Uhh... umm I have to use the bathroom” stiles stammered and shook his head at liam gesturing the door. “Digestion problems” he said and smacked Liams back. “Come with me” he angrily mouthed at the boy and gave his father a forced smile.

“Uhh yeah I have to pee as well” Liam quickly said confused, looking around for stiles.

“What?” Stilinski groaned and squinted his eyes.

“Out of... my penissss?” Liam dragged out the ‘s’ and turned to face stiles who was (failing at) holding in his laughter. Stilinski was looking at them with a scowl.

“Oh my god” he mumbled and manhandled Liam to the nearest restroom before he could say anything more stupid. “What the hell?” Stiles yelled and slapped Liams forehead. 

“Ouch!” Liam whined and pushed stiles away.

“OUT OF MY PENIS?” Stiles said in a high pitched voice that was meant to resemble the betas, something that must have annoyed liam who rolled his eyes at him “Really liam?? This is what you went for oh my-“ 

“IM SORRY OKAY?? I was nervous! Your dad was looking at me weird” liam said accompanied with many awkward hand gestures.

“You are a freaking idiot!” He exclaimed loudly and covered his mouth. “Derek is a saint for putting up with you” 

“Stiles SHUT UP” liam yelled and for a split second his eyed turned yellow. “We have more important problems now” he said and jabbed his thumb towards the door.

“Oh right of course I forgot that innocent people are being brutally murdered because of theo-“ Liam was extremely offended by stiles’s words and let out a dramatic groan.

“It’s not even his fault stiles what the he-“ 

“Liam, GET your head out of your ass-“ he paused for a second and a smirk curled on his lips “actually no, get your head out of theos ass” before liam could complain about his choice of metaphors stiles raised his finger and shushed him. “So shut up and listen to me” stiles exclaimed, Liam groaned “We need to do something, like right now, innocent people are dying and I know ‘theo is my responsibility and blah blah’” stiles mockingly said and liam rolled his eyes at him again. “We have to give him back” 

“NO” Liam yelled “He’s not going back there! It’s not fair!” Liams anger was slowly rising. 

“Dude HE KILLED PEOPLE! Did you forget about that? They’re after him because it’s where he belongs!”

“He’s changed! You said! it” Liam pointed his finger at stiles. 

“Yeah sure man but that doesn’t erase the fact he WAS A BAD PERSON! We’re just gonna let innocent people die because- what you have a crush on him?” Stiles shouted.

“I don’t have a CRUSH ON HIM” Liam growled and stiles gave him a look of ‘whatever’ “we can find another way!” 

“You think so? Alright tell me your brilliant ideas” stiles hissed at him and took a step closer, quite a bad idea when you’re arguing with a beta with anger issues.

“Just shut up and I’ll think” liam was trying to calm down, he was covering his ears to block out the noise and his head was ducked down.

“Well you’d better do it quick Liam because-“ stiles’s words trailed off when he noticed the beta struggling to remain calm, he had forgotten how hard it was for him to stay in control. He took a few steps back and raised his arms in the air to show that he was not threat. “Look man... I’m sorry” he muttered as he observed liams movement “I’m sorry man!” He said again louder when he heard Liams growl. “Calm down” stiles’s words were nothing but annoying noises inside Liams head who was desperately trying to concentrate. He kept on repeating his mantra inside his head ‘the sun, the moon and the truth’ over and over again until all he could hear was his muffled breath. Liams chest was burning with rage ready to be set loose and wreck havoc around him, he clenched his fists and his sharp claws dig inside his skin, he didn’t feel any pain, only anger. That was his biggest fear, the thing he dreaded the most losing control and hurting someone he loved-someone he cared about. 

“Liam” another faint yelp was heard, he couldn’t do it anymore. His teeth were grinding. “Dude calm down! I didn’t even say anything....” he took a few steps further back and a deep breath “I said I’m sorry okay?!” Stiles was testing Liams patience. “Liam!!” 

“SHUT UP” his growl was strong enough to make the mirrors around them tremble, stiles was looking at him horrified. Suddenly Liam grabbed his shoulder and pinned him against the hard wall, stiles was yelping as he tried to release himself. Liam was punching the wall with all his power, his knuckles were painted red and blood was dripping on stiles’s shoulder. The only thing that could be heard was Liams pained groans and stiles muted screaming... until liam heard a very distinct voice, he could recognize that ironic laugh everywhere, he slowly closed his eyes focused on the voice.

“Honestly he had it coming! I mean come on Liam there’s no way that no one in the pack has never thought of murdering stiles at least once, you’re doing them a favor!” theos voice was echoing inside his head but the chimeras wasn’t there? How could he hear him so loud and clear? Liam stopped hitting the wall and pulled himself away from stiles, he wasn’t a murderer, he knew that, Theo knew that, he wouldn’t want him to hurt stiles because the chimera knew the toll it would take on liam.

“Do you need me to get shovels Liam? Did anybody see you entering the room? Cause you know what they say-“ He could feel theos hands against his shoulders, it was like he was there with him.

“You know what they say... never leave any witnesses” Liam mumbled to himself as he stepped away from stiles whose face was a weird mix of fear and confusion. Liams eyes flicked over his bloodied hands, last time he was in a similar situation theo was there to help him relax and wash the blood away, to comfort him in his own peculiar way. 

“Liam? Are you alright?” Stiles hesitantly asked before walking towards the beta. Liam look haunted, he knew he technically hadn’t hurt him but the thought of it disgusted him.

“Liam” he repeated and carefully placed his hand on Liams shoulder.

“I’m so sorry” Liams voice was wavering, he raised his eyes to meet stiles’s.

“Hey it’s fine, you didn’t do any anything”

“No... I could have-“ Liams voice broke, his eyes were sparking and a couple of tears were flowing on his puffed cheeks.

“But you didn’t” he said sincerely “come on, get up” stiles pulled the boy from his armpits and lifted him up, Liam was trying to wipe his tears away. “You okay?” The beta nodded and left stiles manhandle him to the sink where he washed his face and his hurt knuckles. 

“Thanks” he said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Lets go” stiles simply said and opened the door.

The two boys exited the room and headed for the exit, stilinski was nowhere to be seen poor guy was probably tired of waiting for them and left. 

“Stiles that’s not where the car is” liam mumbled as they were walking outside.

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention” he paused and a grin was painted on his face “I’m not taking you home”

“What? Why? Stiles-“ liam was on stiles’s heel.

“calm down man” stiles shushed him.

“I’m calm” liam lied but stiles couldn’t possibly know what he felt so a little white lie didn’t matter “Where are we going?” 

“The fair!” Stiles exclaimed

“The fair?” Liam repeated 

“The FAIR!” Stiles said again with more enthusiasm “you like it?”

“I don’t know dude, I’m not really in a mood” Liam was panting, he started walking faster to reach stiles.

“Oh come on!! It’s gonna be fun!” Stiles stopped walking and lowered his head “I mean you don’t have to come... but you know Lydia left yesterday, Scott dumped me here and Derek put me on babysitting duty... but yeah its fine dude I’ll just-“ stiles loudly sighed and his smile turned into a forced frown.

“Are you trying to guilt trip me into coming with you?” Liam asked and raised his eyebrows.

“Is it working?” 

“No” 

“I’ll buy you cotton candy” stiles hummed and finger-gunned Liam.

“So fair’s this way?” Liam mused with a grin on his face.

*

When kira came back she had no idea how long she would manage to stay in beacon hills, she was sure the skin walkers weren’t pleased with her behavior and sooner or later they’d be after her as well so she had been laying low, being very careful with her appearance and staying home with her parents all day, she didn’t even use her phone, not that anyone would care if she didn’t answer their calls.   
  
It was three pm and Kira had been peacefully sleeping on her soft bed curled up with a colorful blanket.   
Her peace and quite was quickly interrupted by a certain coyote abruptly entering her room. 

“Morning” malia sung and walked towards her. Kira uncovered her self from the blanket and slowly raised her sleepy eyes to meet malias gaze, kira immediately gasped at the sight of malia and rubbed her eyes.

“Shit, did I scare you?” Malia chuckled.

“Uhh noo, no no! Of course not!” kiras voice was lethargic, she was trying to grasp malias presence.

“You sure? You look like you saw a ghost” 

“I’m fine!” She exclaimed loudly and tried to sit up. “Uh what are you doing here?” 

“Your mom let me in” 

“Oh, cool” kira nodded her head. 

“Come on get up, we have things to do” malia said and gave her a soft smile.

“What things?” Kira asked.

“It’s a surprise, go get dressed up!” Malia ordered, Kira quickly got up from her bed and made her way to her closet. Malia flopped on her bed and started kicking her feet in the air while starring at the kitsune with her chin rested on her palms.

“Where we going?” Kira repeated, Malia rolled her eyes and made a hand gesture of ‘be quick”. Kira grabbed her clothes, she could feel malias gaze on her back.

“Could you like turn around?” Kira cleared her throat.

“Fine” malia huffed and turned to face the ceiling, she put her hands over her eyes.

“Don’t look!” kira whined, malia let out a dramatic gasp

“Ready?” 

“Not yet!!”

“God” malia sighed.

“Okay you can turn around” 

Malia swiftly left the bed and walked over the kitsune who was standing against her wardrobe. Malia leaned towards her and tucked kiras hair behind her ears reveling her beautiful features, Kira was left stunned at malias touch, she couldn’t even breath, she was just starring her at with her eyes wide and her lips parted.

“Come on” Malia said. Kiras mouth was dry all she could do is nod and follow the werecoyate outside. 

“Did you steal peters car?” Kira mused.

“Borrowed” malia amended and pushed her forward, Kira let out a small chuckle, the smile on her face was prominent. “Get in the car idiot” malia snorted.

The two girls got inside peters ‘borrowed’ car, malia slid the key in the ignition and quickly started the car, her hands on the steering wheel were in the 9 to 3 position, her elbow was sticking out the rolled down window and her legs carefully placed on the brakes and the accelerator, Kira was studying her movements. 

“What?” Malia asked.

“Nothing” she quickly said and turned her gaze outside the window.

“You’re looking at me” 

“No I’m not” kira said and started tapping her fingers on her seatbelt.

“Whatever” malia scoffed

“You didn’t tell me where we’re going”

“I need you for something” kira didn’t expect that answer.

“Oh-okay”

Three kilometers later and Kira understood were they were heading but she didn’t say anything, it was enough that malia wanted her there, for whatever reason.  
  
When they reached their destination Malia carefully parked and the two girls got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance, Kira was looking at malia confused but couldn’t find the right words to speak.  
  
Malia and Kira were standing in front of two grave stones, kira saw the name and finally realized what they were doing there.

“Your mom?” Kira quietly said.

“Yeah” malia had a sorrowful look painted all over her face.

“She was pretty” Kira said and a comforting smile was shaped on her lips.

“I know” malia sighed.

“It’s not your fault”

“Trust me it is”

“You can’t blame your self” Kira rested her hand in malias forearm as their eyes met. Malia let out a sigh and took a deep breath, she turned her gaze over the gravestone again.

“Thanks for coming with me dork” Malia said and playfully jabbed kiras arm.

“Thanks for wanting me to come” Kira said and her eyes widened, that was not how she intended that sentence “I mean with you” she loudly exclaimed.

“Well Scott and Lydia left town, stiles is babysitting liam- I didn’t have many choices” malia grinned.  
Kira could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as malia got closer to her and intertwined their arms together.  
They stayed there for god knows how long, stood frozen with their eyes glued on the gravestones. They didn’t even talk all that much, sure kira asked a few questions about malias family that malia definitely did not answer and that was it, just silence.

“Come on lets go”

“We’re leaving?” Kira was actually enjoying her time with malia even if it was in a creepy cemetery.

“Yes dumbass, come on, it’s late” malia exclaimed and pulled her arm. Kira hadn’t even noticed the time 

“We’re going home?”

“I thought about that but taking you to a cemetery and then returning you home three hours later is kind of a dick move” malia mused, they reached the car.

“Where too?” Kira flopped on the passenger seat.

“The fair” malia started the car.


	26. Cotton Candy

The ride to the fair was actually pretty quiet if you exclude Liams persistent complaining. He wouldn’t shut up about being afraid of heights and _blah blah blah_ stiles was too fed up with him and just huffed and puffed until liam was tired of talking.

“Are we there yet?” Liam was impatient, looking outside the window waiting for the fairs sight.

“Liam I swear to god” stiles smacked the steering wheel “If you don’t shut up I’ll dump you here” he didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“Just like Lydia dumped you here?” A smirk curled on his lips, stiles almost hit an old lady out of frustration and quickly hit the brake to turn to stare at the beta who couldn’t hide his laughter.

“You little shit” stiles gasped and threw out his hands towards liam and started slapping him.

“Ouch! Stiles” Liam tried but stiles kept on hitting him.

“Apologize right now” stiles shouted as he smacked his head.

“FINE IM SORRY” Liam snapped back at stiles and pushed him away. Stiles fixed his hair that was ruffled from the childlike fight and started the car again.

“I hate you” Liam murmured and side eyed stiles.

*

  
The boys made it to the fair ten minutes later, people were already queuing outside, Liam didn’t even wait for stiles to park and jumped out of the car. Stiles joined him in the entrance a couple minutes later and after a little pushing they got inside.

The atmosphere was suffocating, filled with the smell of warm buttered pop corn, little children could be heard laughing in the distance and Liam could sense happiness and joy in the air, it was a nice sensation that tingled his stomach in a pleasant way. 

Stiles was analyzing the place trying to find the perfect ride to start with but Liam still felt down, as much as he loved carnivals the fair was the last place he wanted to be, not that he didn’t appreciate stiles’s attempts to cheer him up but out of all people Liam would definitely not choose stiles to accompany him on a fair, not even mason and corey, he felt really uncomfortable third wheeling all the time.   
It seemed impossible but liam had actually started missing the chimera. He couldn’t believe it when he found himself secretly wishing Theo was there with him, it would be so much fun though. Liam would obviously show him all the rides since theo probably has never been to a fair before, they would eat cotton candy and drink sugary milkshakes until they threw or get diabetes. They’d probably end up punching each other in the face at least four times because they couldn’t decide on a ride.   
But unfortunately he was stuck with stiles the one person that would call him an idiot for thinking that Theo would ever want to go to a fair or even better that he’d want to go with liam... and perhaps he would be right.

“So roller coaster or haunted house first?” Stiles asked as he approached liam, he was holding two corn dogs in each hand. Liam was looking off, he seemed skeptical, his mouth was half open almost as if he was trying to say something but he didn’t, he was starring at nothingness “Liam?? Hello!?” Stiles started snapping his fingers in front of Liams face “Earth to Liam?”

“Hey” he breathed startled and turned to look at stiles.

“What happened dude?” 

“Uhh nothing! Just thinking” Liam said and grabbed the corn dog from stiles’s left hand.

“About what?” Stiles eyebrow was pinched.

“Nothing” he repeated and blinked “So where do want to go?” Stiles opened his mouth to complain even more but liam quickly changed the subject or at least tried to.

“Don’t change the subject! What were you thinking about?” Stiles brought the corn dog close to his mouth and took a big bite.

“It doesn’t matter can we please go?” Liam whined desperate to leave the topic behind. If Liam revealed to stiles that he was thinking about theo and him going on a freaking fair together the mocking would never stop, he’d probably tell the rest of the pack too and claim that Liam has a crush on theo... which was totally untrue, he just had gotten used to having him around, nothing weird about it right? He got lost in his thoughts again.

“Liam I’m talking!!!” Stiles exclaimed “you need to focus dude” 

“Can we go on the carousel please?” 

“What?” Stiles squinted his eyes and rotated to look at the carousel behind them “what are we five?” 

“I want to go there” Liam demanded, he crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah I forgot _you_ are five” stiles scoffed.

“I’m not the one obsessed with Star Wars” liam hummed before turning around to walk over the extravagant carousel.

“YOU DID NOT JUST- I will kill you” stiles yelped and rushed after the smirking beta, his corn dog in hand.

*  
Liam and stiles got in line and waited for their turn on the carousel, Liams gaze was wandering around the place looking at the many sparkling lights and various rides with wonder, he had been to such fairs a hundred times but every time it was like the first one. He only wished that he wasn’t there with stiles of all people, dude really was worsening his-already- bad mood with his stupid rambling about ‘how amazing’ Star Wars is, Liam may not have seen the series but just from what he’d heard he was sure he wasn’t gonna like the movies. 

“... And Anakin dude how can you forget Anakin? Literally one of the most iconic characters?” Stiles monologue was finally reaching its end. Liam hadn’t said anything this whole time, he blocked out whatever stiles was screaming about and concentrated on his others senses. He could smell fear from a little kid who was standing next to them, holding his mothers hand as he whined about the carousel being too high ‘what a pussy’ Liam thought and chucked to himself, he then realized that there was really nothing funny about calling a literal child a pussy.

“You dozed off again?” Stiles mumbled and shook liams shoulders.

“No, just tired of listening to you talking about Star Wars” Liam rolled his eyes, stiles scoffed. 

They both turned around and saw the lady on the carousel ordering them to go next, Liam stumbled towards a white unicorn with rainbow hair and sat on it, he grasped the pole carefully and waited for the rest people to sit down so the ride would start.

“This is so stupid!” Stiles mumbled as he sat on another unicorn behind liam.

“Stop being a grouch” Liam shouted at him as he settled his butt on the seat to make himself more comfortable. Stiles answered with an annoyed groan. The ride started and children all around started shouting with enthusiasm. 

*  
“Well that was exhilarating” stiles ironically scoffed and flicked his eyes over liam who seemed surprisingly happier.

“It was nice!” Liam said while leaving the ride.

“Was it liam? Was it?” Stiles narrowed his eyes and made his way to a counter. Liam didn’t bother to answer him and simply rolled his eyes. “Gimme” stiles said to the man behind the counter, the guy handed him a gun and five ‘bullets’ with which he had to shoot down five cans to win the ultimate prize that was a cheap teddy bear.

“Stiles what are doing?” Liam sighed, stiles ducked down, the fake gun in his hands as he attentively calculated his first shot.  
Liam was looking at him confused, as always.

The first shot was a miss. 

“Shit!” He grumbled. 

The second shot was also a miss.

“Damnit” he exclaimed even louder. Liam was starring with a faint grin.

The third and fourth shot surprisingly were a miss.

“Fucking goddamnit!” He yelled and the lady next to them covered her sons ears as she shot him an intense glare. Liam couldn’t hold in his giggles anymore and burst out laughing.

“You’re so insensitive!” Stiles scoffed at him and returned to his ‘gun’. He focused, his hands were sweaty and slippery but that didn’t matter to stiles.

The fifth shot was a fail.

“This isn’t fair!” stiles yelped and yanked the gun away. The parents around him were looking at him with their mouths open, it must have been very entertaining watching an adult man cuss profusely for not winning a teddy bear.

“What did you expect dude, these game are rigged” Liam snorted. 

“No they’re not kid! Your friend just sucks” the guy from the counter said with a smirk on his face, it was so obvious what he was trying to.

“He doesn’t” Liam defended stiles whose head was ducked down from embarrassment

“He missed all the shots! Even if it was rigged he would at least get one”

“Liam lets go” stiles exclaimed and patted Liams shoulder.

“This game is not for kids like you” the guy hissed.

“Give me five” liam smacked loudly the wooden counter.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s five bucks each game!” 

“I want a teddy bear” the man gave liam five new shots and reloaded the gun.

“Liam that’s what he wants you-“ stiles tried but liam was already holding the gun in hands getting prepared for his first shot. 

“I got this” Liam turned to look at stiles for a split second with a smirk before making his first try. 

The first shot was a success. Liam couldn’t hide his radiant smile, he was starring at the man on the counter with a ‘told you so’ face.

“Dudeeee You did it!” Stiles chuckles and shook Liams shoulders from excitement.

Liam pressed the trigger again. He did it again, he hit another tin can. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles breathed, he was looking at him stunned who knew Liam had that in him. Three more shots and they’d return home with a cute teddy bear to show off.

The next two shots were also a success! Stiles couldn’t even breath scared he’d disturb Liam and make him miss, Liam was concentrated. His breath was slow and steady, he found the target and carefully pulled the trigger. 

He missed. How he could he have missed? The shot was clear? It was impossible, Liam heard it hitting the can but nothing happened. Liam was looking at the man shocked. 

“Sorry kid, told you so” 

“But I got it? I heard it!” liam moved from his face the strands of hair that were blocking his eyesight, he felt cheated.

“Well if you had the can would have fallen and I would be giving you your prize” the man said and pulled the gun from him.

“That’s not fair!” Liam said bitterly “You’re cheating” 

“Liam... it’s fine”

“No it’s not, I want the teddy bear”

“Fuck the teddy bear Liam” stiles never thought that’d be a sentence coming out of his mouth “I mean...I’ll buy you another one” he amended quickly.

“Sorry kid, some people lose” 

“I didn’t lose!” Liam bellowed, all eyes were on him.

“Take your friend and leave or I’ll call security” the man threatened them, something that aggravated Liam even more.

“I want a teddy bear” Liam said again louder, his teeth grinding and fists tightly squeezed together. 

“Liam... what the hell? let’s go” stiles tried to push Liam but he was like a statue, he didn’t blink or even breath he was standing frozen looking at the one can that he hadn’t hit “Liam” stiles repeated.

“Kid leave! You lost! It happens to everyone” the man didn’t know with who he was messing with.

“Shut up” stiles shouted at him.

“Listen here you little shit-!” The man yelled at them and pushed liam back. That was it, that little push was what he needed to snap.   
Liam stepped closer to him, taking a deep breath and shoved him on the hard ground, the man was looking at him with eyes wide open and liam could basically smell his fear, it was intoxicating knowing he had such power over people, knowing he could spark fear in people just like that. But it was also terrifying, what was he thinking about? He could hear stiles shouting his name, Liam didn’t want to be feared but he couldn’t help it, the man disrespected him, he deserved it.  
Liam leaned where the helpless man was laying scared and slowly raised his fist. His knuckles met the guys face almost instantly. Stiles was trying to stop him, Liam lifted his hand again, slower this time.

“No no Liam, too many witnesses” liam heard theos voice again, he jerked around to search for him but nothing, he wasn’t there.

“Do you know how many days it’ll take to get rid of them? Pfff” again. Theo was inside his head. Liam put down his fist and stepped away from the man, his gaze still roaming around looking as if theo was going to appear. Stiles let out a thankful breath. 

“Jesus Liam” stiles exclaimed and held his hand out for the man to get up.

“Get away from me” he hissed.

“I’m sorry” Liams murmured.

“Get the hell out of here” he yelled at them and stiles quickly grabbed Liams hand and pulled him away. Before stiles could say anything and make the situation even worse liam shushed him.

“I don’t want to talk about it” he whispered with his head looking down, eyes heavy and lips dry.

“Where do you want to go next?” Stiles respected Liams demand and changed the subject “actually nope, you’re definitely not choosing” neither were really in a good mood anymore but that didn’t stop stiles from pulling Liam to the nearest roller coaster.

“You know i hate heights” Liam groaned.

“Oh please you’re gonna be fine” 

The two were waiting in line when they saw two familiar faces pushing people to get to them. 

“Malia?” Stiles exclaimed with his eyes narrowed, trying to clearly understand their faces.

“Kira?” Liams expression was like stiles’s as they watched the two girls rushing towards them.

“Hey!!” Malia yelled and waved her arms “what are you guys doing here?” 

“Kira?” Stiles and Liam dismissed malias question.

“Hey guys!” kira said and gave them a sweet smile. The two boys raised their arms to greet her before malia grabbed them both and pushed them outside the long queue.

“Malia what the hell!” Stiles yelped, many annoyed groans could be heard from Liam as she him dragged out.

“We’re doing something fun! As a pack”

“Half the pack is missing malia-“

“Yeah but kiras here” malias head tilted towards kira “and you guys are here so-“

“Uh ah” 

“Uh mason and corey are here as well” 

“How do you know ?”

“Mase called me five minutes ago” 

“Great! Pack reunion!” Malia exclaimed and cheerfully threw her hands in the air. 

“Scott is still-” Malia gave stiles a death glare before he could finish. He huffed  
“uh so were do you wanna go first?”

“I was thinking haunted house.” malia turned to look at Kira who was starring at her with wonder in her eyes “what do you think?” 

“Umm sure! sounds great ” kira awkwardly said.

“Excuse me” stiles waved his hand in front of malias face “We are here as well” 

“You don’t want to go the haunted house?” Malia scoffed.

“Actually I-“ Liam tried but before words could come out of his mouth all the light went out, it was total darkness, little kids started screaming and crying out of fear, some sirens went off and overwhelmed Liams senses, he and malia ducked down and covered their sensitive ears with their palms. Kira and stiles were looking around trying to understand what was going.   
The sirens were still wailing when another sound was heard, Liam slowly jerked his head up and tried to locate where the sound was coming from.

“Liam night vision NOW” malia yelled as she got up. 

“There’s someone on the Ferris” Liam yelled back. He couldn’t identify the figure, it looked like an animal but its posture was human, it was standing on two legs and was holding something that Liam couldn’t fathom either.

“I see them” 

“What? Guys what is going?” Stiles’s eyes flickered over liam “please tell me this is just a black out” 

No one gave him an answer, Kira slowly got her sword out and went over stiles, he was the only one who couldn’t protect himself. She was sure that whatever was up there malia and Liam could beat it until she realized what- who it was.

“Guys” kira mumbled with her eyes wide open “Guys!” The wind was too loud, leaves were flying over their heads, sirens were wailing and people were shouting, of course not even supernatural beings couldn’t concentrate on only one sound. 

“What?” Both liam and malia shouted back, desperately trying to focus on her voice.

“They are here” kira muttered and her gaze was on malia.

“What?” 

“They’re here!” She yelled louder. They couldn’t believe it, _why now? Did they know theo was not with them? Were they coming to kill them? take information about theo?_ Liams head was a total mess, his eyes were wide open, his lips pursed together, breath coming out of his nostrils hot filled with anger and fear. He took a few steps closer to the Ferris wheel.

“Are you crazy?” Stiles tried to grab his arm but failed. Malia and Kira who were standing behind them were getting prepared for a fight.

“Let him” malia said.

“He’s gonna kill himself!” Stiles yelled.

“They’re not gonna kill him” kira said with too much certainty.

“How do you know? Did they tell you that they’re not gonna specifically kill liam Dunbar?” Stiles scoffed, his eyes following liam as the boy was right below the giant wheel.

“They’re here for theo” 

“What is that supposed to mean!” Stiles threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“I don’t think they’re gonna kill someone just like that” 

“Kira, my dad has been finding dead bodies every freaking day since you came back, I think it’s fair to say they don’t care about who they kill!” 

“What? There’s no-“

“We have to do something” malia shouted, the atmosphere was still too loud. Stiles and Kira nodded, still uncertain as to what to do.

Liam was standing frozen right in front of the huge Ferris wheel waiting. If they wanted a fight he would give them one to remember, he wanted someone to release his anger on anyways. The skin walker was standing gracefully on top of the wheel, legs wide open and its cold stare on Liam, it was like the skin walker was looking inside his soul, digging for his biggest desires and secrets. The tingling he felt in his stomach wasn’t pleasant anymore. 

“Come down” liam shouted, his hands around his mouth so he would be heard. The skin walker didn’t move, it didn’t even flinch. “Come on!” He roared even louder. He could see it moving, the spear in its hands raised as it shot it towards liam, he was left looking at the spear with wonder. Liam didn’t move he couldn’t think clearly. 

“Liam!” mason shouted as he pushed Liam away from the spear that was flying in his direction. The spear seconds later landed right next to the boys thankfully without hurting anyone, it’s force was so powerful that dig through the concrete. 

“mase?” Liam breathed in surprise, the two boys hit the ground, mason falling on top of liam. The skin walkers disappeared almost instantly, the lights were back on and the sirens stopped wailing, the chaos that had spread around the fair shimmered down, kids were still crying from fear but at least the sounds weren’t overwhelming anymore. The moment the boys fell on the ground stiles, malia and Corey rushed to help them up. Mason and Liam were panting, masons hands were shaking and his voice was echoing inside Liams ears, Liam could only hear his words faintly since the only thing he could distinctly hear was a high pitched buzzing in his ears.

“Are you okay?” Mason was still laying defensively on top of Liams lower back, his voice was breathy “liam?” He repeated as he slowly tried to get up. “Are you okay?”

“Liam!” Stiles approached the two boys and leaned down to help liam up. “are you okay?” Stiles moved his mouth slowly so liam would understand, he was speaking to him as if he were a preschooler. 

“Im fine” liam mumbled and turned to look for his best friend, Mason was standing a little further behind him and stiles with Corey. Mason had a superficial scratch on his forehead and Corey was wiping the blood.

“Mase!” Liam yelled and let go of stiles’s grip, mason turned immediately to his friends call and rushed towards him.  
Mason pulled liam in for a tight hug and wrapped his hands around liams neck, they were both breathless.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked visibly worried for his best friend.

“I’m fine you idiot” mason snorted and pulled Liam even closer “are _you_ okay?”

“I feel dizzy but I’m fine” Liam broke off the embrace and placed his hands on mason shoulder. 

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Mason sighed “Why did you do that?” 

“I had it all under control” liams lying face gave mason the answer he was looking for. Liam couldn’t understand what happened to him that moment with the skin walker, it was as if he was frozen, his knees were weak and his heart was pounding. Masons answer to liams claims was a simple scoff and a face of ‘really?’.

“You sure about that buddy?” Stiles mused “Cause if masons hadn’t been here that thing would have killed you” liam eye rolled, both mason and stiles let out a proud chuckle. 

“It’s just a spear stiles” liam scoffed.

“It’s laced with wolfsbane” Corey exclaimed and walked closer to liam and mason “I can smell it” 

“Oh shit” Liams eyes widened, his jaw hanging as he realized he literally could have died. And _oh_ what a silly death would that be? Theo would definitely make fun of him.

“These ‘people’ are not playing around” stiles formed quotation marks with his fingers.

“They’re here for theo, they are not gonna leave without him” Kira said with a frown painted on her face.

“We can take them” Liam said boldly.

“Uh no we can’t ” stiles corrected Liam.

“If we’re together we can do it” Liam answered and shot them one of those ‘alpha looks’ Scott would often give them.

“Hmm... whatever you say Luke skywalker” Stiles hummed.

“Yes!” Mason shouted with excitement “Liam is definitely Luke” 

“I know right?” The rest of the pack were looking at stiles and mason like they were talking nonsense. Liam rolled his eyes so hard he got a headache. But that didn’t stop their rambling.

“Scott is obi wan for sure” 

“Hell yeah man” stiles fist pumped mason.

“Can we stop this pleases?” Liam sighed, of course stiles didn’t shut up.

“Continue like this and I’m downgrading you to jabba the hut” stiles said playfully, he pointed his finger at liam.

“Who the hell is that?” Liam started shaking his head and blinking in confusion.

“Oh my god” malia huffed, she was really tired of their bickering. 

“LIAM!” Both stiles and mason yelled, Mason pushed liam aside. 

“Uh guys?” 

“What?” Everyone jerked their heads towards corey.

“Maybe we should get this?” Corey kneeled down where the spear was impaled and gestured at it.

“He’s got a point” malia said.

“I’m not doing it” Liam said and took a few steps back “it’s laced with wolfsbane”

“I’m not doing it either” malia followed liams lead.

“Don’t look at me assholes” Stiles hissed. Everyone turned their attention to mason who was carefully studying it.

“Yeah no way” mason said after noticing what his friends were insinuating “He’s not touching that thing either” mason pulled corey closer to him. 

“Coward” Liam fake coughed and mason side eyed him.

“Fine” Kira exclaimed and quickly grabbed the spear and pulled it with all of her power out of the ground “Can we go now?” She sighed and turned her face on malia who looked stunned.

“Yep” they all collectively said, they were still shocked at Kiras bravery, the spear could have been dangerous even for a creature like her, but she didn’t even hesitate.

“Anyone hungry?” Stiles said when they reached the exit.

“Pizza?” Mason pinches his eyebrows.

“Pizza”

*  
The pack found the nearest pizzeria and rushed in, stiles and mason were arguing about which Star Wars character theo was. Stiles called theo ‘a hotter version of palpantine’. Liam was surprised that stiles actually admitted that theo was hot, he couldn’t hide his dumb smile. Mason argued with stiles and claimed that theo was ‘obviously’ Anakin Skywalker but of course stiles disagreed saying that ‘Anakin was actually good in the end while Theo is still an asshole’ to which liam answered with an offended gasp ‘you’re an asshole’.   
  
All in all the atmosphere in the car was nice, yes the boys might have been fighting all the way to the pizzeria but it was better than being attacked by skin walkers or chased by Monroe... 

They made their way inside and stiles with Corey rushed to the cashier to order their food, Malia, Kira, mason and Liam found a perfectly comfortable booth in the corner of the place and settled down. Liam rested his head on the seating of the booth and closed his eyes, just to rest for a bit. He could hear malia and Kira whispering, he didn’t listen to anything not because he couldn’t but mostly because he really didn’t care.

“Here come the pizza” stiles said with a posh accent. He and Corey placed the pizzas on the big circular table and sat down next to liam. They had to squeeze a little bit since the booth wasn’t that big.

“I’m starving” malia exclaimed and quickly grabbed a piece of pizza and shoved it into her mouth. Stiles and mason did the same.   
  
Liam wasn’t all that into eating, he was thinking of everything that had happened that day. How strange it was that he heard theos voice inside his head and how much stranger it was that it actually made him calm down, both times the moment he focused on the chimeras voice he stopped and snapped back. When did theo start having that much power over him? Liam couldn’t stop himself from thinking the unthinkable, it was impossible but for some peculiar reason liam has secretly known ever since theo came back.   
Theo was the one always there for him after Hayden left, he stopped him from killing Gabe and Nolan, he saved his life more times that he could count and truth be told liam trusted him, whenever he made a plan theo was the first one he’d call. Initially liam couldn’t understand why he was so drown to ‘ _such an asshole_ ’ his words, like theo and honestly he still doesn’t but at least now he accepts it, whether or not theo was his anchor liam wasn’t willing to let the skin walker get him.

“Want a slice?” Corey poked Liams shoulder.

“Ehm no” liam answered startled.

“Liam you haven’t touched your food!” Stiles exclaimed with his mouth full.

“What are you my mom?” Liam hissed.

“Fine! Suit yourself” 

“He’s right liam” malia grabbed another piece of pizza and thrusted it in liams empty plate “eat” she said seriously.

“I’m not hungry” Liam pushed the plate away as if he was a kid refusing to eat his vegetables.

“Dude you look like shit eat something”

“I said I’m not hungry okay?” Liam tried getting up from their booth and started shoving stiles who was blocking his way.

“Where are you going?”

“I wanna take a piss! You want to come with me?” Stiles and malia gasped dramatically like disappointed parents, Kira and mason tried to hide their giggle. 

“It’s the hormones” stiles snorted and sat down again as they watched liam rush to the restroom with a trail of curse words exiting his mouth.

“Shut up stiles”

*

After liam retuned from the bathroom, almost ten minutes later the things had calmed down, stiles was still peacefully stuffing his mouth with pizza, Malia and Kira were silently contemplating life and mason with Corey were talking on their phone with messages. With the looks they were giving each other liam really didn’t want to know what they were talking about. 

“What are we gonna do?” Liam broke the silence and all eyes were on him.

“About what?” Malia asked.

“About the whole the skin walkers want to kill us situation?” Liam answered.

“Oh we’re sending theo back” malia answered bluntly.

“What?” Liams eyes were wide open in shock.

“She’s joking” Kira said quickly before liam could say or do anything. Liam let out a relieved sigh and relaxed his shoulders. Malia winked at him with a grin.

“Not funny” liam scoffed.

“Your face was hilarious” malia chuckled.

“She’s got a point”

“Shut up stiles” liam said. 

“You know I don’t appreciate being treated like that okay?? ‘Shut up stiles’” stiles’s voice was high pitched when he imitated Liams something that still annoyed the beta. “Screw you Liam” stiles complained.

“There has to be a way” kira said, Liam was looking at her with a scowl, he was worried.

“You don’t know anything that could help us?”

“No, the skin walkers are very secretive people you know...” she sighed “but my mother may know something” 

“Great!” Liam exclaimed enthusiastically “let’s go talk to her”

“Uhh she left like a few days ago”

“What?” Liam blinked hard.

“She went to London”

“Why?” Liams eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

“I don’t really know” kira sighed “for business I think”

“Well call her then” stiles said.

“She’s doesn’t have a phone” kira said dubiously.

“Great!” Liam scoffed “the only person that can help us is gone”

“Hey it’s now her fault okay?” Malia defended Kira.

“I didn’t say it was” liam sighed and turned his eyes on the floor.

“What about deaton?” Mason asked.

“He said he didn’t know anything” liam was nervously tapping his fingers against the table.

“He said he’ll do some research” stiles said.

“You think he found anything?”

“Let’s hope so”

“Lets go then” Liam exclaimed and hue eyes lit up.

“What? No Liam it’s like midnight, you can go tomorrow” stiles stopped Liam from getting up. “It’s past your bedtime anyways” 

“I’m not a kid” Liam whined “my parents are working extra shifts, they won’t know”

“Stiles is right, you have to rest” malia said.

“Malia come on!!! You used to be cool” 

“Excuse me? I’m still cool” malia said offended at liams claims.

“You, in the car!” Stiles pointed at liam and walked over the cashier to pay “You two home alright?” he pointed at mason and corey.

“See you tomorrow bro” mason patted Liams back.

“Bye liam” corey waved at him.

“Bye guys! See you” 

“You gonna be fine?” Malia said, she shuffled Liams hair.

“I’m fine, really” liam muttered and malia gave him a soft smile.

“Chop chop in the car!” Stiles yelled.

*

  
Stiles drove liam home, the ride was quiet, they were both too tired to even say anything.

“Goodnight kid” stiles muttered while liam was opening the car door.

“Will you drive me to deatons tomorrow?”

“I’ll go check up on Lydia tomorrow”

“Dude!” Liam hissed, he hit the window with his fist “you’re leaving too?”

“Only for the weekend dude, I’ll be back soon” stiles reassured liam “I’m sure you can handle a few days without me”

“Will you tell her?”

“Hell no”

“Why not?”

“I’m not risking her life liam” stiles said bluntly.

“Are you serious? We need whoever we can get if we want to-“ Liam tried but stiles had already an excuse ready.

“I’m not putting Lydia in danger for theo alright? end of conversation” 

“And I’m not risking theos life because you want to make out with Lydia in the backseat” liam grumbled.

“You asshole-“ stiles leaned as close as he could to the passengers window where liam was resting his arms and shooed him.  
  
Liam chuckled and and backed down, when stiles left he walked over his house. It was dark, everyone was working and liam was totally alone, again. Liam took of his shoes clumsily and threw himself on the soft couch, he didn’t have the strength or the will to go up stairs to his room.   
  
After such a tiring day it took him seconds to fall asleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be updating as often as I used to cause school started here so I’ll be quite busy! But I’ll try to post at least once a week (perhaps, I have to study Latin lmao)


	27. Calvary

The days at dereks house passed quickly, Theo spent most of his time laying in bed. Cora would barge inside his room every now and then to check if he’s alive or dead and urge him to work out with her, Theo seemed off and Cora could quite literally smell the anxiety off of him.

Although theo wasted his weeks flopping on each side of the bed he never actually slept. 

The first night was easy theo was too tired, the moment his back hit the soft mattress and he closed his eyes he fell asleep. 

The second night was a little bit harder, theo was lazily starring at the empty ceiling above him for hours until he got too sleepy and couldn’t keep his eyes open.

The third night theo fought the urge to steal coras phone and text liam, he was obviously worried about him, neither of them would ever admit it but Liam was a danger not only for the people around him but also for himself and that was what terrified theo the most.   
Theo couldn’t care less if Liam took a life, whether it was innocent or not he had done that as well so why would he care? The chimeras issue wasn’t moral but emotional, he knew it would ruin liam if he ever hurt anyone and as long as Theo was there that would never happen. If Liam wanted a fight theo was there to give him one, he didn’t care about the pain or the broken noses and truth be told theo believed he deserved it.

The fourth night unfortunately wasn’t as pleasant as the previous ones, Theo woke up drenched in cold sweet, his bed sheet damp, his hands tightly pressed on his chest and his voice raspy from his muted screaming. He saw her, Tara leaning over him and ripping _~~his~~_ -her heart out of his still beating chest. He tried to scream but he couldn’t, his tongue was silent and his mouth dry. He stared at her in fear as she took it, as Tara took his heart. Again and again and again until cora came in worried to check up on him. Of course theo pretended he was alright and that apparently ‘she probably dreamed it’. Cora didn’t believe him for a second, she quickly noticed the damp bed sheets and heard his heart racing, his voice was heavy and he was shaking, how stupid did he think she was? Cora didn’t say anything, if theo wanted help he’d ask.

The fifth night considering his previous situations was calm probably because theo didn’t sleep at all, he used all of his will to resist the urge to close his eyes. He tried reading some books that Derek had left behind ages ago, he even read his star wars comic book, he wasn’t that big of a fan but to avoid sleep theo would probably read the Iliad twice, in Ancient Greek. The guy was really struggling. _God_ how much he wished liam was there to ramble about stupid greek myths. 

The sixth night theo tried not to fall asleep and he almost made it, he slept for approximately fifteen minutes before he saw her again, Tara leaning down on his bed looking at him with a disgusted look, she was right to hate him, he deserved it. She caressed his cheek and before theo could react her hand moved to his chest, her nails ripping through his pale skin as blood flowed from it, theo was again speechless starring at tara with tears rolling down his cheek ‘you don’t have to stop’ theo mumbled, his voice was wavering, the sheets were painted red. He screamed. It didn’t take too long before Cora rushed inside his room. ‘I’m fine’ he told her with eyes as red as the imaginary blood that had stained his bed sheets, he lied and Cora knew that, she offered her help but theo declined. ‘ _I don’t need you_ ’ but he did, not specifically her but anyone that could help him.

The seventh day theo didn’t sleep, he was afraid. He couldn’t even blink without thinking that Tara would appear and take his heart again. He spent the days at the gym downstairs, blasting music while lifting weights to forget his problems. Cora didn’t even bother to ask how he was feeling, she knew his answer already ‘I’m fine’ but he really wasn’t and Cora as much as she didn’t like him felt bad seeing that way. 

Today wouldn’t be any different from the previous couple of days, theo would stay up all night working out, chimeras couldn’t die of sleep deprivation anyway. 

“You’re gonna go to sleep?” Cora asked before heading to bed.

“Nope” theo drawled

“I mean I really don’t care but do you think six cups of coffee are gonna keep you up for another day?” Theo sighed at the girls question.

“You make lots of question for someone who doesn’t care” he scoffed with his eyes brows pinched.

“Well if something happened to you my brother would hold me accountable so-“

“Go to bed cora” Theo huffed.

“Fine, die of sleep deprivation asshole” Cora scoffed and went to her room.

*  
It was way past midnight and theo was still doing sit ups while loud rock music was playing in the background.  
He was indeed gettin tired but that wouldn’t stop him, he was determined to stay awake. He had to. 

Theos back was resting on the wooden floor while trying to attempt his hundredth sit up, his eyelids were fluttering, he’d started yawing and before he could think about it to much his eyes were closed.   
Minutes go by and nothing happened, maybe he would finally get a good nights sleep, Cora was right six coffees and almost no sleep wasn’t the healthiest decision theos has ever made, but it was a necessity.

  
~

“Did you bring it?”  
Suddenly he was standing behind someone’s locker room in the schools lockers.

“Yeah, Kiras mother fixed it” a familiar voice was heard. Theo was extremely confused, he leaned in to listen more clearly.

“Let’s send that bastard back where he belongs” it was liam. There was no way it was liam, he would never say something like that, Theo couldn’t stop his macabre thoughts from forming and flooding his head.   
They had to be talking about him. 

“I’ll go find him” the other voice was scott, he should have been expecting that. Theo moved and walked towards liam who looked startled. _What was that twisted reality theo had found himself in?_

“What is going?” Theo swallowed.

“Oh come on theo, you’re smarter than this” 

“What is going on liam?” Theo repeated bitterly.

“What?” Liam scoffed “You actually believe I wanted to hang out with you?” He left out a forced chuckle. Theo was looking at him speechless, his mouth half open and his eyes narrowed following Liams. “You’re even dumber than we thought” that couldn’t be liam, Liam would never say that right? Theo tried to actually say something but the words died in his mouth when Liam grabbed his collar. “You killed scott” he said with disgust in his voice, as if just talking to theo let alone being near him was revolting. 

“I’m sorry” theo muttered. 

“Oh you’re sorry theo? Oh you’re sorry!” Liams laugh was twisted and sounded manic. “Well thanks man! Thanks for apologizing for killing my alpha, shooting malia and almost murdering stiles! Oh thank you so much theo raeken” liam dairies ironically and shoved theo back. Theo was looking at him breathless, like his whole life had just been shuttered in to little pieces, he pursed his lips together, unable to find an answer, whatever he’d say he knew that Liam was right, he killed scott there was no forgiveness.

“Liam-“ theo tried, Liams hatred seemed fervent.

“You’re going back where you belong! Whatever they did to you down there you deserved it do you hear me?” Liams tone was raised “You deserve to feel pain the same way scott did” liam bellowed, theo flinched, the beta had told him those things before but now, now he knew he wasn’t lying.   
Theo couldn’t fathom what was happening.

“I said I’m sorry I did-“ 

“No shut up!” Liam pushed him again. Theo almost fell back but he held his balance. 

“Liam don’t-“ Liam pulled from his locker the dreaded sword, the sword that would seal his fate forever.

“Shut UP!” Liam raised the sword. 

“Liam!” Theo roared, his eyes were glistening, he was unable to hide his pain.  
“Don’t!” he yelled.

Liam looked him dead in the eyes and impaled the sword in the ground, a giant hole was created right in front of them and Theo could already hear his sister calling for him.   
Theo kept begging Liam, shouting his name as his fingernails scratched the floor when tara was dragging him down with her, Liam was looking at them with an amused smile. He couldn’t believe this. It was impossible.

~

_”Liam?”_

“Theo?” Theo heard a voice echoing in head, someone was shaking his shoulders, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Cora standing above him. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“What happened?” Theo muttered half asleep, he was panting and his eyes were flickering because of the sun light that was beaming from the windows

“Well I woke up and found you curled up here screaming some name” Cora exclaimed. Theo carefully got up.

“What name?” He rubbed his eyes.

“Liam” Cora could hear theos -already- high heartbeat rise even more when she mentioned the beta. Theo didn’t say anything, he moved past her and went up stairs. 

Theo stumbled in the bathroom and flopped in the bathtub, he opened the tap and sat curled up right below the shower, cold water was brushing against his hot skin, his eyes closed, too frightened to open them in case she came back.  
He needed to clear up his head, try and think straight, was watching liam break his heart over and over again worth getting over his trouble with tara? 

*

After the ‘success’ that stiles’s and Liams adventure in the fair yesterday liam had fallen asleep on the living rooms couch. When his parents came home they were very careful and tried not to wake him up, mrs Dunbar brought him a few blankets from upstairs and fixed his pillow so his back wouldn’t hurt.  
When he woke up hours later, just in time for school, Liam was again all alone. His parents had left him a good morning note with a few chores he had complete and a shopping list. School was probably the last thing in his mind, all he cared about was finding deaton.

*

Going to school, as expected, wasn’t the best decision, liam felt hangover for some reason and his head was still buzzing. AP bio really couldn’t get any worse than that.   
Their teachers lecture about chromosomes made liam fall asleep half way trough. He deserved some sleep, but of course mason jabbed him and quickly woke him up before the teacher could notice anything. 

“Holloway” she exclaimed while taking attendance and the class turned to look at Nolan’s empty desk.

“He’s not here” a girl from the back said lazily.

“Huh” she mused “I thought I saw him” she muttered and turned to her black board.

“Don’t you guys have practice?” Mason whispered to Liam who was half asleep.

“Uh ah” liam said lethargically, he didn’t think about it too much.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah” Liam yawned loudly “just sleepy” 

“Silence class” 

  
*  
When the class was finally over mason, Corey and liam decided to visit deaton, they hadn’t heard from him in a while.  
They knocked once, twice, nothing.   
Corey started shouting the vets name but he didn’t get an answer, Liam and mason joined him but still no one came.   
Liam was used to deaton being an asshole when it came to opening the door but the boys had been knocking the door and screaming for the past five minutes. 

“Step back” Liam ordered and took a few steps back.

“What? Why?” Mason asked confused.

“I’m gonna break the door” liam said with confidence.

“Yeah no way” a smile curled on mason lips and both him and corey let out a soft chuckle, Liam was starring at them offended. 

“I’m a werewolf bro”

“An idiot is what you are” mason laughed and slowly stepped back. 

“Don’t you believe in me?” Liam turned his gaze towards corey, he was looking at him with puppy eyes, liam knew what he was doing.

“Yes I believe in you Liam” corey sighed, mason rolled his eyes at him jabbed him in his side.

“I got this” liam exclaimed as he prepared. He stretched his legs and started rushing towards the door. Ironically the moment liams shoulder hit the door deaton opened the door and Liam hit the hard floor, thankfully he held his hands out and landed safely without hurting his face.  
Mason and Corey bursted out laughing, looking at the groaning beta laying on the floor stunned. 

“Good morning boys” deaton said with a mischievous smile. “Come this way” he pointed at his office.

“I’m fine!” Liam yelped, he slowly raised his hand to reassure them. Mason and corey walked beside him and went inside the vets office. 

“You coming liam?” Mason asked with his his head sticking out the wall. Liam answered with a deep huff and a few groans.

“You alright liam?” Deaton asked when Liam entered the room.

“Yeah” liam said, he was stroking his jaw.

“You know why we’re here right?” Mason was looking at the skeptical vet.

“The skin walkers” Deaton said bluntly. He yanked out of his a drawer a heavy looking book with a hard cover.

“Do you know anything?” Liam walked over the vet.

“I might” 

“Mights good too” mason exclaimed, he blinked.

“Come see this” deaton gestured to the book he was holding, it was wide open on page 1167, it was in another language and Liam assumed it was Latin, mostly because every spooky witch had something to do with Latin.

“What language is this?” Liam mused.

“Latin” mason answered without a hesitation.

“Correct”

“Well... can you translate?” Liam turned to face deaton, he chewed on his lip anxiously.

“It doesn’t say much” deaton sighed. “But there is a way to defeat them and it might be easier than what we thought” Liams eyes sparked in hope.

“What is it?” Corey asked, as impatient as the rest of them.

“Although the skinwalkers are hard to kill Trying to kill one will often result in the witch seeking revenge. if we want to get rid of them for food we will require the assistance of a powerful shaman”

“What is a ‘shaman’ and where do we find one?”

“A shaman is someone who knows spells and rituals that can turn the Skinwalker’s evil back upon itself. They have been extinct for the past decades so i think it will be extremely hard to locate one and actually get them to help us”

“You said it was easy! That doesn’t sound easy” Liam complained.

“Theres Another alternative Liam, were you shoot the creature with bullets that have been dipped into white ash. However, this shot must hit the witch in the neck or the head” deaton put emphasis on his contradiction, he wanted liam to understand him completely.

“That’s it?” Liam asked, deaton nodded “So all we gotta do is shoot them with some ash?” Liam laughed. 

“No no no” deaton interrupted liams, masons and coreys celebrations. “It’s not that easy”  
Liams smile quickly turned into a confused frown.

“Why not?”

“For starters, I don’t have any white ash” deaton said plainly. 

“Seriously?!” Liam scoffed.

“Yes, I didn’t need it and it’s quite expensive Liam, I’m a vet not a millionaire” a small chuckle exited deatons mouth.

“Go by some then” Liam said with a look of ‘duh’.

“I’ll have to travel to Canada”

“Canada?” Corey asked bewildered.

“Nova scotia to be exact” deaton answered.

“Canada’s like three days from here” corey exclaimed.

“We don’t have that much time” mason said with a concerned look, he turned to look at liam. Liam looked dubious, his eyes focused on the vet.

“It’s the only way” deaton loudly closed the book and shoved it inside his drawer again.

“But-“ Liam was ready to ramble about his concerns but the vet stopped him.

“I’m leaving today, I’ll be back before anything happens”

“You don’t know that” Liam said.

“Do you trust me?” Deaton asked.

“Yeah...” Liam sighed. If Scott trusted deaton so much of course Liam did as well.

“Then you’ll go home and relax, work out a little? The skin walkers might be vulnerable to white ash but you are gonna be the ones fighting them” 

“Fine” Liam huffed.

“Come on” mason grabbed Liams arm.

“Bye! and thank you deaton!” Liam shouted before leaving the place.

“Be careful”

*

Theo had made a promise to himself, whatever happened he wouldn’t fall asleep this night as well. Since the working out thing didn’t go as planned theo made a new approach, he opened the tv and settled down to watch whatever corny show was playing.   
After he made some delicious salted pop corn theo flopped on couch and started flicking through the channels. Nothing seemed interesting to theo, most of them were trashy soap operas or random shows he’d never heard of.   
While switching from channel to channel his gaze fell on a familiar movie from his childhood, it was Star Wars and more specifically the original, the only Star Wars movie theo genuinely enjoyed. 

“Didn’t know you were a nerd” Cora said with a glass of water in her hands, she looked ready for bed.

“Stiles’s fault” Theo drawled, he shoved a handful of pop corn in his mouth.

“You’re not gonna sleep today either?” Theo didn’t bother to answer her question and just huffed. “It’s not good for you, you know”

“Sure” Theo wasn’t even looking at her.

“Derek comes back tomorrow” Cora exclaimed and as she went up stairs. Theo didn’t say anything in return and raised the volume on the tv, his feet were resting on the table across him and his hand was constantly moving from the bowl full of pop corn to his mouth. 

The film ended two hours later and the sun hadn’t risen yet, Theo was fighting with everything in him to stay awake. He grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channel. He ended up watching a five-hour long documentary about penguins, which surprisingly was way more interesting than what he expected.

*

It was eight in the morning and theo was enjoying his fourth cup of coffee when he heard the door ring. He was hesitant about answering it first but then he remembered what cora had told him yesterday ‘Derek comes back tomorrow’.

“Good morning” derek cheered, he was holding a suit case and some plastic bags.

“Hey” Theo said tired, his voice was croaky and there were visible dark circles under his blue eyes that were contrasting his pale skin.

“You alright?” 

“Tired” he brought his mug close to his mouth and took a careful sip, the coffee was still hot.

He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and moments later Cora was hugging Derek.  
Derek let go of Cora and turned his attention towards the door, Theo could hear another foreign heart beat.   
A tall man with blond curly hair and blue eyes walked in. He was wearing a leather jacket, a gray shirt and a black scarf. Cora and Theo were starring at the man confused, neither of them seemed to know him, the only thing they knew for sure was that he was dereks friend, the one he’d been looking for for the past year. He came in and stood across theo, he held out his hand but theo didn’t understand what he was supposed to do.

“It’s called a handshake” the mysterious man said as smirk formed on his lips. Theo took the mans hand and shook it. “Isaac” he paused for way too long to be considered dramatic, “Isaac Lahey” _did this guy think he was James Bond or something?_ Theo mused to himself, there was small curl on his lips.

“Theo raeken” 

“Oh I’ve heard of you” Isaac exclaimed with a half smile.  
  
“Stiles talked to you too?” Theo hummed, he shot cora a stiff glance.

“Who would ever talk to stiles willingly?” Isaac chuckled. He made a few over dramatic noises of disgust and and saw theos small curl turn into a full smile.

“Oh I like this guy” Theo exclaimed and pointed at Isaac.

“You guys can bond over your hatred for stiles later” Cora mused and walked towards Isaac. “I’m cora” she said with a soft smile.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to meet you!” 

“Nice to hear that” she smirked. 

“Cora” Derek cleared his throat “can we talk please?” He took a long breath “in private”. Cora quickly followed her brother upstairs.

“Soo... I take it you don’t like stiles either” Isaac said and he approached theo.

“The guy is a total asshole” theo sat in the couch and Isaac joined him.

“Oh I feel like you and I are gonna get along just fine” Isaac put his feet up on the glass table across of them and gave theo a smirk.

“Well you’re the first to think so” theo muttered and lowered his eyes.

“Even since I left beacon hills I haven’t talked to him and honestly it’s been the most relaxing years of my life” Isaac grinned.

“Why’d your leave?” Theo noticed isaacs smile disappear “You don’t have to answer that-“ he instantly retracted his question.

“Nah it’s fine” Isaac breathed “I lost someone, there was no reason to stay” his tone was serious.

“You didn’t have any family?” Maybe it was the insomnia hitting but theo was actually intrigued by Isaac, he wanted to learn more.

“My parents are dead” isaac said, he clicked his tongue.

“Mine too” 

“Oh shit-“

“It’s fine, we weren’t close” Isaac didn’t know what to say. 

After that Silence prevailed, Cora and Derek returned from up stairs and sat in the living room with them, they didn’t say all that much, Derek was catching up Isaac with everything that he hadn’t told him already and Theo was just seating there resisting the urge to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Isaac arrived! Ahhh i love him so much I had to bring him back! Also if you didn’t understand the parts where i used the ~ are dream sequences<3  
>  hope you like this one, I definitely enjoyed writing it.


	28. Unfinished Business

These couple days haven’t been easy for Liam, most of his pack was gone, Deaton still hadn’t arrived back from Canada and Theo hadn’t returned yet. 

The only thing that distracted him was lacrosse, he worked out extra hours and stayed after class with coach. The team was doing alright but there was something off, perhaps Nolan’s absence these past days annoyed him, to the point where he actually went by his house to check up on him...but it was a waste, no one answered the door as loud as Liam knocked ‘doesn’t he have parents or something’ he thought as his fingers flew on his iPhone screen, he started searching for Nolan’s number. He called him twice but the freckled boy didn’t pick up, he was getting anxious, Nolan didn’t have many friends besides Gabe where could he be?

“Hey Mase” the next person he dialed was mason, although Liam wasn’t that fond of Nolan he was concerned. Theo and him and have had many conversations concerning Nolan. Theo had been trying to convince liam to see Nolan from his point of view. Nolan was just another troubled boy that was manipulated by the wrong people in an early age. Theo understood him and his issues, the boy just wanted to feel safe, he wanted a place to belong and Monroe made big promises, of course a naive boy such as himself would want that. 

“What up?” Mason said. 

“He’s not here” 

“Who’s not here?” Mason asked begrudgingly. 

“Nolan” 

“Oh, you went by his house?”

“Yeah” Liam took a long pause, he was looking around “dude what if they took him?” 

“The skin walkers?”

“I mean she had beef with him for-“ Liam took a moment to comprehend what mason had just said “I’m talking about Monroe” he added.

“Ohh yeahhh, that makes sense” mason mused. liam huffed, he face palmed so hard his forehead turned red.

“What if Jordan’s involved?” Liam said as if he was just enlightened with a prophecy.

“Um sure dude, that’s... possible” 

“We should go by his house” 

“Nope, no we shouldn’t, enough with the visits Liam, we’ll-“

“Okay great I’ll see you there” Liam slurred and before mason could continue he hang up.

*

Mason and Liam had visited Jordan’s house quite a few times, mostly on Halloween, they used to egg his house and throw toilet paper around it, it was the only day liam could get back at Jordan without him knowing. _Good old days_ when their biggest concern was which video games they’d play next.

They arrived around the same time, mason parked across the house, the car doors quickly snapped open and Corey with mason got out, they rushed towards liam who was quite obviously hiding behind a bush.

“What are you doing?” Mason sighed, he was too fed with his best friends stupidity. 

“Hiding” Liam whispered, he yanked coreys hand who was standing next to him and pulled him down where he was ‘hiding’.

“Lia-“ 

“Shhhh” Liam shushed him and turned to look at mason who looked ready to burst out laughing “come here”

“What the hell liam” mason left out a loud laugh “he’s not gonna see us you idiot get up” he pulled his boyfriends hand and lifted him up.

“You sure?” Liams eyes were wandering manically. Theo had been gone for less than ten days and Liam had already lost it, mason expected two weeks at maximum before he went ‘cuckoo’.

“Dude if I walked out and saw a dude hiding behind my neighbors bushes, I’d probably piss myself” 

“Was it that obvious?” liam hadn’t thought this plan through as well as he believed. His logic powered off the moment he remembered Jordan, the asshole who was working for Monroe, who literally kidnapped and almost killed theo. 

“Yes” both Corey and mason answered immediately. 

“You guys suck” Liam said and gave them an exaggerated frown.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Uhhh” he now realized that in reality he hadn’t thought about ‘this’ at all, even if Jordan was there what would they even say to him? Would Monroe or her hunters be there?   
Liam was really bad with plans, usually when he made one theo would criticize the crap out of it and and most definitely make him change it completely. Theo had more experience with orchestrating plans and as much as Liam hated to admit it his plans did suck, theos were smart and sly, he always knew what to do and when to do it. 

“Liam please tell me you have a plan” mason whimpered hopelessly, he would be more surprised if Liam had actually prepared a plan.

“I’ll come up with one!” 

“We’re fucked” 

*

Liam didn’t come up with a plan, instead he continued arguing with mason as Corey sat back and minded his business.

“It’s YOYR job to come up with the plans liam!” 

“Oh really mason?” Liams face expressions were overly dramatic “why can’t you just be the stiles to my scott huh?” He scoffed, his hands wavering around.

“What?” Mason was shaking his head trying to understand what the hell liam was talking about.

“You know you’re both nerdy humans that are like super sarcastic” mason tried to look offended at liams argument about his similarities with stiles.

“Dude what is going in up there?” Mason pointed at liams head.

“Just find a plan!” Liam snorted.

“Wait wait wait” mason slurred “so in your weird scenarios, you’re scott and I’m stiles right?” Liam nodded “does that make corey-“

“Guys I don’t want to be Lydia” corey shrugged.

“Dude she’s hot why not?” Liam didn’t think that their conversation would circle around Lydias attractiveness.

“I mean sure but like... she scares me a little” corey muttered, Liam rolled his eyes at him.

“So who’s theo?” Mason said with a smirk on his face, he narrowed his eyes at liam.

“Uhh what? Theo? I don’t know I haven’t really thought about it you know like that is actually a very hard-“ Liam was babbling, it was hard to admit it but he’d thought about who’s who before but he never ended up finding someone for theo. 

“You are ridiculous” mason giggled “it’s a simple question” liam looked close to having a freaking heart attack.

“Uh I don’t know” Liam mumbled, he breathed heavily.

“Oh I’m sure you know liam-“ mason knew his best friend a little too well.

“Guys!” Corey exclaimed and caught their attention. “Jordan came out” he was starring at the house across them.

“Jordan’s gay?” Liam asked bluntly, as if there was literally nothing wrong with with what he had just blurted. His eyebrows were scrunched.

“From the house liam! He came out of his house” corey quickly amended, mason was laughing at liam who looked totally embarrassed. He swiftly pulled both of them behind the house next to them. They watched as Jordan got inside his Jeep.

“the car” mason whispered “now” he grabbed his boyfriends hand and Liams grasped his, they disappeared and Corey transferred them safely to the car.

“Drive drive!!” Liam shouted, his voice breaking a little, he smacked his hand on the drivers seat headrest. 

“Holy shit” mason exclaimed, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

*

The three boys followed Jordan’s car discreetly. The route seemed awfully familiar, Liam stuck his head out of the window, feeling the calming breeze striking his face, the atmosphere was a little foggy so liam tried to understand why the road looked so familiar. Seconds later and he finally realized it, the route they were following was leading to school. Either Jordan knew they were there or something really shady was going on at their school, which was honestly much more believable than _the idiot_ leading them into a trap, the guy literally kidnapped the wrong were wolf because he was too bored to check his face. There was no way this was a set up.

“Is he going to school?” Mason exclaimed hesitantly and squinted his eyes.

“Yeah” liam said plainly 

“Should I turn around? What if this is a trap or something-“

“You think Jordan’s smart enough for that?” Liam hummed, there was a small curve on his lips.

“Let’s hope he’s not” mason said as he found a parking spot. 

They all quickly left the vehicle and walked towards their school, it was locked but there had to be another way to get in.  
Liam noticed a window, the perfect opportunity for them to get in safe and sound.

“No” Mason said bluntly as he was eyeing the small window.

“Why not?”

“I’m not getting up there” 

“Oh come on mase!”

“Liam it’s illegal to break into schools” Mason was waving his hands in front of liams face who looked like he really didn’t care.

“Dude stiles’s dad is the sheriff, calm down” Liam drawled, he slowly started climbing on a pipe that lead to the window. “You’re coming?” Liam raised his eyebrows at corey. Corey followed liams lead and climbed on the pipe, mason was still hesitant.

“Mase come on” Liam yelled while he reached the window, he was quickly inside.

“Ugh fine” mason groaned, he cautiously started climbing and a few minutes later made to the top where Liam and corey were waiting for him. It was mrs. Bornes classroom, Liam could smell Jordan, he wasn’t far away. 

“What now?” Corey whispered.

“Now we just have to find him” Liam started moving his nose around, trying to catch a smell.

“Can you smell him?” 

“Not really, but he’s close” liam was wandering around the classroom struggling to smell or even hear anything.

“Uhh okay so corey just takes us to his locker and we grab his underwear and you-“ mason was babbling. 

“Oh my- what the hell?” Liam cringed, Mason was starring at them clueless, like he hadn’t just said the most disgusting thing he could’ve thought of.

“Wh- what?” Mason made a few noises that had a very accurate resemblance to a freaking turkey. 

“I’m not sniffing Jordan’s dirty underwear- are you crazy?” Liam shouted quietly, his hands wavering around him “why his underwear mason? I mean there’s socks and I don’t know other things!”

“I panicked!” Mason said. Liam huffed “Do you have a better plan?”

“I can hear something, i think from the basement” Liam tilted his head towards the door. 

“Corey” Mason exclaimed. Corey quickly held out his hand in front of them and the two boys grabbed his forearms.  
  
*

  
“Can you see anything?” Liam attentively unlocked with his claws the door to the basement, the three boys were still holding on Corey tightly, they walked down the many stairs carefully, holding in their breaths afraid that they’ll make a sound and Monroe’s army will appear out of thin air and shoot them down.  
The room was pitch-black, even liam with his werewolf vision was having a hard time not to stumble.

“No” liam whispered, their voices were as a quite as a pin hitting the floor, they might have been invisible but Jordan-and whoever else was there- could still hear them.

“There are few more steps” the boys had never visited the basement before but they were sure such rooms weren’t supposed to be this big. 

“Shhh” Corey shushed them both and pointed at the light that was beaming from a little further down. Liam nodded and took another calculated step, who knew what Jordan could have done, maybe this was indeed a well planned trap.

They were close to the end of the steps, they could hear painful groans. Liam could smell blood, it triggered his senses, he could feel a strange tingle in his stomach, the same way he felt when he attacked that guy in at the fair. They were standing behind the wall separating the room from the stairs.

“I’m gonna ask one last time Nolan” Jordan said. “Where is Scott?” Liams eyes opened wide open, what the hell was Monroe planing, first theo and now Scott?

“I-I don’t know” Nolan whimpered, his voice was shaky, sniffles in between every word like he as holding in his tears.   
A few months ago liam would have loved to see Nolan get what he deserves, after beating him up and exposing him in front of the school it was the least that could happen to him. Heck maybe liam would be the one beating him up. But now, now he felt pity for the boy, he thought about how theo was in that same situation days ago, screaming in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks, Liam might not have been there for him but he would make sure that Monroe would never hurt again anyone else.

“Don’t play games with me Nolan, I know you do” Jordan trailed with his knife Nolan’s clenched jaw.

“I- don’t I don’t please-“ Nolan cried out, he was looking at Jordan with tears in his eyes as he begged for mercy.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” He shouted. He quickly raised his hand and slapped Nolan’s cheek. Liam had to do something. He took a few steps and revealed himself, Jordan couldn’t see him since his back was turned, he was starring at Nolan with anger too fervent to realize what was happening behind him. 

“TELL ME” he yelled but before moving to strike Nolan’s cheek again liam rushed and shoved him out of the way, perhaps he should have thought of a more efficient way to do so, he didn’t expect Jordan to carry a freaking knife.   
Mason and Corey hurried to help Nolan up, his temple was bleeding. Nolan was looking at them stunned, he never thought anyone would care about him that much.

“You alright?” Mason untied the boy and corey helped him up. Liam and Jordan were still on the floor twisting around, pushing and punching each other playing a game of ‘who’s gonna grab the knife first’

“Thank you” Nolan panted and tried to give them a smile but ended up with a weird grimace. 

“How are you feeling?” Corey asked as they placed Nolan’s hands around their shoulders to keep him steady.

“Fine” Nolan definitely didn’t sound fine.

“Liam!” Mason yelled, surprisingly Jordan and Liam were still swirling around the floor like children fighting for the last piece of candy.

“Just give me a minute” Liam struggled, he quickly grasped Jordan’s hand and twisted it, a painful groan was heard from him, he forcefully kicked him in the gut, which resulted in another agonizing cry. While Jordan was on the floor whining, tightly holding his pained stomach, Liam found the strength to get up but before he walked towards Nolan he gave Jordan another kick in his stomach. 

“Is he okay?” Liam asked panting, he checked Nolan for any serious injuries.

“I think he has a concussion?” mason said dubiously. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Liam slowly raised his hand and held up four fingers.  
Nolan was looking at his hand with wonder, carefully analyzing it.

“Two!” Nolan said with certainty. He tilted his head towards Corey.

“Take him to the hospital” Liam sighed and patted mason shoulder. 

“You’re not coming?” 

“We have some unfinished business” Liam said sarcastically and jerked his head towards Jordan who was still laying on the floor helpless.

“You gonna be alright?” 

“It’s not me you should be worried about mase” Liam hummed and a smirk curled on his lips. However, mason wasn’t scared that Jordan would injure liam, he was petrified of Liam hurting himself, he knew how easily he lost control and if something happened liam would never forgive himself. There was no Theo to save him this time. 

“Okay, be careful” mason said and gave him a soft smile. 

“Take him to Melissa” Liam added before the couple left. Mason nodded at him and they were swiftly out the door.   
It was just him and Jordan.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another one because I don’t have school today<333  
> I want to give Nolan more dialogue I love him.


	29. Possessions

  
The room was silent, only Jordan’s heavy breathing breaking the overwhelming silence.   
Liam was leaning against the wall thinking of all the possible scenarios that could go down now he and Jordan were alone.

 _First scenario_ , Liam and Jordan exchange a few punches and realize that there was no reason to fight anymore, in the end they calmly sort out their differences and Jordan apologizes for what he’d done to him.   
Truly that seems impossible if you’d ask Liam.

 _Second scenario_ , Jordan acts like the supercilious asshole he is and makes liam furious. Long story short liam lashes out and brutally rips Jordan’s head in two.   
‘Nope’ Liam thought and shrugged off the idea immediately.

 _Third scenario_ , Jordan was indeed smarter than what liam thought and all of this was just a huge set up to get him. Monroe’s hunters would suddenly appear and his head would most likely end up at scotts doorstep.   
But Liam couldn’t hear nor smell anyone else, if her hunters were there then he would be able to sense them right? And besides that, Jordan was definitely not smart enough to come up or even execute such a complex plan.

“So you’re just gonna stand there?” Jordan muttered. They were standing across each other, Liam hadn’t said anything since mason and corey left with Nolan. 

“I’m trying to think of what to do with you” Liam said bitterly, not bothering to raise his eyes to meet his.

“You can let me go” Jordan took a step closer to him.

“Funny” Liam scoffed “I should just let you kill innocent people?” He turned to finally look at him, he remembered how much he genuinely resented his face, how much Liam hated him for what he’d done.

“Last time I checked raeken was a killer”   
His face looked too smug and not in the theo kind of way.

“So are you” Liam tried to bottle the anger that was bubbling inside of him, breathing steadily. 

“I haven’t killed anyone” Jordan exclaimed.

“Yet” liam added and gave Jordan a stiff stare. Liam was sure that if he hadn’t been there Jordan would’ve killed both Theo and Nolan. 

“I’m not the monster here liam” 

“Neither am I” Liam took a step forward. His eyes narrowed starring at the human with hatred.

“When we find scott, it’s over for you and your little freak show” 

“We’re not the ones running around with bows and arrows hunting innocent teenagers like we’re in the freaking 1700s” Liam scoffed. 

“Oh yeah you’re right dunbar” Jordan laughed, his lips curling into a twisted smile “you’re the ones murdering innocent people”

“We didn’t kill anyone” Liam hissed, every time Jordan opened his mouth liam was closer to losing control.

“Who do you think lured all those psychos here?” Jordan took a long pause, waiting for Liams attention. “Your friends did” 

“It wasn’t their fault” Liam blurted. It really wasn’t and Liam knew that. Stiles and Scott had informed him about everything that had happened that day with the nemeton tree. Liam understood that they didn’t have another choice, he would’ve made the same call if his parent’s lives were in danger. 

“You know it was” 

“Shut up” Liam huffed and lowered his head desperately trying to block Jordan’s voice.

“Admit it liam, you know I’m right” Jordan raised his tone, Liam was struggling “if they hadn’t awoken that fucking tree maybe you wouldn’t be a freak right now” 

“I’m not a freak” Liam said loudly. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard, he felt like he couldn’t breath. Jordan was standing too close to him. 

“SAY IT” Jordan shouted “Scott didn’t give you a gift liam” he pulled Liams arm, a horrible decision. “he gave you a curse” he looked liam straight in the eyes, he seemed disgusted by him. Liams shoulders immediately tensed, he grabbed Jordan’s hand and forcefully yanked it off his arm.

“Don’t touch me” Liam growled quietly.

“Then say it” Jordan pushed him back. Liam didn’t react, he started mumbling his mantra, slow and steady.

“the sun, the moon and the truth” once.   
“the sun, the moon and the truth” twice   
“the sun, the moon and-“ Jordan didn’t let him finish.

“You’re gonna cry Dunbar?” Jordan chuckled mischievously. The beta was doing his best to remain calm. “Say something!” He demanded and shook his shoulders. Liam felt the last drop fall, his fangs and claws were out, his breathing hot and heavy. Liams golden eyes narrowed on Jordan, knees bend ready for an attack. 

“Liam?” Unfortunately for him, Jordan had forgotten that Liam was a were wolf with extreme anger issues. Liam took a few measured steps towards the scared boy who was shuffling behind a big lamp, a waste of time since liam had already grasped his collar, throwing him against the wall.   
  
The second scenario was slowly becoming reality. Liam couldn’t stop himself, he grabbed him again by his shirt and pinned him on the cold floor, Jordan was unable to move, he was starring at the furious beta with his eyes wide open.   
Liam started remembering everything he’d done. 

“He stole your girlfriend” a voice inside his head was heard. His fist quickly met Jordans face.

“He got you expelled” the high pitched voice in his head spoke again only making liam angrier. He raised his hand and without too much thought he hit him again. Another wail leaving Jordan’s mouth. His nose was   
bleeding, blood dripping on his bruised lips.

“He broke your equipment five minutes before the most important lacrosse game, making coach put you on the bench” _again_. Liam let out a frustrated groan. His knuckles landing on Jordan’s lips, blood splattering on liams face and also over the mauve shirt mrs Dunbar had bought for his birthday last year. 

“Sto- stop” Jordan was trying to grasp his breath, his voice faint almost muted. Liam almost fell remorse, _almost_.

“He kidnapped theo” liam raised his hand again. The punch was more powerful this time, all that could be heard was Jordan’s teeth breaking and his desperate yelling. 

“Ple-“ Jordan tried, he really did but he didn’t have any power left.

“He tried to kill _him_ ” the words echoing in head, his stomach twisted and his knuckles painted red. Unable to think straight Liams fist ended up in Jordan’s face again and _again_ and _again_.

“Stop-“ Jordan was whimpering, begging the same way Nolan did a couple hours ago.

“He almost killed him” Liams head was playing nasty games with him. His eyes wide shut and his mouth dry.

“SHUT UP” Liam bellowed and Jordan flinched. Whether he was talking to the voices inside his head or Jordan was unclear, even to him.   
He opened his eyes, Jordan was laying below him barely breathing, blood all over his clothes, but not his own. He starred at him disgusted. So weak and powerless, Liam should kill him, he wanted to, he could.  
Jordan started coughing, small drops of blood landing on his face. Liam swiftly wiped it away and lifted his hand once more, fist clenched, eyebrows scrunched and his heart beating faster than a race car. Jordan couldn’t last another one, his heartbeat was already faint. Liam raised his eyes to look at him, to see his fear. 

“What have I told you about killing people when I’m not around liam” Liams eyes shut closed, fist slowly dropping.

“Leave me alone” liam yelled at nothingness.

“Fine! You kill him, you mop his blood later” theo was away and Liam still couldn’t get rid of his snarky comments.   
Liam opened his eyes again, facing Jordan who seemed more concerned about Liam talking to himself than dying.  
The realization of what he was doing hit him, he was killing him - he almost killed him. Liam moved away from him, starring at his bloodied knuckles in a mix of shock and fear.  
It didn’t hurt and he knew he’d heal but emotionally he was a mess.   
Liam heard few indistinct mumbles coming from Jordan. He snapped out of it and turned back to him.

“I’m gonna call you a ambulance” liam said, his voice trembling. “if you say anything I’m gonna rip your throat out with my own teeth” Liam hummed. Sure threatening the guy he had almost beat to death wasn’t the greatest decision he’d ever made but it was a good one. That way liam didn’t have to dump him in their schools basement to rot until rats feasted on his corpse. Liam cringed at that thought, he wasn’t a monster, he would at least make sure Jordan got safely in the ambulance, thusly he wouldn’t have his death on his conscience, with this plan everyone would be satisfied, Jordan would quite literally not die in an old basement and if he kept his mouth shut liam wouldn’t have to to brutally rip his throat out. It’s honestly a win win   
“if you agree shake your head”   
Jordan did shake his head, Liam immediately called for an ambulance and stayed there until he heard the sirens wailing. 

*  
  
In his blur Liam didn’t even notice the the missed calls and unread messages from mason. He didn’t bother calling him, he just send him a simple ‘I’m fine’ and yanked it back to his pocket.   
When liam left school it had started raining, cold drops of water landing on Liams clothes as he was running to his house. He was running faster than he had ever run, trying to forget what he’d just happened, trying to feel something other than pain. 

*

He started looking in his pockets for his keys, his damp hair blocking his vision. Although his hands were slippery he managed to open the door and rushed to his room, he knew his parents weren’t there, they were working extra shifts, like every other day since the skin walkers arrived.  
He swiftly removed his wet and bloodied clothes and searched through his drawers for a pair of clean pajamas. After getting dressed up he tumbled on his bed and sat crossed- leg, his eyes moving from the empty wall across of him to his hands. His knuckles had been washed by the rain, no sight of blood. Maybe this was all a dream, perhaps if he closed his eyes he’d wake up curled up in his bed. But it wasn’t a dream, as much as he wished to forget everything and move on he simply couldn’t. Starring at his now relaxed fists he remember exactly what he’d done - what he almost did. Anger always got the best of him, it turned him into a whole different person, a murder waiting to be made, he couldn’t stop thinking what would’ve happened if he hadn’t stopped. He could still smell Jordan’s blood on him, there were a few small drops left on his chin but he hadn’t noticed. He ducked down, hands tightly holding onto his legs, tears falling down the freshly washed bed sheets and small cries exiting his mouth, he’d never felt like this before. He was scared of himself but he never thought that he’d actually have the guts to hurt anyone that bad. 

Liam was too distracted to hear the loud thuds and groans coming from outside his window. He sniffled and slowly raised his head, eyes focusing on his window.   
A million scenarios flooding his head, but the most prominent was that Jordan most likely didn’t keep his mouth shut and spilled everything to Monroe and she sent her hunters after him. It had to be them, he took a deep breath, he wiped the tears from his cheeks and waited. Another groan was heard, he suddenly saw a figure appearing in front of the window. 

“Theo?” Liam muttered is disbelief. Eyes wide open in shock, tongue tied, unable to breath when he saw him walking closer to him.

“Did I scare you?” Theo asked softly, his hand moving around his clothes adjusting his shirt.   
Liam didn’t say anything, he simply couldn’t believe it, theo was there and it wasn’t a dream, at least he hoped so.   
Liam immediately pushed himself from the bed and rushed towards the bewildered chimera. He clumsily fell into his arms, his head resting on theos shoulder as the other boy tried to grasp what was going on. Liam sniffled, his breath was shaking, he was holding the chimera tightly as if when he opened his eyes theo would be gone.   
Theo was hesitant at first be it didn’t long until his hands found their way around Liams back.

“I- I almost killed him” Liam cried. He’d never felt so defenseless. No matter how many times scott had told him he wasn’t a monster Liam felt like one.

“It’s doesn’t matter” theo said with a voice too sweet for what Liam had gotten used to. 

“I could have killed him” Liam sniffled harder, rubbing his nose against the chimeras chest. Theo slowly swallowed the lump in his throat.

“But you didn’t” theo mumbled and dubiously patted Liams shoulder “that’s what matters”. There was a moment of silence. 

“I’m sorry” liam stuttered. He noticed how close he and theo were and pulled himself away, their distance still minuscule. Theos breath was hot against his skin, his smell filling his lungs. The atmosphere was airless, Liam desperately trying to resist every urge in his body. Theo was starring at him confused with his lips parted. 

“What happened?” Theo asked. 

“What are you doing here?” Liam disregarded theos questions, that wasn’t the moment to talk about everything that had happened the past ten days. He licked his lips, his eyes never leaving the chimeras warm gaze.

“You didn’t answer my question liam...” theo hummed.

“Can we not talk about it?” Liams eyes turned to the floor. He couldn’t possibly tell him.

“Derek has a plan” theo paused, there was a small curl in his lips “he said it’s time to come home” 

“Why are you _here_?” Liam asked. Theo had just come back and the first person he’d chosen to talk to was liam. His eyes were filled with curiosity.

“I knew you wouldn’t last too long without me Liam” Theo teased and a smirk formed on his lips. Theo was right, he’d been gone for less than two weeks and Liam almost killed a guy. 

“I was doing just fine” liam exclaimed. Theo pinched his eyebrows, widened his eyes and tilted his chin. He didn’t believe him for a second.

“You were mopping on your bed five minutes ago” 

“That’s different!” 

“Sure Liam” Theo chuckled, his eyes eyeing the window.  
Liam took a few steps back, trying to think of any way to make him stay, an idea came to mind, it would be a big sacrifice but Liam was determined.

“I should get go-“

“Wanna watch Star Wars?” Liam babbled, instantly catching theos attention.

“You want to watch Star Wars?” Theo said begrudgingly. 

“Uh sure man” liam started looking around awkwardly.

“Do you have the movies?” 

“I have Netflix” 

“Uh ah” Theo looked skeptical.

“I’ll go make some pop corn and you- you can start the first one?” Liam asked, he walked towards the door.

“Uh one question” theo muttered, Liam turned to look at him “What is Netflix?”.  
Liam was really close to making fun of theo and his total oblivion to normal teenager stuff but knowing what he’d been through with the dread doctors laughing would most definitely make him a giant dickhead. 

“You should go make pop corn” Liam snorted, he pursed his lips barely holding in his laughter. 

“Good idea” 

*

  
“Ew! Isn’t that’s his sister?” Liam groaned as he frantically waved at the tv screen. Perhaps watching Star Wars wasn’t the best idea.

“They don’t know that yet” Theo drawled, probably tired of liams consistent commentary.

“Why would they even put that it?” Liam was cringing. Theo was starring at the beta with a fond look. A small grin on the corner of his- now salty- lips.

“I don’t know liam I’m not the director”

“How does stiles like this shit I mean first the weird looking duck and now-“

“His name is jar jar Binks” Theo corrected Liam, he shoved a handful of pop corn in his mouth.

“I done careeee” Liam scoffed. “I don’t like this-“

“Well damn it liam you wanted to watch Star Wars!” Theo exclaimed angrily. “You can turn it off if you want okay?” He added, pushing the bowl of pop corn in liams side as he got up. 

“No I like it- I mean the prequels were better but... no no theo come back dude” Liam called out for theo who was heading to the bathroom. 

“I want to piss” theos muffled shout was heard from the bath room. 

“Uh okay!” Liam shouted back awkwardly. “Have fun?” Liam blurted hesitantly, he face palmed and left out a frustrated moan. He was really bad at this.  
  
Theo returned a few minutes later and the boys resumed their movie, Liam still didn’t shut up about the many ‘plot holes’, but theo found it kind of adorable watching him scream at the television because Padme died.

“But- but why did she die??” Liam whined “she could’ve easily survived!” He yelled and Theo could swear there some tears forming on his eyelids.

“They did it to show her sorrow” Theo answered with with a grin. 

“That just stupid!” Liams smacked the pillow he was holding in frustration.

“No shit Liam” 

*

  
The hours passed quickly, It was five am already and they hadn’t ever noticed, Theo had almost fallen asleep three time during the second film but of course liam didn’t let him rest. 

“Dude you’re missing the best part” Liam exclaimed as he jabbed theos side. He had fallen asleep next to him, his hands still inside the bowl of pop corn. 

“I don’t like the second one” theo mumbled, his eyes half closed. 

“Dude” Liam said loudly, this time shoving him harder, Theo almost fell off the bed, a few frustrated groans leaving his mouth.

“You asshole” he grumbled, teeth grinding

“Wake up”

“Or what?” Theo teased, with his usual smug face. Liam could hear his heart racing, he just hoped Theo wouldn’t notice. How embarrassing that’d be.

“I’ll punch you” liam blurted, there were many other alternative answers but this was the one that wouldn’t get him punched and made fun of.

“Very original” theo hummed, his lips twisting into a smirk. 

“Watch the film asshole” Liam said and resumed the film, eyes to on the television.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth liam?” Theo chucked, his smirk turning into a wide smile that made Liams heart flutter even more.

“Shut up” Liam tried desperately to hide the grin forming on his lips but he couldn’t. Theo let out a giggle and shook his head as he shuffled back to the beds head rest where they were leaning against. 

*

Near the end of the fifth film Liam dozed off, his head resting on theos shoulder, his mouth wide open and his hair messy, all over his face. 

“You’d better not drool on me asshole” Theo mumbled, he turned to gaze at the sleeping beta, it was nice seeing him this peaceful.

When ‘the empire strikes back’ ended and Liam was still sleeping, Theo decided it was time to go.  
Moving away from Liam while he was sleeping was actually harder than he expected, every time he tried to move Liam would groan and lean closer. It took him five minutes to escape without liam waking up.   
He slowly rested Liams head on the pillow and threw a blanket over him, before liam could wake up theo was already gone the same way he’d arrived.

*

After he left Liams house, Theo walked to school where scott had ditched his car.  
He yanked the keys from his back pocket and opened the door, immediately shuffling to the back seat where he usually slept, his blanket and pillow still there. 

“Home sweet home” he bitterly muttered to himself as he flopped on the back seat, carefully placing his legs so he’d be comfortable. He pulled his blanket further up and adjusted the pillow under his head, his hands placed on his chest as he breathed slowly. 

Today had been a tiring day for him. When Derek woke him up at dawn saying they were leaving Theo was in disbelief, it had only been ten days and he was certain the skin walkers were still after him.   
Truth be told, Derek didn’t actually have a plan the only thing he’d told them before they left the house was that deaton had called, perhaps he had found a way to beat the skin walkers.  
The trip back to beacon hills wasn’t as quiet as the last time. Isaac and Derek were bickering with Scott and stiles on the phone the whole time resulting in Isaac yelling half the time, actually most of the time. Theo had literally learned his whole life story in just an hour with the way he rambled. Even Cora got bored at one point and started minding her business, she would sometimes throw them an ironic comment or a small giggle.   
Theo on the other side couldn’t care less about their petty arguments, he was starring outside his window observing the many signs and various trees passing them by, all those years spent in a sewer made life seem dull, like there was nothing interesting on the horizon but traveling and seeing all those new places made theo realize that life is what you make of it. He wanted to experience normal teenager stuff such as going to Disney land and eating cotton candy in wacky fairs, buying cheap bear and getting drunk, partying with friends or go to some random band’s trashy concert. He wanted to have friends, someone to talk to and joke around, he wanted to fall in love and be loved.   
But all those were impossible, as much as he tried theo would never be considered a normal teenager, he would never experience the feeling of having friends that love and care about him, there will always be prejudice against him. Even if he wanted to do all those things he had no one to do them with, his only ‘friend’ was Liam and theo didn’t even know if Liam genuinely enjoyed his company all that much. To be fair they did spend most of their time punching each other and bickering but when they were relaxed things were nice. They could talk about important things without arguing and Liam actually listened to him. Whatever they had going on theo didn’t want to lose it.

*  
After some pondering, Theo fell asleep, his hands frozen placed on his chest. He hadn’t slept in a long time and Liams smell all over him gave him a sense of serenity, but it didn’t last. 

~

“ _Theo_?” Theo opened his eyes, he was outside the hospital, he heard a voice from inside. “ _Theo?_ ” the voice came in again, louder this time, he stepped closer to the door and pushed it open. “ _Theo_!”.

“ _Liam_!” Theo screamed as he tried to get closer to him. Tara was standing over him, her pale hands wrapped around his neck. Liams eyes were filled with fear, his legs twisting around trying to escape her grip “ _You’re killing him!_ ” Theo bellowed when he heard liam choke, he was trying to catch his breath. Theo couldn’t get any closer to them it was as if an invisible force was stopping him. “ _Stop_!” He roared when Tara pressured his neck even more.

“ _You knew the consequences_ ” she turned to look at theo with a cold stare, her hands still around the betas neck. “ _Your time here has expired_ ” 

“ _Don’t hurt him_ ” Theos voice was quivering, he was trying to get through whatever was between them but all of his attempts failed.  
Theo heard another pained whine from Liam, Tara was squeezing his neck harder. “ _Tara_!” She didn’t stop, Liams legs kicking the floor as he tried to grasp his breath “ _Please!_ ” He yelled louder, still trying to pass the invisible barrier that was separating them, he felt useless seeing liam suffer in front him unable to do anything other than beg for mercy. Taras eyes flickered on theo, throwing him another heartless stare as her nails dug inside Liams skin, small drops of blood appearing on his collarbone. “ _I’ll do anything! Please-_ “ one last attempt.   
Tara finally stopped and Liam took a long breath, he was coughing blood. Tara took a few steps towards theo leaving liam curled on the floor. Theo in his turn stepped back, Tara passed through the invisible boarder with ease and stood before him, her fingernails painted with Liams blood. 

“ _You will come to us or we will come to you_ ” She said, her voice steady and her eyes looking over his shoulder. “ _No one can escape us”_

“ _You let him go_ ” theo said hotly.

“ _You either surrender yourself or anyone that gets in our way will end up like this_ ” 

“ _I’ll do anything_ ” it was true, Theo would do anything for Liam, even agree to his eternal suffering. 

“ _You belong to us_ ” 

“ _I belong to you_ ” theo said slowly, trying to convince himself. His heart was beating so fast he thought it’d leave his chest. 

“ _Beacon hills memorial hospital, rooftop_ ” she said and paused “ _we will be waiting for you_ ”

“ _Why the hospital?_ ” 

“ _Come alone, or else..._ ” she pointed at liam laying on the floor and trailed her neck with her index finger, meaning ‘come alone or we will most definitely kill the only person you’ve ever cared about’. 

“ _Just don’t hurt him_ ” theos voice was raspy, probably tainted from the many screams. 

“ _I’ve missed you brother_ ” taras voice was twisted, that wasn’t his sister talking and he knew that, he was terrified of going back with ‘her’.   
Theo swallowed hard, his eyes focused on her hands. He couldn’t say anything, he stood in front of Tara ready for her to rip through his skin and take back what’s rightfully hers, but nothing happened. 

~

“Liam?” Theo woke up drenched in cold sweat, his nails had left marks on his palms from his clenched fists. He started twisting around the back seat, his half lidded eyes wandering around the car searching for tara.   
He took a deep breath, it felt like he was underwater. He quickly sat up and rubbed his forehead trying to grasp what had happened. It was a dream, it was only _just_ a dream...  
But what if it wasn’t? What if it was a warning from the skin walkers? He couldn’t risk Liam getting hurt. He’d made a promise, a deal actually. He’d return to them willingly, _he had to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a little more heartfelt cause we all need more theo and Liam watching Star Wars content!


	30. “Bullseye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this is def the longest chapter I’ve written so far!!

Liams painful whines were echoing inside theos head, seeing liam trying to grasp his breath hurt him more than whatever tara could ever do to him. It wasn’t the betas battle and Theo would make sure liam wouldn’t have to fight for him. Tara was right, theos time had expired, he was on stolen time and he’s known that for a long time but he couldn’t find it in him to leave.  
Not when Liam asked for his help with the plan at the abandoned zoo. Not when he had to drag his ass back to the car because the idiot couldn’t remain calm. Not when Liam needed theo to keep him in control. Even when theo decided to leave, he couldn’t. When Scott called and told him liam was trapped at the hospital with the hunters he didn’t even think twice before turning his car around to go ~~help~~ \- save him. Protecting Liam has been his first instinct here and a long time and it was weird, all those new feelings hitting him all at once, he’d never cared about anyone else in his life and being ready to sacrifice himself for Liam was definitely something he never expected.

But there he was, in his car driving to the place where his sister had been killed for one last time. He didn’t know how long he had but he hoped the skin walkers would allow him a few more days of freedom. Actually the note he’d found on the steering wheel the same night confirmed his thoughts, it had a number on it “2” meaning he had forty eight hours to surrender or else they’d arrive and most definitely murder anyone that stands in their way, which means Liam.  
  
His hands were shaking as he drove past Liams house, the lights were still off, the beta hadn’t woken up for school yet. Theo imagined him still laying on his bed, curled up with the blanket he’d given him, his hair messy and all over his stupid face, he would wake up alone. Theo wouldn’t be there and maybe Liam would worry or perhaps he’d feel relieved.   
Theo quickly shrugged of every thought of liam and stepped on the gas harder, leaving Liams house long behind him. 

*

Liam was nuzzling his pillow, the blanket thrown on the floor and his legs sticking out the bed.   
The room was warm but there was a refreshing breeze coming in from Liams open window.  
Liam slowly opened his eyes and felt the sun hitting his skin, he was just like theo had imagined him.  
He raised his head and started stretching to wake himself up. He could still smell Theo on the bed sheets...but he wasn’t there? Liam turned around and noticed theos empty place, did he sleep on the floor? Liam tilted his head down his floor looking for the chimera but he was nowhere.   
Did he wake up earlier than him? But why wouldn’t he wait for him to go to school together? Liam was confused, _as always_. He got up from the messed up bed and stumbled in the bathroom where he splashed some cold water on his face, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up and think straight... 

“Did they find him?” He mumbled as he washed off the toothpaste in his mouth.

“What if they took him?” He said again and spat the water on the sink.

“Did I do something?” Liam like every other person, wasn’t really in control of his actions while sleeping, who knew what he could have said or done, his feelings towards him were complicated and he really didn’t want to lose the “friendship” or whatever he and theo have.

“Maybe he just wanted some space” he mused with clarity and walked towards his closet to get ready for school, he would see him there and maybe theo would explain why he’d left without saying anything.

*  
Liam arrived to school earlier than usual. There weren’t many students there yet, Liam instantly noticed mason and corey talking, mason leaning again his locker.

“Hey guys!” Liam yelled as he walked over them. 

“What did you do to my best friend?” Mason said mockingly. 

“What?” Liam scrunched his eyebrows.

“What are you doing here so early dude?” 

“Oh!” Liam exclaimed “um no reason” liam lied, there actually was a reason and it was called ‘Theo raeken’

“Uh ah” corey and mason squinted their eyes and nodded their heads, obviously they didn’t believe him for a second. Liams cheeks were tinted red and there was a curve on his lips, mason knew that face too well, it had a ‘theo raeken’ sign all over it.

“Theos back” he blurted out and mason almost choked, his eyes widening immediately.

“Say what now?” 

“Yeah... Derek has a plan” 

“So he’s actually back?” Corey asked, his expression as comical as masons.

“That’s what I said” liam said and a smile formed on his lips, he was so relieved Theo was back. However he was quite worried about where he is, he didn’t seem to be at school. It was really early though, Theo always arrived five minutes after the bell rang, he had said once that ‘making an entrance’ made him look cool.

“Oh so that’s why you’re smiling like an idiot” Mason chuckled.

“I- what?” Liam said and tried to hide his obvious smile “I- I’m not smiling” he said and shot them a serious look.

“How do you know he’s back?” 

“He came by my hou-“ Liams words trailed off when he he saw masons smirk “I mean! You know to inform me!” He quickly corrected himself.  
  
“I’m sure that was the only reason” mason giggled and corey snorted, they were giving each other suspicious looks. Liam looked a little bit embarrassed but honestly he was just too happy that theo was back to be bothered by their jokes and insinuations. 

“What time is it?” Liam asked looking around the hallway.

“6:50” Corey said. Students had started gathering, but theo was nowhere. Where could he be? 

*  
School was over, as boring was always. Mason and Corey were bickering over stupid biology terminologies while liam stood there dazed expecting the chimera to appear at any moment. The thing that irritated Liam the most was the fact that whenever he didn’t need theo the guy would literally appear out of thin air and give him a lecture on how ‘progressive it was that he hadn’t killing anyone’, but now? Now that Liam actually needed him  
he was nowhere to be seen. 

He called him three times but it was a waste of time, theos phone was still in scotts possession.   
Before he could try another way to find him his phone rang, it was a video call from stiles.  
Liam huffed and eventually picked up the phone, stiles was honestly the last person he wanted to talk to.

“Hey liam!” Stiles yelled as he waved at the camera. Liam simply shook his head to greet him “how’s it going?”

“Uh fine” liam sighed, he really wasn’t all that fine. 

“Look who i have here!” Stiles said enthusiastically and dragged Scott on screen with him. Scott was smiling while stiles was patting his back. 

“You’re back?” Liams eyes were wide open in surprise, he didn’t expect him back so early.

“Told you I wouldn’t be long” Scotts voice was sweet, his grin radiant probably happy to see his beta again. 

“I- I- that’s great man!” Liam was stuttering, he finally gave him a smile “where are you? Can we come and see you?” Liam gestured at mason and corey who were sitting behind him waggling their arms. 

“We’re at dereks loft, it’s not safe going to mine” 

“Liam” a voice was heard from the background, Derek appeared on the screen, snatching the phone from stiles’s hands “can you bring theo?”

“What?” Liam paused, his eyes flickering over the empty hallway, Theo was still missing.

“I said bring Theo, I can’t reach him” Derek said louder for Liam to hear him, but Liam had heard him just fine the first time. 

“Yeah...” Liam cleared his throat “So that’s gonna be a problem” he muttered and scratched his chin. Derek shook his head in confusion and narrowed his eyes “I don’t know where he is” Liam admitted.

“He’s not with you?” Derek said visibly bewildered by Liams words

“Why would he be with me?” 

“Where else would he be” stiles scoffed as he stood next to Derek. “You idiots are always together” 

“That’s not true” Liam hissed. It was true though. It just annoyed Liam to know that they were _that_ clingy.

“Oh come on liam!” Stiles said with a smirk “There’s no way theo came back and didn’t speak to you” 

“He did alright?” Liam let out a frustrated sigh “but I don’t where he is now” 

“The asshole is gonna be fine!” Malias - not so sweet - voice was heard, always with a nice comment. 

“Malia” Scotts voice came, his tone was disproving. 

“What” malia mocked “we were all thinking it” liam tried very had to resist the urge to tell her off. 

“Just come here okay? We’re gonna find a solution” Scotts voice was calm, he was always attentive with his words, he made liam relax. “together” he added, a soft grin forming on his lips. 

“Alright” Liam nodded “see you there” 

“Be careful idiots” stiles hummed and waved his finger around like a teacher scolding preschoolers. 

*

  
When the three boys made it to dereks building, mason and Corey were stunned with how huge the place actually was.   
After some admiring they quickly got inside and took the elevator that lead to dereks loft. Mason, Corey and Liam were welcomed by Scott trying to break off a fight between Stiles and Isaac, the usual.

“Come right in guys” Derek scoffed too fed up with stiles’s and Isaac’s bickering.

“Are we interrupting something?” Mason said with his eyebrows scrunched, they were looking at stiles and Isaac feuding. Everyone else seemed unfazed by them, like that scene was something usual to them.

“my dad used to lock me in a freezer stiles! Trust me I get it!” Isaac loudly exclaimed, his hands wavering around as stiles was dramatically left with his mouth open and his arms waggling in confusion. 

“Oh come on dude! Really? You’re gonna use the ‘my dad was an asshole’ card again?” Stiles huffed frustrated. Liam, Corey and mason were extremely dazed and rightfully so, the boys didn’t know the guy, he was a total stranger to them. Isaac was ready to answer back at stiles rude comment before dereks deep voice was heard. “So unoriginal” stiles scoffed, he had always had a tendency of being an inconsiderate asshole.

“Stiles enough” Derek said and raised his eyebrow at him to alarm him.

“Me? Dude why are you always blaming me?” Stiles seemed frustrated, he threw his hands in the air. 

“Cause I don’t like you” derek said bluntly, making Corey and mason chuckle, something that they failed at hiding.  
Liam walked towards the unknown man. Stiles was visibly offended by Dereks words but didn’t continue the conversation, he simply groaned before side eyeing Isaac. 

“Who is he?” Liam asked.

“I should be the one asking that” Isaac said and a smirk curled on his lips. 

“He’s you’re replacement” stiles hissed at Isaac. 

“Funny” Isaac mocked. Liam was looking at him with a scowl. “What’s your name?”

“I’m liam” Liam cleared his throat and held out his hand. He was intrigued by Isaac.

“Isaac” he simply said and shook the boys hand.

“Uh it’s nice to meet you” Liam said hesitantly, was it nice to meet him? Derek seemed happy to see him and so did scott, too happy actually. But stiles was irritated, maybe it was just a ‘stiles thing’. 

“Where’s theo?” Isaac asked and Liam froze. How did he know theo? If Isaac was an old friend as he assumed there would be no way for him to know the chimera. 

“How do you know theo?”

“We’re friends” Isaac answered as if that was something obvious. “I think so” he added. 

“Friends? Theo raeken has a friend that isn’t you?” Mason chuckled in disbelief. 

“Mase!” Liam whined and turned his attention on Isaac again “How do you know him?” Liam was genuinely curious. 

“This kids too nosy, you sure he’s my replacement?” Isaac snorted with a grin, his eyes meeting scotts. Scott gave him a half smile. 

“No one can ever replace you Isaac” Scott hummed and gave him a sincere look. ‘They seem like good friends’ Liam thought. Isaac turned to and gave Scott a wink. 

“I Introduced them” Derek said plainly, standing next to isaac “can we focus now?” 

“And he liked you?” Liam was still confused, Theo wasn’t the type of guy to make friends here and there. Or perhaps he was and Liam didn’t know him as good as he thought.

“They bonded over their hate for stiles” cora purred with a smirk.

“Their what now?” Stiles blurted, his eyes blinking profusely. Liam couldn’t hold in his laughter, of course the first friend theo made was a fervent ‘stiles anti’. 

“I’m cora” cora introduced her self to Liam who was looking at her with wonder. She was very pretty, he didn’t really expect her to look like that but then he remembered she was dereks sister after all, it was given she’d be beautiful. 

“Liam” he said, eyes wide open and eyebrows pinched.

“Your ‘friend’ is an asshole” she made quotation marks with her hands when she mentioned the word friend. Liam was confused as to why she’d do that.

“Yeah I know” 

“He didn’t shut up about you” she said, sharing a look with her brother.

“Really?” Liam was left stunned. He never thought that theo of all people would talk about him, he was so curious as to what he’d say to her. 

“Yeah, he said you guys are- and i quote- acquaintances” Liam was trying to hide the smile curling on his lips. Of course theo had said that.

“What an idiot” mason muttered.

“Can we talk about Liams crush later? We’re really on a deadline here” malia exclaimed. 

“He’s not my-“ Liam really tried but stiles had already opened his mouth and that’s never a good sign.

“Shut up liam” 

*

Derek explained the plan thoroughly, his voice was steady and calm easy to focus on and he was talking slowly so everyone would understand completely. Perhaps the plan wasn’t ideal for Liam but that didn’t stop him from agreeing to it. Sure he complained a little bit about ‘putting theos life in danger’ but he eventually came to the realization that with the circumstances that plan was the only thing that would most likely save theos life without anyone getting hurt.   
The plan was actually not that complicated, besides the fighting the skin walkers part with their bare hands.   
Basically what they had to do is get theo to the hospital in two days when the full moon would appear. Deaton said that since the skin walkers don’t possess kiras sword anymore they can’t return back with Theo so, since the full moon enhances their powers they would probably attempt to take him on Friday where the full moon is at its most powerful.   
The skin walkers will need to get as close to the moon as they can, Derek assumed that they’d do it at the beacon hills memorial because it’s the highest building inside beacon hills, it was actually a very smart observation and made total sense, even to deaton.  
After they would get inside the rest was easy, the pack would corner them in each floor and probably fight to the death, the skin walker’s death hopefully.  
Each team was assigned a floor.   
Liam, Scott, Theo and Stiles would take floor one.   
Malia, Derek, Corey and Kira the second one.   
Isaac, Cora, Lydia and Mason would take the third floor.   
Each team was strategically orchestrated by Derek himself. They would exhaust the skin walkers until the big guns arrived. That meant braeden, argent and stilinski with Parrish. They were good with guns and that was what would kill the skin walkers, bullets laced with the white ash deaton would bring them tomorrow.   
It should be a piece of cake to fight them off, most of them were trained werewolves and the others were capable of protecting them selves just fine.   
Everything in the plan seemed great. They genuinely believed it would work but of course they hadn’t taken into consideration that theo, the most important part, would be missing. 

“So now all we have to do is find him” Derek sighed when he finished explaining the plan to the rest of the pack.

“Honestly not that important” Malia mused, she still didn’t like theo and you can’t really blame her. Scott shot her a serious look making her retract her bitter comment “fine, go find him, I don’t care” she corrected, focusing her gaze on Liam.

“Malias right” Derek said and malia had a look of ‘told you’ painted on her face “Liam you go find him”

“Why me?” 

“He seems to trust you” cora said, she was standing beside her brother.

“Yeah right” Liam scoffed. Theo trusted no one, not even himself. 

“Liam stop acting like an idiot and admit theo likes you okay? The guy literally took like three bullets for you. You don’t do that for people you don’t trust” mason jabbed his best friends side, he was right but Liam still couldn’t believe him. He was frowning, his eyes heavy looking at the wooden floor, hands awkwardly buried inside his pockets. 

“Liam” Scotts voice came, as serene as always “You’ll go find him”

“Isaac you go with him” Derek ordered, he pointed at Isaac who was adjusting his scarf. 

“What? No? Derek come on man” Isaac complained, babysitting Liam wasn’t what he planned when he came back to beacon hills, perhaps some ‘ _badass ass kicking_ ’ would be more like it. 

“Someone needs to take care of him and the skin walkers don’t know you, you’ll go” Derek said.

“I can take care of myself” Liam huffed. Isaac looked irritated, his hands rubbing his temple.

“Yeah I agree, can’t the annoying asshole with the stupid flannel go with him?” Isaac asked and pointed at stiles. Stiles’s mouth twisted, ready to snap back at him before Scott jabbed him.

“Isaac, please” Scott walked towards Isaac whose arms were crossed and eyebrows were raised. “You’re the only one I trust” Scott said with a soft tone. Both stiles and Maria seemed extremely offended at his statement. 

“Okay! fine I’ll do it damnit” Isaac grumbled and stiles couldn’t be more excited.

“Have fun on babysitting duty, scarf” stiles hummed and and gave him a cocky smile accompanied by a condescending smirk. Stiles’s eyebrows raised, satisfied. 

“I can and will punch you” Isaac took dramatic pauses in-between each word which made stiles’s grin even bigger. 

“Whatever you say big guy” Stiles playfully slapped issacs chest with his hand something that resulted in Isaac almost breaking his fingers and some painful moans from stiles.

“Isaac” Derek cleared his throat. Isaac gave him immediately his attention, letting go of his grip of stiles’s hand as stiles shuffled next to lydia who was discreetly giggling, her boyfriend was an idiot after all. “Be nice” Derek added and gestured at liam. 

“Yeah sure I’ll try not to kill him” Isaac purred and playfully flicked his wrist, slowly walking over to liam.

“Excuse me what?” Liam seemed startled, he tried to laugh it off when Isaac gave him a cheeky smile. 

“You’ll be fine Liam” Scott reassured his beta. 

“If he kills him can I have kiras sword?” stiles joked, making everyone turn to look at him, they were all judging him with their eyes “What? For protection” Stiles blurted. Lydia jabbed his stomach and stepped on his heel, not a good joke definitely. “It was a joke guys!” stiles snorted. 

“Can we please leave before I kill him?” 

*

Liam was totally clueless about where theo could possible be. They were roaming the city in the hopes that theos truck would appear somewhere parked. Liam hoped that theo was alright and just in need of some personal time, Isaac on the other side was getting frustrated with how many times he’d driven around the same places, he was sure that Liam had literally no idea where they were going.

“Do you actually know where he is?” Isaac asked, his hands placed carefully on the wheel and his eyes always on the road.

“Oh uh yeah man, just take a left here” Liam was stuttering, his eyes nervously looking around the schools parking lot once more.

“Look blondie...” Liam face scrunched at Isaac nickname for him, he wasn’t even that blond. “We’ve been doing circles for the past twenty minutes” Isaac groaned. Liam didn’t take his eyes from the window, his head slightly peaking out. 

“Just drive” Liam said. Isaac seemed annoyed but did what Liam told him.

“Fine, but you pay for gas” Isaac huffed and clicked his tongue. 

There was a moment of silence before liam opened his mouth again “Can I ask you something?” Liam muttered dubiously looking at Isaac with the corner of his eye. 

“Will you ask me if I say no?” Isaac hummed, his finger tapping the wheel in a rhythmic way.

“Uh no” Liam said.

“What do you want?” Isaac huffed. 

“Why did you leave?” Liam asked bluntly. Now that he was thinking about it that’s a bold question to ask someone who you’ve just met. “I mean - Scott never really said the reason you-“ Liam was speaking hesitantly, careful not to say anything offensive. Isaac raised his eyebrow, he probably didn’t expect such personal question.

“Not that it’s any of your business but” Isaac gulped “I lost someone” he sighed, his eyes never meeting liams. Liam could hear his heartbeat rise, there was a hint of melancholy in his voice. Liam didn’t know how to respond, his tongue dry, truly unable to say something that would sound comforting.

“And you just left everyone here?” 

“Well she was the only I had” isaac said, his voice was raspy and deeper than what liam had gotten used to. Liam was looking at him with curiosity in his eyes. In a way he totally understood him, when he lost Hayden the first time he almost killed his own alpha, losing someone you love is always the hardest.

“I’m sorry” liam said plainly. 

“And I also wanted to get away from stiles”Isaac hummed and tried to hide his frown with a forced grin. Liam gave him a a small chuckle. 

“I uhm-“ Liam paused, his head ducked down starring at his intertwined fingers. “I once lost someone too” 

“That’s unfortunate” Isaac said in a more upbeat tone. For the fist time since he’d started the car Isaac turned to look at liam, he pushed his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and leaned towards him “if you don’t want to lose _him_ as well let’s hope you know where we’re going” Isaac said. “not that I care” he added, trying to make his words less sincere.

“Beacon hills preserve” liam exclaimed confidently. 

“The forest?” Isaac said doubtfully. 

“Yeah, I think I know what he’s doing”

“Blondie” Isaac clicked his tongue “That made it sound like he’s jerking off or something come on-“ Isaac said jokingly, his eyebrows scrunched. Liam cringed immediately, thinking about theo jerking off wasn’t something he ever thought he’d would be doing, especially while in the car with someone else.

“No it doesn’t!” Liam said defensively “you’re just a weirdo” he exclaimed with a disgusted expression. Isaac seemed amused with liams embarrassed face.

*

They made it to the forest in almost no time, Isaac was actually a great driver when he didn’t shout at old ladies and children for ‘violating the law’, he really hated stopping every now and then because some ladies in their sixties couldn’t wait for the traffic to turn green. 

The forest looked ominous, last time Liam was there alone was when Garrett had kidnapped him... which resulted in him almost drowning. _God_ he hated all those memories coming back. 

“Where are you going?” Liam asked when he saw Isaac at his heel as he entered the gloomy forest.

“I’m coming with you, duh” Isaac exclaimed.

“No you’re not” Liam said. 

“If you die stiles is gonna have another reason to kill me and I really like my life as it is” Isaac muttered as he walked in front of liam. 

“I want to talk to him in private” Liam blurted out and pulled Isaacs forearm, preventing him from going any further “please” he added when he saw Isaacs annoyed face.

“So I just stay in the car and either die or watch you die OR I can come with you and we both live” Isaac scoffed, trying to release himself from Liams right grip. 

“I said please can you shut up and stay in the freaking car?” Liam was getting too irritated with isaacs behavior.

“You don’t tell me what to do” Isaac hissed and pulled his hand. 

“What if it was her?” Liam blurted, he took a long pause trying to comprehend what he’d just said. Judging by Isaacs shocked face he clearly understood who liam was referring to. “What if it was her and it was probably the last time you’d ever talk to her? Wouldn’t you want privacy? I mean- you know to talk to her?” Liams voice was slow and breathy. Allison was rarely mentioned, only stiles had talked about what had happened that night. Scott would never speak of her, perhaps it pained him too much.

“It’s not the same” Isaac said, his head shaking in denial.

“You don’t know that” Liam said hotly. It felt so weird saying those things, actually admitting that he cared about theo. It used to be a secret known only to him _and probably anyone else with a working pair of eyes_. Isaac was looking at him with a wondering gaze, maybe he understood him. 

“Fine” Isaac sighed after a few moments of silence. “But if you don’t come back in an hour-“ 

“An hour and a half?” Liam gave him a goofy smile and turned on his puppy eyes. Those always worked.

“What are you guys planning on doing out there” Isaac chuckled. Liams eyes widening as he tried to find the proper words to tell him off for making such ‘absurd’ insinuations.

“Shut up” Liam hummed “we’re just gonna talk” 

“Use protection” Isaac gave him a mischievous smile, he winked at him before returning to the car. Liam was full of embarrassment to even attempt at saying anything, his cheeks were painted pink. 

*

Liam was carefully walking through the forest. The trees that surrounded him rustling as he moved next to them the sounds they were making were sending shivers down his spine, the autumn leaves swaying along in the winds harmony, some of them landing on liams head making him jump a little. 

It wasn’t too dark but the sun had fallen a few hours ago making the -already- spooky place even more sinister.   
Thankfully for Liam his night vision was very useful, making him less afraid of every single sound he’d hear. He was walking for what seemed to him an eternity but in reality it only had been fifteen minutes, maybe he should have brought some water. ‘Wait’ he stopped himself and stood there for a second ‘can werewolves die of hydration?’ he asked himself. A silly question to be honest, he knew the answer but he was stalling, he didn’t want to pass by that stupid well again, he remembered how he barely made it out last time. 

Half an hours goes by and Theo is nowhere, sure it was a big forest but wouldn’t he at least have seen his truck? It’s not a vehicle that goes unnoticed.  
  
And he was right, his truck was indeed something you didn’t miss! He saw it, parked a little further from where he was, marks from the tires still on the muddy ground.   
He hoped theo wouldn’t be too far away. 

*

Liams legs had actually started to hurt, his knees felt weak, he had gotten tired of being poked by a hundred different tree branches. With the effort he was making to find that asshole he’d better be preparing him a surprise birthday

party or else he’ll be very pissed.   
The beta was becoming less and less hopeful that he’d actually find him by the moment. That was until he suddenly heard something. It wasn’t too much but it resembled a heartbeat, faint but still. It had to be him, Theo was somewhere close and Liam was sure.

*  
Liam was hiding behind a tree, a pine to be exact, he was looking at the chimera who was bent over near the lake. A white rose in his hands. Theo seemed unaware of liams presence, his eyes glued on the sparkling lake.

“I’m sorry” Liam heard theo mumbling. Theo leaned forward and placed the rose on the lakes surface. Liams eyes were lingering over the chimera. Remorseful Theo wasn’t what liam had gotten used to. Liam hipped and pursued his lips together, he finally found the courage to approach theo. 

“Hey” Liam hummed, his voice quiet and his eyebrows twitched into a frown. Theo didn’t say anything, it seemed like he hadn’t even noticed him at first. He jerked his head towards liam, his eyes didn’t have the usual softness in them, they were bleak and weirdly sparkling. 

“Great” he sighed before meeting Liams fervent gaze “What are you doing here?” Theo asked, his voice hostile and his hands crossed around his puffed chest. 

“I’ve been looking for you all day” Liam exclaimed starring at theo intensely. 

“Well no one told you to” Theo said and averted his gaze, starring at the dim lake again. 

“Why the hell did you leave like that?” Liam asked, taking a step closer to theo. 

“It’s none of your business Liam ” theo grumbled, his jaw clenched.  
  
“I made you my business when I brought you back!” Liam exclaimed. That sounded a lot worse than what he intended to. Theo didn’t seem to appreciate Liams comment either, his eyes widening and his eyebrows pulled down together as a sarcastic scoff exited his gaping mouth. 

“Well maybe you should have left me there” Theo said bitterly, making Liam flinch. They couldn’t possible have that same conversation again. 

“I wanted you back!” Liam shouted. He had to fix whatever mistake he made so their conversation wouldn’t end up like the one they had at the hospital. Liams warm gaze met theos before the chimera snapped again. “We needed you” Liam added, his voice lower this time.

“Oh did you?” Theo scoffed once more. He shot him a cold stare that made liams heart flutter but not in the pleasant way. This time it wasn’t butterflies flooding his stomach because theo had done something ridiculously adorable, it was because theo was slowly breaking his heart. Of course liam wanted him there, there is no denying that, how could theo think otherwise?. “A distraction is what you wanted” he paused, giving Liam space to answer but Liams mouth was dry, every sound that tried to escape died in his mouth. He was desperately waiting for theo to continue. “A distraction for the ghost riders!” He said. “A distraction for Monroe” he continued. “A distraction for you!” Theo declared each time louder and pointed at the frowning beta “You wanted a bullseye Liam! You needed someone to take the bullets for you and shut up” he bellowed. Liam was looking at him with his mouth open but words couldn’t come out. That couldn’t be theo talking. “You and your pack never saw me as an ‘ally’” Theo scoffed, his tone twisting at the word ‘pack’. “You saw me as an easy kill! If I died maybe I’d take a ghost rider or a hunter with me! Isn’t that right liam?” Theo bellowed, his eyes filled with anger. When theo used to say liams name it sounded like a sweet melody, it made Liams stomach tingle and his cheek turn red. But now, now Liams name sounded revolting coming out of theos mouth, like it was a curse. “But I didn’t die and you decided to do some charity work” Theo let out a twisted chuckle, it was abortive mocking noise “like the good boy you are and keep me around, you know like a dog” Theo stopped, finally taking a deep breath and stepping away from Liam.  
Liams heart was racing and so was theos, he could it hear him the whole time, trying to detect a peculiar jump, something suspicious but nothing. Theo wasn’t lying he meant every single word and Liam was just speechless. 

“What is wrong with you?” Liam said, he sounded hurt. His gaze met the view of the lake once more. He couldn’t dare to look at him.

“That’s all you have to say?” Theo asked, giving liam a serious stare. 

“What else do you me want me to say?” Liam asked, stepping forward “Do you want me to tell you how much of a fucking idiot you are or should I just punch you?” Liam said, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

“Can you take things seriously for once?” Theo huffed, his forehead wrinkling.

“No” Liam said blatantly “Not when you say things I know you don’t mean. If you thought that we- I’ve been using you then why didn’t you just leave? No one was holding you back! I certainly wasn’t” Liam exclaimed. If Theo wanted to play serious he would give him serious.

“So you want me to go?” Theo asked, his tone curious, he looked like he hoped for a certain answer

“I didn’t say that” Liam blurted, his eyes turning to meet theos. “You’re my friend” he said with hesitation, almost like admitting it was hurting him.

“We’re re not friends Liam” theo scoffed “I saved your life, you saved mine and that’s it” he said way too plainly. Liam knew that wasn’t true, there was no way theo Raeken would ever risk his life for someone he didn’t care about.

“Oh so you randomly sacrifice yourself for people you hate? Good tactic Theo” Liam said sarcastically, a twisted smile of frustration curling on his dry lips.

“You think I’d ever do anything that wouldn’t benefit me? Theo chuckled, his voice croaky and his shoulders tensed.

“Please theo do tell me the benefits of you getting shot three times!” Liam mocked, he was getting irritated with theos ‘I don’t care about you’ attitude, they both knew that wasn’t true. 

“I wanted to be in the pack” Theo said bluntly, his eyes turning to face the other way. “If I saved Scotts pathetic little beta I knew I’d have some chances” theo said. ‘Pathetic?’ Liam thought as he looked at him offended.

“Scott didn’t even know you saved my life” 

“I wouldn’t tell him myself. I had to gain his trust Liam” Theo said slyly. 

“You’re lying” Liam said. 

“Oh am i?” Theo stepped closer to liam, too close for him to be able to breath without barfing butterflies, even now. “Come on” he called “Listen to my heartbeat” Liams was looking at him dumbfounded, he didn’t know how to react, they were too close for Liam to be able to think straight, metaphorically and literally. “I said listen! Come one liam! If I’m lying you should be able to hear a jump or something” theo shouted. Liam leaned closer and focused on theos heart beat as theo repeated his words. “I think you’re pathetic” Theo exclaimed bitterly. There was no jump. Theo was telling the truth. “The only reason I put up with you was to gain Scotts trust so he’d let me in pack” he muttered again, slower for Liam to be able to catch everything. Despite Liams hopes, he didn’t hear anything, not even a little skip. 

“I don’t believe you” Liam hissed and raised his eyes towards theo. Despite everything showing him otherwise Liam was certain Theo didn’t mean this stuff- at least not all of it.

“Did you hear a jump?” Theo asked, slowly backing away from Liam.

“It doesn’t matter” Liam answered.

“Oh you’re more stupid than I thought” theo scoffed. His words hurt him but Liam knew something was wrong he just couldn’t figure it out. 

“You said you didn’t want a pack anymore!” Liam blurted out. 

“I needed someone to protect me from the skin walkers and your stupid pack was the easiest choice” Theo exclaimed and took a ling breath, his head shaking “But you were useless, the skin walkers are back and I’m done begging for help” he added.

“We can still protect you” Liam uttered suddenly, he shot theo a soft look. 

“You can’t even protect yourselves!” Theo shouted. “And I don’t need you!” He yelled again “I don’t need anyone do you hear me?” Theo started walking away, Liam was stood there trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. He quickly rushed after him.   
“Stop following me!”

“So What you’re just gonna run?” Liam huffed. He was trying to catch up with Theo

“If I have to” he yelled back at him.  
A branch hit liams face, he groaned in pain and caught theos attention.

“Leave me alone Liam” theo said, starring at the beta with the corner of his eyes.

“I’m-“ Liam tried but theo didn’t let him finish.

“No you don’t talk here Liam! This is where you shut up and listen to me” theo grumbled. “Get your ass out of here and go whine to scott! Tell him he was right, tell stiles he was right! Hell tell everyone they were right!” Theo roared, making Liams heart run even faster, he felt his tongue numb, there was nothing he could say. “Tell them you should have never brought me back” theo muttered, his voice breaking a little he lowered his head looking at liam straight in the eyes as he gave him a bitter stare. He seemed hurt, maybe as hurt as liam. 

“I’m not leaving without you” liam said hotly and suddenly grasped Theos limp arm. 

“It wasn’t a request” theo hissed and yanked his hand away. 

“You can’t just- theo! Theo wait” liam was running after the chimera like a lost puppy, he could hear him huffing and puffing, Liam was on his heel. He wasn’t gonna let him go.“Just wait!” 

“I said leave me alone!” Theo growled, his head spinning to where liam was. 

“Just come with me and we’ll figure this out” 

“Last time you and your pack figured something out you left me to rot in hell” Theos words were sharp like knifes, each word opening another wound inside liam. He had regretted sending him down there, it was an irrational decision but they hadn’t given it much thought. “So I think I’ll pass” he said resentfully. 

“But I brought you back” Liam said. 

“You had no intention of keeping me around liam admit it” theo mused, making Liam truly consider his question. It wasn’t totally true. Sure they weren’t best friends or even anything close to that but Liam would never want to see him die. That’d be too cruel. 

“That’s not true!” Liam shouted defensively. His heart pounding fast as he tried to find the proper words. “You know it isn’t” 

“Screw you Liam” Theo mumbled. 

“Screw _you_ ” Liam snapped back at him.   
Theo didn’t answer and continued rushing through the dark woods. Liams eyes were lingering over the chimeras figure. It had been more than an Hour, Liam only hoped Isaac hadn’t dumped him there.

*  
They had been walking around the scary looking forest for fifteen minutes before theo finally stopped, he was walking over his car.  
The whole time the boys hadn’t said anything, Theo liked to pretend Liam wasn’t there, whenever liam would talk he’d get no answer from the asshole.

“Leave me alone” Theo said once more, opening his car door with force. Liam was standing across of him. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Liam asked. Theo sighed, he got inside the car quickly and jabbed the key in the ignition. “Theo!” Liam called, slowly stepping closer to the car. Theo placed his hand on the wheel and before liam could say anything else he stepped on the gas, leaving behind a trail of petrol. The tires screeched as theo turned the car around. “Fuck you!” Liam yelled when theo was passing by him, a smirk on his lips, but it didn’t seem genuine.   
  
The car was soon enough long gone. Liam was standing in the middle of the forest, alone in the darkness. A ride home by Theo would’ve been very appreciated but of course he had to be an dickhead. Liam groaned and dragged himself further inside the forest, hoping Isaac would appear and save him from hours of walking and fearing for his life. 

*  
Thankfully for Liam Isaac was still there, exactly where he left him, leaning against the drivers seat as loud snorts exited his gaping mouth. It was worth a picture honestly. Stiles would probably pay good money to embarrass Isaac. 

Despite Isaacs threats, the ride home was quiet. Isaac didn’t say anything weird about him and theo nor did he comment on liams two-hour absence.   
Isaac, who looked extremely tired, left liam home and the boy rushed inside before Isaac found the chance to open a conversation. 

*  
Liam flopped on his bed and lavender detergent filled his lungs as he let out a deep breath. The beta was looking at the empty ceiling above him his gazed was unfocused, his hand placed behind his head and and his back resting on the soft mattress, he was trying to relax. He started thinking.  
Thinking of what had happened. Everything theo said to him, everything he didn’t tell theo and everything he wanted to say to him but never got the chance to.   
There were so many things he wanted to tell him. How he wanted him to stay, not just for now or until the skin walkers were gone but for as long as he felt happy. He wanted to scream how stupid he was for thinking even for a second that Liam wouldn’t do anything to protect him from the skin walkers, with or without the packs help. He wanted to let him know of how much Liam needed him-how much they needed each other. He and theo had been through so much together and Theo claiming it was all a lie didn’t sit right with Liam. Despite theos heart beat being steady Liam knew he was lying. Theo really wasn’t that much of a great liar, of course he was good with remaining calm and steadying his heartbeat but his eyes betrayed him. Theos eyes, ever since he came back, have always been very expressive and maybe others didn’t notice but liam always understood what he felt with just one look.   
On the surface his eyes seemed angry, they were narrowed and bleak however deep inside liam could feel- sense pain and anger. But his feelings weren’t towards liam, he seemed mad at himself, disappointed actually. That was what liam didn’t understand, it made no sense for theo to snap like that out of nowhere.   
He remembered of what had happened the previous night. When they were both laying on liams bed, theos smell still faintly on his bed sheets. When they were watching those stupid Star Wars films that mason and stiles always talked about. Liam would give everything to go back to that night and change whatever mistake he did, they were peaceful and Theo seemed happy, like genuinely enjoying his time with Liam. How could he lie to him like that? ‘The reason I put up with you was to gain Scotts trust’ my ass! Liam was sure gaining Scotts trust had nothing to do with them studying together for weeks! It had nothing to do with their stupid ‘games nights’ where they’d play super Mario ‘til their heads started hurting and they couldn’t keep their eyes open. The nights where theo would win and Liam would end smacking him with his pillow and Theo, as the asshole he was, would rip his shirts. Scott knew nothing of everything theo had done for him. The alpha didn’t know theo stopped him from killing gabe that day at school. He didn’t know he tried to help mason by taking his pain and he certainly didn’t know how many other times he prevented him from doing things he’d regret. Scott couldn’t possible know about that night theo carried him to the car after almost attacking Nolan, how he took him home after that and the way he looked at him. You could say a lot of things about theo but being _heartless_ wasn’t one and Liam was the proof of that. No one made theo smile the way Liam did, no one ever cared about theo the way liam does. All theo has ever known was pain and suffering, being trapped with the dread doctors was definitely not an ideal childhood. While liam and his friends were fighting about girlfriends Theo was out there killing his own sister. Whoever you are that must leave you scarred. His time with the doctors probably was the source of his deeper issues.  
Liam shifted sides on the bed, his belly now facing the matters as he buried his head inside his arms. A realization came to his head. Theo believed that Liams ‘friendship’ _or whatever_ wasn’t genuine because he doesn’t think anyone would ever want to be his friend. “That has to be it” he mumbled as the cogs inside his brain started twisting and turning while he tried to come up with a logical explanation for theos sudden outburst. The chimera had put down his walls for Liam, he had even started opening up to him. Not too much obviously but just enough for Liam to be intrigued by him. Theos favorite color was purple, he loved super Mario and biology fascinated him. He likes the smiths and one time liam caught him jamming to one direction. That was one hell of day for theo, Liam would literally not shut up about it. ‘I’m sure your favorite is Niall’ he’d told him with tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks, seeing theos pink cheeks made him feel even more lightheaded.  
Oh how carefree they were, Liam was missing that. Just the two of them punching each other until their faces were painted red and their- Liams most of the time- clothes were ripped. No complicated feelings and skin walkers in between, just two guys enjoying life. Two totally friendly guys. Liam snapped at that thought, his head twitching and his eyes starting to blink profusely. 

He hadn’t felt this empty and alone ever since Hayden left. Hayden leaving had really hurt him, you don’t forget your first love that easily, Scott knew that best. He and mason were the ones comforting him. Mason tightly squeezing liams arms as he hugged him for the hundredth time. Scott was giving him words of wisdom while liam was trying to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. “It’s hard at first, believe me I know, but someone will come along and change your life. Trust me liam. Your first love doesn’t have to be your last” those had been Scotts words, still ringing inside his mind.   
Liam raised his head, strands of hair blocking his eyes and his gaze still unfocused. His eyes slowly widening when he realized it.   
There was no way. Someone up there had to be fucking with him. Out of all of people in the world, seven freaking billion people and Theo was the one liam had feelings for. Liam quickly pulled the pillow and brought it close to his face, burying himself as he tried to muffle his groan. His heart was racing once more, Liam tried to take a breath and relax but he was too overwhelmed. The buzzing from two days ago still inside his ears, louder this time drowning Liams thoughts.   
It’s not like Liam hadn’t noticed how weird he felt when he was around _him_ , it’s just he really didn’t want to admit it. Like never, if he could he’d probably keep it a secret forever.  
Whenever theo was near the butterflies that were permanent inside Liams stomach would mess him up. Making his heart dance and his lips twitch, if theo did something extremely dumb a smile was undoubtedly inevitable. He had been feeling this way ever since that day at the zoo. It was then when he realized that theo was the only one who could control him, the only who could calm him down no matter what. Not that he wasn’t feeling weirdly drawn to him before that but that was the day he understood what he _truly_ felt.   
“People only feel one emotion at a time Liam” Theo had said back then but Liam was ready to prove him wrong after today. Every time theo opened his stupid mouth Liam felt a mix between wanting to punch him and kiss him. And that was definitely weird. 

Liam quickly got off the bed and started looking for his phone. It’s an understatement to say he was totally panicking.   
He yanked his phone from his desk and quickly hovered over masons name, wondering whether or not to call him and if he did what would he even tell him? “Hey mase it’s me Liam, your totally straight best friend and I have a crush on the guy that killed scott and almost killed everyone else? Can you give me some dating tips?” Definitely not that. Liam pressed masons number and he heard the phone ringing, he was waiting for him to answer. 

“Liam what the-“ masons voice was lethargic, Liam must have woke him up. 

“Hey dude I-uh I- have a question” Liam was stuttering, he was on the edge of his bed his legs nervously going back and fourth. 

“What?” Mason yawned. 

“How did you know you liked corey?” Liam blurted, he sounded breathless, like he’d been running. 

“What? Liam What the hell are you talking about?” 

“I mean you know... how did you know you liked him” 

“I don’t know, I just did” Mason sighed, he sounded extremely confused. 

“What do mean ‘you just did’ dude! Like any signs?”

“Liam it’s three in the morning what do you want me to tell you?” liam could swear the clock said eleven like five minutes ago. A frustrated groan exited liams mouth

“Just-“ he sighed “Can’t you be the obi wan to my Han Solo?” Liam babbled, his hand wavering around in a peculiar way. 

“Dude they have like no correlation” mason laughed. Liam started rubbing his forehead. Couldn’t mason just tell him the ‘gay code’ and leave him mop on the floor to he contemplate his whole existence?

“You know what I mean!” Liam groaned “just tell me a sign man” 

“Well I don’t know liam, getting an erection every time he was close was a pretty good sign I’d say” mason scoffed annoyed with Liams nonsense. Liam instantly cringed.

“Ew!” Liam grumbled, his face twisting “You didn’t have to tell me that!” 

“Is this about theo?” Mason said bluntly and Liam could hear his smirk even from the phone. His eyes opened wide open, he could feel his heart skip a beat. He was definitely dying. ‘Cause of death: Theo Raeken’.

“What? No! What are you talking about? I don’t like theo! I don’t get erections when he’s aroun- I mean it was only once okay? The zoo was like really cold and I was also super nervous and I- you know-“ Liam was prattling, he was going so fast he didn’t even noticed what he’d just said. 

“Holy shit!” Mason breathed “Theo Raeken gave you an erection?” Mason snorted, putting an emphasis on theos name, he burst out laughing. The moment liam realized what had just happened he let out a high pitched scream and tossed his phone away, abruptly hanging up with mason.

“Oh my god!” He cried out of embarrassment and threw himself on the bed. He started smacking his head on the mattress while a trail of curse words left his mouth.   
The phone started ringing again, this time it was a video call, by none other than mason, who was most definitely ready for round two of laughing at liam.   
At first liam didn’t want to answer it but mason was persisted. He found the buzzing extremely annoying and so he picked it up.

“Please don’t say anything” Liam whined as he answered the phone. Mason hadn’t said anything yet. His face on the screen looked more than amused. Mason started laughing again making Liam bury his face even deeper in his pillow. “Mase shut up” he complained.

“I’m sorry man” mason said. His hands rubbing the tears from his eyes as he tried to grasp his breath. 

“Do you think scott is gonna be mad at me?” Liam asked, his voice muffled from the pillow. He still hadn’t raised his head.

“Why? For wanting to sleep with the enemy?” Mason purred, a grin forming on his lips. Liam immediately jerked his head up and focused his eyes on his best friend, a frown taking over his face.

“I don’t want to sleep with him” Liam muttered. “Not yet at least” he added quietly. Mason definitely heard that cause his grin had reached his nose.

“Look dude I get it alright? Theos like the whole package you know. He’s totally ripped- like super ripped dude and he’s ridiculously hot-“ Mason was really getting into talking about theos appearance, Liam cut him off. 

“Were you checking him out?” Liam asked, perhaps a little bit jealous. 

“The guys walks around naked all the time. He’s not someone you ignore” 

“Yeah” Liam said, he looked like he was daydreaming. He was thinking about him again. Mason was totally right. Theo was ridiculously hot. Like it was actually crazy how that guy was _still_ single.

“Please don’t tell me you’re thinking about theo” mason asked, his mouth gaping dramatically.

“What? No” Liam scoffed. But he was indeed thinking about Theo.  
Liam paused, taking a few second to think and trying to change the subject.

“Are _you_ mad at me?” He asked. 

“I should be you asshole” mason muttered “I’m your best friend, I should know these things first” 

“Dude I literally just figured it out okay?” 

“Fine but next time anything juicy happens I want to know everything” 

“First of all ew. Second of all it doesn’t even matter anymore. He left” a sigh exited liams lips. 

“Wait what? Where did he go?” Mason started shaking his head in confusion.

“He left. He literally dumped me in the freaking forest” Liam grumbled. 

“There’s no way theo left. He wouldn’t” masons seemed sure of that.

“How do you know?”

“The guys literally follows you around and magically appears every time you’re in danger. He wouldnt leave now” 

  
“Well we did have a fight” liam mumbled, secretly hoping mason wouldn’t hear him, but of course he did.

“Oh my god. Tell me everything right now” 

*  
And Liam did tell mason everything, quite detailed actually, too many details for masons liking. “You didn’t have to tell me about your boner again liam”. Yep liam definitely shouldn’t have talked about that part but in his defense it was really cold at the lake and Theo was literally standing a breath away from him.  
  
Liam explained to mason what had happened and truth be told mason was bewildered. He, just like Liam, couldn’t understand theos sudden meltdown, it made no sense for him to say those things after everything they had gone through. Mason couldn’t just forget all those times they’d play video games together. When Liam and theo would team up and kick his and coreys ass in fifa. Those moments seemed genuine even to mason and as much as he hated to admit it theo did care. Sure maybe he didn’t care about him specifically but there was no way he didn’t care about Liam, mason and everybody else could see it clearly.

[...] “And what he just left?” Mason exclaimed.

“Yeah man” Liam huffed, his toothbrush in hand. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“What was I supposed to say?” Liam asked sarcastically as he shoved the toothbrush in his mouth. 

“I don’t know man, like ‘hey dude I have a huge crush on you’ or something” mason scoffed, his head tilting in a way that said “duh”.

“Mason! I don’t have-“ Liam tried, his voice muffled by the toothpaste. He turned to look at his phone screen where mason was giving him a ‘really?’ look and Liams words immediately died in his mouth. “You’re not helping!” He said. 

“You should’ve said something”

“It doesn’t matter now” Liam sighed again, his eyes hovering over his toothbrush. 

“Liam” mason called and Liam raised his eyes to meet masons judging face through the screen. “Theo, go get you must” Mason said in a terrible Yoda voice, his face looked extremely amused as if that was the smartest joke of his life. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Liam scrunched his eyebrows, his forehand wrinkling as he tried to understand masons nonsense.

“It’s a- dude- it’s a Yoda reference, didn’t you say you watched Star Wars?”

“Wait was he the weird lizard?” 

“Liam what?” Mason looked even more confused. “no he’s the green little guy- you know something it doesn’t matter” mason scoffed.

“I don’t remember a green-“ Liam tried.

“Liam focus here” mason said. 

“Oh yeah, _Theo_ ” Liam took a deep breath. Theo is what matters now. He’s definitely in danger and alone. Liam had to do something right? He can’t just let him leave like that. It wouldn’t be right, it didn’t feel right.

“You need to find him” Mason said.

“No shit” Liam hummed “it’s not that easy” 

“Can’t you like sniff him?” Mason asked dubiously. 

“Sniff him?” Liam repeated. 

“Yeah, you know find a pair of socks or something and go to town” mason said, the last part really didn’t came out how he expected it. 

“You want me to sniff his socks?” Liam started shaking his head in confusion, eyes half closed and his lips parted. 

“I mean isn’t that what you do? Like werewolf stuff?”

“Mase I’m not a dog” liam said as he stumbled back into his bedroom. He quickly lolled on his bed and rested his head on his pillow. 

“You know what I mean!” Mason blurted. 

“I guess I can try” Liam mused. 

“You’re gonna seriously smell theos old socks?” mason snorted “If so please send pics” he left out a chuckle. 

“Shut up” Liam hummed “I’m gonna look for him” 

“Go find your padme, anakin” Mason said with a semi sincere voice and a grin on his face. 

“Didn’t she die?” Liam drawled, eyeing mason. 

“Not important!” Mason hissed, he paused to think. “Go find your Juliet, Romeo!” He said with an old fashioned posh voice.

“Dude they both die in the end” Liam said dryly. 

“Not the point Liam!” Mason shouted. Liam gave him a smirk as he raised his eyebrow. “Just go find the asshole” 

*  
Liam was exhausted and after the phone call ended he immediately fell asleep, he could look for Theo later it’s not like they were on a deadline or something. Either way it was too early in the morning for Liam to get up. It was Saturday after all, he deserved some extra sleep after everything that’d happened. 

Many hours go by and Liam is still curled on his bed, his pillow nuzzled in his arms and his mouth open, some drool exiting and damping Liams sheet. The silence in liams room came to an end when his phone rang again, except this time it wasn’t his best friend calling. Liam slowly raised his head and grabbed his phone, his eyes half closed, disturbed by the phones light.

“Hey mom” Liam said, his voice was raspy. He rested his head on his arm.

“Hey Honey!” Mrs Dunbar voice came, sweet and cheery “I thought you said your friend left town?” she said.   
Liam was interested immediately.

“He came back” Liam said dubiously “Why are you asking?”

“Oh I saw him a few minutes ago, I think so at least, you know my vision is not the best” mrs Dunbar joked.

“Where did you see him mom?” Liam asked quickly.

“Well, he was at the parking, I can’t see him now though” mrs Dunbar said.

“At the hospital?” Liam was confused. Why would theo be at the hospital? Was he looking for him? Was he hurt? So many questions rushing through his mind.

“Yes sweetheart” 

“You sure it was Theo ?” Liam asked. It still didn’t make any sense for Theo to be there. 

“I told you, I think so” the woman repeated herself.

“Okay, I’m coming over” Liam said, he swiftly got up from the bed. He started rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

“Just remember, me and your father are going at your aunts tonight alright-y?” Liams mom said with an upbeat voice. 

“Yes mom, I remember” Liam sighed “We’ll talk later, I gotta go” 

“Love ya” mrs Dunbar exclaimed and hang up, that was how she ended all her phone calls with Liam. 

*  
It was raining again, the atmosphere was foggy and Liams breath was hot against his cold hands as he tried to warm them up. The hospital wasn’t far away but doing it on foot while rain is pouring is definitely not ideal.   
As Liam was running he started thinking, questioning actually. ‘Why would he go to the hospital?’ There was no logical answer. If he wanted to run away why wouldn’t he leave town? Why would he go to the hospital especially today? It was dangerous for him, sure the full moon doesn’t affect chimeras as much as werewolves but still, he could easily lose control if he’s alone.   
Liam stopped running, panting breathes leaving his body as he leaned against a pole.   
It was the full moon, Theo was at the hospital, alone, without Liam? “Shit” he mumbled. Liam quickly yanked his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Scott number. 

“Hey-“ Scott didn’t get to finish.  
  
“You need to come at the hospital, like right now. Theo is there and I don’t-“ Liam was talking fast, too fast for Scott to understand what he was rambling about.

“Liam slow down- what happened?” Scotts voice was slow and careful. 

“Theo is at the hospital and I think i know what he’s going to do” Liam said and Scott thankfully understood him immediately.

“What? Liam the full moon isn’t out yet, it doesn’t make sense” 

“Maybe they don’t need it at it’s full force” 

“No. no. No” Scott sighed. A voice was heard from the background. 

“What is going on?” It was Derek.

“Liam said theo is at the hospital” Scott answered.

“What is he doing there?” Liam heard Derek silently asking, before anyone could reply Derek had already found the answer. “Liam you need to go to your house” he shouted. 

“I’m not going back” Liam complained. A look of confusion painted all over his face, drops of cold water landing on his red cheeks.

“Liam you have to” Scott said. 

“Is the sword still in your house?” Derek asked, his voice was faint but Liam could still hear him. Liam didn’t say anything, he froze, breaking his head trying to think whether the pieces of kiras sword were still in his drawer. Honestly he hadn’t checked in a long time. He never really needed to, he had grown to trust theo and he was sure he wouldn’t try anything or betray them. 

“Liam do you have the sword?” Dereks voice came again, even more hostile this time. Liam couldn’t answer, he knew his reply wouldn’t satisfy neither of them. His forehead was wrinkled and his eyes closed as he tried to remember. 

“Liam do you have the sword?” Scotts voice came. He sounded desperate, desperate for an answer.

“I- I don’t know!” Liam yelped. His lips were pursed and despite the rain they felt dry. His hair was damp and falling into his eyes, making his sight even more blurry. ‘What did he say? He doesn’t know?’ Liam heard Derek again, he sounded mad, Liam was really not ready to deal with Derek calling him irresponsible.

“Liam you have to go check” Scott said, he tried to muffle dereks angered groaned.

“I’m sorry” Liam blurted.

“It’s okay liam, just go check” 

“Yeah yeah I’m going” Liam breathed. He had totally forgotten about theos visit at hospital, but maybe that was for the best. He’d worry less.

“Be careful” Scott said with a soft voice and hang up before Derek could grab his phone and start yelling at Liam. 

*  
Thankfully liam hadn’t run too far away from his house. He made it there seven minutes later and he immediately stumbled to his bedroom where he started manically opening and closing drawers in his attempt to find the sword.   
His drawers were all left open, clothes and colorful socks being yanked out as Liam was searching through them.   
He had looked inside all of them, not only once or twice but four times. He found nothing. Liam was panicking, he was sat in the corner of his bed, which was damp from his wet clothes, starring off in the distance. His lips were parted as heavy breaths exited his mouth, he was panting but this time it wasn’t because of exhaustion but because of fear. He was now more sure than ever of what theo was about to do. He was willingly going with them. He probably was the one who told them where kiras sword was, all they had to do was fix it.   
Liam got up from the bed and before he left again he shot scott a message “sword is missing, hospital now” plain and informative. He had to be there before theo something he’d regret.

*  
The hospital wasn’t too busy, Liam could see some nurses having lunch a little further from the parking lot. They were his mother’s friends, he gave them a forced half smile and rushed inside the hospital.   
There was an eerie feeling around the place, Liam could her a faint buzzing, but this time he was certain it wasn’t his head messing with him again. He got close to the lobby where Melissa was standing behind the desk. 

“I don’t suppose you brought me lunch” melissa hummed, her eyebrows pinched and her hair in a messy ponytail. She was wearing her usual uniform, she seemed tired but the smile on her face was genuine. 

“Uh no” Liam said startled, he was too focused on the peculiar noise overwhelming his senses, making his stomach turn. Melissa answered with a ‘uh ah’ and eyed the boy, looking at him carefully as she leaned closer to him.

“Scott called” she blurted out and liam gave her his attention. “Said to leave the hospital” 

“Are they coming?” Liam asked, he started looking around the place hoping for Scott to appear any moment. 

“Of course” Melissa said plainly and gave him a soft smile. “They always do”

“Is my mom here?” Liam asked.

“Most of the nurses are gone honey, I think your dad is here” Melissa answered.

“But his shift ends at nine” Liam said.

“It’s eight thirty liam” Melissa drawled. The phone rang and the woman answered it. Liam was waiting for her to finish the phone call, his eyes wandering around the empty hospital, only some nurses passing by with patients. Liam could hear his father speaking in another room but he couldn’t go to him, he had to wait for theo, even a glimpse of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And thank you so much for your kudos and nice comments it means the world to me.  
> So the next one is probably gonna be the last one:(( I HAVE enjoyed this story so much and I genuinely don’t want it to end!  
> I might write another one, not as long as this one but I have many ideas<3


	31. Together

Liam was used to visiting the hospital, whenever his mother had to work an extra late shift she’d him bring along. Most of the nurses knew him, he was like a regular. He has many memories from there, many of them including friends he’d made or things his mom had done that had fascinated.  
However there was this night that still hadn’t left his mind. He was sitting in an old chair in the lobby his favourite stuffed animal in his little hands ‘mr dobby’-Liam was like every other kid a big Harry Potter fan. It was late and his mother was treating a patient, a little boy with a broken hand walked in- at first there is absolutely nothing peculiar about it, kids are clumsy and irresponsible and many times they end up hurting themselves. But there was a weird haze in his small eyes- he seemed sad but not the ‘my mom won’t buy my crayons’ kind of sad but the sadness that gave you shivers, the one that made left you empty- scarred. Liam-swore there was something wrong with him, he tried to talk to him but the boy wouldn’t speak he looked enchanted and he was all alone. How could a little kid walk all alone in the night? The boy didn’t seem much older than Liam- probably like a couple years but an eight year old still isn’t responsible enough to go out alone.

The hospital wasn’t as busy as usually, only Melissas voice could be heard, her soft murmurs as she talked on the phone with a dude that was rambling about dying from profuse coughing, poor woman has to put up with things like that every day. When Melissa finally hang up the she turned to look at the anxious beta, liam was stood there motionless waiting for her to finish.

“Is he here?” Melissa asked, her voice careful and soft. Scott had gotten that from her.

“Mom said she saw him an hour ago” Liam answered. He really hoped that everything was just an exaggeration and theo was peacefully sleeping somewhere, anywhere.

“Liam, the cameras didn’t caught anything” Melissa sighed, her eyes shifting to the computer.

“She saw him at the parking lot” Liam said. He licked his lips and turned to stare at the front door, his gaze slightly unfocused.

“Is his car here?” 

“I don’t think so”

“Look liam, i have to discharge some patients so if you could just stay here that’d be great” Melissa gestured to a couple of patients standing behind him. 

“Uh yeah-“ Liam took a few steps back “I’ll just sit here” Liam pointed to an old chair in the lobby. Melissa nodded.   
  
*

Liam didn’t know how long it had been that he had been sitting in that uncomfortable chair mindlessly playing with fingers and kicking his feet back and forth waiting for theo or the pack to appear.  
He had fallen asleep, the hospital was silent, the patients were sleeping in their rooms and most of the staff had gone home, only those working night shifts were left and that included Scott’s mother. 

The lobby was empty and dark, it was really late after all, Melissa was helping a patient to their room and no one else was there. Or that was Liam thought until he heard the door creek, footsteps approaching the room as a dark silhouette marched over the elevator. It was Theo. Liam would understand his scent everywhere, even between millions of people Liam would stil me able to find Theo, just by his smell. There was something special about that soap of his, maybe the citrus.   
  
Theo didn’t saw Liam, if he had he’d probably lecture him on how much of a weirdo he is for following him around. Liam quietly jerked up and started following him towards the elevator. But there was something off, liam had still that eerie feeling and now it was worse, it was a chilling experience, making the hairs on his arms raise.   
Theo got inside the elevator but it didn’t take too long before liam joined him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Theo asked the moment he saw Liam entreating the elevator, his tone was raised.

“I could ask you the same thing” Liam huffed, he got closer to him. 

“Liam you need you get out of here” Theo said as he tried to reach for the button that opened the doors, but Liam slapped his hand, yanking it away. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Liam disregarded theos words. Deep inside he knew what the chimeras was doing there but maybe if Theo heard it out loud he’d understand how stupid his idea was.

“It’s none of your business. Go home” Theo groaned. Their eyes meeting for the first time. Theos warm gaze finally lingering over the beta. 

“If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, you’re a fucking idiot” Liam said, his eyes never leaving theos, following his mouth every time he spoke as if he was a prophet and Liam was waiting for his prognosis. 

“I have made an agreement” Theo muttered, his voice bitter. Theos eyes seemed sad, filled with pain, Liam could see it, as much as theo tried to hide his real feelings with a cloak of anger it never worked on Liam. 

“I can tell you already it’s a stupid agreement!” Liam said. 

“Thanks for your input liam, I’ll definitely consider it” Theo snarked.

“Can you stop being an asshole for five goddamn minutes?” 

“I guess it’s my talent” Theo hummed dryly, his face as smug as always. Liam was trying to resist the urge to punch him right in the face, how easy the butterflies had returned to his stomach was truly unacceptable for such moment. He was gazing at the chimera with a fond look, as if he was saying ‘you’re a total dumbass, but extremely adorable’ _even now_ , unfortunately for liams poor heart.

“Your talent sucks” Liam blurted. Theos lips twitched, a small grin appearing. That was enough for Liams heart to flutter faster than a humming birds wings. Theos mouth was hanging open, he tried to say something but before the words could exit his mouth another noise was heard, it was like a scream, a high pitched wailing that dazzled Liams senses. Theo and Liam quickly covered their ears and waited for the sound to fade away, their heads ducked down, trying to block out the deafening noise.   
The loud howling eventually turned into a muffled whirring. The boys quickly released their ears and turned to look at each other, both of their faces a mix of shock and utter fear. 

“You need to get out of here” Theo yelped, he grabbed Liams shoulder. 

“I’m not leaving without you” Liam said hotly. He wasn’t willing to let him go, not like that, not now when everything was clear to him. 

“Do you have a death wish or something?”

“You either come with me and we get the hell out of here or I fight the skin walkers to the death” Liam mused, emphasizing the last part to add a little bit of dramatic effect. His stare was intense, Liam was being quite bold for a such a little guy. 

“Don’t make me ask twice” Theo huffed. His eyes flickering on Liam. Suddenly the lights on the elevator started fluttering and Liam could hear faint footsteps.   
He turned back to look at Theo who seemed extremely worried, his eyes wide open and his eyebrows scrunched, his lips open ready to speak again. “Liam you have to get out of here like right now” Theo demanded, shaking liams shoulder.

“I said I’m not leaving” Liam yanked Theos hand from his shoulder. 

“Liam they’re gonna kill you” Theo said bluntly, the fire beneath his eyes burning bright as Liams gaze met his again.

“I don’t care” Liam said, he took a deep breath and waited for theos answer. He was determined. “I’m not just gonna leave you here” 

“That’s the problem liam!” Theo scoffed loudly “you don’t care!”. Liam was looking at the chimeras with a scowl. “But if you died what do you think is gonna happen to everyone that cares about you huh?” Theos scoffed “You think Scott is gonna pleased I left his little beta die?” He paused. Liams eyes still following his lips around “What about mason Liam? Your mom? You dad? The whole fucking pack!They’re gonna be the ones wishing it was them instead, saying that it should have been them! Wishing that they could have done something!” Theo bellowed, he sounded bitter. His hands were wavering around in frustration while liam carefully listened to him, taking into consideration every word coming out of his mouth. “You don’t care but you’re not gonna be the one facing the consequences” theo took a long breath, he felt like he’d been kicked in the gut, breathless. Liam was starring at the chimera dumbfounded. 

“What’s gonna happen to you?” Liam asked bluntly and took another step closer, he didn’t think they could possible be any closer. 

“It doesn’t matter” Theo snickered, a cruel grin curled on his lips.

“It does to me” Liam muttered boldly his eyes sparkling as they met Theo’s, he didn’t care that he could basically hear the skin walkers approaching, they certainly wouldn’t ruin their ‘moment’. 

“Well if you’re dead, There’s an a hundred percent chance that I would try and save your dumbass and end up dying” Theo said, his voice softer than before. There was the usual smirk on his face. Theos eyes were dazzling and liam was lost in them, his heart racing inside his chest, he really hoped theo couldn’t hear him. 

“You would die for me?” Liam asked dumbfounded, his eyes filled with wonder. Theo left out a quiet chuckle. 

“Liam if you still think i wouldn’t, you’re a bigger idiot than what I thought” theo cooed, his chest falling as he inhaled deeply. Liam froze, his breath unable to exit his lungs, he was trying to to comprehend what Theo had just told him. Theo would die for him? That didn’t sound like the heartless Theo the pack was used to, that definitely was someone else. That was the real theo. The Theo with complicated feelings, and sudden anger outbursts, the asshole with the smug face and the witty comments that irritated liam.  
  
Ever since he came back Liam had been there, helping him change whether his knew or not. With Just being around Liam Theo found the strength to become better, to evolve. 

“You said you wouldn’t you die for me” 

“You said it too” 

“Only because you said it first!”

“Suprise!” Theo shouted “I lied” 

“well so did I!” Liam blurted, his head shaking in confusion. Before any of them could really say anything, another sound came. The footsteps louder this time, closer, a cold breeze sending shivers down liams spine. 

“I know” Theo sighed and lowered his gaze. That was their perfect han and leia moment. Theo and han almost dying as Liam and leia stood there unable to do anything to help the person they ... care about. “But this isn’t the time to play hero” 

“I told you I’m not going anywhere” Liam said hotly. “If they want you, they are gonna have to go through me” Liam blurted, his eyes filled with despair.

“Liam-“ Theo tried.

”We can figure this out together” Liams voice was shaking. The beta put an emphasis on the word ‘together’. Theo was starring off with a frown, it hurt Liam seeing him so defenseless.

“It’s too late Liam” Theo muttered. His eyes darted back to Liams, slowly dropping, his eyes lingering over the betas lips, something of a habit of his to be frank. Liam was nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Theos scent was flooding his lungs making him almost forget that they were in a hospital elevator with skin walkers lurking outside waiting to attack.   
Liam could hear them entering the hospital, their foot steps heavy and their heartbeats steady. Theo was still starring at him with a soft gaze, not even two inches separating them. Liam could feel Theos hot breath against his skin, making his heart flutter, the usual butterflies returning once more. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he felt like he was choking.   
  
He couldn’t resist the urge. Every thought rushing through his mind, his desire drowning him as theos fond stare dazzled him. There were many things that should stop him from doing either the best decision or the dumbest choice of his life but liam couldn’t care less. Maybe that would be the last time he’d ever see him, perhaps one of them wouldn’t make it. Liam couldn’t feel regret of the rest of his life because of that. He licked his lips and and found the nerve to do the unthinkable. Liam leaned closer and finally closed the minuscule distance between him and theo by clumsily crushing his lips against theos. He didn’t know what to do after that honestly, he hesitantly cupped theos puffed cheeks and waited for the imminent punch in the face. But it Theo’s came, only a surprised groan exited his mouth and he fully leaned into the kiss, his lips matching perfectly the betas. Liam was extremely stunned, he hadn’t expected this to have gone this way but he was so glad it did, he thought he’d end up with a bleeding nose as theo rambled about them being ‘just friends’. 

The kiss seemed infinite but it hadn’t last longer than ten seconds before theo pulled back, his lips still puckered and his eyes half closed. Liam was ready to take a few steps back before he felt theos lips on his again, it was sudden and slower this time, theirnoses rubbing against each other as Theos hand found its way behind his back, pulling him closer.

“I’m sorry” theo mumbled as their lips brushed against each other.

“About what?” Liam asked, his voice drunk from the warm feeling of theos soft lips.

“About this” Theo said and pressed the button of the elevator before his lips left liams. Liam was confused at first but when Theo shoved him back everything was clear, this guy was really repetitive. Liam fell on elevators floor with his back, some angered moans leaving his still puffed lips.

“Theo!” Liam roared as he landed on the floor. Theo was already out the elevator, looking at Liam with a bitter smirk “Not again!” Liams voice came again before the elevators door closed.  
He was gone before liam could do anything.

*  
Theos was facing the elevator, trying to hold on to his freedom for as long as he could. He knew if he turned around there was no going back.   
The chilly breeze came in again making theo tremble his shoulders tensing as he heard foot steps. He slowly turned around and was met by his sisters sight, her head looking down as hair was covering most of her face. Theo took a deep breath, his lips shaking when Tara took a step closer. Liams grunting could still be heard from the elevator that was heading upstairs. 

“Theo” tara mumbled, her voice was sharp, almost like cutting glass. Theo was starring at her with his eyes wide open, lips parted as he tried to grasp his breath. “Theo” she sang, dragging out the ‘e’. Theo felt like the cat had gotten his tongue, unable to speak or even make a noise. He walked towards her, she sounded like a siren, theo couldn’t resist, he seemed hypnotised by her voice. 

In Ancient Greece people used to fear the sirens who were creatures of the sea- they would lure sailors with their enchanting voices, no one was smart enough to defeat them, except Odysseus. He was cunning, the smartest of the Greeks. Maybe Theo was a lot like odysseys, perhaps he’d find a way and break from their captivation. Or maybe he was as foolish as the previous lost souls and his fate was already sealed. 

“Come to me” she sung again, her voice sounded like a sweet melody to Theos beguiled ears, not what theo had grown used to. She held out her hand, right in front of him. Theos heavy eyes were glued on taras hands, observing her every move even in his enchantment. “Theo” she spoke again. Theo jerked his hand forward and leaned to grab hers, their fingers hadn’t even touched before an arrow flew through her chest. A black liquid flowing from the girls chest as she fell on her knees. Her mouth was wide open and her shaking hand still waiting for theos. 

She hit the floor, her face landing ungracefully before theos legs, her ‘blood’ painting the floor black.   
After a few moments of shock theo raised his eyes and saw Scott standing right behind his sisters dead body. He was holding a bow, all Robin Hood like.

“Scott?” Theo panted, he was looking at him with eyes comically open.

”Are you alright?” Scott breathed in relief and walked beside taras body to get to the chimera.

”thanks” Theo said, his mouth still gaping as he tried to comprehend everything. It was one of those moments where whatever you’d try to say nothing would ever be enough. 

“Where’s Liam?” Scott placed his hand on theos shoulder.

“He’s fine” theo said . Of course he was, Theo would never let anything happen to _him_. Theos eyes fell on taras dead body, he slowly hovered over her “How did you that?” He asked, his eyes studying her body, the arrow that had just ripped through her chest drenched in blood and the floor tinted black, drops of it leaking on theos shoes. 

“White ash”

“Is she dead?” 

“I think so” Scott said hesitantly. His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to reassure theo.

Theos eyes were still lingering over tara until he heard a peculiar noise. It was stiles and mason rushing inside the hospital while screaming “they’re coming”. Theo and Scott immediately tensed, of course it wouldn’t be so easy. 

“You got more arrows?” Theo asked, his eyes turning to meet scotts. 

“You think he’s Robin Hood or something?” Stiles yelped as he approached them. He quickly grabbed Scotts arm and pulled him back. Scott left a few frustrated noises. “Scott come on!” Stiles said, his hands tightly around scott broad shoulders. 

“Stiles calm down” Scott exclaimed as he tried to released himself. 

“Dude you don’t understand! There’s like half a dozen of them” 

“You’re gonna piss your self?” Theo snarked shooting stiles a teasing look. 

“We should have left them take him” stiles hissed. Scott gave him an annoyed stare. “They would be doing us a favor” stiles exhaled with overly exaggerated face expressions.

“Oh really?” Theo scoffed, his eyes squinting as he turned to face stiles. 

“Guys can we focus? I can hear them” Mason shouted, he nervously bit on his nails.   
  
“Corey and the others on the clear?” Scott asked. Theo was confused at what Scott meant but he didn’t care enough to question it any further.

“Yeah” mason said in a grasp of breath. 

“You guys ready?” Scotts eyes flickered over theo who seemed fazed. Stiles and mason nodded nervously. Scotts eyes still focused on the chimeras waiting for his answer “Theo?” Scott asked.

“I’m always ready” Theo said bluntly and turned to stare the door. In any second the skin walker would barge in, they were ready. 

It didn’t take long until the door snapped open, a cold breeze sending shivers down their spines as four skin walkers appeared. The skin walkers raised their wooden pikes to alarm them and started walking towards them. Theo, mason, stiles and Scott were preparing for a fight. Stiles grasped tightly his bat, mason was now holding Scotts- argents- bow and Scott with Theo were shifting, their sharp fangs and claws slowly making an appearance as they loudly roared. Scotts roar was loud enough to make the whole place tremble.   
The skin walkers seemed undaunted by everything happening before their eyes. The skin walker in the middle jabbed their spear into the ground, signaling the others to start their attack.   
Needless to say, their odds were pretty slim. An alpha werewolf, a chimera and two overly nerdy, sarcastic humans. It sounded like a bad joke. There was no way they would make it out of there alive, not all of them at least. Mason seemed a little too distressed, his hands shaking when he tried to shoot his first arrow. Unfortunately he missed his target, giving the skin walker in front of him the advantage, she took small steps towards him.

Theo was struggling as well, he was an experienced fighter but so were the skin walkers. He was cornered, the skin walkers spear close to his chin as she tried to shove it inside Theos chest. The chimera was breathless, fighting with his everything to stop the spear from digging through his chest, his hands firmly around it, sweaty and slippery making it harder for him. Theo suddenly heard mason yelping, ‘of course’ he thought to himself and tried to to repel the skin walker.   
It took too much force but theo successfully released himself from the skin walkers grip and in return jabbed the spear on the skin walkers stomach. He rushed towards mason. The skin walker was standing above mason as she lifted her hand and tried to attack him. Theo quickly rushed towards them and stopped the skin walker by twisting her arm around, resulting in breaking it, her bones were heard cracking. Mason finally took a breath, he seemed really scared. 

“Are you alright?” Theo asked loudly, his head rotating around trying to see if Scott was in trouble. 

“Oh my god-“ mason exhaled.

“You’re gonna stay on the floor?” 

“Oh yes please” mason hummed and threw his hands behind his neck, his body resting on the floor as shaky breathes and random prayers left his mouth. Theo chuckled and held his hand out to help mason get up, his eyes on him. Masons eyes widened instantly, his lips parting as a shadow lurked behind theo.   
  
Mason screamed- he was certain he did. He closed his eyes tightly and hoped that he wouldn’t be drenched with theos blood when he would open them. He heart a loud thud, it was like something hit the floor, something metal like, a groan followed. Mason slowly opened his eyes and raised his gaze to where Theo was still standing, alive and well. No pikes through his chest and no blood on the floor. 

“You owe me one” Isaac purred and slapped theos shoulder. Isaac had made it on time and had shoved an arrow, which was dipped in white ash, into the skin walkers neck. He had saved theo.

“I had that under control” Theo lied, of course he didn’t. If Isaac hadn’t been there he probably would have face planted on the floor with a spear poking through his back. Isaac answered to theos blatant lie with a small grin and a pincher eyebrow. He quickly turned to scott who was still battling against the vicious skin walker. 

“Need some help?” Isaac asked with a smirk while Scotts robust arms were twisted around the skin walkers neck, his legs steadying him to the ground as he tried to tackle her. 

“I’m good” Scott groaned, his hands squeezing the skin walkers neck tighter as she tried to escape Scotts grip, her legs flapping, trying to kick him and her arms wavering around in pain. Some strained coughs exiting her mouth. Seconds later the skin walker had passed out. She ungracefully hit the floor.   
Scott grasped his breath and run his fingers through his muffled hair in an attempt to fix the mess. He turned to stare at stiles who was clumsily smacking a skin walkers with his bat. “But he isn’t” Scott grinned and pointed at the struggling human.   
  
Isaac sighed as he realised who Scott was talking about, he swiftly yanked the bow out of masons limp hands and took a few steps closer to him. Isaac grabbed an arrow and forcefully jabbed it in the scruff of the skin walkers neck before she’d managed to hurt stiles, Isaac would’ve loved to see his annoying face bruised. 

Stiles gave him a peculiar grimace and tilted his head to where Scott was standing, next to theo and mason.   
  
Isaac started shaking his head in frustration, his hand wavering around as he waited for stiles gratitude. He had saved his life after all. 

“Am I supposed to say thank you?” Stiles scoffed and shot him a patronising look. He walked away from him with a swift and condescending roll of the eyes. Isaac dramatically huffed and his jaw dropped. 

“That’s it” Isaac exclaimed and rushed after stiles “I’m killing him”.

“I like this plan” theo hummed. 

“Scott? Aren’t you gonna say something?” Stiles asked offended. Scott gave him a ‘what?’ Look that aggravated stiles even more. “Aren’t you gonna defend my honor?” Stiles whined, his hands moving around frantically. Isaac and Theo were barely holding in their laughter. 

“Here we go” theo sighed and his eyes met Isaacs. 

“What? You think I’m afraid of you?” Stiles took a bold step closer to theo. “Cause I’m not- and if you think I am, then oh-“ the door snapped open again, stiles was left mid-gesture. All of their eyes jerked to the front door and saw four more skin walkers entering. This was definitely not good. 

“You guys ready for round two?” Theo asked dubiously. His eyes flickering from Scott to Isaac. Another faint prayer was heard from masons mouth. That really would have been a great chance for theo to bring up the whole ‘I’m an atheist’ situation. 

“Let’s kick some witch ass” Isaac exclaimed, his claws were already out. 

*

Liam was trapped inside the elevator, despite everything going on he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had just done. He’d finally found the guts to kiss theo. How did such a private moment turn into a weird reenactment of that night with the ghost riders? Theo was indeed very predictable.

Liam was still starring at the elevators door, hoping that theo would magically appear and that he’d be alright. He couldn’t hear him anymore, his thought and the voices inside his head were overwhelming his senses making him unable to focus on only sound. 

He suddenly heard a thud, that was loud and clear. He shuffled further back into the elevator, whatever that was it definitely wasn’t good.   
The elevators stuck doors were slowly opening, Liam was afraid to even breath. 

“Oh god he’s okay” Malia said relieved as she appeared in front of him, the door snapped open. Corey could be seen with Kira in the background. 

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked surprised- his voice knew high pitched than what he’d like to admit.

“Forgot my wallet” malia said bluntly, her eyebrows pinched and her hands on her waist. 

“Really?” 

“No you dumbass we’re here for you, now get your ass up”

“Oh- okay, that makes sense” Liam blurted and quickly got up. Malia started walking closer to him. 

“You smell like him” Malia mumbled as her nose was twitching, her face moving around liams. “Why do you smell like him?” Malia asked, her eyebrows scrunched in utter confusion. Liam didn’t know what to say, his lips parting as he tried to come up with a good explanation as to why he smelled like theo. That definitely wasn’t a good moment to tell Malia that he had feeling for the stupid chimera. His heart was racing, he swallowed the bile in throat and tried to speak up.

“I don’t smell like theo” Liam said dubiously. That was a very bad explanation and he was aware it of but it was the only thing he could think of.

“Don’t lie to me” Malia said bluntly. 

“Uhhh where’s mason?” Liam changed the subject, he quickly walked over corey before Malia could speak again

“He’s with Theo” corey replied. 

“Theo” Liam mumbled, his gaze unfocused as he tried to find theos voice, listen to his heartbeat, his stupid laugh, anything that’d indicate he was fine. “Is he okay?” 

“Well he’s with stiles so I’d say he’s doing as well as he can” kira muttered hesitantly, trying to break the intensity of the room. 

“Stiles is here?” Liam asked, his look most certainly didn’t indicate amusement. Stiles and Theo wasn’t the best combination, like tuna and jam- sure you wouldn’t exactly die if you tried it it but no one could assure you that you weren’t gonna spend the weekend at the hospital.

“Unfortunately” Dereks voice came, deep and certain as always. He and cora appeared from the hallway. 

“Oh thank god” Liam exhaled and rushed towards Derek. With Derek there they had a few more chances of not dying a painful and slow death. 

“It’s good to see you too liam” Derek hummed and gave Liam a gentle smile.

“Uh- hi lady” Liam stuttered. It’s not that he didn’t like cora is that he had literally forgotten her name. His cheeks had turned red from the embarrassment. 

“It’s cora” she said with playful grin. Liam nodded and tried to brush of the awkwardness rolling off of him. 

“Is Scott alright?” Derek asked. 

“Well I can hear him, so that’s good” Malia said. Before Derek had managed to reply a few dark silhouettes were lurking behind him. 

“Uh Derek” Liam cleared his throat, his eyes comically wide open as his gaze turned from malia to kira to cora and then Derek. 

“Oh shit” malia mumbled, she purposely dragged out the ‘i’.   
  
Corey seemed as petrified as liam. Derek and cora quickly jerked their heads to the skin walkers direction. 

“We can take them” malia said boldly, ready to give the skin walkers the middle finger. 

“We can definitely take them” Liam repeated begrudgingly, his head nodding and his lips pursed. 

“We definitely can’t” kira muttered as she gripped her sword tighter. 

“Kira shut up” malia blurted. Kira looked shocked and so so did Liam- it was known Kira was Malias soft spot “I’m sorry” malia amended, her eyes meeting kiras before turning back to the skin walkers. “I mean- we can do this. Together and all that corny shit” malia sighed. 

The skin walkers were standing right in front of them. They were all prepared to give them a fair fight. 

*  
  
Things weren’t looking so good for both sides. The skin walkers were literally unbeatable and the only things that could stop them were argents bullets that were laced with white ash. Their own hemlock.

But unfortunately, since their plans always fail, argent was nowhere with the bullets. They were on their own.

The pack had been fighting for who knows how long. They had lost track of time, only the sound of bodies hitting the hard floor and painful groans could be heard.   
  
Derek was trying to fight off two skin walkers while malia was tackling another. Liams clothes were bloodied, a spear had hit him in his side but he healed almost immediately. He was on top of a skin walker as his clenched fists landed on the skin walkers face, her legs moving around, desperate to escape Liams tight grip.   
  
Cora and Kira were a little further from Liam, they seemed to work great together. They were extremely synchronized. Kira was attacking skin walkers with her sword while cora was was there to knock them on the ground.   
  
It was a never ending fight for al of them.

“We can’t do this forever” Cora groaned, another skin walker trying to attack her, spear in hand. Cora with a cool flip disarmed him and shoved him onto the hard floor. The floor that had been painted red. 

“You think?” Malia scoffed. A skin walkers hand around her neck, she slowly broke off from his hold. 

“Where the hell is argent?” Liam asked breathless. His hands defensively over his head when a skin walker sent a spear his way. He swiftly moved away and thankfully the spear didn’t land on his chest. 

“He will be here” Derek said with too confidence while his fist met another skin walkers stomach. “We just have to wait”.

They all answered with a groan. 

*

The situation was still very bad and now Cora, Malia, Kira, Derek, Corey and Liam were getting exhausted. It was impossible to make it out alive. 

“We have to make a run for it” Liam yelped. He was cornered by two skin walkers, their spikes close to his face.

“He’s right” malia huffed. 

“We can’t” Derek yelled back. There was too much noise. 

“We’re not gonna make it” kira exclaimed. Her sword digging through a skin walkers chest. Blood spilling on the floor, again. 

“Guys!” Liam bellowed. The skin walkers raised their spikes. Liam couldn’t fend himself anymore. He was too exhausted and honestly death didn’t seem all that bad after that calamity. He closed his eyes, his back leaning against the wall, his chest falling and rising heavily. It was the end? There were so many things he didn’t do. So many things he wanted to do. So young but so reckless. ‘ _Huh, derek was right’_ he thought. 

He prepared himself for what was about to happen. He heard a gun shot, a loud bang and a peculiar cry of help. Liam hesitantly opened his eyes, his gaze wandering around. He saw two bodies right front of him. Blood flowing from their heads, Liams shoes drenched in their blood. Liam cringed, he raised his eyes to where a woman was standing, two guns in her hands and small drops of blood in her clothes.

“You’re okay kid?” It was braeden. She held out her hand and Liam swiftly grabbed it. Oh how happy he was to see her. 

“That was awesome” Liam blurted in awe. His eyes fluttering, trying to fathom what had just happened. 

“I know” she said bluntly and gave him a smirk. The woman lifted her guns again towards the skin walkers that were attacking derek and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Bullets hitting the floor, the satisfying cackling making liam shiver as he watched. 

“Guess who decided to show up” derek hummed, a smile curling on his lips.

“You’re welcome” braeden said. 

“A little help here?” Maria groaned. She was wounded but it was nothing too serious.  
  
Braeden threw a gun to derek and they rushed to where Maria was struggling. The bullets digging through their golden skin, the skin walkers collapsed on the floors.

Once the white ash arrived the skin walkers were going down like flies.  
With the help of braeden they managed to survive with barely a few injuries.   
  
They were breathless, slowly inhaling and exhaling as they finally got to rest. The place was filled with the dead bodies, their dark blood all over the floor and bullets scattered around.   
They heard a noise, it wasn’t just any sound. It was scotts roar, loud and desperate. All of them jerked their heads towards the elevator.

“We have to go” Derek called. 

“I’m out of ammo” braeden said. She was standing next to him, their eyes finally meeting.

“Scott needs us” Derek said vehemently and started walking to where the elevator was. Derek focused his eyes on the broken doors and gestured to them with a pinched a eyebrow. 

“What? They were stuck” malia blurted with a guilty look all over her red face.

Once Derek got inside liam and kira followed. Corey, Malia, Cora and Braeden remained on the third floor, it was uncertain whether or not more skin walkers would appear, they were back up.  
  
*  
Scott, mason, theo, stiles and isaac were struggling. Battling skin walkers to ones eventual demise really wasn’t what any of them had planned, especially fighting to save theo, that was what aggravated stiles the most. 

Scott and Theo were wounded, sure it was just superficial scratches but combined with how tired both of them were the skin walkers had an advantage. 

Isaac had turned out to be a great help, he saved stiles’s life at least three times, something he definitely did not enjoy since stiles never really thanked him. 

From the moment mason got hurt Theo didn’t leave his side. He was there defending him from the skin walkers while mason was trying to wrap some fabric around his leg.   
  
Not only did Theo know how much Liam would’ve wanted him to help mason but he had also started to genuinely like him. Perhaps he didn’t hate liams stupid game nights as much as he liked to pretend. Mason was actually a great super Mario player and Theo respected him for that- he definitely wasn’t as good as him but Theo enjoyed irritated liams face when mason would win, Liam hated losing to mason.

When Scott realized how helpless they were he decided to call for the rest of the pack,one blaring roar and they’d be right there to help him... if they weren’t dead.   
  
Scott and Isaac were defending them selves against the skin walkers sharp spikes.

The elevators familiar ‘ding’ was heard and stiles, Scott and Isaac jerked their heads to where the elevator was. Liam, Derek and Kira quickly got. Derek was holding the gun braeden had given him, Liams claws were out and Kira was gripping her sword firmly. 

“Finally!” Stiles yelped as he hid behind Scott.   
  
Derek rushed to where Isaac was being cornered and tried to help him. Without any more bullets there wasn’t much they could. 

Liams eyes were wandering around. Mason and Theo were nowhere to be seen. He quickly snapped out of his haze when a skin walker came his way, her spear raised as she tried to jab it in his chest. 

“Where’s Theo?” Liam asked. His sweaty hands around a skin walkers neck, trying to knock her out.

“Liam we’re dying here and you’re still thinking about Theo?” Stiles groaned. He was behind Scott, his bat in hand. Liam was baffled with how much of a total douche stiles was. Of course he was thinking about Theo- all this was happening for Theo, to save him. There was nothing else in liams mind.

“He’s fine” Isaac hummed from a little further. 

“What about mason?” Liam asked again. They didn’t get the chance to answer.

“Liam?” Mason yelled, he was hobbling towards Liam- limping a little, the fabric from theos shirt still around his bleeding shin.

“Mason stay there!” Liam shouted, a skin walker was coming towards liam and he certainly wouldn’t risk masons life. “Are you alright?” Liam grunted as his claws dug through the skin walkers shoulder.

“I’m great man, you need any help?” Mason panted. 

“I got it” Liam grunted. He quickly ducked his head to avoid the skin walkers spear.   
  
A distinct groan was heard. Liam knew   
exactly who it was. “Theo?” He yelled as the skin walkers spear cut through his forearm. He didn’t care about the pain and such superficial wound would heal instantly.   
  
He roared at the skin walker and raised his claws again. Before anything else could happen the hospitals front door snapped open and argent slowly stepped inside. A gun in each hand and three more in his buckle. It looked like one of those Mexican stand-offs that liam used to watch in old western films.   
  
No one had gotten the chance to say or do anything, even the skin walkers froze. Argent pulled the trigger and hit two skin walkers exactly in the head. Their bodies falling on the floor, right in front of Liam, his face painted in shock. 

“Everybody down!” Argent yelled with his raspy voice and reloaded his gun. He boldly stepped closer, the skin walkers scattering around him, his head manically rotating around trying to locate them, desperate not to miss. Argent couldn’t miss, the bullets he’d made were limited and Deaton had said that the skin walkers had to be shot in the neck or the head. 

Theirs spears started flying around, one of them barely missing dereks head.   
  
While argent was doing his best to successfully take down the skin walkers the rest of them were occupying them, making it a little bit easier for argent to shoot them. 

They were all trying to avoid the spears, Liam had rushed to where mason was to protect him, the two boys had fallen on the ground. Liam was protectively laying on top of mason, their legs intertwined and Liams arms around masons head. Derek was with stiles and Isaac with Kira, all of their heads ducked down. Kira nested inside Isaacs robust arms, his hands around her back and her head resting on his chest. Scott was fighting off another skin walker while argent was busy trying to shoot another. Scott pinned the skin walker against the wall, his back turned on everyone as he his fist met the skin walkers face.

Spears and pikes were flying all over the room. Liam couldn’t really hear or see anything distinctly. He tried to focus, his eyes wide shut, his hands were placed on his ears, he was struggling to block out the overwhelming noise. He heard some foot steps, heavy and sturdy. His eyes snapped open and Liam was met with theos sight. Theo was running but where was he running to? He stopped a moment and his eyes met Liams, a warm feeling tingling Liams stomach as a small grin curled on theos lips. It wasn’t long before Theo turned around and saw a spear flying in Scott direction. Scotts back was turned, there was no way he could have noticed. He had no choice. He run and shoved Scott out of the way, the spear hitting him instead.

Liams eyes widened immediately when he saw the spear ripping through theos chest, blood flowing from it and theos face haunted, eyes filled with tears as a soft grunt left his dry lips. 

“No!” A sharp and quick scream leaving Liams mouth. Without a second thought liam sprinted to where theo was laying- a small corner next to a stunned Scott.

Argent quickly turned and shot the two skin walkers that were attacking Scott and kiras sword was met with another skin walkers head. 

“Theo?” Scott yelled in despair when he realized what had just happened. 

Liam made it to where theo was laying, a puddle of blood next to him and a trail of small groans leaving his mouth. “Theo!” Liam yelped and wrapped his arms around theos floppy head, his hair drenched in sweat, Liams fingers hovered over his forehead. “No no no, hey... hey open your eyes” Liam mumbled, his eyes glued on the wounded chimera. Scott had shuffled next to them, he couldn’t say anything, he was starring at theo with a pitiful look. Liams trembling hands were tightly tugged around theos shoulders, keeping him steady as he heard him coughing, his whole body shaking and Liam observing in fear.

Theos sparkling eyes started fluttering making liam finally exhale. “Hey- It’s gonna be okay” Liam muttered, his warm gaze meeting theos half lidded eyes. Liam wasn’t really sure whether he was trying to reassure theo or himself. His heart was beating so fast liam genuinely thought it was about to burst out of his chest. 

“We have to get my mom” Scott said. He leaned down to where Liam was holding Theo and rested his arm on his betas shoulder. Things had settled down, there was only one skin walkers left and Derek was occupying him while argent was reloading his gun. There were only two bullets left. 

“She’s with Lydia” stiles said. 

“Go get her” Liam said bluntly, his eyes never leaving theos. Scared that if he turned he would lose him. 

“I’ll call Lydia” Stiles quickly yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialled lydias number. Liam didn’t focus on anything that they were saying, he was too busy panicking. But of course he wouldn’t show it, Theo had to remain calm. His heart beat was already too slow and the breathes leaving his body seemed to hurt him. 

“Liam” theos faint voice came, it was heavy and and he was shivering, he grabbed liams shirt pulling his face closer to his. Liam leaned closer to him willingly, he wrapped his hand around theos forearm as he tried to take his pain away, there was a look of surprise painted all over his face. “I- It-“ Theo couldn’t finish his sentence, he started coughing blood, that definitely want a good. Anxiety started   
clawing beneath liams skin.   
“It doesn’t... hurt” Theo said in a voice quieter than a whisper. That was when Liams heart almost stopped beating. He knew what that meant. There was no chance theo was dying in his arms, that was way to clichè to happen. 

“You’re gonna be alright” Liam said hotly- his voice breaking a little. He licked his lips and lowered his voice “just stay with me, Melissa will be here okay?” Their eyes were still locked but theos eye were slowly dropping.

“You’re an awful liar liam” Theo muttered slowly, he was going for a chuckle but a sore cough came instead. He tried to give Liam a grin but moving hurt too much and he ended up with a weird grimace that Liam assumed was supposed to resemble a smile. 

“Well stay awake and you can teach me your lying techniques” Liam cooed, his tone a little teasing as he tried to distract Theo- make him start awake. His smile bitter as he heard Theos heartbeat, it was faint and he was barely breathing. “Theo? Theo?” Theo felt a cold hand softly slapping his cheek, he hadn’t even noticed his eyes had fallen shut again. “Dude come on” Liam whined. Theo opened his eyes as wide as he could, his hazy eyes unfocused as he searched for Liams, Liam let out a relieved sigh. 

“I’m sorry liam-“ Theo tried to say something before liam stopped him. 

“No shut up” Liam mumbled “You’re not saying goodbye do you hear me? You’re gonna be just fine and when all of this is over we’re gonna finish Star Wars okay? We haven’t seen the sixth movie and I still don’t know what happens and-“ Liam was babbling, desperately trying to keep Theo awake. 

“Liam” theo croaked. His eyes starring inside liams blue eyes intensively. Liams heart flapping frantically inside his chest.   
Theo could feel it, he was dying and although he wasn’t happy or anything he felt a weird serenity. Like everything was indeed going to be alright. Perhaps he would finally get the chance to rest.  
Theo licked his dry lips he could still taste liam, he wanted him to be the last thing he’d see, the last person he’d talk to. He was struggling to keep his eyes open- as he was curled inside liams arms he couldn’t really think of a better way to go. 

“Where’s Melissa?” Liam yelled at Scott, his eyes still not leaving theos. 

“She’s coming”

“What the hell is taking her so long?” Liam asked bitterly. His eyes met Scotts for the first time. 

“She’ll be here Liam” Scotts voice came, calm and reassuring as always. Liam didn’t give him an answer. 

“Theo? Theo?” Liam turned back and saw theos eyes wide shut, he could barely hear his heart beat and his head had flopped back on liams arm. “No no theo wake up... Theo! Come on!” Liam started shaking theos body, his were hands caressing his cheek and his eyes were shimmering with tears forming on his eye lids.“Come on!” He yelled and placed his body on the floor where he started pressing on his chest, everyone around unable to do anything other than just watch.

“Liam-“ mason softly said. 

“Theo wake up!” Liam yelped as he shook Theo’s shoulders. “No!” A whine of despair was ripped raw from his throat. He couldn’t hear his heart beat anymore, his chest wasn’t rising and falling and his eyes were wide shut.

In Ancient Greece, the act of showing ones sorrow was called ‘kommos/ κομμός’ which was a song lamentation. It was used in greek tragedies, the women, mostly, would literally strike themselves. Kommos was specifically the beating of the head or chest in mourning- Liam had read about it when they were studying for their history exam, it was a superfluous detail but liam had found that ‘fun’ fact quite fascinating. He never could’ve imagined such pain, those women would rip the hair from their skulls because of their grief, it did seem a little extreme.   
  
But now when he was holding theos body in his wobbly hands as theos heart had stopped beating and his hot breath wasn’t hitting liams skin anymore he couldn’t think of something more fitting.   
He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to be free to feel sorrow for losing someone so important to him. With everyone’s eyes on him he simply couldn’t, soft cries were leaving his chapped lips as his hands gently stroked Theos chilly face.   
  
He was too busy to notice Melissa and Lydia rushing towards them. Melissa was holding a big syringe, she walked to him and leaned down to where theos body was.

“Do something!” Liam pleaded, his fingers culping theos theos pale face and his eyes filled with pain. Melissa didn’t give him answer and before liam could speak up again she shoved the big syringe in theos side.   
  
~

“ _Theo_?” A voice came, sweet but distant.   
Theo’s eyes slowly opened, the room was pitch dark, he felt like he was under water, it was a weird sensation. “ _Theo_?” The female voice sang again. A faint light appeared, Theo’s heavy eyes focused on the beacon of light. “ _Theo where are you?”_

“ _Mom_?” Theo asked. He didn’t know why but somehow he recognised that voice. 

“ _I’m here Theo_ ” 

_“I miss you_ ” Theo’s voice broke, he could really see her. It was her. Her emerald eyes and blonde hair contrasting the darkness. 

“ _You have to go back sweetheart_ ” the woman said softly. Theo could almost feel her hand caressing his cheeks. 

“ _I want to stay with you”_

“ _You have to wake up”_

“ _I don’t want to”_

“ _You have to wake up Theo_ ” the woman sang. Theos eyes shut close again.  
“Wake up”

“ _Wake up Theo”_

“ _Theo, wake up”_  
  
_“Theo wake up!”_ the voice sounded more faint each time. 

~

“Theo wake up!” Theos eyes snapped open and he was met with liam standing over his head. His body jerked forward as panted breathes left his body. 

“Oh my god you fucking-“ Liam covered his mouth in shock, the smile on his face was radiant, his teeth showing. Theo fell back on the floor and and took a deep breath. His eyes fell on his chest were the spear was still poking through. 

“There’s a spear in my chest” Theo snorted, his eyes filled with fear as he turned his gaze to Liam. “Why is it still there?” Theo said breathlessly. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked still in shock.

“There’s a freaking spear in my chest Liam! Do you think I’m okay?” Theo hissed, taking sharp breathes between each word. 

“What do we do?” Liam turned to face Melissa. He was nervously chewing on his lip. 

“We have to remove it” Melissa said bluntly. 

“Liam” Theo pulled Liams arm “Pull the fucking thing out” 

“Me? No way!” Liam whined, his head shaking in denial “I’m not doing it”

“Liam!” Theo groaned “Please” 

“Nope! Derek can do it!” Liam pointed at Derek who looked extremely fed up with him, as always.

“No no Liam... i want you do it. I trust you” Theo said wearily. Their eyes were locked on each other, liam could feel a grin forming on his lips and he didn’t even try to hide it.

“You trust me?” Liam lowered his voice and softened his tone, there was a potent fondness in his gaze. Weird how a few words could change liams whole mood just like that. 

“You guys are disgusting, I’m gonna throw up” stiles gaged, his face turning in an overdramatic way. 

“Stiles you say one more thing and I’m gonna shove that bat of yours up your ass-“ Theo was stoped by liams stunned face. A few giggles from mason were heard, his hands covering his mouth as he tried to hide his smile. Stiles looked offended but Scott jabbed his side to alarm him before he could continue their petty bickering.   
  
Another painful whine left Theo’s mouth, his body shaking as his head hit the hard floor. “Liam pull the fucking spear out” he said, louder this time. Liam made a few frustrated noises that resembled the whistling of kettle before he answered. 

“Aahh Fine! Fine!” Liam blurted. He took a good look at the spear that was poking through Theo’s chest, his chest was painted red and so was the wooden spear, Liam could smell wolfsbane from it. The skin walkers knew what they were doing.   
He tried to find the most convenient way to grasp the spear, he was looking at it from every angle, carefully studying.  
  
“What If i hurt you?” He suddenly said making Theo roll his eyes so hard Liam genuine thought he would get a headache. 

“Liam it’s gonna be fine okay? You’ll be gentle”

“But-“ 

“DO IT BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF” Theo yelled.

“I liked you better when you were dying!” Liam yelped. Not a good joke for sure.

“Liam!” Theo bellowed. 

“Okay okay okay okay!” Liam blurted. He gulped and carefully placed his hands around the spear. He put as much force as he could and quickly yanked it out leaving Theo smack his head on the floor as a few grunts left his dry lips.

“I did it!” Liam exhaled. His wide open eyes looking at the massive hole in the middle of Theo’s chest. 

“That wasn’t so gentle” Theo grunted and side eyed Liam. 

“I tried!”

“What the hell is going on?” Malia asked. She, Corey, braeden and cora had just walked out of the elevator. Of course liam hadn’t noticed.

“Well in a nutshell, theo almost died and liam was sobbing for like five minutes” stiles drawled. Liam instantly shot him a death glare. Scott took a few steps closer to malia, trying to disregard stiless insensitivity.

“He saved my life” Scott mumbled, his gaze on theo as he shot him a soft grin. 

“Wait what? Are you serious?” Malia said with genuine confusion. 

“He saved my life too” Mason said, his eyes meeting coreys who was rushing towards him. Liam was starring at theo with a proud look. He was so happy to hear all those things theo had done. Not only did he save his best friends life but he almost died for Scott? Liams alpha that sent theo to his demise? If anyone wasn’t convinced that Theo had changed Liam would bet that was pretty good evidence.  
  
Everyone’s eyes were on theo, it seemed impossible how much he had changed.  
Scott poked stiles shoulder and nodded his head towards theo. 

“... he saved mine too” stiles mumbled silently.

“Excuse me, what did you say?” Isaac asked with a smirk. He had heard loud and clear what stiles had said but seeing him embarrassed was the best thing that could happen after such an epic fight with the skinwalkers. 

“You know what man screw you!” Stiles hissed at Isaac who replied with a teasing chuckle.   
They were all laughing at stiles, Liams smile finally widening before he heard Theo grunting.

“It was nothing” Theo said mid-cough. Liam seemed concerned and so did Melissa who walked to where theo was laying. 

“I think we need to get you to a bed” Melissa said, her voice warm and gentle. 

“I’m fine” Theo groaned. Liam of course didn’t believe him and slowly placed his hands around theos back, he pulled him up and lifted him in his arms, all bridal style. Theo wasn’t used to being a damsel in distress but laying in liams arms wasn’t such a bad scenario. “What are you doing!” He yelped as liam started carrying him to where Melissa was leading them. 

“Shut up theo” Liam cooed.

“We have to stitch you up” Melissas voice came from a little farther away. 

“I’m a chimera” Theo boasted with a smirk. Liam fondly rolled his eyes at him. 

“You’re afraid of a needle?” Liam asked with a grin. 

“No li- wait what?” 

“They’re gonna drug you idiot” 

“I can handle a little pain” 

*

They it made to the room where Liam placed Theo on the medical bed, careful not to hurt him. Melissa quickly put on her gloves and grabbed a small bottle with which she filled a small syringe. Theo could sense fear in his face creeping, he wasn’t a big fan of needles and Liam had started to realize that. 

“Do you want me to hold your hand?” Liam teased, a small grin forming on his lips as he locked eyes with Theo. His hand slowly sliding under theos palm.

“Do you want me to punch you in the face?” Theo grumbled but he couldn’t hide the smile painted all over his face when he noticed their fingers intertwining. Liams hand was warm against Theos chilly skin, his fingers gently rubbing liams making his heart flutter inside his chest.

“Who’s being unoriginal now?” 

*  
Mellisa ordered that Liam left room, he didn’t really want to, he was holding his hand tightly and wouldn’t let go until Theo told him to. ‘I’m gonna be fine idiot, go get some coffee” was what Theo told him as he squeezed his thumb. Liam was hesitant at first, what If something went wrong and he wasn’t there? “I’ll be outside okay?” Liam told him before he let go of his hand, fingers hovering over each other.   
  
Melissa had already jabbed the shot of morphine insider theos side by the moment he finally left. 

Outside the room everyone was waiting for them. Stiles, Lydia and Derek were sitting down, their fingers nervously tapping against the seats. Malia, braeden and Kira were helping Cora with some of her injuries, nothing too much, her forehead was bleeding and she had a deep scratch on her side.   
  
Scott was checking on Isaac as they talked about everything that had happened, Corey and mason were standing a little further away from them. Corey was changing masons gauze, which was a ripped piece of Theo’s shirt, into a clean bandage Isaac had given him him.   
  
Argent hadn’t come back yet he and stilinski who had arrived a few minutes ago were making sure that all the skin walkers were actually dead.   
  
When Liam came out of he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He turned his back to the room and was soon welcomed with Scott’s tight embrace. Neither of them said anything they let the moment and their relieved breathes do all the talking.   
The hug lasted for too long, Liam had wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck and and scotts chin was resting in liams relaxed shoulders. Both were so happy they were fine. 

“Hey dude! Come on it’s my turn!” Stiles yelped as he walked towards them, his eyebrows pinched and his arms open ready to welcome Liam. Scott let out a soft chuckle and broke off the embrace so stiles could take his place inside liams arms. 

“You little shit-“ stiles hummed as he pulled Liam into his arms. 

“Glad you’re fine too stiles” Liam scoffed, his hand patting stiles back.

“How is he?” A voice came from the background, Liam quickly left the embrace and tilted his head to masons direction. 

“I think he’s fine” Liam said. Stiles wrapped his arm around liams shoulder. “Uh are you okay?” He asked his best friend.

“Me? I’m fine dude! Honestly, if it wasn’t for Theo I don’t know where I’d be right now” 

“That’s a little bit too mu- ouch!” Stiles tried but Liam swiftly jabbed his side as he gave stiles a condescending smile. 

“Thanks guys” Liam muttered softly and removed stiles’s arm from his shoulder, he took a few steps closer to Derek. His eyes were wandering around the room, meeting almost everyone’s gaze. “You didn’t have to do this- I know some of you don’t even like Theo and...” Liam paused and focused on malia who looked weirdly guilty “And that’s okay! No totally that’s fine! He’s an asshole I get it!” Liam blurted and the room was filled with smiles. “But you helped him, whether you wanted it or not you helped save his life and - and I don’t know what would happen if he died.” Liam lowered his eyes, his finger nervously playing with his shirt and his legs shaking. “Theo’s an ass, but he’s my friend and I-“ Liam was interrupted by Stiles’s and malias fake coughing. “You guys have to say anything?” Liam asked dubiously. A small smile curled onto Scott’s face and mason was truly unable to hide his laughter. 

“‘Friends’” stiles said and formed Quotation marks with his hands. 

“Yeah? What’s so funny?” Liam asked bluntly. 

“You smell like him” malia said loudly. 

“We were in an elevator together, I probably smell like stiles too!” 

“What a disgusting smell that would be” Isaac hummed drawing the attention from Liam.

“Oh yeah says the scarf man!” Stiles snapped back at Isaac. Isaac rolled his eyes in response and slowly raised his middle finger. 

“Why do you wear so many scarves?” Scott asked with a gentle voice, a smile painted all over his lips 

“They’re fashionable and warm!” Isaac shouted, his hands wavering around in frustration “What is you people’s deal with my scarves!” 

“They’re just ugly man” stiles said bluntly. 

“You’re ugly!” Isaac scoffed, his response resembling one of a freaking third grader. 

“I think they’re nice” kira blurted hesitantly, her eyes meeting Isaacs. Malia who was standing next to her gave her a ‘really?’ Look but kira didn’t care, she was right isaacs scarves were very nice. 

“Thank you!” Isaac groaned and pointed at kira with a big grin. 

“She’s just being nice-“ Stiles hissed at Isaac, his face twisting into a patronizing look. Isaac was ready snap back at him before melissa walked out and ordered them to be quiet. They al immediately zipped their mouths shut as they shared a scared look, everyone was afraid of Melissa McCall and rightfully so. She was a tough cookie, every time someone got injured Melissa was there. Truth be told she had saved more people than Scott and Derek combined. She even saved her own sons life.   
  
Liam thought how hard it must be for her to treat the person that killed her only son. To save Theo after what he had to done her, to welcome him into her house and let him drink from her tea cups, to let him be around Scott without a taser in hand. She had seen that Theo had changed for the better but still... she was hesitant whether all of it was a distraction, another well organized plan Theo had come up with. But now, when Theo almost died in liams arms to save Scott she was more sure than ever that Theo was different. It was the ultimate catharsis. 

*  
  
It had been an hour after melissas scolding, The atmosphere on the waiting room was warm and everyone was calm, theo was still inside the operating room. Liam was a little worried since he’d expected that stitching someone up wouldn’t be so time consuming. He was nervously biting his nails and kicking his legs back and forth, masons heartbeat giving him a rhythm to focus on. 

Derek and Cora had left before anyone after an abrupt phone call from dear old Peter but the rest were still waiting for theo to come out of the room.   
As expected, stiles had eventually fallen asleep on malias shoulder, the poor girl couldn’t even move without stiles complaining. 

Thankfully the deafening silence was broken when Melissa came to talk to them. 

“He’s fine” Melissa exclaimed when she saw Liam opening his mouth, already on his heel. “I stitched him up and the rest seems to have healed”. 

“Thanks mom” Scott said and wrapped his arm around her giving her a sweet smile.

“Can I see him? - I mean can we see him?” Liam corrected himself quite horribly when he saw malias pinched eyebrows. 

“Yes but-“ Melissa tried but Liam had already rushed inside the room. He found Theo laying on the bed, feet lolling in the side of the bed. There was a hazy smile on his lips. Liam quickly sat beside him on the empty place of the medical bed. His chest was exposed and Liam could see the stitches, that looked like it hurt. 

“ ‘ey liam” theo said with a lethargic voice as Liam sat next to him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Liam softly asked, his eyes focusing on Theo’s big scar. His hand swiftly moving to his forehead as he checked him for fever.

“ ‘M fine” Theo muttered and gave Liam a dumbfounded smile. “You... ‘re so nice” he mumbled and let his eyes fall shut. 

“I’m what?” 

“Nice” Theo exhaled and turned to Liams side. 

“Uh ah” Liam hummed and turned to face Melissa who was standing a little further behind. “What did you give him?” 

“Morphine” Melissa bluntly answered. 

“Liam” Theo sang and started his shaking his hand. “I’m tired” 

“Right yes uh of course, come on” Liam put his arm around theos waist and slowly lifted him up, Theo’s lolling head fell on liams chest and theo started nuzzling him. He was a like a little puppy, it was a behavior liam never thought would see from Theo. 

“You smell nice” Theo breathed, his voice was muffled because his face was basically one with with liams bloody shirt. 

“I smell like sweat and blood theo” Liam chuckled as he sat him on bed, he grabbed his sweater and gave it to him. Gently lifting both his arms to put it on him. 

“Why is the room spinning?” Theo said in a drunken voice, he sounded like a child that had drunk too much ‘apple juice’.

Liam side eyes Melissa ‘how much did you give him?’ He mouthed at her but didn’t really get an answer. 

“Come on” Liam picked him up from the armpits and manhandled him outside where everyone was waiting. 

“Theo!” Scott said and rushed to liam and Theo. Theo’s head resting on liams neck as soft murmurs exited his lips. “Is he okay?” Scott asked, his head was tilting in confusion as he watched Theo nuzzle on liams neck. 

“Uhh he’s just high” Liam blurted.

“High?” Corey asked, his eyebrows scrunched and his forehead wrinkled from confusion. 

“Melissa gave him morphine” 

“Holy shit” mason snorted. Liam slowly turned his head to where Theo’s was resting, a smile curling on his lips as he saw him so peaceful, his hair was ruffled and his lips red, his nose gently rubbing against liams shirt making liams cheek turn a shade of red.

“Liam” theo mumbled and pulled liams shirt. Their eyes finally met as Theo opened his mouth once more “can we go ‘ome?” 

“Yeah we’re going home” Liam said softly and carefully removed Theo’s hair from his face, revealing his features. Theo answered with a faint purr. “Just stay here for a second okay? No no don’t fall” Liam tried to place theo on the wall but the chimera couldn’t find his balance. “Just- theo don’t move!” Liam yelped after Theo flopped on his arms again.

“I got him” kira said and put her hands around Theo’s waist, swiftly steadying him. 

“thanks Kira” Liam hummed and shot her a grin. Kira tilted her chin and returned the smile. Liam rushed to where mason and Corey were and pulled them to the side.

“You guys okay?”

“So he’s a cuddler” Mason chuckled, totally ignoring liams concern. Liam rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, after everything and that was the first thing mason told him. 

“Oh my god” Liam grumbled. 

“What? It’s true! I mean- come on he drooled on you!” 

“Mason shut up! He didn’t-“ Liams words trailed off when he noticed a damn stain on his collar. ‘such an asshole’ Liam thought to himself and shook his head. “Okay it’s just a little!”

“Do you have anything else to tell me?” 

“No, what else would I have to tell you?” 

“Hmm let me think” mason scoffed his hand slapping against liams chest as liam left out a dramatic grunt. “How about you smelling so much like theo that even malia smelled it” 

“I told you! we were in the elevator and-“

“Cut the bullshit. I know you better than anyone” 

“It’s true... we were in an elevator” Liam murmured, his eyes hovering over the floor, unable to look at mason in the eyes. Perhaps he had missed a few minor details about what happened in that elevator. 

“And what exactly happened in that elevator?” Corey asked, his tone teasing as if he expected that theo proposed to him. 

“Uh nothing...”

“You sure about that?” 

“Yep” Liam drawled. 

“LIAM!” Mason shouted and stomped on liams foot. Liam was trying hard to muffle the trail of cuss words exiting his lips as he tumbled in pain. 

“That was unnecessary!” Liam whined, his hands moving around masons face in frustration.

“You lied to me!”

“God- damnit fine!” Liam yelped, his teeth grinding and his eyes deadly “I kissed him! Okay? Are you happy? We kissed in the freaking elevator now will you shut up?” 

“Oh my god! That is-“ Mason snorted, sharing a smirk smile with corey. “That is totally what I expected” 

“Great!” Liam scoffed “I’m glad we’re predictable” Liam sighed. He slowly turned around and caught a glimpse of Theo starring at him, he was looking way too smug for someone high on morphine. 

“Was it good?” Corey asked. Liam quickly jerked his head back to the pair, his eyes wide open and lips parted as he tried to think of an answer. 

“Yes” Liam drawled but as bored as he might have sounded he would’ve talked about his kiss with Theo for hours unending. Everything about it was right and who could’ve known that theo raeken was such a good kisser. 

“Just yes? Nothing spicy?”

“Like what do want me to say Mase?” 

“I don’t know something extra you know like, was he a bad kisser? He looks like one and I mean does his breath stink or-“ 

“He’s a great kisser and his breath smells like mint. Are we done?” 

“Mmm great kisser I hear” Mason purred and gave him a cheeky smile as he playfully shoved him.

“Liammmm” a high pitched whine was heard and Liam recognized Theo’s voice. “Liammm” again. 

“We’ll talk on the phone? I’ll tell you everything” Liam asked mason in a hurry to return to theo.

“Yes asshole go babysit him” Mason drawled. Liam answered with a grin before he rushed to where theo and Kira were.

“Are you gonna send me back?” Theo mumbled to kira. Her face twisting into a scowl. 

“I- no of course not” Kira said startled. “You’re safe”.   
Thankfully liam came before theo could make Kira feel any worse for her past. 

“Let’s go home” Liam hummed and grasped theo, his finger carefully tucked around his back as he tried to move him. 

“Are we leaving?” Theo croaked, his voice was weary and he sounded tired.

“Do you want to stay?” Theo shook his head ‘no’ and rubbed his nose against his shoulder again making liams heart hammer inside his chest, desperately trying to make the butterflies in his stomach to stop fluttering.

“You guys are gonna be okay?” Lydia asked. 

“Yeah, I mean he looks like shit” Liam sighed his eyes lingering over the chimera. Theo playfully jabbed him in the stomach. “He needs some sleep” Liam snorted. 

“Okay be careful alright? And call me if anything happens!” Scott said in his ‘alpha voice’. Liam simply nodded. 

“Hey Melissa! How long is he gonna be like that?” 

“Well he’s a chimera so my guess is an hour, two maximum”

“Great” Liam exclaimed with a smile. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to have this cuddly Theo around him for just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry if this one is not as good but I accidentally deleted it and literally had to rewrite it:( I was crying so much because I had worked on it so hard.  
> Last chapter coming!  
> Also let’s pretend there is another entrance in the hospital that doesn’t evolve the main lobby please.


	32. A long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter<3

Liam had never driven before, well actually he had but he was just too bad at it, last time he drove he almost crashed Masons car. So when he had to take Theo home saying that he was panicking is an understatement.  
His hands were shaking as his sweaty palms touched the wheel, he missed the ignition at least four times his fingers were sloppily jabbing the keys inside. Theo had tumbled on the back seat, his eyes closed and his slow breath music to liams ears. 

It was extremely risky for Liam to drive but there was no other alternative. 

Despite all the obstacles Liam managed to actually not kill anyone while driving. If you exclude that old lady he almost ran over while checking on theo. The poor gran was saved by a _Deus Ex machina,_ there was no other explanation as to how Liam managed to swerve and not hit her. 

When they arrived at liams home all the lights were closed, the windows shut and no sign of his mother, for a second he had forgotten they’d gone to visit his aunt and genuinely got worried. 

After he grabbed his keys he helped theo out of the car and they carefully walked towards the door. 

“Okay just stay here” Liam said and left theo lean again the oak tree next to their house. Theo had been clinging onto him for the past hour- that was truly something Liam never expected to happen.

It didn’t take long before liam heard a loud thud from behind him accompanied by a painful moan. He quickly turned around and saw that theo had quite literally face planted onto the ground. 

“Theo!” He yelped and rushed to lift the idiot up. High on morphine Theo was really clingy- like really clingy- the moment liam helped him up he flopped into his embrace, Theo’s arms all over his back as his head rubbed against liams chin. He had actually gotten used to this cuddly Theo.

“I feel dizzy” Theo mumbled, his voice drunk and lethargic, he raised his eyes to meet Liams annoyed face. 

“You just face planted, of course you do” Liam scoffed softly and tried to take a few steps towards the door, Theo still was tightly wrapped around him like a baby. 

When Liam finally found the keyhole and opened the door he manhandled Theo upstairs, after stumbling about ten times in the stairs. 

“Why do i feel like I’m drunk?” Theo asked as he crawled onto liams bed. Liam had gone in the bathroom to change his clothes, they did smell after all. 

“Huh?” Liam yelled from the bathroom.

“I said I feel drunk” 

“Well you are high on morphine”

“Who the hell gave me morphine?” 

“Melissa did” Liam answered, his head was poking out the bathrooms door. 

Perhaps the morphine had wore off, theo seemed more like himself and by that- Liam meant that theo literally threw a pillow on his face when he told him about the morphine part. 

“Liam what are you doing in there?” Theo yelled, his arms stretching and his mouth twisting into a yawn. Liam was indeed spending too much in the bathroom. 

“Um- I uh! I’m brushing my teeth!” Liam shouted back at him in a quick blurt. Truth be told he was stalling. He knew that If he went out there he would have to lay next to theo- and not that he didn’t absolutely want that it’s just he didn’t know if Theo wanted him to. Perhaps he had made his feeling towards Theo clear but liam was still unaware whether Theo genuinely liked him that way. 

“Liam if you’re jerking off-“ 

“I’m not jerking off! Shut up!” Liam bellowed, his face cringing as he heard Theo’s words.   
  
He swiftly spat the toothpaste from his mouth and sat on the toilet seat.   
His eyes unfocused as he contemplated his whole existence while sat in a toilet. Perhaps not the best place to question everything in your life but definitely not the worst. Liam had made some of his best decisions in that toilet seat:

When he decided to ask Hayden on their first _official_ date.   
  
When he decided to join the lacrosse team. 

When he thought about bringing Theo back from the skin walkers. 

So many good choices made while seating in the most comfortable place in the world- a toilet seat.  
He was sat in that seat for at least ten minutes before he made another- not so - great decision. Liam yanked his phone from his back pocket and dialed his obi wans phone number. 

“Are you-“

“Do you think I should sleep with him?” Liam asked bluntly without even letting mason speak. 

“Uh What? Like right now? You want to have sex with him after all this-“

“What? No!” Liam yelped, his face twitching in disgust “I want to sleep with him as in the same bed!” 

“Ohh dude you should’ve worded that better” Mason snorted. 

“What do I do?” 

“Go sleep with guy Liam, you idiots were holding hands all night you think this is where he draws the line?” Mason scoffed. Mason was right after everything that had happened there was no way theo didn’t feel the same way about him.

He gave Liam hope. 

“But what if he doesn’t like me that way?” 

“You kissed” Mason shouted frustrated.

“Yeah I know but... what if he thought he was going to die and he just didn’t want to die without having his first kiss or something?” Liam asked, it sounded like a stupid question but to him it was more plausible than theo genuinely liking him. 

“You’re an idiot” Mason huffed. “Where is he now?”

“I think he’s sleeping” 

“Great! He won’t even notice you’re there” 

“You think so? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable...” Liam eyed the door and started nervously chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Dude if he didn’t like you he would’ve said something, Theo raeken is not the type of guy to get shy” Mason said with conviction. “He’d probably punch you in the face or something” 

“You’re not helping!” Liam sighed and run his fingers through his hair.

“Liam go to bed! I’m hanging up” 

“No! Mason do not-“

“Sleep with him or sleep in the bath tub I don’t care!” Mason yelled and before liam  
could answer he had already hang up. 

Liam was really considering spending the night in the bath tub but It’d be way more awkward if Theo woke up and found him sleeping in the tub. 

Liam let out a muffled groan and dragged himself out of the bathroom, he closed the door extremely slowly so it wouldn’t creek and made small steps towards the bed. Theo was sleeping, his hands around his rising and falling chest, a few strands of hair were covering his forehead and his lips were parted as small breathes left his mouth. He looked too peaceful, his skin was practically glowing by the moons light and Liam couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He could get used to seeing him so calm.  
  
He carefully laid on the right side of the bed and pulled the blanket further to cover himself. He turned to Theo’s side, he was practically holding his breath from fear that he would wake him up. His eyes were lingering over theo, trying to concentrate on his heart beat, the slow tempo made him relax. 

“Look who decided to go to sleep” theo hummed, his voice raspy from sleep.

Liams eyes widened comically as he jerked his head towards the other direction hoping that Theo hadn’t noticed Liam starring at him. 

“Uh I- I had a problem” Liam said dubiously, his heart hammering inside his chest. 

“It better have been explosive diarrhoea or else I’m gonna think that you didn’t want to come sleep here” Theo hummed, his voice playful but weary. “With me” Theo added, he shifted to liams side, his eyes starring blankly at his back since liam had decided to pretend that he wasn’t checking him out a minute earlier. 

“What? No! I don’t have a problem sleeping with you!” Liam blurted, his lips parting once again as he let out a rushed breath, like he had just gotten punched. He could feel theos eyes on him, it wasn’t too long before he realized what he had said. “In the bed! I don’t mind sleeping with you in a bed- uh this bed!” 

“Uh ah” theo murmured and squinted his eyes in disbelief, a small curl visible on his lips. Liams back was still turned on him, liam didn’t think his poor heart would handle looking directly into Theo’s eyes without bursting. “Are you gonna look at me or should I have a conversation with your back?”

“I can turn” Liam said dubiously. “Do you want me to turn?” 

“I mean don’t get me wrong Liam, I did enjoy the talk with your back but I dont think we have that many things in common” Theo said softly. Liams mouth twitched into a grin that he tried to hide as he shifted sides. 

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked. Their eyes finally meeting for a split second before liam averted his gaze to the wall. 

“I’m better” Theo grunted. “My head kinda hurts but I’m guessing that has something to do with me falling on my ass every five minutes”

“You’re balance was awful dude” Liam exclaimed and turned his eyes back at theo, his gaze wandering around his features until he stumbled upon something that sparked his interest. “Theo what the hell?” Liam yelped when he noticed a few red spots on Theo’s nose, he was bleeding. He hadn’t noticed that earlier? He jerked himself up and rested his head on his hand, elbow pressed against the bed as his fingers hovered over Theo’s face, gently caressing the scratches on Theo’s forehead. He could feel Theo’s hot breath against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. 

“It’s nothing” Theo muttered, he licked his lips and focused on liam. 

“You’re bleeding” 

“It’s gonna heal” 

“I have some plasters” Liam said calmly and got up from the bed to search through the bathrooms cabinet for something to wrap over Theo’s injuries. 

He found some old plasters and flopped back on the bed, Theo was laying horizontally and Liam sat next to him some cotton and a bottle of oxyzene in his hands. 

“That’s gonna burn” Theo mused when he saw the bottle Liam was holding. 

“You’re a chimera, I’m sure it’s gonna be fine” Liam teased, his eyes scanning Theo’s face for more injuries. He raised his hand and slowly rested in on Theo’s nose where he started rubbing, the small piece of cotton had turned red. 

“Ouch” Theo grumbled and flinched as Liams hands moved to the scratch over his forehead. 

“Does it hurt?” Liam asked concerned. 

“It’s fine liam” Theo said slowly and legt his eyes close as Liams fingers hovered around his forehead. 

“You know” Theo hummed, Liam stopped and focused on him. “It’s nice not being your nurse for once”. Liam playfully scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, he definitely didn’t got sick that often.   
  
But if you think about it theo never had anyone to care for him. No one to rub his broken knuckles and tell him that it was gonna be okay. No one to kiss him Goodnight every night. No one to help him study, to teach him how to drive or how to play Mario kart. No one to be there for him unconditionally. Theo never had a normal family and as much as Theo tried to suppress and forget everything about his past, he had told some things to Liam that stayed with him, that made him realised that even before the dread doctors Theo still didn’t have a normal childhood. It was strange seeing Theo so defenseless and open.

He was used to walls separating them but now everything felt right.

“Am I good nurse?” 

“Well you’re definitely more gentle than Melissa” Theo snorted, a small grin forming on his lips as he heard liams soft giggle. 

“She can’t be that bad theo”

“Her hands were cold!” Theo whined and threw his hands in the air.

“You’re such a child” 

*  
Liam had cleaned Theo’s open wounds and carefully placed a couple of hello kitty plasters on them, of course Theo had no idea but Liam couldn’t stop laughing just by imagining his reaction. 

Theo’s eyes were closed, soft breaths leaving his parted lips as liam hovered over him once more. 

“Take off your shirt” 

“Excuse me?” Theo’s eyes snapped open, his eyebrows scrunching from confusion as his lips twisted.

“Take off your shirt” Liam repeated. 

“Least your could do is take me out for dinner first” Theo cooed, his voice low and raspy. He threw his hands behind the scruff of his neck. A few sharp coughs were heard from Liam as his eyes widened in shock. Had theo noticed what he had just said? “I’m not promiscuous Liam” Theo added. Liams mouth had gone dry, he wanted to sass him back but the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him speak. “Just because you kissed me in that elevator doesn’t mean I’ll let you do it again”. Theo saw Liams smile twist into a bitter frown, his eyes looking down as he tried to move away from him.

“You’re so easy!” Theo chuckled, the teasing smile widening on his lips when he noticed Liams annoyed face. 

“You’re an asshole!” Liam yelped and slapped his shoulder resulting in Theo laughing even harder. 

“You fell for it” Theo snorted. Liam rolled his eyes at him and swiftly got up from the bed. 

“Where you going?” Theo yelled as he saw Liam stumbling to the bathroom once more. “Another one of your...” Theo cleared his throat “problems?”. 

A muffled “Shut up” was heard from the bathroom. 

Liam returned in no time this time. A few white bandages held tightly inside his palms as he flopped on the bed. 

“Are you gonna take it off or are you gonna be a dickhead all night?” 

“You do it” Theo said boldly and raised his arms in the air so Liam would remove his shirt. “I’m tired” 

“You-“ Liam stopped himself and huffed as he pulled Theo’s shirt over his shoulders. “Happy?” Liam scoffed, he threw Theo’s shirt on the floor. Theo replied with a cheeky smile and a nod.   
Liams eyes fell instantly on the big scar on his chest, a bloody bandage covering it as liam removed it with surgical precision, a few faint groans left Theo’s mouth as liam slowly unwrapped the bandage. 

“Has it healed?” Theo’s voice startled Liam, he was too focused on Theo’s wound. 

“Well... it’s definitely getting better” Liam said begrudgingly, his eyes carefully studying the red wound, it wasn’t bleeding anymore but it also hadn’t healed completely. It was bruised and the stitches had started to open a little. 

“That’s good” Theo hummed and relaxed his chest. “Told you I would be fine” 

“A spear went through your chest theo, I’m sorry for being worried” Liam scoffed, he grabbed the white bandage. 

“It wasn’t that serious”

“You almost died- no no actually you did die!” Liam said vehemently. He still couldn’t understand how after hearing Theo’s heartbeat stop Theo was able to wake up. It seemed like a dream. “I heard your heartbeat! And- your heart stopped and I thought-I thought that-“ Liam blurted, his eyes unable to meet Theo’s gaze as they wandered around the dark room, his hands shaking while he tried to remain calm. 

“Liam-“. Theo breathed, his lips parted and his mouth gaping as his eyes lingered over the beta, a frown painted all over his face. 

“I thought you were dead” Liam sighed, his eyes lowering. “You were dead!” He said louder. When Liam couldn’t hear Theo’s heart beating anymore, when he felt Theo’s fingers twitching around his for one last time- he felt like he was drowning, incapable of breathing or moving and just frozen in time as he hoped for one last miracle. 

“If it makes you feel any better, being dead wasn’t really all that interesting” Theo said, his voice low and teasing, he tried to lighten the atmosphere. 

“It really doesn’t make me feel any better theo” Liam drawled as he wrapped the bandage around Theo’s wound, liams fingers lingering over his puffed chest. 

“You wanna know what I saw?” 

“God? Satan? My bets on Satan” Liam joked, a small curl twisting on his lips. Theo couldn’t hide his grin. 

“No actually” Theo exhaled deeply, his eyes turning to meets Liams as he licked his dry lips “My mother”. Liam froze. He didn’t know what to say, Theo never talked about such topics- actually Theo had never talked about his mother, liam assumed he never met but now, now theo raeken actually wanted to tell him about his mother, he was slowly opening up to him. 

“What did she look like?” 

“Like me but a woman I guess?” 

“You don’t know what she looks like?”

“I don’t remember her Liam” he said. “I just heard her voice” 

“Oh uh what did she say?” 

“She told me to wake up” Theo muttered. Liam was still looking at him stunned, his eyes filled with wonder and curiosity, his hands resting on Theo’s chest as he mindlessly caressed his covered wound. 

“Would you answer me if I asked what happened to her or straight up call me nosy?” Liam asked and Theo gave him a small laugh. 

“You are nosy” Theo hummed, his grin widening when he saw Liam rolling his eyes at him. “She died” he said bluntly. 

“Wait really?” Liam asked shocked. 

“Yeah, I was three” Theo said and lowered his voice. His mother has always been his sensitive spot.

“I’m sorry”

“Why? It’s not like you killed her” 

“I mean- I understand how you feel. My dad... you know-“ liam said hesitantly. He hated talking about his father.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Yes please” Liam was relieved that they didn’t have to talk about that anymore.   
  
He was sitting next to Theo, his hands nervously playing with the leftover bandage, twisting and flicking it around as he took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing and finally finding the nerve to talk to him, not about bandages and dead parents this time. Liam cleared his throat. 

“I meant it” Liam blurted and felt his heart pounding like crazy. 

“Meant what?” Theo inquired, his voice low, quieter than a whisper as if that conversation was for their ears only.

“What happened in the elevator i meant it” Liam gulped and let the air rush out of his lungs, he could feel Theo’s wondering gaze on him. “I mean I wanted it you know” he added, his tone softer this time as his eyes were slowly climbing to meet Theos. “It’s okay if you didn’t mean it that way... We can move past it and I can totally forget it if you want. It’s fine” he stuttered. Perhaps admitting that he wanted to kiss him wasn’t the best tactic if Theo didn’t feel the same way. Now it will always feel weird being around him, maybe he won’t even want to be around Liam anymore. “You don’t have to say anything” Liam mumbled. Theo was laying down, his eyes always following Liam as he watched him struggle to form a full sentence, he let out a small chuckle making liams heart race even faster. Was Theo making mocking him? Did he want to punch him in the face for even considering such absurd things? Liams mind was flooded with thoughts that were drowning him, making him unable to even exhale. 

“Come here” Theo hummed softly, his lips twisted into a smile. 

“What?” Liam asked startled, his head rotating around as if Theo’s was talking to someone else in the room.

“Come here” Theo repeated slower, his hand slapping the empty side next to him. Liam didn’t say anything else, he exhaled and carefully laid on the bed, next to Theo. 

“No _here_ ” Theo said. His hand slipped on Liams waist, he brought him close to him with a swift move. “That’s better” Theo mumbled and let his eyes fall shut. 

Liams head was resting on his chest a little further from Theo’s wound, his hands placed on Theo’s stomach as he felt Theo’s hot breath against his skin. He was trailing Theo’s chest with his fingers, His heart beating in a rhythmic way that calmed him as Liam nuzzled closer to him, his nose rubbing against his exposed chest.

“What soap do you use?” Liam asked out of nowhere.

“Soap?” Theo repeated bewildered. 

“Yeah, it’s nice” Liam said, his warm breath hitting Theo’s cheek. 

“Thanks I guess?” Theo said dubiously, Liam was keen on asking peculiar questions in the wrong time. “You like sniffing me or something?” Theo teased. 

“I’m not a weirdo” Liam said offended, his finger still caressing Theo’s skin. 

“Sure pup” Theo purred.

“Do you have a thing for weird nicknames?” Liam scoffed. 

“Like a kink?” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Liam complained. He could feel Theo’s grin, his chest rising as a chuckle left his lips.

“You’re adorable” Theo hummed, his titling to rest head resting on Liams. 

“I am not” Liam grumbled. “I could break your nose right now”. 

“I know” Theo muttered fondly, his eyes basically heart eyes as if Liam had said the most romantic thing in the world. Liams head slowly turned and their eyes met once more. 

“Would you punch me if I kissed you?” Liam said as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“I’ll let you guess” Theo purred playfully. “Is a kiss worth a bruised eye?” He said, his lips curling into a cocky smirk.

“You’re an ass” Liam sighed. He leaned forwards and their lips interlocked, Liam clumsily hitting Theo’s chin as he searched for his lips. A chuckle left Theo’s mouth but that didn’t really stop him.   
  
Theo cupped his face and gently caressed his puffed cheeks, a smile forming on both of their lips. 

“See? I didn’t punch you” Theo teased as his lips rubbed against Liams again, making his heart flutter faster than a hummingbirds wings. When the kiss broke off Theos head fell back on the soft pillow. Liams face was turned on Theo’s side, fingers softly moving to his forehead where he moved the strands of hair away from his eyes.   
  
There wasn’t a place he would have wanted to be more in the world, being nestled into Theos arms as his head was resting on his chest and he listened to his heart beat flutter in a melody that mesmerised him.   
  
His hands were firmly wrapped around him while theo carelessly played with his hair, Theo’s finger twisting around, the gentle movements lulled Liam. 

“Goodnight” Liam mumbled, his voice raspy from sleep.

”Night” Theo hummed.

Theo would finally get a Goodnight sleep with Liam by his side, something he hadn’t done in a while.

Theo planted a small kiss on liams head and closed his eyes, his head resting back on the pillow with Liam curled around him.   
  
It had been a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the end! thank you for your kudos and nice comments, I hope this is a good ending. I’ve enjoyed writing this fic. A lot even though I know it really isn’t good- trash dare I say but I’m proud of this one!


End file.
